Aprendiz de Diosa
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adp. La madre de Isabella esta muriendo y su ultimo deseo es ir al lugar donde creció. Ahí conocerá a Edward que afirma ser Hades, Dios del inframundo... y si ella acepta su oferta, mantendrá viva a su madre, ¿Cuál será el trueque?,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Aimée Carter**

**Chicas esta historia tiene 5 libros, que gira al rededor**** de estos 2**

* * *

** Sinopsis**

TODAS LAS CHICAS que habían hecho la prueba habían MUERTO.

Ahora es el TURNO DE ISABELLA.  
Isabella siempre había vivido sola con su madre, y esta se estaba muriendo. ¿Su último deseo? Regresar el lugar donde había pasado su infancia. Así que Isabella iba a empezar el curso en un instituto nuevo, sin amigos, sin familia y con el temor a que su madre muriera antes de que acabara el otoño.  
Entonces conoció a Edward. **Misterioso, atormentado. Y fascinante**. Aseguraba ser Hades, el dios del Inframundo y, si Isabella aceptaba el trato que le ofrecía, mantendría a su madre con ella mientras ella intentaba superar siete pruebas.  
Isabella pensó que estaba loco... hasta que lo vio resucitar a una chica. De pronto, salva a su madre le pareció posible. Y si superaba las pruebas, se convertiría en la esposa de Edward. En una diosa inmortal.

* * *

**Chicas opción 1**


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

**Chicas este fue un ganador junto con una noche subiré 3 capítulos en esta historia y 2 en la otra, la historia que tenga mas review para el lunes en la noche esa será la ganadora y será la que continuare, ese mismo dia la actualizare pero tranquilas por que a Pasión no le queda mucho y el segundo lugar será actualizado antes de lo que esperan**

**Quiero agradecer a TODAS por votar mil gracias me hicieron la semana de verdad.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo la actualización**

**Por cierto estos capítulos no están Beteados por que a la pobre de mi Beta apenas le pase los capítulos hoy en la mañana, disculpen si hay errores pero en cuento me los de los cambio.**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Prólogo**

—¿Cómo pasó esta vez?

Edward se tensó con el sonido de su voz, y apartó sus ojos del cuerpo sin vida en la cama el tiempo suficiente para mirarla. Diana estaba de pie en la puerta, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su familia en todos los sentidos, excepto por la sangre, pero incluso su presencia no ayudó a frenar su temperamento.

—Se ahogó —dijo Edward, volviéndose hacia el cuerpo—. La encontré flotando en el río esta mañana.

No oyó a Diana moverse hacia él, pero sintió su mano en su hombro.

—¿Y todavía no sabemos…?

—No. —Su voz fue más fuerte de lo que él pretendía, y se forzó a suavizarla—. No hay testigos, no hay huellas, no hay rastros de nada que indique que no saltó en el río porque quería.

—Tal vez lo hizo —dijo Diana—. Tal vez entró en pánico. O tal vez fue un accidente.

—O tal vez alguien le hizo esto. —Él se alejó, paseando por la habitación en un intento de llegar lo más lejos del cuerpo como fuera posible—. Once chicas en ochenta años. No me digas que fue un accidente.

Ella suspiró y rozó las yemas de sus dedos a través de la pálida mejilla de la chica.

—Éramos tan cercanos a ésta, ¿no?

—Bethany —espetó Edward—. Su nombre era Bethany, y ella tenía veintitrés años. Ahora por mi culpa, ella nunca presenciará los veinticuatro.

—Ella nunca los hubiese tenido si hubiera sido la elegida.

La furia se levantó dentro de él y amenazó con rebosar, pero cuando la miró y vio compasión en sus ojos, su ira se evaporó.

—Ella debería haber pasado —dijo él firmemente—. Debería haber vivido. Pensé…

—Todos lo hicimos.

Edward se hundió en una silla, y ella estaba a su lado en un instante, frotando su espalda con el tipo de gesto maternal que él esperaba de ella. Él enredó sus dedos en su oscuro cabello, sus hombros encorvados con el peso familiar del dolor. ¿Cuánto más de esto tenía que soportar antes de que ellos finalmente lo liberaran?

—Todavía hay tiempo. —La esperanza en la voz de Diana le apuñaló, más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sucedido esa mañana—. Aún tenemos décadas…

—He terminado.

Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación mientras ella se detuvo junto a él, su respiración de repente irregular y desigual. En los segundos que le tomó a ella responder, él consideró aceptarlo de nuevo, prometiendo que lo intentaría de nuevo, pero no pudo. Muchas ya habían muerto.

—Edward, por favor —susurró ella—. Quedan veinte años. No puedes haber terminado.

—No hará ninguna diferencia.

Ella se arrodilló frente a él y tiró sus manos hacia su rostro, forzándole a mirarla y ver su miedo.

—Me prometiste un siglo, y me darás un siglo, ¿entiendes?

—No voy a dejar que otra muera por mí.

—Y yo no voy a dejar que desaparezcas, no así. No si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Encontrar a otra chica que esté dispuesta? ¿Traer a otra candidata a la mansión cada año hasta que una pase? ¿Hasta que una logre pasar la Navidad?

—Si tengo que hacerlo. —Ella estrechó sus ojos, con una determinación irradiando de ella—. Hay otra opción.

Él apartó la vista.

—He dicho que no. No estamos hablando sobre eso de nuevo.

—Y yo no voy a dejarte ir sin dar pelea —dijo—. Nadie más podría sustituirte sin importar lo que diga el consejo, y te amo demasiado para dejar que te rindas. No me dejas otra opción.

—No lo harías.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

Empujando silla a un lado, Edward se levantó, apartando su mano de la de ella.

—¿Podrías hacerle eso a una niña? ¿Traerla a este mundo sólo para forzarla a todo esto?

—Él señaló hacia el cuerpo en la cama—. ¿Podrías hacer eso?

—Si eso significa salvarte, entonces sí.

—Ella podría morir. ¿Entiendes eso?

Sus ojos brillaron, y ella se puso de pie para enfrentarse a él.

—Entiendo que si no lo hago, te perderé.

Edward se apartó de ella, luchando por mantenerse a sí mismo unido.

—Eso es un gran sacrificio.

Diana giró su cara para que le afrontara.

—No —espetó ella—. No te des por vencido.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido por la intensidad de su voz. Cuando abrió su boca para contestar, ella lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Ella podrá elegir, lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero pase lo que pase, ella no se convertirá en eso, te lo prometo. —Diana hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo—. Será joven, pero no será tonta.

Edward se tomó un momento para pensar en algo para contestar y, cuando lo hizo, sabía que él se aferraba a una falsa esperanza.

—El consejo nunca lo permitiría.

—Ya les he preguntado. Mientras esto caiga dentro del límite de tiempo, me han dado permiso.

Él apretó sus dientes.

—¿Se lo pediste sin consultarme primero?

—Porque sabía lo que dirías —dijo—. No puedo perderte. No podemos perderte. Somos todo lo que tenemos, y sin ti… por favor, Edward. Déjame intentarlo.

Edward cerró sus ojos. No tenía otra opción ahora, no si el consejo accedía. Trató de imaginarse cómo podría lucir la chica, pero cada vez que trataba de formar una imagen, el recuerdo de otro rostro entraba en su camino.

—No podría amarla.

—No tendrías que hacerlo. —Diana le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pero creo que lo harás.

—¿Y por qué lo crees?

—Porque te conozco, y sé los errores que cometí antes. No los repetiré una vez más.

Él suspiró, su resolución desmoronándose mientras ella le miraba fijamente, con un silencio suplicante. Sólo eran veinte años; él podía hacerlo hasta entonces si eso significaba no lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hacía. Y esta vez, pensó, mirando el cuerpo en la cama una vez más, no repetiría los mismos errores tampoco.

—Te extrañaré cuando te vayas —dijo él, y sus hombros cayeron con alivio—. Pero esta será la última. Si ella falla, terminé.

—Está bien —dijo ella, apretando su mano—. Gracias, Edward.

Él asintió, y ella lo soltó. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ella también miró hacia la cama, y Edward se juró a sí mismo que esto no volvería a suceder. Sin importar lo que sucediera, pasara o fallara, esta viviría.

* * *

**Quiero decirles que esta fue una de las que mas me engancho ojala suceda lo mismo con ustedes**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

**Chicas este fue un ganador junto con una noche subiré 3 capítulos en esta historia y 2 en la otra, la historia que tenga mas review para el lunes en la noche esa será la ganadora y será la que continuare, ese mismo dia la actualizare pero tranquilas por que a Pasión no le queda mucho y el segundo lugar será actualizado antes de lo que esperan**

**Quiero agradecer a TODAS por votar mil gracias me hicieron la semana de verdad.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo la actualización**

**Por cierto estos capítulos no están Beteados por que a la pobre de mi Beta apenas le pase los capítulos hoy en la mañana, disculpen si hay errores pero en cuento me los de los cambio.**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Eden

Pasé mi cumpleaños número dieciocho manejando de la ciudad de Nueva York a Eden, Michigan, para que mi madre pudiese morir en la ciudad que nació. Quince mil ciento noventa y nueve kilómetros de asfalto, sabiendo que cada señal que pasábamos me llevaba más cerca, al que sin lugar a duda, sería el peor día de mi vida.

En lo que respecta a los cumpleaños no lo recomendaría.

Manejé todo el camino. Mi madre estaba muy enferma para estarse despierta por mucho tiempo. Manejé sola, pero no me importó. Me tomó dos días, y dos horas después de que cruzamos el puente de la Península Superior de Michigan, ella se veía exhausta y rígida por estar en el coche durante tanto tiempo, y si yo nunca veía un tramo de carretera de nuevo, sería demasiado pronto.

—Isabella, detente aquí.

Le di a mi madre una extraña mirada, pero encendí la luz intermitente de todas formas.

—No se supone que tomemos una salida hasta dentro de cinco kilómetros.

—Lo sé. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Suspirando interiormente, hice lo que ella dijo. Ella ya tenía los días contados y las probabilidades de que ella tuviese un día extra eran mínimas.

Había pinos por todos lados, altos y amenazantes. No vi señales, ni marcadores de kilómetros, nada más que árboles y un camino sucio. Ocho kilómetros después comencé a preocuparme.

—¿Estás segura de que es el camino es correcto?

—Claro que estoy segura. —Ella apoyo su frente contra la ventana, y su voz era tan suave y rota que apenas si podía entender—. Falta sólo un kilómetro y medio más o menos.

—¿Qué es?

—Ya verás.

Después de un kilómetro y medio, la cerca comenzó, se extendida por un lado del camino, tan alta y gruesa que era imposible ver lo que estaba del otro lado, y debieron ser otros tres kilómetros antes de que saliéramos en un ángulo recto, formando una especie de línea divisora. Todo el tiempo que manejamos mi madre se quedó viendo la ventana, embelesada.

—¿Esto es todo? —No quise sonar tan cortante, pero mamá no pareció notarlo.

—Claro que no es todo… voltea a la izquierda aquí, cariño.

Hice como me dijo, guiando el coche alrededor de la esquina.

—Es agradable y todo —dije con cuidado no queriendo molestarla—, pero sólo es una cerca, no deberíamos encontrar una casa y…

—¡Aquí! —El entusiasmo en su voz me sorprendió—. ¡Justo allí!

Estirando el cuello, vi de lo que ella estaba hablando. Situado en el centro de la cerca había una puerta de hierro forjado, y entre más nos acercábamos más parecía crecer. No era sólo yo… la puerta era monstruosa. No estaba allí para verse bonita. Estaba allí para asustar fuertemente a cualquiera que pensara en abrirla.

Yo desaceleré parando frente a ésta, tratando de ver entre las barras, pero todo lo que podía ver eran árboles. La tierra parecía sumergirse en la distancia, pero no importaba cuanto estirara el cuello, no podía ver más allá.

—¿No es hermoso? —Su voz era alegre, llena de luz y, por un momento, parecía su vieja yo. Sentí su mano deslizarse junto con la mía y la apreté tanto como me atrevía—. Es la entrada a la Mansión Eden.

—Se ve… grande —dije, con tanto entusiasmo como me fue posible. No tuve mucho éxito—. ¿Has estado alguna vez dentro?

Era una pregunta inocente, pero la mirada que ella me dio me hizo sentir como si la respuesta fuera bastante obvia, que incluso aunque nunca hubiese escuchado de este lugar, debía ser muy obvio.

Un momento después ella parpadeó, y esa mirada desapareció.

—No en mucho tiempo —dijo ella vacíamente, me mordí el labio, arrepintiéndome por lo que sea que hubiese hecho para romper la magia—. Lo siento Isabella sólo quería verlo, deberíamos continuar.

Ella soltó mi mano, y de repente estuve muy consciente de cuan fresco estaba viento contra la palma de mi mano. Cuando presioné el acelerador, deslicé mi mano devuelta a la de ella, no queriendo dejarla ir aún. Ella no dijo nada, y cuando me volví a verla, ella estaba descansando su frente contra el vidrio una vez más.

A ochocientos metros de camino, pasó. En un momento el camino estaba vacío y al otro una vaca estaba a no más de cuatro metros y medio frente a nosotras, bloqueando el camino.

Presioné los frenos y giré el volante, el coche giró en un círculo completo, arrojando mi cuerpo hacia un lado. Mi cabeza se golpeó contra el vidrio mientras luchaba por mantener el control del coche, pero era inútil, pude haber estado intentando volar por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

Paramos milagrosamente saltándonos una línea de árboles. Mi pulso se aceleró, y tomé grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando calmarme.

—¿Mamá? —dije frenéticamente.

A mi lado, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué pasó?

—Había una… —Me detuve concentrándome de nuevo en el camino. La vaca se había ido, confundida miré el espejo retrovisor y vi una figura parada en medio del camino, un chico de cabello cobrizo alrededor de mi edad usando un abrigo negro que se movía con la brisa.

Fruncí el ceño y me volteé para intentar obtener una vista adecuada de la ventana trasera, pero él se había ido.

¿Lo había imaginado entonces? Hice una mueca y me froté la cabeza. No había imaginado esa parte.

—Nada —dije temblando—. Sólo he estado manejando bastante, eso es todo, lo siento. — Mientras encendía con cuidado el coche para Rosalienzar, miré hacia el espejo retrovisor una vez más. La cerca y el camino estaban vacíos. Me aferré al volante con fuerza con una mano y con la otra agarré la de ella, inútilmente intentando olvidar la imagen de ese chico que ahora quemaba en mi cerebro.

El techo de mi habitación tenía una fuga. El agente inmobiliario que nos vendió la casa, sin haberla visto, había jurado que no había nada malo con ella, pero aparentemente ese idiota había mentido.

Todo lo que hice cuando llegamos fue desempacar las cosas esenciales que necesitábamos para pasar la noche, incluyendo una olla para recoger el agua que goteaba. No habíamos traído mucho, sólo lo que entrara en el auto, y ya tenía arreglado un conjunto de muebles de segunda mano que serían entregados en la casa.

Incluso si mi madre no estuviese muriendo, estaba segura de que sería miserable aquí. Los vecinos más cercanos estaban a un kilómetro y medio de camino, todo el lugar olía como a naturaleza, y no había nadie que repartiera pizza en el pequeño pueblo de Eden.

No, llamarla pequeña había sido generosa. Eden ni siquiera estaba marcada en el mapa que usé para llegar aquí. La calle principal estaba a 800 metros de distancia y cada tienda parecía vender, antigüedades o comestibles. No había tiendas de ropa, o al menos ningún lugar que tuviese algo que valiese la pena usar. No había ni un McDonalds, Pizza Hutt, Taco Bell… nada.

Sólo un restaurante obsoleto y algunas tiendas antiguas que vendían toneladas de caramelos.

—¿Te gusta? —Mamá se sentó acurrucada en la mecedora cerca de su cama, su cabeza descansaba en su almohada favorita, que estaba tan desgastada y descolorida que no podía decir de qué color era originalmente, pero había sobrevivido a cuatro años de hospitales y quimioterapia. Y contra todas las posibilidades, también ella lo hizo.

—¿La casa? Sí —mentí, metiendo las esquinas de la sabana mientras tendía su cama—. Es… bonita.

Ella sonrió y podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

—Te acostumbrarás, tal vez te guste lo suficiente para quedarte aquí después de que me vaya.

Presioné mis labios juntos, negándome a decir algo. Era una regla tácita de que nunca hablaríamos de lo que pasaría después de que ella muriera.

—Isabella —dijo ella gentilmente y la mecedora crujió cuando se puso de pie. Miré hacia arriba automáticamente, lista para entrar en acción si ella se caía—. Necesitamos hablar de esto alguna vez.

Seguí mirándola por el rabillo de mi ojo, tiré de la sábana y agarré un edredón para ponerlo sobre la cama, las almohadas pronto lo siguieron.

—No ahora. —Aparté el edredón para que ella pudiese acomodarse. Sus movimientos eran lentos y agonizantes, y aparté mi mirada no queriendo verla con tanto dolor—. Todavía no.

Una vez se acomodó me miró, sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados.

—Pronto —dijo ella suavemente—. Por favor.

Tragué saliva, pero no dije nada, la vida sin ella era indeseable y entre menos lo imaginara, mejor.

—La enfermera vendrá en la mañana. —Presioné mis labios en su frente—. Me aseguraré de que esté lista y sepa que hacer antes de irme al colegio.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? —dijo ella, dándole palmaditas al espacio vacío—. Hazme compañía.

Dudé.

—Necesitas descansar.

Ella rozo sus dedos fríos contra mi mejilla.

—Descansaré más contigo aquí.

La tentación de acurrucarme contra ella como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña era mucha para resistir, sobre todo cuando cada vez que la dejaba me preguntaba si sería la última.

Esta noche me dejaría a mí misma evadir el dolor.

—De acuerdo.

Me metí a la cama junto a ella, asegurándome que tuviese suficiente cobija antes de usar el resto para arropar mis piernas. Una vez estuve segura de que estaría caliente, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, inhalando esa esencia familiar. Incluso aunque pasara años saliendo y entrando a hospitales ella aún olía a manzanas y fresias. Ella acarició la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos antes de que se empezaran a aguar.

—Te amo —murmuré, con ganas de abrazarla con fuerza, pero sabiendo que su cuerpo no podría soportarlo.

—Te amo demasiado, Isabella —dijo en voz baja—. Voy a estar aquí en la mañana, lo prometo.

Por mucho que lo deseara, sabía que era una promesa que no podría mantener por siempre.

Esa noche, mis pesadillas fueron implacables y llenas de vacas con ojos rojos, ríos de sangre, y agua que se elevaba a mi alrededor hasta que me desperté jadeando. Empujé la manta lejos de mí para secar mi sudorosa frente, temerosa de que hubiera despertado a mi madre, pero ella seguía durmiendo.

A pesar de que no dormí bien, no pude tomarme libre el día siguiente. Era mi primer día en la Preparatoria Eden, que era un edificio de ladrillo que parecía más un granero grande que una escuela. Apenas había suficientes estudiantes lo como para molestarse en construir uno en el primer lugar, y mucho menos para que siga funcionando. Matricularse había sido idea de mi madre, después de que yo había perdido mi último año por estar cuidándola, ella estaba decidida a asegurarse que me graduara.

Conduje mi coche por el estacionamiento dos minutos después que la primera campana sonara. Mamá se había enfermado por la mañana, y yo no confiaba en que la enfermera, una corpulenta mujer llamada Carmen, pudiera cuidar de ella correctamente. No es que existiera nada particularmente amenazante sobre ella, pero yo había pasado la mayor parte de estos últimos cuatro años al cuidado de mi madre y, en lo que a mí respecta, nadie más podía hacerlo bien. Casi logré quedarme en casa con ella, pero mi madre insistió en que asistiera. Hasta el momento el día había sido tan difícil que estaba segura de que se pondría peor.

Por lo menos no estaba sola en la caminata de la vergüenza por el estacionamiento. A medio camino hacia el edificio, me di cuenta de que un chico me seguía. Él no parecía tener edad suficiente para conducir, y su cabello rubio-blanquecino era casi tan largo que tapaba sus oídos. A juzgar por su alegre expresión, no podía importarle menos que se le hubiera hecho tarde.

Se lanzó hacia delante para llegar a la puerta antes que yo y, para mi sorpresa, él la mantuvo abierta para mí. Yo no podía pensar en ningún chico en mi vieja escuela que hubiera hecho eso.

—Después de usted, mademoiselle.

Mademoiselle. Me quedé mirando el suelo para evitar darle una mirada extraña. No quería ser grosera en mi primer día.

—Gracias —murmuré, dando un paso adentro para caminar más rápido. Era más alto que yo, sin embargo, no me paso en ningún momento. Para mi horror, en lugar de pasarme, desaceleró por lo que fuimos caminando juntos.

—¿Te conozco?

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Esperaba que le contestara? Afortunadamente, él parecía creer que no lo haría, porque no me dio la oportunidad de responder.

—Yo no te conozco.

Brillante Observación, Einstein.

—Debería conocerte.

Justo fuera de la oficina, él se volteó, colocándose entre la entrada y yo. Me extendió su mano, me miró expectante.

—Yo soy James —dijo, y finalmente conseguí un buen vistazo de su cara. Aun siendo juvenil, se veía mayor de lo que pensaba. Sus facciones se endurecieron, más maduras de lo que esperaba—. James Witherdale. Ríete y me veré obligado a odiarte.

Al no tener otra opción, me obligué a darle una pequeña sonrisa y le cogí la mano.

—Isabella Swan.

Se me quedó mirando durante más tiempo de lo que era estrictamente necesario, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Como los segundos pasaban, me quedé allí, cambiando incómoda de un pie al otro, y finalmente me aclaré la garganta.

—Ehh… ¿podrías tal vez...?

—¿Qué? Oh. —James dejó caer mi mano y abrió la puerta, una vez más, manteniéndola abierta para mí—. Después de ti, Isabella Swan.

Entré, ubicando mi bolso más cerca. Dentro de la oficina había una mujer vestida de la cabeza a los pies de color azul, con el pelo castaño liso.

—Hola, soy…

—Isabella Swan —interrumpió James, ubicándose junto a mí—. Yo no la conozco.

La recepcionista logró suspirar y reír al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué es esta vez, James?

—Un neumático desinflado. —Él sonrió—. He tenido que cambiarlo yo mismo.

Ella se puso a escribir en un bloc de color rosa, luego arrancó la hoja y se la entregó.

—Camina.

—¿Yo? —Amplió su sonrisa—. Sabes, Esme, si sigues dudando así de mí, voy a comenzar a pensar que no te gusto más. ¿A la misma hora mañana?

Ella se rió entre dientes, y James finalmente desapareció. Me negué a mirarlo, en vez eso miré fijamente un anuncio pegado en el mostrador. Al parecer, el Día de la Fotografía se había sido hace tres semanas.

—Isabella Swan —dijo la mujer —Esme— una vez que la puerta de la oficina se cerró—. Te hemos estado esperando.

Ella se puso a mirar un archivo, y yo me quedé parada torpemente, deseando que hubiera algo que decir. No era muy habladora, pero al menos podía mantener una conversación. A veces.

—Tiene un bonito nombre.

Ella arqueó las cejas perfectamente depiladas.

—¿Lo tengo? Me alegro de que creas eso. Me gusta creerlo también. Ah, aquí vamos. —Sacó una hoja de papel y me lo entregó—. Tu horario, un mapa de la escuela. No debería ser demasiado difícil encontrar los pasillos, están codificados por color, y si te pierdes, sólo pregunta. Todos somos lo suficientemente amables por aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza, tomando nota de mi primera clase. Cálculo. Genial.

—Gracias.

—Cuando quieras, querida.

Me volteé para salir, pero cuando mi mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señorita Swan? Yo sólo quería decir que lo siento. Acerca de su madre, quiero decir. La conocí hace mucho tiempo, y… bien. Lo siento mucho.

Cerré los ojos. Todo el mundo lo sabía. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabían. Mi madre dijo que su familia había vivido en Eden durante generaciones, y había sido una estupidez pensar que podía salirse con la mía y pasar desapercibida.

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, le di vuelta al pomo y me apresuré a salir de la oficina, manteniendo la cabeza agachada, con la esperanza de que James no tratara de hablarme otra vez.

Cuando di una vuelta en la esquina, me encontré directamente con lo que parecía ser una pared. Y me encontré en el suelo, el contenido de mi bolso se derramó por todas partes.

Mis mejillas ardían, y traté de recoger mis cosas cuando alguien murmuró una disculpa.

—¿Estás bien?

Miré hacia arriba. El muro humano me miró y me encontré cara a cara con una chaqueta de fútbol americano. Al parecer, James y yo no éramos los únicos en llegar tarde esta mañana.

—Soy Emmett. —Se arrodilló a mi lado, ofreciéndome una mano. Yo sólo la sostuve el tiempo suficiente para sentarme.

—Isabella —le dije. Él me dio mis cuadernos, y yo se los arrebaté, empujándolos dentro de mi bolso. Dos libros de texto y cinco carpetas más tarde, me levanté y sacudí mis jeans.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él era lindo. No sólo en Eden, sino lindo bajo las normas de Nueva York, también. Aun así, había algo en la forma en que me miraba que me hizo querer alejarme.

Antes de que pudiera hacer precisamente eso, una linda chica rubia se puso a su lado y me miró una y otra vez. Ella podría haber estado sonriendo, pero por la forma en que se apoyaba en su costado y agarraba su brazo, bien podría haber orinado sobre él. Estaba claramente marcado territorio.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Emmett? —dijo ella, apretando su agarre.

Emmett la miró fijamente, y se tomó un momento antes de poner su abrazo alrededor de ella.

—Uh, Isabella. Ella es nueva.

Su sonrisa falsa creció, y ella me tendió su mano.

—¡Isabella! Soy Rosalie. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Mi padre, que es un agente de bienes raíces, me dijo todo acerca de ti y tu mamá.

Por lo menos ahora tenía alguien a quien culpar de la filtración de información.

—Hola, Rosalie —dije, mordiendo la bala y tomándole la mano—. Es un placer conocerte.

Por la forma en que me miraba parecía que me gritaría que me fuera al bosque y me enterrara viva.

—Es un placer conocerte, también.

—¿Cuál es tu primera clase? —dijo Emmett, estirando el cuello para mirar en mi agenda—. Cálculo. Yo… nosotros podemos mostrarte dónde está, si lo deseas.

Abrí la boca para objetar, pensando que no había razón para tentar a la suerte más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo por continuar la conversación, ahora que Rosalie estaba aquí, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él me cogió por el codo y me guío por el pasillo.

Miré a Rosalie, estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas por secuestrar a su novio, pero cuando vi el color rojo en sus mejillas y como apretaba su delicada mandíbula, las palabras murieron en la punta de mi lengua.

Tal vez mi madre sobreviviría a mí después de todo.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

**Chicas este fue un ganador junto con una noche subiré 3 capítulos en esta historia y 2 en la otra, la historia que tenga mas review para el lunes en la noche esa será la ganadora y será la que continuare, ese mismo dia la actualizare pero tranquilas por que a Pasión no le queda mucho y el segundo lugar será actualizado antes de lo que esperan**

**Quiero agradecer a TODAS por votar mil gracias me hicieron la semana de verdad.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo la actualización**

**Por cierto estos capítulos no están Beteados por que a la pobre de mi Beta apenas le pase los capítulos hoy en la mañana, disculpen si hay errores pero en cuento me los de los cambio.**

**Las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Rosalie

Yo no era espectacularmente bonita. Deseé poder serlo, pero yo era sólo yo. Nunca modelé, nunca tuve a chicos babeando por mí, y nunca fui gran cosa al lado de la alta sociedad, bendecida genéticamente, que asistían a mi preparatoria.

Por eso, no entendía porqué Emmett seguí mirándome. Me estuvo observando en Historia, en Química, y en el almuerzo. Comí sola, al final de una mesa vacía, con mi nariz enterrada en un libro, sin querer molestarme en hacer amigos.

De todos modos, no iba a estar aquí por mucho tiempo, así que no tenía muchas razones para hacer amigos. Una vez que esto hubiera terminado, tenía intenciones de volver a la Ciudad de Nueva York y recoger las pocas piezas de mi vida anterior que pudiera encontrar.

Además, casi siempre almorzaba sola. Tampoco tenía muchos amigos en casa, ya que mi madre se había enfermado al principio de mi primer año, y yo pasaba todo mi tiempo fuera de la escuela, acampando al lado de su cama en el hospital, mientras ella pasaba una y otra vez por quimioterapia y radiación. No me quedaba mucho tiempo para pijamadas, ni citas, ni salidas con gente que posiblemente no pudiera entender por lo que estábamos pasando.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Sorprendida, miré hacia arriba, casi esperando ver a Emmett parado allí. Pero, sosteniendo una bandeja de la cafetería llena de papas fritas y usando unos enormes auriculares que escondían sus orejas de elefante, James me miraba, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. No sabía si estar horrorizada o aliviada.

Silenciosamente sacudí mi cabeza, pero no importaba de todas maneras. Él ya se había sentado. Miré mi libro, tratando lo mejor posible de ignorarlo para que se fuera. Pero las palabras se borraban frente a mí, y leí la misma oración cuatro veces, demasiado conciente de la presencia de James como para concentrarme.

—Técnicamente, estás en mi asiento —dijo él. Buscando en su mochila, sacó una botella de Ketchup de tamaño grande, y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas mientras abandonaba toda pretensión de leer. ¿Quién iba por ahí con una botella de Ketchup?

Él debió ver mi mirada, porque mientras lo derramaba sobre la masiva pila de papas fritas, acerco la bandeja hacia mí.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Yo tenía una manzana y un sándwich, pero la llegada de James me había mareado un poco. No era que no pensara que él fuera un chico dulce, sólo quería estar sola.

Como una excusa para evitar hablarle, mordí mi manzana, tomándome mi tiempo mientras la masticaba. James comenzó a sumergirse en sus papas fritas y, por unos breves segundos, esperaba que la conversación hubiera terminado.

—Emmett te esta mirando —dijo él, y antes de que pudiera tragar y dejar claro que no me interesaba para nada Emmett, James asintió a algo detrás de mí—. Viniendo.

Fruncí el ceño y me di vuelta, pero Emmett seguí sentado al otro lado de la cafetería.

Aunque no me tomó mucho tiempo ver de lo que estaba hablando. Rosalie se dirigía hacia nosotros.

—Genial —murmuré, tirando mi manzana en la servilleta. ¿Era mucho pedir pasar mi último año ilesa? Y si eso fuera realmente imposible, ¿no podía tener, por lo menos un día para establecerme antes de que todo el drama comenzara?

—¿Isabella? —La voz aguda de Rosalie era inconfundible. Suspiré interiormente y me forcé a mí misma a girarme, plasmando una sonrisa inocente en mi rostro.

—Oh, hola... Rosalie, ¿no?

Las esquinas de su boca temblaron. Apuesto que nadie preguntó su nombre dos veces.

—¡Correcto! —dijo ella, su voz escurriendo un falso entusiasmo—. Me alegra mucho que lo recuerdes. Escucha, quería preguntarte... ¿tienes planes para mañana a la noche?

¿Además de fregar calentadores para la cama, cambiar las sábanas de mi madre, y dosificar su medicamento para la próxima semana?

—Tengo algunas cosas planeadas. ¿Por qué?

Inhaló con arrogancia, pero después pareció recordar qué estaba tratando de interpretar el papel de niña buena.

—Vamos a hacer una fogata en los bosques… es una reunión dinámica, más o menos, excepto que no… bueno, ya sabes. Patrocinada por la escuela. —Ella rió y puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja—. De todas formas, me preguntaba si querías venir.

Pensé que sería una buena manera de que los conozcas a todos. —Mirando sobre su hombro a una larga mesa llena de atletas, sonrío—. Sé que algunos de ellos están realmente impacientes por conocerte.

¿De eso era lo que se trataba? ¿Ella quería encontrarme un novio para que Emmett me dejara en paz?

—No salgo.

La boca de Rosalie se abrió.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¿Por qué no?

Me encogí de hombros y miré a James, quien parecía determinado a no mirar a Rosalie mientras construía una elaborada tienda indígena con papas fritas. Él no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda.

—Escucha —dijo Rosalie, olvidándose de su falsa actuación—. Es sólo una fiesta. Una vez que todos te conozcan, dejarán de mirarte. No es gran cosa. Sólo una hora o algo así, y luego no lo tendrás que hacer nada de nuevo. Hasta te ayudaré con tu pelo y el maquillaje... puedes tomar uno de mis vestidos, si no son demasiado pequeños.

¿Se dio cuenta de que me había insultado? Traté de negarme, pero ella insistía.

—Por favor —dijo ella, su voz quebrada por la sinceridad—. No me hagas suplicar. Sé que probablemente no es como en Nueva York, pero será divertido, lo prometo.

La miré, mientras me daba una mirada indefensa y suplicante. No iba a tomar un no por respuesta.

—Bien —dije—. Me quedaré una hora. Pero no necesito tu maquillaje o tus vestidos, y después de esto, me dejarás en paz, ¿cierto?

Su sonrisa estaba de vuelta, y esta vez no era falsa.

—Trato hecho. Estaré en tu casa a las siete.

Después de que escribí mi dirección en una servilleta, Rosalie se paseó de nuevo hasta su mesa, con sus caderas balanceándose escandalosamente mientras prácticamente todos los ojos de los hombres se giraron hacia ella. Miré a James, quien todavía estaba enfocado en construir esa ridícula choza.

—Vaya ayuda eres.

—Parecía que lo estabas manejando bien.

—Si, bueno, gracias por tirarme a los lobos. —Cogí una papa frita del plato, asegurándome de tomar la que sostenía toda la estructura. Se derribó, pero a James pareció no importarle. Si no que cogió otra papa frita, la metió en su boca y masticó pensativamente.

—Bueno —dijo él, una vez que tragó—. Parece que, oficialmente, has hecho una cita con el diablo.

Gemí.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi auto después de que la última campana sonara, James me alcanzó, con música saliendo de los auriculares que colgaban de su cuello, pero, por lo menos, él estaba en silencio. Seguía molesta porque no me ayudó con Rosalie, así que esperé hasta que llegué a mi auto para acusarlo.

—¿Se me cayó algo? —dije, incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra manera de aclarar mi punto. No quería hablar con él.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Si lo hicieras, te lo devolvería. —Su desconcierto me confundía. ¿Realmente no había entendido?

Me detuve con la llave en la cerradura, preguntándome cuanto iba a durar esto. ¿Era sólo por hoy, o tenía que esperar que mi status de nueva curiosidad desapareciera? Me habían estado observando durante todo el día, pero nadie más además de James, Emmett y Rosalie se habían acercado a mí. No estaba sorprendida. Ellos se conocían entre sí desde que usaban pañales, y habían forjado sus grupos desde el preescolar, más que probable. No pertenecía a ningún lugar aquí. Lo sabía, ellos lo sabían, y eso me parecía perfecto.

—No tengo citas.

Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerme, pero ahora que las dije, tenía que seguir.

—Incluso en mi antigua casa, no salía con chicos. Es sólo... no lo hago. No es nada personal. No estoy inventando excusas. Lo digo en serio... no salgo.

En ves de lucir decepcionado o cabizbajo, James me miró con sus grandes ojos azules y una expresión en blanco. Mientras los segundos pasaban, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Al parecer, salir conmigo había sido la última cosa en su mente.

—Creo que eres bonita.

Pestañeé. O quizás no.

—Pero eres por lo menos un ocho, y yo soy un cuatro. No se nos permite salir juntos. Lo dice la sociedad.

Mirándolo, traté de averiguar si estaba hablando en serio. No lucía como si estuviera bromeando, y me estaba mirando de nuevo, como si estuviera esperando alguna clase de respuesta además de un bufido.

—¿Un ocho? —exclamé. Fue la única cosa que pude decir.

—Quizás un nueve, si te maquillas un poco. Pero me gustan las ocho. A las ocho no se les sube a la cabeza. Las nueve lo hacen. Y las diez no saben ser otra cosa que dieses... como Rosalie.

Él estaba hablando en serio. Giré la llave en la cerradura, deseando tener un celular para fingir que alguien me llamaba.

—Bueno… gracias, supongo.

—De nada. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Isabella? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Me mordí el labio para detenerme de señalar que ya lo había hecho.

—Seguro, dispara.

—¿Qué está mal con tu madre?

Me congelé, y mi estómago se revolvió. No dije nada por varios instantes, pero él aún esperaba una respuesta.

Mi madre. Su enfermedad era la última cosa sobre la que quería hablar. Parecía equivocado difundirlo, como que estaba de alguna manera difundiéndola a ella también. Y egoístamente quería mantenerla para mí misma, por esos pocos últimos días, semanas, meses… por el tiempo que me quedara con ella, quería que sólo fuera ella y yo. Ella no era una exposición rara a la que pudieran ver o algún chisme que pudieran susurrar una y otra vez, no los dejaría hacerle eso a ella. No los dejaría contaminar su memoria así.

James se inclinó contra mi auto, y vi un destello de simpatía en sus ojos. Odiaba ser compadecida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

Tragué saliva. Para alguien con cero habilidades sociales, podía leerme como un maldito libro. O tal vez realmente era eso obvio.

—Los doctores le dieron seis meses de vida cuando yo era una estudiante de primer año.

—Agarraba las llaves de mi auto tan fuerte que el metal cortaba mi piel. El dolor era una distracción bienvenida, pero no era lo suficiente para hacer al nudo de mi garganta desaparecer—. Ella ha estado esperando por un largo tiempo.

—Y ahora ella está lista.

Asentí aturdida. Mis manos me temblaban.

—¿Tú lo estás?

El aire alrededor de nosotros parecía sobrenaturalmente pesado para septiembre. Cuando me concentré en James nuevamente, atormentando mi cerebro por algo que decir que lo hiciera irse antes de que comenzara a llorar, me di cuenta de que casi todos los otros autos se habían ido.

James llegó a mi alrededor y abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás bien para manejar a casa?

¿Lo estaba?

—Sí.

Él esperó mientras me subía al auto y, gentilmente, cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Bajé mi ventanilla tan pronto como arranqué el motor.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Él sonrió, inclinando su cabeza como si hubiera dicho algo sorprendente.

—He caminado a casa cada solitario día de la preparatoria hasta ahora, en la lluvia, nieve, aguanieve, granizo, cualquier cosa. Tú eres la primera persona que se ofrece a llevarme a casa.

Me ruboricé.

—No es gran cosa. La oferta sigue en pie, si quieres.

James me miró por un momento, como si estuviera tomando algún tipo de decisión sobre mí.

—No, está bien, caminaré. Sin embargo, gracias.

No estaba segura de si estar aliviada o sentirme culpable por querer sentirme aliviada.

—Te veo mañana entonces.

Él asintió, y puse el auto en reversa. Justo antes de que quitara mi pie del acelerador, James estaba al lado de la ventanilla de nuevo.

—¿Oye, Isabella? Tal vez ella esperará un poco más.

No dije nada, desconfiando de mí para mantener la compostura. Él miró mientras me retiraba del espacio, y cuando giré sobre la calle principal, capturé un vislumbre de él atravesando el estacionamiento. Se había puesto sus auriculares de nuevo.

A mitad de camino a casa, tuve que parar y darme tiempo para llorar. Mamá se pasó la mayor parte de la noche agachada sobre un lavabo teniendo arcadas, y pasé la mayor parte de ella tirando su cabello hacia atrás. Para cuando la mañana llegó y Carmen, la enfermera de día, apareció, mi madre apenas tenía suficiente energía para reportarme enferma, excusándome de mis clases, y ambas dormimos el día entero.

Después de otra ronda de escalofriantes pesadillas, me desperté bruscamente después de las cuatro, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza y la sangre fría en mis venas. Podía sentir aún al agua llenar mis pulmones mientras luchaba por respirar, podía aún ver los oscuros remolinos de sangre que me rodeaban mientras que la corriente me derrumbaba, y cuanto más luchaba, más me hundía. Me tomó varios minutos calmarme, y una vez que pude respirar regularmente de nuevo, apliqué un poco de corrector debajo de mis ojos para ocultar las oscuras ojeras. La última cosa que quería era que mi madre se preocupara de mí también.

Cuando fui a verla, Carmen se sentaba en una silla frente a su puerta, tarareando suavemente para sí misma mientras tejía un suéter morado. Ella se veía tan alegre que nunca habrías sabido que mi madre se estaba muriendo en el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Está despierta? —dije, y Carmen sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Incluiste su medicación a su VI2?

—Claro, querida —dijo amablemente, y dejé caer mis hombros—. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta esta noche?

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso?

—Tu madre lo mencionó —dijo—. ¿Es eso lo que vas a usar?

Bajé la mirada hacia mi pijama.

—No voy a ir. —Era una hora con mi madre que nunca recuperaría, y no nos quedaban muchas como esas juntas. Carmen chasqueó su lengua con desaprobación, y le di una sucia mirada—. ¿No harías lo mismo si ella fuera tu madre? Preferiría pasar esta noche con ella.

—¿Es eso lo ella querría que hicieras? —dijo Carmen mientras depositaba su tejido—. ¿Poner tu vida en suspensión mientras esperas que ella se muera? ¿Crees que eso es lo que la haría feliz?

Miré a lo lejos.

—Ella está enferma.

—Ella estaba enferma ayer, y estará enferma mañana —dijo Carmen gentilmente. Sentí su cálida mano en la mía, y la aparté, cruzando mis brazos con fuerza sobre mi pecho—. Querría que tú tuvieras una noche para ti misma.

—No sabes eso —dije bruscamente, mi voz temblando con una emoción que se rehusaba a quedarse enfrascada—. No la conoces, así que deja de actuar como si lo hicieras.

Carmen se paró y cuidadosamente arregló el tejido en su silla.

—Yo sé que todo sobre lo que habla es acerca de ti. —Ella me dio una triste sonrisa que no pude aguantar ver, así que miré hacia la alfombra en su lugar—. Ella no quiere nada más que saber que tú estarás feliz y bien sin ella. ¿No piensas que una hora o dos de tu tiempo podría valer darle una pequeña paz y consuelo?

Apreté mis dientes.

—Claro, pero…

—Pero nada. —Cuadró sus hombros, e incluso aunque ella era de mi estatura, de repente la vi mucho más alta—. Ella quiere que seas feliz, y puedes darle mucho de eso saliendo esta noche y haciendo amigos. Me quedaré y me aseguraré de que ella esté cuidada, y no tomaré un no por respuesta.

No dije nada, mirando a Carmen mientras mi cara ardía con enojo y frustración. Ella miraba de regreso, sin ceder un centímetro, y finalmente tuve que apartar la mirada. Ella no sabía cuán preciado era cada minuto para mí, y no había manera de que lo entendiera, pero estaba en lo cierto sobre mi madre. Si eso la haría feliz, lo haría.

—Bien. —Limpié mis ojos con mi manga—. Pero si algo le ocurre a ella mientras estoy fuera…

—No pasará —dijo Carmen, la calidez de vuelta en su voz—. Prometo que no pasará. Ella incluso podría no notar que estás fuera, y cuando regreses tendrás una historia que contar, ¿o no?

Si Rosalie se salía con la suya, estaba segura de que lo haría.

* * *

**A quien le va interesando esta historia?**

**las quiero nos vemos en una noche**


	5. Capitulo 3 El rio

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Chicas este es un regalo por su paciencia en esta adaptación, les recuerdo que no tengo Beta asi que como soy humana habrá errores, me cuesta trabajo por que algunos son Dioses asi que upps ya dije algo que no debía bueno el punto es que me cuesta trabajo juntar a las parejas.**

******Este capitulo es para Mia Cullen Swan te adoro amiga SUERTE!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El río**

Mi última esperanza era que Rosalie se olvidara de recogerme, pero cuando de mala gana me arrastré hasta el porche cinco minutos después de las siete, vi un enorme Range Rover estacionado en la calzada, haciendo que mi coche pareciera un juguete en comparación. Mi madre aún estaba durmiendo cuando fui a ver como estaba, y en lugar de dejarme despertarla para decir adiós, Carmen me mandó lejos. Al momento de irme, yo no estaba muy feliz.

—¡Isabella! —chilló Rosalie cuando abrí la puerta del pasajero, ajena a mi mal humor—. Estoy tan contenta de que vengas. ¿No te has contagiado, verdad?

Con esfuerzo, subí y me sujeté el cinturón de seguridad.

—No estoy enferma.

—¡Menos mal! —dijo Rosalie—. Tienes tanta suerte de que tu madre te permita saltártela.

Mis manos se apretaron en puños, y no dije nada. Suerte no era la palabra exacta.

—Te va a encantar esta noche —dijo Rosalie, sin molestarse en mirar por el retrovisor al salir de la calzada—. Va venir todo el mundo, por lo que tendrás un montón de gente por conocer.

—¿Va a venir James? —Me preparé mientras Rosalie le daba al acelerador, y el Range Rover se precipitó hacia delante, llevándose mi estómago con él.

Por una fracción de segundo, Rosalie parecía tan disgustada por el pensamiento de James apareciendo por su fiesta, que casi retiro mi pregunta, pero la mirada se fue tan pronto como llegó.

—James no está invitado.

—Oh. —Dejé caer. No había esperado que James viniera de todas formas; él y Rosalie no se movían exactamente en los mismos círculos, después de todo—. ¿Lo está Emmett?

—Por supuesto. —Su alegre voz sonó tan falsa como sus uñas, y cuando me miró a través de la tenue luz del coche, vi un destello de algo en sus ojos. Ira, tal vez, o envidia, celos.

—No voy detrás de él —le dije, en caso de que no hubiera recibido el mensaje todavía—. Lo dije en serio cuando dije que no tenía citas.

—Lo sé. —Pero la manera en que ella se negó a mirarme decía mucho, y suspiré. No debería importarme, pero en Nueva York había visto a un montón de chicos aprovechándose de sus novias mientras se veían con otra persona por detrás. Nunca terminaba bien. No importaba cuantas veces pasara. No importaba cuanto me odiara Rosalie, ella no merecía eso.

—¿Por qué estás con él de todos modos?

Por un momento, ella se sorprendió.

—Porque él es Emmett —dijo, como si fuera obvio—. Es lindo, inteligente, y es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. ¿Por qué no querría estar con él?

—Oh, no sé —dije—. ¿Porque él es un cerdo que, probablemente sólo sale contigo porque eres magnífica y casi con certeza una animadora?

Ella sorbió por la nariz.

—Soy la capitana del escuadrón y capitana del equipo de natación.

—Exactamente.

Rosalie giró el volante, y los neumáticos chirriaron contra el pavimento cuando el coche giró bruscamente. La imagen de una vaca en medio del camino pasó por mi mente, y apreté los ojos cerrados, rezando silenciosamente.

—Hemos estado juntos por años —dijo Rosalie—. Yo no voy a dejarle porque una chica que piensa que es mejor que nosotros viene y me dice que estoy siendo estúpida.

—No pienso que soy mejor que tú —le dije con firmeza—. Yo no vine aquí para hacer amigos.

Se quedó en silencio mientras nos dirigíamos a través de la oscuridad. Al principio pensé que no iba a decir nada, pero cuando lo hizo un minuto más tarde, su voz era tan débil que tuve que esforzarme para oírla.

—Papá dice que tu madre está muy enferma.

—Sí, bueno, tu papá está en lo correcto.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No sé que haría sin mi mamá.

—Sí —murmuré—. Yo tampoco.

Esta vez, cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, no me sentí como si fuera lanzada por los aires.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Mm?

—Realmente me gusta Emmett. Incluso si sólo está conmigo porque soy una animadora.

—Tal vez él no lo hace —dije, inclinando mi cabeza contra la ventana—. Tal vez él es distinto.

Ella suspiró.

—Tal vez.

Rosalie aparcó su monstruo consumidor de gasolina a un lado de un camino oscuro. Había rosales por encima de nosotras, y las sobras de la luna en el suelo, pero por mi vida que no podía entender dónde estábamos. No había ningún otro coche o casa a la vista.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté mientras me llevaba al bosque.

—La hoguera está en el bosque —dijo Rosalie mientras ágilmente evitaba las ramas bajas. No tuve tanta suerte—. No está tan lejos.

Murmurando una serie de insultos en voz baja, la seguí. Esto efectivamente destruía mis intenciones de salir temprano, y yo estaría pegada a Rosalie, a menos que diera un paseo con uno de mis muchos pretendientes. Hice una mueca ante la idea. Hubiera preferido caminar.

—Está justo al otro lado de la cerca —dijo Rosalie, y me detuve. ¿La cerca?

—¿Te refieres a la cerca que rodea esa gran propiedad?

—¿La conoces? —Rosalie se giró a mirarme.

—Mi mama me dijo.

—Oh, bueno es donde tenemos nuestras fiestas. Papá conoce al dueño, y él está totalmente bien con eso.

Algo sobre la forma en que lo dijo hizo que mi estómago se anudara al recordar la figura que pensé haber visto por el retrovisor, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Tal vez ella estaba diciendo la verdad. No tenía ninguna razón para mentirme, ¿verdad? Además, hasta dónde yo sabía, la única forma de pasar la cerca era por la puerta principal, pero no estábamos para nada cerca de la carretera.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Ella siguió caminando y, sin otra opción, la seguí.

—Hay un arroyo más adelante. Hay una abertura en la cerca que se puede escalar, y la fiesta está justo al otro lado.

Palidecí, mis pesadillas de estar ahogándome volviendo a mí.

—No tengo que nadar, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué? —Debió captar algo en mi voz, porque ella se detuvo de nuevo a mirarme.

—Yo no sé nadar. Nunca aprendí. —Era la verdad, pero tampoco quería contarle acerca de mis pesadillas. Ya era bastante malo tener que revivirlas por la noche, si se lo decía a Rosalie, estaba segura de que sólo lo utilizaría como munición contra mí.

Ella se rió un poco, y podría haber jurado que su tono se volvió más alegre.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no es necesario nadar. Hay rocas que puedes pisar y otras cosas que hace que sea fácil pasar.

Ahora podía ver la cerca. Mis manos sudaban y mi respiración estaba entrecortada, y yo no creía que tuviera nada que ver con nuestro ritmo.

—Es allí arriba. —Rosalie señaló un lugar a unos seis metros por delante. El sonido del agua corriendo flotaba en el aire de la noche hacia nosotras, y me utilicé cada grano de fuerza de voluntad que tenía, para seguirla.

Cuando llegamos al arroyo, mi boca se abrió. No era un arroyo… era un maldito río. La corriente no se veía muy fuerte, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarme si me caía.

Y sin mucha luz para trabajar, era casi imposible ver las piedras a las que se refería Rosalie.

Ella había dicho la verdad sobre la apertura en la cerca, sin embargo: era pequeña, como si el río se estrechara justo lo necesario para que la cerca se formara sobre él. Tendríamos que caminar sobre las rocas y agacharnos para pasar por debajo, pero era factible sin tener que ir nadando.

—Sígueme —dijo Rosalie en voz baja. Sosteniendo sus manos hacia fuera para mantener el equilibrio, entró en el río, buscando hasta que encontró una piedra ancha—. Pisa aquí… ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dije con los pies apretados. Tuve la precaución de colocar mis pies exactamente por donde había pasado ella y poner mis brazos como ella, pero cada paso me hacía sentir como si fuera a caer a las oscuras aguas.

Ella se agachó debajo de la cerca, y yo ya no podía ver adonde estaba yendo. Mi estómago se anudó mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mí, puse una mano en la cerca y me incliné, teniendo la cerca agarrada todo el rato.

Milagrosamente, llegué al otro lado seca. Las piedras terminaron inmediatamente, y tenía que saltar para llegar a tierra firme, pero lo hice, estaba a salvo. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si Rosalie pensaba que iba a volver a meterme por ese agujero, estaba loca.

Mirando hacia arriba, lo primero que vi fue a Rosalie desabrochándose la falda, la blusa ya estaba afuera. Debajo llevaba un bikini, los colores apagados en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella me ignoró. En lugar de presionar el tema, me tomé un momento para mirar alrededor.

Estábamos en una zona boscosa, y si no lo hubiera conocido algo mejor, yo habría pensado que todavía estábamos en el otro lado de la cerca. Era exactamente lo mismo.

—Lo siento, Isabella —dijo Rosalie. Sacó una bolsa de basura de su bolsillo y colocó la ropa doblada en el interior.

—¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por abandonarte. —Ella tiró su bolsa por encima del hombro y me esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Si no le gustaras tanto a Emmett, podríamos ser amigas. Pero estoy segura de que entiendes porqué tiene que pasar esto.

—¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir qué?

—Esto. —Ella entró al agua y se estremeció. Al parecer, estaba tan fría como aparentaba—. Considera esto una advertencia, Isabella. No toques a mi novio. La próxima vez va a ser mucho, mucho peor.

Y con eso se sumergió en el río.

Dos cosas ocurrieron a la vez: **primero**, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella me había traído aquí, a sabiendas de que yo tenía miedo del agua. No había hoguera… ella lo había hecho a propósito.

La **segunda** cosa sucedió cuando Rosalie golpeó al río. En lugar de verla nadar, oí un crujido repugnante al golpearse la cabeza contra una roca, y la siguiente cosa que supe es que Rosalie estaba flotando lánguidamente mientras se dejaba llevar por la corriente.

Hice una mueca. El agua la arrastró casi seis metros mientras miraba, pero Rosalie no se movía. El golpe debía haberla dejado sin sentido.

Bien.

No, no era bueno, la parte moral de mi cerebro insistía. No es bueno en absoluto. Si ella estaba realmente inconsciente y no sólo aturdida, se ahogaría si la corriente no la llevaba hasta la orilla.

Mentalmente me quejé. Déjala sufrir… no era un río muy ancho. Ella recuperaría los sentidos y encontraría la orilla con el tiempo.

Pero la parte bondadosa de mi cabeza señaló que si algo le ocurriera, sería responsable. E incluso si ella había tratado de hacerme una broma cruel, no podía soportar la idea de que algo horrible le ocurriera a otra persona en mi vida. Ya había tenido suficiente tragedia en ella.

Mi cuerpo se movió antes de que mi mente tomara una decisión. Podría no ser muy buena nadando, pero yo podía correr. Sacándome los tacones, había corrido la mitad de la distancia entre nosotras antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo. La corriente era fuerte, pero no tan rápida como yo había pensado al principio. Alcancé a Rosalie rápidamente, arrastrándome a una orilla fangosa, pero luego tuve un problema completamente diferente que tratar… el agua.

Imágenes de mis pesadillas aparecieron en mi mente, pero las expulsé a un lado. Rosalie estaba en el centro del río y boca abajo, lo que significaba que no tenía tiempo para esperar a que ella se acercara. Sólo había dos opciones: dejar que se ahogara o saltar al río por ella.

No había mucho de donde elegir.

Servil, entré en el agua fría y salpiqué hacia ella, saltando lentamente. Mi pie atrapó una roca y caí, empapándome, y antes de saberlo, la corriente me tenía, también.

El pánico me invadió, tan pronto mi cabeza estaba sumergida. Pero estaba conciente, y aunque no podía nadar, el agua no era profunda. A diferencia de mi pesadilla, me las arreglé para encontrar el equilibrio y empujarme hacia la superficie. Luché para llegar a Rosalie, una vez que lo hice, agarré su brazo y tiré de ella hacia mí. Mi corazón palpitaba dolorosamente rápido, pero mantuve la respiración tan constante como pude. Mataría a Rosalie una vez estuviera despierta, y si había algo de justicia en el mundo, ella necesitaría puntos de sutura y tendría una cicatriz permanente en su bonita cara.

Tiré de Rosalie hacia la orilla y fuera del agua helada, aliviada de estar en tierra firme. A pesar de que ella sólo estuvo medio minuto, su piel se estaba volviendo azul y la giré sobre su lado, con la esperanza de ayudarla por si ella hubiera tragado agua.

—¿Rosalie? —dije, arrodillada a su lado. Me castañeteaban los dientes—. Rosalie… despierta.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Me apoyé en su pecho, esperando a que ella tomara una respiración, pero no lo hizo. Me tragué el nudo de miedo que tenía en la garganta. RCP3. Yo podía hacer eso.

La puse boca arriba, con las palmas contra su diafragma, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

La miré y esperé. Nada.

—Si esto es una especie de broma… —Lo intenté de nuevo. Yo no le daría respiración boca a boca a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la herida en la cabeza. No sé cómo me lo había perdido antes… sangre tiñendo su pelo de escarlata, y abandoné momentáneamente el RCP para ver lo malo que era.

No era sólo un corte. Mi estómago se retorció violentamente cuando tiré del pelo hacia atrás para ver la herida. Su cráneo no estaba redondo en la parte superior de su cabeza… estaba plano.

Grité y me tapé la boca, a segundos de vomitar. Incluso en la oscuridad, me di cuenta de que no estaba mirando el pelo y la sangre. Su cuero cabelludo estaba expuesto y parte de él se agitaba abierto, revelando y un cráneo aplastado y trozos de… oh, Dios, yo no quería ni pensarlo.

Rápidamente mis dedos fueron a un lado de su cuello, buscando en vano un pulso. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y rápida ahora, y el mundo giraba mientras reanudaba rápidamente el RCP. Ella no podía estarlo. No era posible. Era una broma, sólo una broma de mal gusto, dónde se suponía que yo debía arrastrarme hasta la carretera y caminar hasta casa. Ella no se suponía que estuviera…

—¡Ayuda! —grité tan fuerte como podía, mientras las lágrimas calientes corrían por mi cara—. ¡Alguien, ayuda!

* * *

**Les aviso en el siguiente saldrá Edward asi que si lo quieren rápido me regalan un review?**

**Besos**


	6. Capitulo 4 El extraño

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Chicas este es un regalo por su paciencia en esta adaptación, les recuerdo que no tengo Beta asi que como soy humana habrá errores, me cuesta trabajo por que algunos son Dioses asi que upps ya dije algo que no debía bueno el punto es que me cuesta trabajo juntar a las parejas.**

******Este capitulo es para andrixcedemar amiga te quiero tienes razón nuca subo solo un capitulo jeje y este capitulo esta recién salido del horno**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**El extraño**

Sollozando, empujé mis manos contra el abdomen de Rosalie. Ella no podía estar muerta.

Dos minutos antes, había estado diciéndome que... ¿para qué? No importaba. Me limpié los ojos con el dorso de mi mano, tomé un profundo y estremecedor suspiro. No. No era posible. Esto no estaba sucediendo.

—¡Ayuda! —grité, mirando a mi alrededor salvajemente, con la esperanza de alguna señal de vida. Pero todo lo que vi al lado de nosotras eran árboles, y el único sonido que se oía era el río fluyendo. Si alguien vivía en la propiedad, podrían estar a metros de distancia.

Volví a mirar a Rosalie, mientras su cara flotaba mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Mis hombros se estremecieron, y mi cuerpo era inútil. Me tambaleé hacia atrás, cayendo en una posición sentada mientras miraba Rosalie. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sin pestañear y sin vida, y la sangre seguía brotando de su cabeza. Pero fue inútil.

Llevé las rodillas a mi pecho, incapaz de apartar los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Quién nos encontraría?

No podía dejarla. Tenía que quedarme allí hasta que alguien nos encontrara. Oh, Dios, mi pobre madre… ¿qué diría todo el mundo? ¿Pensarían que maté a Rosalie? ¿No lo había hecho, de alguna manera? Si no hubiera estado de acuerdo en ir con ella, entonces nunca habría saltado de cabeza al río.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿A mi lado había un hombre… un niño? No podía decirlo, pues su rostro estaba parcialmente oculto por la oscuridad. Pero lo que pude ver de él hizo que mi aliento se atascara en mi garganta. Su cabello era oscuro, y la chaqueta que llevaba era larga y negra, agitándose con la brisa fría.

No lo había imaginado, después de todo.

—Ella... —No pude terminar.

Se arrodilló junto a Rosalie y la examinó. Él tuvo que ver las mismas cosas que vi, la cabeza ensangrentada, el cuerpo, el ángulo de su cuello. Pero en lugar de entrar en pánico, me miró, y una sacudida recorrió mi espina dorsal. Sus ojos eran del color de la luz de la luna.

Oí crujir algo a unos pocos metros. Sorprendida, me giré, sólo para ver a un Gran Danés negro, moviendo la cola. El perro se sentó junto a él, y él le rascó detrás de las orejas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dijo de manera uniforme.

Con manos temblorosas, me metí el pelo mojado detrás de las orejas.

—I-Isabella.

—Hola, Isabella. —Había algo tranquilizador en su voz, casi melódico—. Soy Edward, y éste es Cerberus.

Pude ver su rostro con claridad ahora que estaba más cerca, y algo parecía apagado. Él no parecía ser más que unos pocos años mayor que yo, veintidós a lo sumo, pero incluso eso era empujarlo. Y era demasiado hermoso para estar en el medio de un bosque como éste.

Debería estar en portadas de revistas, no gastando su tiempo escondido en la Península Superior de Michigan.

Pero sus ojos me llamaron la atención. Incluso en la oscuridad, brillaban intensamente, y me costó mucho alejar la mirada.

—M-mi amiga —le dije, mi voz temblorosa—. Ella está...

—Ella está muerta.

Habló en un tono tan normal que mi estómago dio un vuelco de revés. Vomité la pequeña cena que había comido, el horror de la noche me pegó tan fuerte que sentí como si el viento me hubiese noqueado.

Finalmente, una vez que había terminado, me di la vuelta en una posición sentada y me limpié la boca. Edward había arreglado Rosalie, por lo que parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, y ahora él me miraba como si yo fuera un extraño animal que no quería asustar. Miré hacia otro lado.

—¿Así que es tu amiga?

Tosí débilmente, luchando por mantener un burbujeante sollozo dentro de mí. ¿Lo era ella? Por supuesto que no.

—Sí —logré decir—. ¿Por qué?

Escuché el crujido de la tela y abrí los ojos para ver a Edward poner su chaqueta sobre Rosalie, de la forma en que cubrían los cadáveres.

—No sabía que los amigos trataban a los amigos de esa forma.

—Ella… era una broma.

—No creo que fuera muy divertido. No, no lo era. Pero ya no importaba.

—Le tienes miedo del agua, sin embargo, saltaste detrás de ella, a pesar de que te iba a dejar atrás.

Lo miré fijamente. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

—¿Por qué? —dijo, y yo me encogí de hombros patéticamente. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba que dijera?

—Porque —le dije—. Ella, ella no merecía... ella no merecía morir.

Edward se quedó en silencio un largo rato, y miró el cuerpo cubierto de Rosalie.

—¿Qué harías para que ella vuelva?

Me esforcé para entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Volver?

—A la condición que tenía antes de que saltara al agua. Viva.

En mi pánico, ya sabía mi respuesta. ¿Qué haría yo para que Rosalie volviera? ¿Qué es lo que haría para evitar que la muerte estrechara su agarre sobre los fragmentos de mi vida que todavía no había robado? Había marcado a mi madre y estaba esperando las alas para llevársela de mí, acercándose más cada día. Ella podría haber estado lista para darse por vencida, pero nunca dejaría de luchar por ella. Y maldición no iba a dejar que reclamara otra víctima justo en frente de mí, sobre todo cuando era por mi culpa que Rosalie estaba aquí, en primer lugar.

—Cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí. ¿Puedes ayudarla? —Una esperanza irracional se encendió dentro de mí. Tal vez era un médico. Tal vez él sabía cómo ayudarla.

—Isabella... ¿alguna vez has oído la historia de Perséfone?

A mi madre le encantaba la mitología griega, y solía leerme las historias cuando era niña. Pero, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con esto?

—¿Qué? Sí, hace mucho tiempo —le dije, desconcertada—. ¿Puedes solucionarlo? Está ella… ¿puedes? ¿Por favor?

Edward se levantó.

—Sí, si me prometes una cosa.

—Lo que tú quieras. —Estaba de pie, también, con esperanza.

—Lee el mito de Perséfone otra vez, y lo descubrirás. —Dio un paso hacia mí y rozó la punta de los dedos contra mi mejilla. Me aparté, pero mi piel se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, donde me tocó. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos, no le preocupó mi rechazo—. El Equinoccio de otoño es en dos semanas. Léelo, y lo entenderás.

Dio un paso atrás, y me quedé allí, confundida. Volteándome a mirar a Rosalie, dije:

—¿Pero, qué pasa con…?

Levanté la mirada y él se había ido. Tropezando hacia adelante, mis pies entumecidos, miré a mi alrededor salvajemente.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué hay de…?

—¿Isabella?

Mi corazón dio un brinco en mi garganta. Rosalie. Caí de rodillas junto a ella, demasiado asustada como para tocarla, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos y no sangraba más, y estaba viva.

—¿Rosalie? —jadeé.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo ella, tratando de sentarse y limpiando la sangre de sus ojos.

—Te pegaste en la cabeza y... —Me calmé. ¿Y qué?

Rosalie tropezó con sus pies y se tambaleó, pero me acerqué para sostenerla con manos temblorosas.

—¿Todo bien? —dije, aturdida, y Rosalie asintió con la cabeza. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura desnuda para ayudarla a mantenerse en posición vertical. La chaqueta de Edward se había ido—. Vamos a casa.

En el momento en que metí en la cama esa noche después del lavar la sangre de abajo de mis uñas, casi me había convencido a mí misma que no era real. Que haberlo visto hoy y desde el coche a principios de la semana había sido mi imaginación. Era la única explicación lógica. Me golpeé la cabeza cuando salté al río, y en el coche había estado agotada. Rosalie había estado bien desde el principio, y Edward...

Edward era sólo un sueño.

Ese fin de semana el teléfono sonó a todas horas, casi todas las horas antes de que lo desconectara. Mi madre necesitaba descansar, y después de lo que había sucedido, todo lo que quería hacer era cortar con el resto del mundo y hacerle compañía. No sabía quién era, y no me importaba.

El río helado no me había hecho ningún favor, y dormí la mayor parte del fin de semana enla mecedora junto a la cama de mi madre. Fue un sueño agitado, lleno de las mismas pesadillas que había tenido casi todas las noches desde mi llegada a Eden, pero ahora había una nueva. Pasó exactamente como la noche pasada, con Rosalie zambulléndose en el río y golpeándose la cabeza, y yo saltando al agua para salvarla. Pero cuando sacaba el cuerpo fuera del río, no era su rostro el que veía, pálido y sin vida, con el charco de sangre en el suelo. Era el mío.

Tuve que usar una máscara quirúrgica alrededor de mi madre. Me sentía con fiebre y dolor, y con una tos profunda en el pecho que no podía quitarme, pero alguien tenía que cuidar de ella. Eché la medicina por mi garganta, con la esperanza de que me haría sentir mejor, y para cuando el lunes llegó, me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para desafiar la escuela una vez más.

En el momento en que entré en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, James se unió a mi lado, ya con su bandeja llena de papas fritas. Balbuceó alegremente sobre un nuevo CD que había comprado el fin de semana e incluso me lo ofreció para que lo escuchara, pero negué con la cabeza. No estaba de humor para la música.

—¿Isabella? —Habíamos tomado nuestros asientos, y ya había empapado sus papas fritas en salsa de tomate—. Estás muy silenciosa hoy. ¿Está tu mamá bien?

Levanté la mirada de mi sándwich sin comer.

—Ella está aguantando.

—Entonces, ¿qué está mal? —La expresión de su rostro dejó en claro que no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—Nada. Estuve enferma todo el fin de semana, eso es todo.

—Oh, está bien. —Se metió una fritura en la boca—. Faltaste el viernes. Tengo tu tarea.

—Gracias. —Al menos no me presionaba.

—¿Fuiste a la fiesta con Rosalie?

Me quedé helada. ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Había algo en mi expresión que le dijo? No, era sólo una conversación ociosa.

—¿Isabella?

Estupendo. Ahora sabía que algo andaba mal.

—Lo siento —murmuré, encorvada.

—¿Pasó algo en la fiesta?

—No hubo ninguna fiesta. —No tenía sentido mentirle sobre eso. Él sería capaz de preguntar y saber de todos modos, si alguna vez se molestaba en hablar con otras personas—. Fue sólo una estúpida broma de Rosalie.

—¿Qué clase de estúpida broma? —La forma en que su voz descendió y sus ojos se endurecieron debió haber hecho sonar una alarma en mi mente, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de llegar a algún tipo de respuesta posible. ¿Cómo iba a describir la imposibilidad de lo que había pasado al lado del río? No había manera de que él me creyera.

Yo ni siquiera me creía. Y Rosalie…

Me golpeé mentalmente. Todo había sido una broma, ¿verdad? No sólo me dejó allí, sino que ella rompió su cabeza contra una roca, y Edward apareció y pretendió hacer... hacer lo que fuera que él estaba haciendo. Probablemente era el hermano mayor de alguien. Tal vez incluso el de Rosalie.

Pero, ¿y su cráneo? ¿La forma en que había dejado de respirar? ¿El ángulo de su cuello? ¿Podría realmente haberlo fingido?

—Hablando del diablo —dijo James, levantando las cejas mientras miraba por encima del hombro. Yo no tenía necesidad de darme vuelta para saber quién era.

—¡Isabella! —chilló Rosalie, y se sentó a mi lado sin esperar una invitación. Yo me tensé, agarrando mi manzana tan fuerte que podía sentir el fruto magullarse debajo de la piel.

—Er, hola. —¿Qué le podía decir a ella?—. ¿Cómo… cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Ella pasó las piernas por debajo de la mesa y dejó su bandeja de comida. A diferencia de James, ella tenía un sándwich de pollo y un montón de Tater Tots . No había manera posible de que los comiera todos los días en el almuerzo y lograra mantenerse tan delgada.

—Fue bueno. Ya sabes, descansar y nadar y esas cosas. —Ella tomó un bocado de su sándwich y no se molestó en tragar antes de continuar—. Traté de llamarte, pero nunca me contestaste. ¿Mi papá me dio un número equivocado?

Casi me atraganté. ¿Había sido Rosalie?

—N-no, esa era mi casa. —Miré a James, dispuesta en silencio a que dijera algo, pero parecía estar esforzándose verdaderamente en no mirarnos.

—Estaba enferma, por eso no contesté.

—Te sientes mejor ahora, ¿verdad?

Dudé.

—Sí, me siento mejor.

—Oh, ¡eso es perfecto entonces! Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras en algún momento esta semana. Tenemos una piscina, y yo estaba pensando que tal vez podría enseñarte a nadar.

La miré boquiabierta. Después de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Ella quería que yo fuera a nadar con ella?

—Yo no… yo no nado. —Y después de lo ocurrido el viernes, yo no quería ir a ninguna parte cerca de un cuerpo de agua nunca más. Parecía inusualmente cruel mantenerse alargando una estúpida broma de esa manera, y yo, en silencio, deseaba que la dejara ya.

Rosalie frunció los labios, y estaba claro que algo en mi voz o mi expresión debió darle una pista.

—Sin resentimientos acerca de lo que pasó, ¿verdad? —Tal vez me lo estaba imaginando, pero parecía casi nerviosa—. Quiero decir... en cierto modo quería hablar contigo sobre...

—Rosalie —la interrumpí—. ¿Por qué estás sentada conmigo?

Su cara cayó, y ella dejó el sándwich.

—Rompí con Emmett.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Yo miré a James, pero él ahora estaba concentrado haciendo una fortaleza de papas fritas.

—Pensé que habías dicho que lo amabas.

—¡Lo hago! Lo hice.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Porque. —Miró por encima del hombro a la mesa de jockey. Al menos media docena de pares de ojos nos miraban, y bajó la voz hasta un susurro—. Tú me viste, ¿verdad? Me zambullí en el río y me golpeé la cabeza, y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en el suelo con un dolor de cabeza.

Me obligué a dar un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

—Así que te golpeaste la cabeza y te saqué antes de que te ahogaras. No es gran cosa.

—Sí, lo es. —Bajó la voz—. Había sangre por todas partes. Mi madre me vio cuando llegué a casa, y ella tuvo un ataque. Tuve que decirle que era tuya.

—Pero no era mía.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los suyos estaban rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Yo sé —murmuró—. Isabella, ¿qué me pasó?

Sobre la mesa, James se quedó quieto, y me di cuenta de que ya no llevaba los auriculares.

Además de decirle a Rosalie lo que había sucedido, ahora tendría que explicárselo a él una vez que ella se hubiese ido. Él no me creería… nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Ni siquiera estaba segura de creerme yo misma, y todavía no estaba convencida del todo de que fuera una broma muy elaborada.

Rosalie me observaba de cerca, esperando a que hablara, y yo sabía que no había manera de que pudiera mentir para salir de esto. Incluso si la hiciera pensar que estaba loca, la necesidad de decirle a alguien, para entender lo que había ocurrido, era abrumadora. Tomé una respiración profunda, le di un beso de despedida a mi cordura, y les dije todo.

Una vez que lo hice, Rosalie me miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes.

—Oh, Isabella. ¿Tú realmente saltaste al río para salvarme?

Me encogí de hombros y, antes de darme cuenta, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y hundió su cara en mi cuello. El abrazo se prolongó durante casi medio minuto, las cosas volviéndose cada vez más incómodas con cada segundo que pasaba. Finalmente me dejó ir, aunque sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros.

—Eso es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí. Cuando traté de decirle a Emmett... — Ella se mordió el labio—. Se rió de mí y me dijo que dejara de inventar cosas.

En la mesa de jockey, Emmett estaba rodeado de sus amigos, riendo a carcajadas. A mi lado, Rosalie parecía aplastada.

—Así que, ¿rompiste con él? —le dije.

—No importa —dijo ella, recogiendo su sándwich.

—Él va a estar rogándome que volvamos en una semana. ¿Qué hay de Edward? ¿De verdad le prometiste algo? ¿Qué quería?

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a James mirar hacia arriba.

—Yo no estoy muy segura —le dije—. Me preguntó si sabía sobre el mito de Perséfone, y me dijo que el equinoccio de otoño sería en dos semanas. Dijo que una vez que leyera sobre ella, sabría lo que él quería que yo hiciera. Lo he oído antes, pero no sé que tiene que ver con nada…

Sobre la mesa, James rebuscó en su mochila, lanzando pesados libros y carpetas sobre la mesa. Que aterrizaban con un ruido sordo, y la mitad de la cafetería nos miraba. Yo agaché la cabeza, sorprendida, mientras trataba de averiguar cómo todo eso cabía en su bolso, pero finalmente sacó un grueso libro y me di cuenta de que era nuestro texto de inglés. Él lo abrió aparentemente al azar, pero cuando estiré el cuello para ver lo que era, vi que no era al azar del todo.

—Ésta es la historia de Perséfone —dijo, señalando una foto de una chica saliendo de una cueva. Una mujer estaba en el césped, con los brazos abiertos en señal de saludo.

—La Reina del Inframundo.

—¿El Inframundo? —dijo Rosalie, se inclinó para ver mejor—. ¿Cuál?

James le dio una mirada que podría haber secado a una planta.

—Al que los muertos van. ¿El Tártaro? ¿Los Campos Elíseos?

—Mitología griega —le dije, pasando la página—. ¿Ves a este tipo? —Señalé a un hombre de pelo negro cubierto medianamente por la sombra—. Él es Hades, Dios del Inframundo.

Gobernante de los muertos.

—Al igual que Satanás —dijo James.

—No, no como Satanás —dijo Rosalie.

Había un dejo de enojo en su voz, pero James no se dio cuenta o no le importó.

—Satanás es de los Cristianos, y el Inframundo no es el infierno. Hades no es un demonio. No es más que... un tipo que fue puesto a cargo para tratar con las almas de los muertos. Él les ordena y todo eso. —La miré fijamente.

—Pensé que no sabías nada acerca de esto. —Ella se encogió de hombros y miró el libro.

—Podría haber escuchado un par de cosas antes.

—Él la secuestró —dijo James en una voz tan baja que lanzó un escalofrío por mi espalda—. Ella estaba jugando en un campo, y la arrastró hasta el Inframundo con él para ser su esposa. Se negaba a comer, y mientras su madre, Deméter, apelaba a Zeus —rey de los dioses— el mundo se volvió frío. Eventualmente, Zeus hizo a Hades devolver a Perséfone, pero para entonces ya había comido unas pocas semillas, e insistió en que eso significaba que tenía que pasar parte del año con él. Así que cuando no está con él como su esposa, llega el invierno. Es el mito que explica las estaciones del año para los Griegos.

La temperatura parecía haber caído veinte grados. Un horrible pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, y yo miré a James, tratando de averiguar si las implicaciones de la oferta que había hecho con Edward eran remotamente posibles.

Rosalie, por otro lado, soltó un bufido. En voz alta.

—Así que se sentía solo. Eso no lo convierte en un chico malo… no sabes si ella quería ir allí con él. Ella pudo querer, ya sabes. —Yo no le hice caso y miré a James.

—¿Crees que Edward va a intentar hacer lo mismo conmigo?

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Rosalie, volteando los ojos—. Si él fuera a secuestrarte, ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿cierto? No es como si no hubiese tenido una oportunidad cuando estábamos en el bosque.

—No sé —dijo James—. Es posible. Tal vez esté esperando que el equinoccio de otoño llegue para hacerlo. Está sólo a unas pocas semanas, es a finales de septiembre. —Yo me le quedé mirando, sus ojos azules eran tan grandes que me preguntaba si se iban a caer de su cabeza.

—¿Y si quiere que te quedes con él durante el invierno?

—Realmente no puede esperar que yo deje todo y me mude por un tiempo —le dije con incertidumbre—. O para siempre.

—Puede que él no lo pregunte —dijo James.

—¿Qué pasaría entonces?

El silencio se estableció entre los tres, con sólo el zumbido de la cafetería rodeándonos.

Por último, enderecé los hombros y dije con toda la convicción que pude:

—Entonces le daré una patada en el culo y la policía lo arrestará. Fin de la historia.

Pero no era el fin, porque ninguno de nosotros mencionó lo que había sucedido en la orilla del río. De alguna manera él había traído a Rosalie de entre los muertos, y yo no sabía cómo explicarlo

James cerró la libreta, y yo salté.

—Tal vez sea así —dijo James—, pero no cambia el hecho de que accediste a casarte con un completo desconocido.

* * *

Les gusto?

El siguiente capitulo se llama **El equinoccio, **pero será mañana por que es su dia de actualización

las quiero


	7. Capitulo 5 El equinoccio

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Este capitulo es para Alexandra Stewart ya te extrañaba muchísimo jeje ojala te guste el capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**El equinoccio**

Sobre las siguientes dos semanas, tuve una opción: olvidar el trato que había hecho, cancelarlo por ridículo, y seguir con mi vida. Incluso si hubiera tenido otra opción, la salud de mi madre se cercioraba de que toda mi atención estuviera enfocada en ella.

Pero James y Rosalie no me dejarían olvidarlo. Con cada día que pasaba, ellos peleaban en susurros al otro lado de la mesa del almuerzo, algunas veces parecía que olvidaban que yo estaba allí. James parecía determinado a hablarme de eso, señalando lo poco que conocía sobre Edward, y cómo él tenía que estar un par de colores por debajo de un arcoíris 5 para incluso pensar en invitarme a quedarme con él por la mitad del resto de mi vida. Pero por cada falla en el trato que James traía a colación, Rosalie contraatacaba. Ella defendía a Edward implacablemente, aunque ninguno de nosotros sabía algo sobre él, pero era lo suficientemente fácil adivinar porqué lo hacía. Sin Edward, ella estaría muerta; por supuesto, sentía algo de lealtad hacia él.

Ellos analizaban el mito, ambos apropiándose en gran medida de éste para darle peso a sus argumentos, y me pedían repetidamente que les dijera exactamente lo que había dicho Edward, pero había sólo un poco de información que podía darles. Parte de mi se preocupaba y contaba los días con ellos, pero una mayor parte de mí estaba demasiado enfocada en cuidar a mi madre. Las pesadillas también continuaron, dejándome con sólo unas horas de sueño en la noche, pero nadie comentaba sobre los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos. Eden era un pueblo pequeño, y todos sabían sobre mi madre.

Unos días antes del inicio del otoño, llegué a casa para encontrarla sentada en medio del jardín ahogado por hierbas, y un nudo de pánico se formó en mi garganta. Salí de mi auto, me apresuré a su lado, arrodillándome cerca de ella para así poder obtener un buen vistazo de su cara.

—¿Mamá? —dije, mi voz ahogada con preocupación—. Deberías estar adentro descansando. —¿Cómo tenía la energía para hacer esto? Miré a Carmen, que estaba sentada el porche, tejiendo.

Carmen se encogió de hombros.

Expresión que busca decir que no es tan inteligente de una forma sutil. De ahí viene la relación arcoíris- colores. Si le faltan colores no es precisamente un arcoíris, y si le faltan algunas neuronas no es tan inteligente.

—Ella insistió.

—Estoy bien, dormí todo el día —dijo mamá, ondeando la mano para alejarme, pero no antes de que pudiera tener un buen vistazo de ella. Su piel estaba pálida y fina como el papel, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que no había estado allí en las últimas semanas.

—Vamos —dije, tomándola del codo gentilmente y tratando de hacerla levantarse. Pero permaneció obstinadamente sentada, y yo estaba demasiado asustada de herirla para poner fuerza en esa tarea.

—Sólo otros minutos —dijo, mirándome suplicante—. No he pasado tiempo afuera en años. El sol se siente maravilloso.

Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre mis rodillas. No había razón para pelear con ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Hice una cara ante el lecho enredado de hierbas. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que alguien lo hubiera atendido?

Su expresión se alegró considerablemente ante mi oferta.

—No necesito ninguna, pero me gustaría un poco. Justo empiezo a tirar de ellas.

Era un trabajo sucio, pero juntas continuamos desyerbando el pequeño claro que ella ya había creado. No quería pensar en cuánto tiempo había estado allí afuera. No tenía energía que perder en esta clase de cosa, pero cuando mi madre ponía su mente en algo, no había nada que la sacara de eso.

—Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos —dijo Carmen desde el porche, y fue hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y dejándonos solas. Miré a mi madre por el rabillo del ojo mientras tiraba de una hierba que era casi la mitad de alta de lo que yo era. Ante la primera señal de problemas, la llevaría adentro.

Pero ella no había estado así de energética y lúcida en días. No le había dicho lo que había pasado en la fiesta, esperando no preocuparla, pero con el equinoccio de otoño acercándose, y James y Rosalie en desacuerdo entre ellos, encontré que quería decirle, si no la historia completa, entonces al menos algo. Nunca le había escondido nada como esto antes, y no habría muchas más oportunidades para hablarle sobre ello.

—¿Mamá? —dije vacilando—. ¿Conoces la Mansión Eden?

—Por supuesto. —La arruga en medio de su frente se profundizó mientras tiraba de una hierba particularmente dura—. ¿Qué hay con ella?

Agarré la base de del tallo debajo de su puño y ayudé. Después tiramos juntas, y ésta salió libre con una lluvia de tierra.

—¿Alguien llamado Edward vive allí?

Ella se enderezó, sin molestarse en tratar de esconder su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque. —Me moví inquieta sobre el pasto, mis rodillas ya empezaban a doler. Sabía que debería haberle dicho y que ella querría saberlo, ¿pero qué si trataba de hacer algo? ¿Qué si yo la asustaba, y eso la hería?

Así que mentí.

—Algunos chicos de mi escuela estuvieron hablando —dije, incapaz de verla mientras la culpa me carcomía. Nunca le mentía a menos que tuviera que hacerlo—. Simplemente me preguntaba si sabías algo de él.

Sus hombros se hundieron, y se inclinó hacia adelante para poner un mechón suelto de cabello largo detrás de mi oreja.

—Si insistes en hablar de temas difíciles, ¿al menos podemos hablar de lo que va a pasar cuando muera?

Estuve de pie en un instante, todos mis pensamientos sobre Edward alejándose de mi cabeza.

—Es hora de ir adentro.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Iré adentro cuando hables conmigo.

—Estoy hablando contigo —dije—. Por favor, mamá. Te vas a poner peor.

Ella sonrió sin humor.

—No veo cómo. ¿Vas a hablarme sobre eso o no?

Cerré mis ojos, ignorando el escozor de las lágrimas. Esto no era justo. Todavía teníamos que tener algo de tiempo, ¿no? Ella había llegado tan lejos, que seguramente podría hacerlo unos meses más. Navidad, pensé. Sólo una navidad más juntas, y luego podría aceptar decirle adiós. Había hecho el mismo trato por los últimos cuatro años y, hasta el momento, había funcionado.

—No quiero que me extrañes —dijo—. Deberías vivir tu propia vida, cariño, y no ser agobiada por mí, especialmente una vez que me vaya.

Mi garganta se sentía áspera, pero no dije nada. No sabía cómo vivir mi propia vida.

Incluso en Nueva York, ella había sido mi mejor amiga… mi única amiga durante los últimos cuatro años. ¿Esperaba que yo empacara y siguiera adelante?

—Y quiero que te enamores y empieces tu propia familia, una que se quede aquí mucho más de lo que yo lo hice. —Tomó mi mano, apretándola gentilmente—. Encuentra a alguien que sea bueno contigo y nunca lo dejes ir, ¿de acuerdo?

Me sentí como si me estuviera ahogando.

—Mamá. —Me atasqué—. No sé cómo hacer algo de eso.

Ella me sonrió tristemente.

—Nadie lo sabe, Isabella, no al principio. Pero estás lista para esto, te lo prometo. Yo hice todo lo que pude. —Por un momento su voz se desvaneció y miró hacia nuestras manos unidas—. Estás lista, y serás grandiosa, cariño. Vas a hacer lo imposible, puedo sentirlo, e incluso si no crees que estoy aquí contigo, siempre lo estaré. Nunca voy a dejarte, recuerda eso, ¿está bien? Algunas veces podría sentir como que me he ido, pero siempre estaré aquí cuando más me necesites.

Limpié mis ojos con mi mano libre, apretando mi agarre sobre ella. Algo dentro de mí estaba desmoronándose más rápido de lo que podía mantenerlo junto, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero era una realidad que estaría enfrentando mucho antes de lo que estaba preparada. La quería, a mi madre… no a un recuerdo.

—Prométeme que serás tú misma y hagas lo que hagas serás feliz, no importa qué —dijo, tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. Estás destinada a cosas grandes, cariño, pero cuanto más pelees contra quién eres, más difícil será. Cualquier obstáculos que enfrentes, recuerda que puedes conseguir superar cualquier cosa si lo quieres lo suficiente. Y lo harás. — Sonrió, y lo que sea que quedaba de pie dentro de mí se rompió—. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. ¿Me prometes que tratarás de ser feliz?

Quería decirle que no sabía cómo ser feliz sin ella, que no sabía quién sería cuando ella no estuviera aquí, y que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto, pero su mirada suplicante era demasiado para mí. Así que mentí por segunda vez.

—De acuerdo —murmuré—. Lo prometo.

Su sonrisa sólo me hizo sentir más culpable.

—Gracias —dijo—. Será mucho más fácil irme cuando sé que estarás bien.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie, sin confiar en mí misma para hablar. Dejando las hierbas desarraigadas abandonadas en medio del jardín, limpié la tierra de sus rodillas y medio la cargué hacia la casa, deseando con toda mi fuerza que ella nunca tuviera que irse en primer lugar.

Al día siguiente, mientras la profesora comenzaba a divagar sobre las conjugaciones de losverbos irregulares en francés, la puerta del aula se abrió, e Esme de la oficina principal entró. Todas las cabezas, incluida la mía, se volvieron a mirarla, pero la única persona a quien miró fue a mí. Sintiendo que mis entrañas estaban llenas de líquido, me puse de pie, sintiendo las miradas de James y Rosalie en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Crucé el aula, ignorando los susurros que creaba.

—Isabella —dijo Esme en un tono amable una vez estuvimos en el pasillo y la puerta del aula estaba detrás de nosotras, cerrada—. La enfermera de tu madre llamó.

Las paredes dieron vueltas y, por un momento, me olvidé de cómo se respiraba.

—¿Ha muerto?

—No —dijo Esme. Y el alivio me inundó—. Está en el hospital.

Sin otra palabra, me volví y corrí pasillo abajo, olvidando la clase. Lo único que quería era llegar al hospital antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Isabella?

Era tarde, y yo estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, agotada. Había pasado las últimas tres horas sola y hojeando unas revistas sin leer una palabra, esperando a que los doctores salieran y me dijeran cómo estaba.

—¡James!

Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y lo abracé como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Duró más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero necesitaba sentir su abrazo cálido en mí.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin abrazar a nadie que no fuera frágil.

—Mi madre está mal y nadie me dice…

—Lo sé —dijo—. Esme me contó.

—¿Y si éste es el momento? —dije, ocultando el rostro en su pecho—. Ni siquiera pude despedirme. No pude decirle que la amo.

—Lo sabe —murmuró, acariciando mi pelo—. Te juro que lo sabe.

Pasó las siguientes horas conmigo, sólo desapareciendo para traer algo de comer, y estaba a mi lado cuando el doctor finalmente apareció y dijo lo que me temía: mi madre había caído en coma, y no quedaba mucho tiempo.

James estuvo a mi lado cuando entré a ver a mi mamá, quien se veía tan pequeña y delicada en la cama del hospital, con su cuerpo conectado a más máquinas y monitores de los que podía contar. Su piel estaba resquebrajada, e incluso si el doctor no me lo había dicho, sabía que no duraría mucho más. Mentalmente repasé todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, odiándome un poco más cada vez que recordaba cómo la había dejado estar en el jardín. Quizás si no se hubiera excitado así, seguiría bien.

Ahora, acostada en ese cuerpo moribundo, no había señales de ella. Así no era cómo quería recordar a mi madre, como una cáscara vacía sin vida, un eco de lo que había sido, pero no podía evitarlo.

Poco antes de las diez, una enfermera entró y me dijo que el horario de visitas había acabado. Muchos minutos más tarde, cuando aún no podía irme, James se puso de pie detrás de mí.

—Isabella. —Sentí su mano en mi espalda, y me tensé—. Cuanto antes consigas dormir algo, más pronto despertarás y vendrás a verla mañana. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

—Ya no es casa —dije huecamente, pero lo dejé llevarme.

Miré por la ventana todo el camino a Eden, agradecida de que no quisiera charlar.

Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no estaba segura de haber sido capaz de responder. No fue hasta que nos detuvimos en la acera, con el motor aún encendido, que James habló. De fondo, había una canción tan suave en la radio que me esforcé en seguir. Estaba haciendo tiempo. No quería volver a esa casa. Me había preparado para esto por años, pero ahora que estaba llegando, no podía soportar la idea de estar sola.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Estoy bien —respondí. James sonrió tristemente.

—Volveré a buscarte mañana en la mañana.

—No iré a la escuela.

—Lo sé.

No quitó sus ojos de los míos.

—Te llevaré al hospital.

—James… no tienes que hacer eso.

—¿No es eso lo que los amigos hacen? —Dolía oír la inseguridad en su tono—. Eres mi amiga, Isabella, y estás triste. ¿Qué podría ser humanamente más importante que cuidarte?

Mi barbilla tembló, y era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzaran las cataratas.

Sin saber qué más hacer, me incliné y lo abracé. Nunca había tenido un amigo como él, alguien que habría abandonado toda su rutina para acompañarme en el lecho de muerte de mi madre. Había venido a Eden esperando estar sola cuando todo terminara, y en su lugar encontré a James. Si había alguna vez una razón para considerar quedarme, era él.

—Al menos llévate el auto —dije sobre mi hombro—. No deberías ir a casa caminando a oscuras.

Comenzó a protestar, pero lo empujé y lo miré, y entonces asintió.

—Gracias.

Para cuando me las arreglé para alejarme de él y salir del auto, era un desastre de lágrimas, pero no me importó. Junto a la acera, podía ver la mugre del césped, y la pila de hierbas abandonadas en el césped.

Entré, con las manos temblando, pero sabía que no había razón en temerle a una casa vacía, sin importar cuán fuerte fuera la esencia de mi madre. Estaría viviendo sola por mucho tiempo.

Vagando sin rumbo, pasé mi mano por cada superficie, mirando en blanco a la oscuridad que enfrentaba. Esta noche marcó el final del único capítulo de mi vida que alguna vez había conocido, y no sabía cómo enfrentar al vacío.

Cuando la medianoche llegó y sonó el timbre, estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama de mi madre, aún vestida. Tardé dos timbrazos en decidirme a responder, e incluso entonces, me tomé mi tiempo para salir de la cama y hacer mi camino escaleras abajo. Llevando la almohada de mi madre contra mi pecho, abrí la puerta, esperando que fuera James.

Era Edward.

Mi estómago cayó a mis rodillas, y la niebla que aturdía mi mente se despejó.

—Hola, Isabella. —Su voz era como miel, y de repente fui consciente de qué tan mal me veía—. ¿Me recuerdas?

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Sí —dije bruscamente—. Eres Edward.

—Lo soy.

Había algo triste detrás de su sonrisa, algo que relacioné con todo demasiado bien.

—Éste es mi Valet, Carlisle.

Miré al segundo hombre, con la mano aún en el picaporte. Era mayor, su cabello gris y su piel aceitunada y su pálido rostro estaban elaborados.

—Hola —dije dudando.

—Hola, señorita Swan. —Sonrió cálidamente—. ¿Podemos entrar?

Ya no tenía sentido que me preocupara porque me secuestraran. Rosalie tenía razón; si ese era el plan de Edward, ya estaría en la parte trasera de una van con las manos atadas en la espalda. Además, ya no importaba. Con un asentimiento, abrí la puerta lo suficiente para que pasaran.

Nerviosamente los guié a la sala. Después de encender las luces, me senté en la mecedora, dejándoles el sofá. Edward se sentó como si fuera su casa y, en la luz, era más sencillo ver su rostro. Se veía tan joven y hermoso como antes.

—¿Sabes qué día es?

Ya ni siquiera sabía qué mes era, pero sólo había una razón para que Edward viniera a mi casa.

—Es el… equinoccio de otoño, ¿cierto?

—Muy bien —respondió—. Leíste acerca de Perséfone, ¿no?

Mi boca se secó, y asentí.

—¿Y estás preparada para cerrar el trato?

Los miré insegura. Quizás sí me secuestrarían después de todo.

—No estoy segura de cuál sea nuestro trato.

Esta vez habló Carlisle.

—A cambio de la vida de tu amiga, has accedido a pasar el otoño y el invierno en la Mansión Eden. Todos los otoños e inviernos, si todo marcha bien.

Lo miré.

—¿Disculpe?

—Como nuestra invitada de honor, por supuesto —añadió—. Serás tratada con el mayor cuidado y respeto, y tendrás todo lo que puedas pedir.

—Espera.

Me puse de pie muy rápido, y me mareé. Me estabilicé, rehusándome a temblar frente a ellos.

—¿Quieres decir que por el resto de mi vida tendré que pasar seis meses con ustedes? ¿Ese fue el trato?

—Sí —dijo Edward. Alzó la mano para silenciar a Carlisle y él, también, se levantó—. Soy consciente de que no será sencillo, y enfrentarás ciertos… desafíos. Pero te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para asegurar tu seguridad y felicidad. Y los otros seis meses del año, puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Puedes tener una vida totalmente diferente, si quieres… tendrás libertad total. Y mientras estés conmigo, serás tratada como una reina. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz.

Hablaba en serio, de eso me pude dar cuenta. Centrándome en una palabra en particular, recordé el mito, y mi sangre se heló.

—Reina —dije, escupiendo la palabra con amargura—. ¿Significa que quieres que sea tu esposa? —Edward frunció el ceño—. No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, Isabella. Con la muerte de tu madre, pronto no tendrás nada a lo que aferrarte aquí, y te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de una vida que posiblemente no puedas imaginar.

Me ericé. ¿Cómo sabía de mi madre?

—¿Qué obtienes a cambio? No voy a dormir contigo si eso es lo que piensas. No soy ese tipo de persona.

Él y Carlisle intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

—Te aseguro que todo lo que quiero es el placer de tu compañía. Del tipo platónico.

De alguna manera no creí que eso fuera todo lo que él obtenía, pero no había punto siquiera en fingir que era una opción. No estaba a punto de pasar seis meses del resto de mi vida con un extraño, sin importar lo que me ofreciera.

—No —dije—. Gracias por la oferta, pero estás loco, y no. Ahora si no te importa, tengo que dormir.

No discutieron. Carlisle se levantó para unírsenos a Edward y a mí, y los guié a ambos a la puerta principal, manteniéndola abierta para que no tuvieran excusas para quedarse.

Mientras Edward salía, se detuvo, su cuerpo a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia del mío. Era realmente hermoso y, teniéndolo tan cerca, era difícil recordar porqué pasar seis meses con él era tan malo.

—¿Entiendes lo que pasará si no respetas el final de nuestro trato?

Ah, claro. Porque no importa lo hermoso que sea, aún seguía estando loco.

—No lo sé, y no me importa —dije firmemente—. Ahora por favor vete.

—Te daré hasta la medianoche —dijo él, uniéndose a Carlisle en el camino del frente—. Pero me temo que ya no puedo esperar. No te apresures en despreciar mi oferta, Isabella. Ésta es la única oportunidad que te queda.

En lugar de responder, cerré la puerta, intentando ignorar el fuerte temblor de mis manos. James vino a la mañana siguiente, y fue lo suficientemente agradable como para traerme una rosquilla. Lo comí mientras nos dirigíamos al hospital, sin tener ningún apetito. Por suerte, no me hizo hablar.

Mientras me sentaba junto a la cama de mi madre, sosteniendo su mano, un pensamiento traidor se deslizó por mi mente. Si Edward había salvado a Rosalie —si realmente no había sido mi imaginación o alguna broma horrible—, ¿podría salvar a mi madre también?

Alejé el pensamiento. No podía permitirme el lujo de pensar así, no cuando me tenía que prepararme a mí misma para el final que se avecinaba. Además, lo que Edward había hecho era imposible. Un golpe de suerte, o un truco de la luz, o alguna broma horrible que Rosalie aún no había confesado… lo que sea que fuera, mi madre estaba a las puertas de la muerte, y ningún truco mágico iba a salvarla. Había vivido más años de los que podía, y yo sabía que debería estar agradecida por el tiempo con ella, pero verla desaparecer mientras las horas pasaban lo hacía imposible.

No fue sino hasta la noche cuando caminábamos lentamente a través del aparcamiento del hospital que finalmente le dije a James lo que había pasado en la mañana. Estuvo en silencio hasta que terminé la historia, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

—¿Quieres decir que se aparecieron como si nada, sin advertencia ni nada?

Asentí, demasiado vacía para pensar más en eso.

—No fueron groseros, supongo, pero fue extraño.

Abrió la puerta del carro para mí, y me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero. No fue sino hasta cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor que habló.

—No puedes ir, Isabella.

—No estaba planeando hacerlo. Nunca me dejaría si fuera así.

—Bien —dijo él.

Conducimos a través del aparcamiento y, frente a nosotros, el sol se estaba poniendo.

Cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba encontrar valor para decir lo que había querido decir todo el día.

—¿Qué tal si él puede salvar a mi madre?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué más querrá de ti con el fin de lograrlo?

—Lo que sea que pida, valdrá la pena —dije en voz baja—. Si eso significa que estaría viva.

James se inclinó sobre el asiento para colocar su mano sobre la mía.

—Sé que sería así, pero algunas veces todo lo que podemos hacer es decir adiós.

Mi rostro se calentó y mi visión se volvió borrosa, y me alejé de él para mirar fijamente por la ventana.

—¿Qué crees que pasara si no me aparezco? ¿Crees que podrá herir a Rosalie? Ése era nuestro trato, si yo hacia lo que él quería, la salvaría.

—Él no le hará daño —dijo James, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que apretó su agarre sobre el volante—. No si es algún tipo de ser humano.

Me limpié los ojos con la manga de mi jersey.

—No estoy tan segura que lo sea.

Cuando llegué a casa, habían seis mensajes en la maquina contestadora. El primero era de la escuela, llamando para saber dónde estaba, y los otros cinco eran de Rosalie, su tono volviéndose más y más preocupado con cada mensaje.

Aunque estaba exhausta, la llamé. Fue bueno oír su voz, a pesar de que fuera tan molestamente habladora y animada como siempre. Ella habló lo suficiente por las dos, y no pareció importarle el hecho de que apenas y dijera una que otra palabra. Aunque James parecía seguro de que nada le pasaría, no podía quitarme la preocupación de que algo sucedería. Aunque sólo la conocía desde hace un par de semanas, después del incidente del río, me sentía responsable por ella. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a mi madre, pero si algo le pasaba a Rosalie por mi culpa no podría soportarlo.

—¿Rosalie? —dije cuando estábamos a punto de colgar.

—¿Si? —Ella sonó distraída.

—Hazme un favor y cuídate esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas nada estúpido como escalar una escalera y domesticar un león.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Sí, como sea. Te llamaré en la mañana. Saluda a tu madre por mí.

Después de colgar, no podía dormir. En lugar de eso, miré mientras mi reloj pasaba de 11:59 a 12:00, y una enferma sensación de miedo me invadió. ¿Qué tal si algo le pasaba a Rosalie? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera entonces? Sería mi culpa. Contra todo pronóstico, se había convertido en mi amiga, y se suponía que debía protegerla de ese tipo de cosas, no antagonizar deliberadamente al hombre al que al parecer pensaba que le debía la vida. O pensaba que le debía la mía.

No quería pensar en Edward. No quería pensar en cómo la trajo de vuelta esa noche en el río, y no quería pensar en su oferta. Intenté imaginar el rostro de mi madre, pero la única imagen que me vino era de ella yaciendo en la cama de hospital, muriendo. Me volví contra la cama, y enterré la cara en la almohada. Ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, y sentirme indefensa era desagradable y molesto. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, e iba a mantenerla. Si lo hacía a mi manera, nunca volvería a ver a Edward.

A las siete y media me desperté con un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Gemí, habiendo dormido solamente después de las cuatro, pero no pude ignorarlo. Abriendo la puerta, la cadena de maldiciones que tenía en la punta de la lengua desaparecieron. Era James, que parecía no haber dormido desde el día anterior. Abrí la puerta, pasando mis dedos a través de mi desastroso cabello castaño.

—¿James? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Rosalie.

Me congelé.

—Está muerta.


	8. Capitulo 6 Mansión Eden

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Este capitulo es para Mary de cullen mil gracias por querer ayudarme pero te tomare la palabra con Cheaters que aun sigo escribiendo, es que a veces no me llega la inspiración.**

******Disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Mansión Eden**

El rumor en la ciudad decía que ella había tenido un aneurisma cerebral, pero yo sabía la verdad. Mientras James dejaba la escuela atrás con su auto en nuestro camino al hospital, vi a todo el cuerpo estudiantil amontonado en el estacionamiento, abrazándose unos a otros y llorando. No pude dejar de mirar.

—Devuélvete.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que te devuelvas, James. Por favor.

—¿E ir adónde?

Miré fuera de la ventanilla, incapaz de quitar mis ojos de sus rostros. Aun los chicos que odiaban a Rosalie estaban llorando. Respiré superficialmente, peleando para no hacer lo mismo.

Era mi culpa. Rosalie tenía diecisiete años. Tenía toda su vida por delante, y ahora estaba muerta por mi culpa. Si él se iba a llevar a alguien, ¿por qué no me había llevado mí? Yo fui la que estúpidamente descartó su advertencia, no ella.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza una vez que pasamos la escuela, la imagen de la multitud en luto quemada en la parte de atrás de mis párpados. ¿Así era como iba a ser mi vida entera?

¿Con todos lo que yo conocía muriéndose? ¿James sería el próximo o afortunadamente sería yo?

La ira se hinchó dentro de mí, envolviéndome en culpa hasta que me estaba aferrando al apoyabrazos tan fuerte que mis uñas crearon marcas permanentes, con forma de media luna, en el cuero gastado. Rosalie no se merecía esto, y sin importar cuánto le hubiese disgustado a Edward la broma que ella hizo, eso no le daba el derecho de hacerle esto, a su familia o a esta ciudad. ¿Y para qué? ¿Porque yo no le creía? ¿Porque yo no quería desperdiciar la mitad del resto de mi vida atendiendo a los deseos de un lunático? Era eso lo que él hacía cuando no se salía con la suya, ¿hacer un berrinche y matar a alguien?

Ignoré la pequeña voz en la parte trasera de mi mente que me recordaba que Edward era la única razón por la que ella había sobrevivido esa noche junto al río.

No podía hacer nada para ayudar a mi madre, pero podía ayudar a Rosalie. Y yo arreglaría esto.

—Isabella —dijo James suavemente, estirándose en su asiento para posar su mano sobre la mía—. No es tu culpa.

—Por supuesto que lo es —estallé, tironeando mi mano—. Ella no estaría muerta ahora mismo si no fuera por mí.

—Ella hubiera muerto hace semanas si no hubiera sido por ti.

—No, no lo hubiera hecho —dije—. Ella nunca hubiera tenido que gastarme esa estúpidabroma si yo no hubiera accedido a ir con ella. Ella no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza si yo no me hubiera mudado a Eden. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera venido aquí.

—Así que porque tú te mudaste aquí, todo es tu culpa. —Su agarre del volante se apretó con irritación—. Rosalie fue la que saltó de cabeza al río. Tú fuiste la que accedió a entregar la mitad de tu vida para mantenerla viva. Le diste más tiempo, Isabella, ¿no entiendes?

—¿Qué bien hacen unas pocas semanas más? —escupí, secando mis mejillas con enojo—.

No tiene sentido. Nada de esto debería haber pasado.

—Isabella... —James comenzó a decir, pero me volví en la dirección contraria. Ya habíamos dejado atrás la escuela.

—Sólo conduce, James. Por favor.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Si él la trajo de vuelta a la vida una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo.

James suspiró y dijo en una voz tan suave que no estaba segura de haberlo oído bien:

—No estoy seguro de que funcione así.

Tragué a duras penas.

—Si alguna vez quieres ver a Rosalie de nuevo, entonces mejor ten esperanzas de que sea así.

Llegamos al portón diez minutos más tarde. Para ese momento yo estaba temblando, atrapada entre la desesperación y la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a hacer esto? Tenía que saber que yo no había entendido o creído el tipo de cosas sobre las que hablaba, y él lo había hecho de todos modos.

Tenía que traerla de vuela. Sin importar lo que demandara, yo lo haría hacerlo.

En lugar de estar cerrados como habían estado cuando mi madre y yo habíamos pasado en el auto, los portones estaban abiertos lo suficiente para que entrara a pie. Eché una mirada

James, sin saber que decir.

—No deberías hacer esto —dijo—. No hay garantía que él pueda traer de vuelta a Rosalie, y una vez que entres ahí, puede que no vuelvas a salir.

—No me importa. Haré que la arregle.

—Isabella, sabes que eso es imposible.

Apreté mis dientes.

—Tengo que intentar. No puedo dejarla morir, James. No puedo.

—Ella no es tu madre —dijo James delicadamente—. Sin importar cuan duro pelees por la vida de Rosalie, no cambiará lo que ya ha pasado. No la salvará, y tampoco salvará a tu madre.

—Lo sé. —Me ahogué, aunque una pequeña parte de mí se preguntó si realmente lo sabía.

Pero ya había visto a Edward hacer lo imposible una vez. Podía hacerlo de nuevo, estaba segura de eso, y quizás si hacia lo que él quisiera, quizás podría salvar a Rosalie esta vez—. Ésta es mi elección, y si hay siquiera una oportunidad de que esto pueda ser cambiado, voy a averiguar cómo. Por favor —dije, mi voz fallando—. Por favor déjame hacer esto.

James estuvo en silencio por un momento, pero al final asintió, ya sin mirarme.

—Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer.

Mis manos temblaron mientras intentaba soltar mi cinturón de seguridad. James se inclinó y lo hizo por mí.

—¿Pero que pasa si él lo dice en serio? —dijo—. ¿Qué pasa si quiere que te quedes por seis meses?

—Entonces lo haré —dije, mirando hacia arriba, a las puertas gigantes mientras una sensación de aprensión me llenó. Me quedaría todo el año si eso la salvaba. Las salvaba—. Seis meses no son el fin del mundo. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Él asintió una vez, una expresión distante en sus ojos.

—Estaré aquí esperándote entonces. Pero Isabella... —Dudó—. ¿Realmente crees que es lo que dice ser?

Mi corazón golpeteó.

—No creo que sea lo que dijo que es.

James suspiró. Estaba lastimándolo al hacer esto, pero no tenía elección.

—¿Qué crees que sea?

Fruncí el ceño, recordando las palabras de Rosalie.

—Un tipo muy solitario. —Lo más probable era que si Edward fuera a matarme, ya lo hubiera hecho. Yo conocía una salida si él realmente intentaba mantenerme cautiva, pero si me iba a forzar a hacerlo, ya lo hubiera hecho el día anterior. Realmente me había dado una elección, y hasta ahora todo lo que yo había hecho era tomar la elección equivocada. O bien podía aceptar la muerte de Rosalie o bien podía hacer algo al respecto y, francamente, había tenido suficiente de gente muriendo. No iba a dejar que sucediera de nuevo.

Recordando todas las promesas que había hecho a mi madre, respiré profundamente, deseando poder hablar con ella. Ella hubiera sabido qué hacer.

—Tú cuidarás de mi mamá, ¿no es cierto?

Aparentemente él sabía que era inútil insistir en que ella estaría allí cuando yo volviera, cuando sea que eso sucediera.

—Lo prometo. También haré saber en la escuela que no volverás.

—Gracias —dije. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparme.

Los pasos desde el auto hasta el portón fueron los más duros que hubiese dado jamás, pero si eso significaba traer de vuelta a Rosalie, entregaría mi libertad a Edward. Él había tenido razón; no tenía nada más en mi vida excepto a mi madre. Una vez que ella se fuera, yo estaría vacía. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de intercambiar lo que quedaba de mi vida por alguien que la aprovechara. La vida de Rosalie apenas había comenzado. Todas mis mejores partes estaban ya detrás de mí. Mi madre quería que fuera y encontrara la felicidad, pero yo no podía, no sin ella. Al menos de esta manera lo que quedaba de mí no se desperdiciaría.

Caminé a través del portón y hacia el terreno, e inmediatamente la atmósfera cambió.

Estaba más tibio aquí, y había una especie de electricidad en el aire que no podía identificar.

A la vez que daba más pasos, oí al portón cerrarse detrás de mí, y salté. Volviéndome, vi a

James de pie junto al auto, sus ojos sobre mí. Saludé, y le di una sonrisa dolorida.

El camino estaba alineado con árboles ubicados a intervalos parejos, y se inclinaba hacia arriba. Me llevó unos pocos minutos subir la colina, pero cuando lo hice, me detuve, la boca abierta. Lo que fuese que había esperado, no era eso.

Una enorme mansión estaba desparramada sobre el terreno, tan grande que no podía ver lo que había detrás aun desde la cima de la colina. El camino en el que estaba se volvía pavimentado, y rodeaba el frente de la mansión, formando un óvalo perfecto.

Yo sólo había visto edificios como estos en las fotos de palacios europeos, y estaba segura de que en ningún otro lugar de la Península Superior —quizás aun en todo el estado— existía un lugar como éste. Brillaba blanca y dorada, y todo en ella lucía majestuoso.

Mientras estaba parada ahí, me llevó un momento darme cuenta que no estaba sola. Una docena de jardineros y trabajadores me miraban, y de repente me volví consciente de mí misma. Estaba dentro de las puertas, ¿ahora qué?

En la distancia vi a una mujer apresurándose hacia mí, sosteniendo el borde de su falda mientras trepaba la colina. Más que dar un paso hacia atrás, me mantuve firme, atrapada entre el asombro, el miedo y la determinación. Sin importar cuán hermosa su casa fuera, yo todavía necesitaba ver a Edward y pronto.

—¡Bienvenida, Isabella! —dijo la mujer y, al oír su voz, tuve que mirar dos veces.

—¿Carmen?

Cuando se acercó, la reconocí como la enfermera que me había ayudado a cuidar de mi madre las últimas semanas. La miré, sorprendida, pero Carmen actuó como si nada de eso fuera importante. Cuando ella llegó a mi lado, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ella tomó mi brazo.

—Nos estábamos preguntando si alguna vez vendrías, querida. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Me tomó un segundo encontrar mi voz.

—Muriendo —dije—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vivo aquí. —Ella comenzó a guiarme hacia la casa, y yo la dejé, intentando no mirar demasiado.

—¿Conoces a Edward?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Todo el mundo conoce a Edward.

—¿Tú también puedes levantar a los muertos? —murmuré, y Carmen hizo sonar la lengua.

—¿Tú puedes?

Apreté mis puños.

—Necesito verlo.

—Lo sé, querida. Allí es hacia donde estamos yendo.

Le eché un vistazo, insegura de si ella estaba siendo condescendiente o evasiva o ambas a la vez. Ella ignoró mi mirada y me llevó por el camino oval hasta que llegamos a las grandes puertas corredizas, las cuales se abrieron sin ningún tipo de incitación por parte de Carmen. En lugar de seguirla dentro, me detuve y miré.

La parte externa no era nada comparado con el magnífico salón de entrada. Era simple y de buen gusto, no muy llamativo, pero lejos de ser ordinario.

El piso era mayormente de mármol blanco, y pude ver el indicio de una alfombra de lujo en el otro lado del salón. Los muros y el cielorraso estaban hechos de espejos, y estos hacían al enorme salón lucir aun más grande de lo que ya era.

Pero era el suelo en el centro del cuarto lo que atrapó mi atención. Había un perfecto círculo hecho de cristal, y era de lejos la cosa más increíble en el salón. Brillaba, los colores parecían nadar juntos, mezclándose y dividiéndose mientras yo miraba. Mi boca se abrió, pero no me importó… todo acerca de eso era surrealista, y yo apenas podía creer que todavía estaba en Michigan.

—¿Isabella?

Me aparté y finalmente presté atención a Carmen. Ella estaba de pie unos centímetros más allá, y me dio una sonrisa dubitativa.

—Lo lamento —dije. Caminé hacia ella, pisando alrededor del círculo de cristal como si fuera agua de verdad. Por todo lo que yo sabía, lo era—. Es sólo que…

—Es hermoso —dijo ella alegremente, tomándome del brazo una vez más y dirigiéndome más allá de una gran escalera en espiral que conducía a una parte de la casa que no podía ver. No me atreví a tratar de mirar, no queriendo perder ni un minuto.

—Sí. —Fue lo mejor a lo que pude llegar, pero por lo demás estaba sin palabras. Lo que sea que había estado esperando, no había sido esto.

Me llevó a través de una serie de habitaciones, cada una con una decoración única y exquisita. Una de las habitaciones era de color rojo y dorado; mientras que otra era de color azul celeste, con murales pintados en las paredes. Habían salas de estar, salas de juegos, estudios e incluso dos bibliotecas. Parecía imposible que todas ellas estuvieran en la misma casa y, al parecer, sólo pertenecía a un muchacho que no era mucho mayor que yo, a menos que sus padres vivieran aquí, también, pero nunca parecía terminar.

Finalmente pasamos otra sala y entramos en una habitación que tenía paredes verde oscuro y bordes dorados. El mobiliario parecía más viejo y cómodo aquí que en las otras habitaciones, y Carmen me dirigió hacia un sofá de cuero negro.

—Siéntate, cariño, y llamaré a alguien para que traiga refrescos. Edward debe de estar contigo en breve.

Me senté, no queriendo que me dejara sola, pero podía hacer esto. Tenía que hacerlo. La vida de Rosalie estaba en juego, y ésta era la única oportunidad que tendría para hacerlo razonar. Si Edward quería mantenerme aquí, entonces estaba bien. Mientras que trajera de vuelta a Rosalie, yo haría cualquier cosa que quisiera que hiciera, incluso si eso significa pasar el resto de mi vida detrás de las cercas. Aparté de mi mente lo que James había dicho en el coche sobre Rosalie no siendo mi madre. Eso no era por lo que estaba aquí.

Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, sabía que estaba mintiéndome a mí misma. ¿No era la mera posibilidad de que Edward pudiera salvar a mi madre, o de alguna manera protegerme del dolor de perderla, exactamente el porqué estaba aquí? Haría todo lo posible para salvar a Rosalie, pero ella había estado muerta por horas, y todo el pueblo lo sabía. Edward, sin duda, querría un precio más alto para traerla de nuevo por segunda vez, y no importa la buena cara que pusiera, el pensamiento de estar detrás de esas cercas para el resto de mi vida me aterrorizaba. Yo había querido decir lo que había dicho, acerca de hacer todo lo posible para tratar de traerla de vuelta, pero aún si eso era imposible, como James había dicho, mi madre no había muerto todavía. Todavía había una oportunidad de que Edward pudiera hacer algo para salvarla.

No sé cuánto tiempo me senté allí en silencio, mirando fijamente a una estantería llena de libros encuadernados en piel. Repasé el discurso en mi cabeza, asegurándome de que todo lo que quería decir estaba allí. Tenía que escucharme, ¿cierto? Incluso si no quisiera hacerlo, si hablaba lo suficiente, tenía al menos que escucharme. Tenía que intentarlo.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba en la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de comida. Mis dedos excRosalieron en el sofá, y todas las palabras que habían practicado salieron volando de mi cabeza.

—Isabella —dijo en una voz baja, y agradable. Adentrándose, puso la bandeja sobre la mesa delante de mí y se sentó en el sofá frente a mí.

—E-Edward —dije, odiándome a mí misma por tartamudear—. Tenemos que hablar.

Inclinó la cabeza, como si en silencio me diera permiso para hablar. Abrí y cerré mi boca, sin saber qué decir. Mientras él esperaba, nos sirvió a ambos una taza de té. Yo nunca había tomado el té en una taza de porcelana antes.

—Lo siento —le dije. Mi garganta estaba seca—. Por no escucharte ayer, quiero decir. No estaba pensando, y yo no pensé que ibas en serio. Mi mamá está muy enferma, y yo sólo… por favor. Estoy aquí. Me quedaré. Voy a hacer lo que quieras. Simplemente trae a Rosalie de vuelta.

Bebió un sorbo de su té y me indicó que tomara del mío. Así lo hice con las manos temblorosas.

—Tiene diecisiete años —dije, mi voz cada vez más desesperada con cada palabra—. Ella no debería tener que perder toda su vida sólo por mi estúpido error.

—No fue tu error. —Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se centró en mí. Sus ojos seguían del mismo tono extraño de la luz de la luna, y me retorcí bajo la intensidad de su mirada—. Tu amiga hizo su elección cuando decidió saltar en el río y abandonarte. No te rindo cuentas por la muerte de tu amiga. No deberías hacerlo tú tampoco.

—No entiendes. Yo no sabía que ibas en serio. No lo entendí. No sabía que realmente iba a morir, pensé que estabas bromeando o... no sé. No bromeando, pero algo. No sabía que podías hacer eso, y ahora que lo sé… por favor. Ella no se merece morir por cometer algunos errores.

—Y no te mereces renunciar a la mitad del resto de tu vida por ella.

Suspiré, tan frustrada que estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Qué quería de mí?

—Tienes razón, no me quiero quedar aquí. Este lugar me da miedo. Tú me asustas. No sé lo que eres o lo que es este lugar, y la última cosa que quiero hacer es pasar el resto de mi vida aquí. Tal vez Rosalie no era lo mejor para mí al principio, pero ella es mi amiga ahora.

Ella no merecía morir, y su muerte… es mi culpa. Debería haber sido yo, no ella, y no puedo vivir con eso. No puedo mirarme en el espejo todos los días sabiendo que es mi culpa que su familia tenga que pasar por el dolor de perderla justo como… —Me detuve.

Justo como yo estaba pasando por el dolor de perder a mi madre—. No puedo. Así que si eso significa que Rosalie vuelva, entonces me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, te lo prometo. Por favor.

No era exactamente el discurso que había planeado, pero era lo suficientemente cercano.

En el momento en que terminé, había lágrimas en mis ojos, y agarraba la taza de té con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que no se rompiera.

Delante de mí Edward se quedó en silencio, mirando a su propia taza de té. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pensando, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Todo lo que importaba era que estuviera de acuerdo.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a renunciar a seis meses al año por el resto de tu vida para salvar a tu amiga, incluso después de lo que te hizo? —Había una nota de incredulidad en su voz.

—Lo que hizo no merece la pena de muerte —dije—. Hay un montón de gente ahí fuera que la amaba, y ellos no tienen que sufrir de esa manera por mi culpa. —Y tal vez sabiendo que la había salvado ayudaría a que me doliera un poco menos, también.

Tamborileó sus dedos contra el brazo del sofá, con los ojos en mí una vez más.

—Isabella, yo no invito a cualquiera a mi casa. ¿Entiendes por qué te ofrezco esto a ti? ¿Debido a que estaba loco? Negué con la cabeza.

—Porque a pesar de que ella te abandonó, en vez de sentir rencor o permitir que se muriera, tú hiciste todo lo posible dentro de tu poder… incluso encarar uno de tus mayores temores, para salvarla. No sabía qué decir a eso.

—¿No lo haría cualquiera?

—No. —Su sonrisa era una cansada—. Muy pocas personas lo considerarían. Eres rara, y me intrigas. Cuando declinaste mi oferta ayer, pensé que quizás me había equivocado, pero al venir aquí hoy, sólo has demostrado que eres mucho más digna y capaz de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Parpadeé, alarmada.

—¿Digna y capaz de qué?

Ignoró mi pregunta.

—Voy a hacer mi oferta una vez más. A cambio, yo no puedo darte la vida de tu amiga de nuevo. Ella se ha ido, y me temo que si la devuelvo a su cuerpo ahora, ella sería algo antinatural, y nunca encontraría la felicidad. Pero te prometo que como está ahora, está satisfecha.

Mi pecho se sentía vacío.

—¿Así que todo esto es para nada entonces?

—No. —Él inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos estrechándose ligeramente—. No puedo deshacer lo que ya se ha hecho, pero puedo evitar.

—¿Evitar qué?

Me miró, y con una oleada de esperanza, comprendí. Pensaba que iba a ser la que lo mencionara, pero lo había hecho por mí.

Él podía detener a mi madre de la muerte.

—Tú… ¿tú realmente puedes hacer eso?

Dudó.

—Sí, sí puedo. No puedo curar a tu madre, pero puedo mantenerla con vida hasta que estés lista para decir adiós. Te puedo dar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella, y cuando estés lista, me aseguraré de que sea pacífico.

Sus palabras se apoderaron de mí, envolviéndome en una extraña calidez.

—¿Cómo? —susurré.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Si estás de acuerdo, tienes mi palabra de que haré cumplir mi parte del trato.

Yo siempre había pensado que iba a poder decirle adiós a mi madre. Ninguno de los escenarios que había reproducido en mi cabeza envolvía a ella cayendo en coma y deslizándose sin yo llegar a decirle que la amaba por última vez, y ahora...

—Está bien —dije en voz baja—. Tú… tú la mantendrás con vida. Ella tiene un tipo muy agresivo de cáncer, por lo que podría… podría ser difícil. —De repente era difícil ver con la forma en que mis ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas—. Pero no sentirá ningún tipo de dolor, ¿verdad? Sólo… quiero ser capaz de decir adiós.

—Ella no va a sentir ningún tipo de dolor, me aseguraré de ello. —Sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría? Estás dando mucho más que yo, y quiero que estés segura.

Tragué.

—¿No puedes mantenerla con vida? No puedes… ¿no puedes sanarla?

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero las despedidas no son para siempre. El amor que le tienes a tu madre no es del tipo que la muerte puede violar.

Agaché la cabeza y miré hacia mi té, porque no quería que me viera desmoronarme.

—No sé quién soy sin ella.

—Entonces tendrás la oportunidad de descubrirlo antes de que ella se vaya. —Edward dejó su taza—. Y cuando te despidas, ella tendrá la tranquilidad de saber que vas a estar bien.

Asentí, con la garganta demasiado apretada para hablar. Por ella entonces, también. Ella quería que yo estuviera bien, y eso no era algo que podía prometerle todavía. Pero la oportunidad de tener una conversación más, para decirle que la amaba por última vez, y el rayo de esperanza que sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos y prometerle que estaría bien para así poder dejarla ir sin preocupaciones ni culpa, valía la pena.

—Entonces está hecho —dijo Edward con suavidad—. Serás mi invitada para el invierno.

Carmen te acompañará a tu habitación, y nada se te pedirá hasta mañana.

Asentí otra vez. Esto era entonces… estaba atrapada. Éste sería mi hogar durante los próximos seis meses.

De repente, la habitación parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que parecía antes.

—¿Edward? —dije con un chirrido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Carmen sabía que esto iba a suceder?

Edward me miró durante unos segundos, como si tratara de decidir si le creería o no.

—Nosotros hemos estado observándote, sí.

No me atreví a preguntar quiénes eran nosotros.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

Él parecía divertido.

—¿No lo has descubierto ya?

Sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Por lo menos había un poco de sangre aún en mi cabeza, lo que significaba que tenía la oportunidad de permanecer en pie sin perder el conocimiento.

—He estado un poco ocupada pensando en otras cosas.

Poniéndose de pie, Edward me ofreció su mano. No la tomé, pero no pareció molestarle.

—Se conoce por muchos nombres. Los Campos Elíseos, Annwn, el Paraíso… algunos incluso lo llaman el Jardín del Edén.

Él sonrió como si hubiera dicho una broma ingeniosa. No lo entendí, y mi confusión debe haberse visto, ya que continuó sin preguntarme.

—Ésta es la puerta entre los vivos y los muertos —dijo—. Todavía estás viva. Los demás sobre los jardines han muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —La comisura de su boca se alzó—. **Yo gobierno a los muertos. No soy uno de ellos.**

* * *

**Woow chicas que puedo decir?**

**La verdad no se si subiré otro hoy por que estoy un poco cansada vere que tan largo es**

**El próximo se llama Lo imposible**

**_=ADELANTO=_**

—¿Crees que está despierta ahora? Ella debe estarlo, ¿no?

—Si ella no lo estaba, sin duda lo está ahora.

Me quedé helada. Los susurros venían desde el otro lado de las cortinas que colgaban de mi cama, y no eran voces que reconociera. La primera era brillante y burbujeante, y la segunda sonó como a alguien que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquí. Yo no podía culparla.

—¿Cómo crees que es? Mejor que la última, ¿no?

—Cualquiera es mejor que la anterior. Ahora cállate antes de que realmente la despiertes.

Me senté allí durante un largo rato, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Había cerrado la puerta la noche anterior, estaba segura de ello, así que ¿cómo habían llegado allí? ¿Y qué querían decir con "la última"?


	9. capitulo 7 Lo Imposible

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Mis niñas esta historia cada vez se pone mejor. **

******Disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Lo imposible**

Mis habitaciones eran sorprendentemente cómodas. A diferencia del resto de la casa, no parecían estar demasiado preocupados de que todo el mundo que tratara con ellos supieran que eran parte de una familia muy rica y poderosa. El lugar donde estaba mi habitación era relativamente modesto, el único lujo real era la cama, que era enorme y con dosel y exactamente del tipo que siempre había soñado tener. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si Edward lo había sabido, también.

Todo el mundo parecía saber que yo estaba allí, como si fuera alguien famoso. Había oído susurros y risas de vez en cuando desde el otro lado de mi puerta, y cuando miraba por la ventana a la gran bahía, podía ver algunos de los trabajadores mirándome fijamente, como si ellos supieran que los estaba observando. No me gustaba ser el tema de los chismes, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, excepto cerrar las cortinas y enterrar mi cabeza en una pila de almohadas.

El día pasó rápidamente, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Carmen me trajera la cena.

Aún me molestaba que ella no me hubiera advertido que era parte de esto antes, así que murmuré mi agradecimiento sin mirarla y me negué a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Lo que estaba haciendo no era un secreto de todos modos.

Cuando se fue, tomé la comida, muy preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar por la mañana para comer. Si bien no estaba confinada en mi habitación, no tenía mucho más que hacer, al menos por ahora, no cuando me di cuenta lo fácil que sería para mí perderme.

Pero no importa cuán buena fuera la habitación o lo amable que fuera el personal, o incluso la comida, lo cierto es que yo era esencialmente una prisionera. Pensé en James y me pregunté cuánto tiempo había esperado en la puerta y si había ido a ver a mi madre después. Los seis meses parecían extenderse para siempre delante de mí, sin final a la vista... ¿él cumpliría su promesa? ¿Estaría allí cuando esto terminara, o habría cambiado?

En el fondo, yo sabía que iba a estar allí. No merecía un amigo como él.

¿Pero mi madre todavía estaría al final, también? ¿Mantendría Edward su promesa? ¿Incluso era capaz de ello? Quería creerlo, creer que ese tipo de cosas eran posibles, porque si realmente podía mantenerla con vida, entonces tal vez no tendría que decir adiós, sino hasta que fuera mi hora de morir, también. O tal vez sería capaz de mantener su vida el tiempo suficiente para que se encontrara una cura. No pude salvar a Rosalie, pero todavía había esperanza para mi madre, y no importaba lo que me costara, valdría la pena.

No recordaba haberme quedado dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en la Mansión Eden. En lugar de eso estaba tumbada en una manta en medio de Central Park, mirando hacia un cielo despejado de verano, el calor del sol en mi cara.

Me senté, confusa, y miré a mí alrededor. Había una cesta de picnic junto a mí, y otras personas estaban esparcidas por el césped disfrutando de sí mismos. Sheep Meadow6. Era mi lugar favorito en todo el parque, a la vista del lago, pero lo suficientemente lejos de lo peor de las trampas para turistas, así no se sentía artificial. Mi madre y yo no habíamos podido venir aquí en años. Empecé a ponerme de pie, decidida a averiguar qué estaba pasando, cuando mi boca cayó abierta.

Mi madre, viéndose más saludable de lo que la veía desde hace diez años, mucho antes de que el cáncer la afectara, caminó hasta la suave pendiente, llevaba una falda larga y una blusa que fluía, que no había visto desde que ella adelgazó demasiado como para usarla.

—¿Mamá?

Ella sonrió... una sonrisa real, no una débil sonrisa o el tipo de sonrisa que ponía cuando estaba tratando de ocultar la cantidad de dolor que tenía.

—Hola, cariño. —Ella se sentó a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla.

Todavía vacilé un momento, demasiado aturdida para moverme, pero cuando finalmente asimilé que ella estaba allí, sana y brillante y siendo mi madre de nuevo, eché los brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza e inhalando su familiar olor. Manzanas y fresias.

Ya no era frágil, y ella se abrazó a mí con la misma fuerza.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le dije, tratando de mantener mis ojos secos.

—Vamos a tener un picnic. —Ella me soltó y comenzó a desempacar la canasta. Estaba llena de mis comidas favoritas de cuando era niña, sándwiches de mantequilla y mermelada de maní, mandarinas en rodajas, macarrones con queso envasados en recipientes de plástico, y un budín de chocolate suficientemente grande para atender a un pequeño ejército. Lo mejor de todo, sacó una caja de baklRosalie7, tal y como ella siempre lo hacia. Lo observé con asombró, preguntándome lo que había hecho para merecer un sueño increíble, a pesar de que se sentía demasiado real para ser uno. Podía sentir cada brizna de hierba bajo mis manos, y la cálida brisa rozaba las puntas de mis cabellos contra mis brazos desnudos. Era como si estuviéramos realmente aquí.

Y entonces un pensamiento se infiltró a través de mi mente, y la miré con suspicacia.

—¿Edward te ha traído aquí?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Es adorable, ¿no?

Tragué una bocanada de aire, y todos los malos pensamientos que había tenido acerca de Edward salieron volando de mi cabeza. Él mantuvo su promesa. Más que eso, realmente podía hacerlo.

—¡Es un sueño, entonces? ¿O es que... es real?

Ella me dio un envase de macarrones, junto con una mirada que sólo mi madre podría hacer.

—¿Hay alguna regla que yo no conozca que diga que no puede ser ambas cosas a la vez?

Un sentimiento de esperanza irracional me llenó.

—¿Es verdad lo que él dice?

—¿Y qué sería eso? —dijo, desenvolviendo un sándwich.

Solté todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegamos a Eden. El ver a Edward, después de casi chocar contra una vaca imaginaria... la noche en el río y la forma en que aparentemente había resucitado a Rosalie... el trato que había hecho, y la forma en que James había tratado de pararme, la visita de Edward, y la muerte de Rosalie al día siguiente, mi decisión de ir a la Mansión Eden para tratar de salvarla, y finalmente el trato que había hecho con Edward. De repente, quedarme con él durante seis meses no parecía tan malo, no, si podía ver a mi madre todas las noches.

—Curioso —dijo, aunque sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Yo no vi nada gracioso acerca de la situación—. Me gustaría que me hubieras contado todo esto desde el principio, Isabella.

—Lo siento —le dije, mis mejillas ruborizándose mientras miraba hacia abajo, a mis manos—. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca o algo así.

—No lo creo. —Ella llegó y me tomó de la barbilla, guiándola hacia arriba hasta que la estaba mirando—. Prométeme que vas decirme todo lo que suceda a partir de ahora, ¿lo harás? No quiero perderme nada.

Asentí con la cabeza. Más tiempo con ella... era todo lo que podía pedir.

—¿Mamá? —dije en voz baja—. Te quiero.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé, cariño.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, al principio no sabía dónde estaba. El calor del sol de mi sueño aún persistía en mi piel, y abrí los ojos, esperando ver a mi madre, de pie junto a mí, pero era sólo el dosel de la cama.

Gimiendo, me senté y parpadeé el sueño de mis ojos. Algo no estaba bien, y yo no podía decir qué. Entonces, después de un largo momento, el día anterior empezó a llegar de nuevo a mí, junto con el trato que había hecho con Edward, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Por lo tanto, no había sido sólo un sueño después de todo.

—¿Crees que está despierta ahora? Ella debe estarlo, ¿no?

—Si ella no lo estaba, sin duda lo está ahora.

Me quedé helada. Los susurros venían desde el otro lado de las cortinas que colgaban de mi cama, y no eran voces que reconociera. La primera era brillante y burbujeante, y la segunda sonó como a alguien que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquí. Yo no podía culparla.

—¿Cómo crees que es? Mejor que la última, ¿no?

—Cualquiera es mejor que la anterior. Ahora cállate antes de que realmente la despiertes.

Me senté allí durante un largo rato, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Había cerrado la puerta la noche anterior, estaba segura de ello, así que ¿cómo habían llegado allí? ¿Y qué querían decir con "la última"?

Antes de que pudiera hablar, mi estómago gruñó. En voz alta. El tipo de ruido fuerte que hace que todos a tu alrededor den la vuelta y se rían, mientras que te escondes en tu asiento y tratas de no ponerte roja. Cualquier oportunidad que hubiese tenido espiando había desaparecido, gracias a mi traidora barriga.

—¡Está despierta! —Se abrieron las cortinas, y protegí mis ojos de la luz de la mañana—. ¡Oh! ¡Ella es bonita!

—Y morena. No ha tenido una de ésas en las últimas décadas.

—Gracias, supongo —murmuré, pero con el sol brillando en mis ojos, no pude ver quién me estaba hablando—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Alice! —Ésta era la que hablaba con signos de exclamación, la que me había llamado bonita. Yo forcé mis párpados abiertos lo suficiente para conseguir una mirada decente en ella. Más pequeña que yo, con el pelo negro que colgaba pasando su cintura y una cara redonda sonrosada con felicidad. Ella se veía tan emocionada que tenía miedo de que se cayera.

—Ella —dijo la segunda chica con voz apagada. Todavía entrecerrado los ojos, tuve una buena mirada en ella y sentí una punzada de celos. Cabello oscuro, alta, imposiblemente hermosa, y se veía aburrida hasta las lágrimas.

—Y tú eres Isabella —dijo Alice—. Carmen nos contó todo sobre ti, como has venido hasta aquí para ayudar a tu amiga y como estarás con nosotros por seis meses y…

—Alice, para, la estás asustando.

Yo no sabía si asustando era técnicamente la palabra correcta, pero funcionaba por ahora.

Mientras Alice rebotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, acercándose a mí con cada movimiento que hacia, empecé a inclinarme hacia atrás. Su exuberancia era intimidante.

—Oh. —Alice tomó un paso atrás, sonrojándose de nuevo—. Lo siento. ¿Tienes hambre?

Respira profundamente, pensé. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, y tal vez las cosas empiecen tener sentido.

—Ella tiene que vestirse en primer lugar —dijo Ella, desplazando hacia un armario—. Isabel, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

—Isabella. Me llamo Isabella —le dije con los dientes apretados. Era demasiado temprano en la mañana para esto—. Y yo no tengo uno.

—¿No tienes un color favorito? —dijo Alice incrédula mientras se movía para ayudar a Ella. Me levanté y me estiré, incapaz de ver qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Ambas estaban de pie delante del armario, que parecía como si estuviera lleno de ropa.

—Hoy no —le dije, irritada—. Me puedo vestir, ustedes saben.

Ella y Alice lucharon con algo largo, azul y suave del armario. Ambas se volvieron hacia a mí, sosteniendo…

Oh, no.

—A menos que tengas algún tipo de habilidad inhumana para atarte tú misma el encaje de un corsé, vestirse no es una opción —dijo Ella, sus ojos brillando. Yo no sabía si de diversión o de malevolencia. Posiblemente ambas.

Ellas levantaron un vestido azul que era tan escotado, que ni siquiera Rosalie lo hubiera tocado. Las mangas eran largas y estrechas, sólo desplegándose hacia el final, y había encaje. Encaje.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

—No pueden ir en serio.

—¿No te gusta? —Alice frunció el ceño y pasó una mano por la suave tela—. ¿Qué tal algo amarillo? Te verías bien en amarillo.

—Yo no me pongo vestidos —le dije a través de una mandíbula apretada—. Jamás.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—No me importa, porque lo haces ahora. Estoy a cargo del vestuario, y a menos que quieras usar lo que llevas ahora, y sólo el olor ya hace que nadie se acerque a ti, vas a usar esto.

Me quedé mirando la monstruosidad azul.

—No soy tu muñeca. No puedes hacerme jugar a disfrazarme.

—Sí, sí puedo —dijo Ella—. Y lo haré. Tengo miles de años de moda para elegir, y puedo hacer de tu vida una pesadilla si intentas luchar contra eso. ¿Alguna vez te has sentado con un miriñaque? —Ella me dio una mirada fija—. Compórtate, y yo podría considerar darte un día libre de vez en cuando. Pero esta es mi elección, no la tuya. Lo es desde que accediste a quedarte aquí.

—Además, todos llevan vestidos aquí —dijo Alice intensamente—. No puedes decir que no te gusta hasta que le des una oportunidad.

Ella me ofreció el vestido.

—Tu elección. Vestidos caros y cómodos que no notarás en un día o dos, o los jeans que van a ponerse de pie por su cuenta en una semana.

Dejando escapar un gruñido de la parte posterior de mi garganta, se lo arrebaté de las manos y me apresuré al baño. Ella podía hacer me lo pusiera, pero eso no significaba que me tuviera que gustar.

Atarlo me llevó casi veinte minutos, y eso que era sin corsé. Ahí es donde tracé la línea, y Ella no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para tratar de obligarme a eso, también. El vestido me quedaba bien sin asfixiarme, y eso era suficientemente bueno. Yo no necesitaba tener mi pecho hasta el mentón en el intento.

Una vez que terminé de vestirme, Alice me sentó y prestó atención a mi pelo enredado por unos minutos. Tarareaba mientras trabajaba, y todas las preguntas que traté de hacer fueron ignoradas o aisladas por explosiones al azar de la canción. Tan pronto como empecé a preguntarme si alguna vez terminaría, anunció que ya había terminado y que el desayuno estaba listo.

Desayuno. Yo estaba tan hambrienta que ni siquiera objeté mientras obligaban a mis pies a entrar en un par de zapatos de tacón. Hablaríamos eso más tarde, sobre todo si esperaba que bajara escaleras, pero por ahora, mientras hubiera una promesa de comida, estaba de acuerdo en eso.

Todavía sintiéndome perdida, las seguí fuera de la habitación, deseando entender más acerca de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era así como iban a ser todas las mañanas o eventualmente me dejarían vestirme por mi cuenta? ¿Se suponía que iban a ser mis amigas, como parecía serlo Alice o que iban a mantener un ojo sobre mí para que no me escapara?

No eran mis preguntas más urgentes, pero esas respuestas, sospechaba, sólo podría dármelas Edward. Mientras tanto, todavía había una respuesta que Alice y Ella me debían.

—¿Alice? —le dije mientras ella y Ella me llevaban a través del laberinto de habitaciones y pasillos. Supuestamente había una sala de desayuno en la enorme mansión, pero yo no estaba tan segura de creerles. Se sentía como si hubiera estado dando vueltas durante horas—. ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando preguntaste si yo era mejor que la última?

Ella me dio una mirada en blanco.

—¿La última?

—Cuando pensaban que yo estaba durmiendo... mencionaste algo de yo siendo mejor que la última. ¿Qué última?

Alice pensó un momento antes de caer en la cuenta.

—¡Oh! La última. La última chica, quiero decir. La última que Edward tuvo aquí.

¿Había otra chica?

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

Alice intercambió una mirada con Ella, que permaneció en silencio.

—¿Veinte años, tal vez?

Así que al parecer Edward había sido un niño la última vez.

A menos que él estuviera diciendo la verdad sobre gobernar la muerte, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso.

—¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí entonces? ¿Por qué no está ella aquí?

—Porque ella…

Ella golpeó su mano sobre la boca de Alice con tal fuerza que el sonido retumbó en la habitación.

—Porque ella no era la chica —dijo bruscamente—. No es nuestro trabajo explicarte esto, Isabella. Si quieres saber por qué estás aquí, pregúntale a Edward. Y tú… —Miró airadamente hacia Alice.

—Oh —dije suavemente mientras otra idea se me ocurrió—. Él… él dijo que todos aquí estaban muertos. ¿Es verdad? ¿Ustedes dos están…?

Ni Ella ni Alice se mostraron sorprendidas por mi pregunta. En cambio Ella retiró su mano, dejando que Alice respondiera.

—Todos aquí están muertos, sí —dijo, frotando su mejilla y dándole a Ella una mirada sucia—. O son como Edward, quien nunca estuvo vivo en el primer lugar.

—¿Cuándo… uh, naciste?

Alice inhaló.

—Una señorita no revela su edad.

Ella resopló, y Alice la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ella es tan vieja que ni siquiera sabe en qué año nació —dijo Alice, como si eso fuera algo de lo cual avergonzarse. Sacudí mi cabeza, estupefacta, sin saber si debía realmente creerme todo esto o no.

Ella no dijo nada. En cambio, abrió otra puerta, revelando finalmente una gran habitación con una mesa tan grande que podrían fácilmente haberse sentado treinta personas. Mi cabeza estaba girando por la historia de Alice, y me tomó un momento darme cuenta que la habitación ya estaba llena de personas.

—Tu jurado —dijo Ella secamente—. Criados, tutores, cualquier persona con la cual alguna vez tendrás contacto. Todos querían conocerte.

Me detuve en seco en la entrada, sintiendo que la sangre desaparecía de mi rostro. Había docenas de pares de ojos mirándome y, de repente, estuve dolorosamente consciente de mí misma.

—¿Se quedarán aquí mientras como? —susurré. No podía pensar en una mejor forma de hacerme perder el apetito.

—Puedo despacharlos, si lo deseas —dijo Alice, y asentí. Saltó hacia adelante y, con dos palmadas de sus manos, la mayor parte de ellos comenzaron a salir en fila. Unos cuantos que manejaban los alimentos permanecieron, junto con dos hombres que estaban a un lado, cada uno equipado con armas formidables. El alto y rubio estaba tan quieto que podría haber sido una estatua, y el moreno estaba inquieto, como si estar quieto y silencioso era algo en lo cual no era muy bueno. Él no podía tener más de veinte años.

—Siempre serás protegida —dijo Ella, y yo la miré, sorprendida. Debe haberme visto observando. Ella siguió adelante con la gracia de un ciervo e hizo un gesto a un lugar al pie de la mesa—. Tu asiento.

La seguí, tratando fuertemente de no tropezar con el dobladillo de mi largo vestido, y me senté. Ahora sólo había una docena de personas en la habitación, pero todos aún estaban mirándome.

—Su desayuno, Su Alteza —dijo un hombre, dando un paso adelante para colocar un plato tapado delante de mí. Ella levantó la tapa, sin darme la oportunidad de hacerlo por mí misma. Lucía tan aburrida como lo había hecho en mi habitación.

—Um, gracias —dije, desconcertada. ¿Su Alteza? Tomé un tenedor, preparada para atravesar en un pedazo de fruta y comerlo, pero una mano pálida arrebató mi muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Alcé la vista, sorprendida al ver Alice sobre mí, con sus amplios ojos azules.

—La probaré primero —insistió—. Es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

Sobresaltada, espeté:

—¿Pruebas mi comida?

—Cuando decides comer, sí —dijo tímidamente—. Probé tu cena anoche, también. Pero no tienes que comer mientras estás aquí, sabes. Tarde o temprano olvidarás lo que se siente. Sin embargo, si deseas hacerlo, tengo que…

—No —dije, empujando mi silla hacia atrás con tal fuerza que chilló contra el suelo de mármol. El estrés del día anterior y la confusión de aquella mañana cayeron sobre mí, destrozando hasta el último pedazo de auto-control que tenía—. No, eso no sucederá. Es ridículo… ¿probadores de comida? ¿Guardias armados? ¿Su Alteza? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que debo estar haciendo aquí?

Todos parecían sorprendidos por mi arrebato de cólera, y pasó un buen rato antes de que alguien hablara. Cuando lo hicieron, fue Ella.

—Accediste quedarte aquí por seis meses al año, ¿no?

—Sí —dije, frustrada. Ellos no entendían—. Pero no estuve de acuerdo con probadores de comida ni… ni nada de esto.

—Lo hiciste —dijo con calma—. Es parte del trato.

—¿Por qué?

Nadie me contestó. Apreté mi falda con tanta fuerza que pensé que se desgarraría.

—Déjenme ver a Edward —dije—. Quiero hablar con él.

El silencio era ensordecedor, y algo dentro de mí se rompió.

—¡Déjenme hablar con él!

—Estoy aquí.

El sonido de su voz, baja y suave, me sobresaltó. Girando alrededor, logré perder el equilibrio, apenas alcanzando sostenerme de la silla. Edward se detuvo frente a mí, mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba. Su joven y perfecto rostro estaba en blanco, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Cuando logré recuperar mi voz, salió más como un chillido, pero no me importó.

Quería respuestas.

—¿Por qué? —le dije—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No soy tu princesa, y no me inscribí para nada de esto, ¿entonces por qué está sucediendo?

Edward me ofreció su mano, y vacilé, pero finalmente la acepté. Su piel se sentía sorprendentemente cálida contra la mía. No sé lo que había esperado… hielo, tal vez. No calor. No alguna prueba de vida.

—Cierra tus ojos —murmuró, y lo hice. Poco después, sentí una brisa fresca en mi mejilla, y mis ojos se abrieron. Estábamos afuera, en medio de un sutil y bien cuidado jardín, con fuentes tranquilas dispersadas por las flores y setos. Un camino de piedra conducía desde donde estábamos hasta la parte posterior de la mansión, el cual se alzaba en la distancia, a unos ochocientos metros de distancia. Cerberus, el gran perro del bosque, trotó hasta saludar a Edward, y él le dio una buena rascada detrás de las orejas.

Mi estómago descendió hasta mis rodillas, y cualquier color que quedaba desapareció de mis mejillas.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Con tiempo —dijo. Aturdida, me senté en el borde de la fuente—. Dijiste ayer que no querías hacer esto, y no te culpo. Sin embargo, ahora que el trato está hecho, no se puede deshacer. Mostraste coraje la noche que salvaste la vida de tu amiga, y te pido que lo encuentres dentro de ti una vez más.

Suspiré, tratando de encontrar un poco de aquel supuesto coraje que él estaba convencido que tenía. Todo lo que podía encontrar era miedo.

—En Eden, dijiste… dijiste que si leía el mito de Perséfone, entendería lo que querías — dije con voz temblorosa—. Mi amigo, James, me dijo que ella era la Reina del Inframundo, y lo leí en un libro cuando yo tenía… —Negué con la cabeza. Eso no era importante—. ¿Es verdad?

Asintió.

—Ella era mi esposa.

—¿Era? ¿Ella existió?

—Sí —dijo, con voz más suave—. Murió hace muchos años.

—¿Cómo?

La expresión de Edward estaba en blanco.

—Se enamoró de un mortal, y después de que él murió, decidió unírsele. No la detuve.

Había muchas partes de aquella declaración, que no entendía, y no estaba segura de por dónde comenzar.

—Pero ella es un mito. No es posible que realmente existiera.

—Tal vez —dijo, con su mirada distante—. Pero si esto está pasando, ¿quién puede decir qué es posible y qué no lo es?

—La lógica —dije—. Las leyes de la naturaleza. La racionalidad. Algunas cosas simplemente no son posibles.

—Entonces dime, Isabella… ¿cómo salimos?

Miré a mi alrededor una vez más, medio esperando a que se desvaneciera como una ilusión elaborada.

—¿Me noqueaste y me trajiste aquí? —ofrecí débilmente.

—O quizás había una trampilla que no pudiste ver. —Él alcanzó a tomar mi mano y me puse rígida. Suspirando, cepilló sus dedos contra los míos y luego se apartó—. Siempre hay una explicación racional, pero a veces las cosas pueden parecer irracionales o imposibles si no conoces todas las reglas.

—¿Y qué? —dije—. ¿Me estás diciendo que un Dios Griego acaba de construir una mansión en el corazón de los bosques en un país al otro lado del mundo?

—Cuando tienes eones para vivir, el mundo se convierte en un lugar mucho más pequeño —dijo—. Tengo casas en muchos países, incluyendo Grecia, pero prefiero la soledad de aquí. Es tranquilo, y disfruto de las estaciones y del largo invierno.

Me quedé muy quieta, sin saber qué decir a eso.

—¿Podrías tratar de creerme? —dijo Edward—. Sólo por ahora. Incluso si eso significa apartar todo lo que has aprendido, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de tratar de aceptar lo que te estoy diciendo, sin importar lo improbable que pueda parecer?

Presionando los labios, miró mis manos.

—¿Es esto lo que haces? ¿Jugar con la ficción?

—No. —Podía oír una sonrisa en su voz—. Pero podría hacerlo, si lo deseas. A ver si de esa manera se hace más fácil para ti.

Esto no iba a desaparecer. Incluso si todo era un gran truco, si todo estaba planeado desde el principio para hacerme quedar como una tonta o sin importar cuál era su fase final, de modo que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar por la línea final.

Pero la imagen de Rosalie yaciente en un charco de su propia sangre con el cráneo aplastado flotó en mi mente, al igual que la sensación de la brisa fresca contra mi mejilla cuando sólo unos momentos antes, habíamos estado en el corazón de la mansión. Y mi madre, viva y sana en Central Park, sin importar lo que estaba pasando, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que era algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

—Bien —dije—. Pretendamos que esto es realmente es el Paraíso y todos están muertos, y Ella y Alice tienen un millón de años, y que eres realmente quien dices ser…

—No pretendo ser alguien salvo yo —dijo, con la comisura de su boca tirándose hacia arriba.

Hice una mueca.

—Bien, entonces pretendamos que todo esto es real, que la magia es posible y que existe el hada de los dientes. Y en alguna parte abajo de la línea no me golpeé la cabeza y no estás certificadamente demente. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu esposa muerta conmigo?

Edward se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato.

—Como he dicho, ella eligió morir en vez de quedarse conmigo. Yo era su marido, pero ella simplemente lo amó más.

A juzgar por su expresión de dolor, no había nada de simple en ello, pero no lo presioné.

—Sabes que luces demasiado joven para haber estado casado, ¿verdad? —dije en un intento lamentable por aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Cuántos años tienes de todos modos?

Las comisuras de sus labios se tiraron de nuevo.

—Soy más viejo de lo que parezco. —Después de un momento, agregó—: Ella pudo amarme, pero nunca fue su elección. Mi último regalo para ella fue dejarla ir. Hubo una nota de tristeza en su voz que entendí muy bien.

—Lo siento —dije—. De verdad. Sólo… sigo sin entender por qué estoy aquí.

—He estado gobernando sólo durante casi mil años, pero hace un siglo, accedí a sólo un centenar de años más antes de que mis hermanos y hermanas me quitaran el reino. No puedo manejarlo sólo, ya no. Hay simplemente muchas cosas para que las haga solo. He estado buscando una compañera desde entonces, y tú eres la última, Isabella. Esta primavera, la decisión final será tomada. Si eres aceptada, gobernarás conmigo como mi reina por seis meses al año. Si no, volverás a tu antigua vida sin recordar estos momentos.

—¿Es esto lo que le sucedió a las otras? —dije, obligando la pregunta más allá de mis labios secos.

—Las otras... —Él se enfocó en algo a la distancia—. No quiero asustarte, Isabella, pero nunca te mentiría. Necesito que confíes en mí, y necesito que entiendas que eres especial.

Me había rendido antes de que tú llegaras.

Junté las manos para impedir que temblaran.

—¿Qué pasó con ellas?

—Algunas de ellas se volvieron locas. Otras fueron saboteadas. Ninguna de ellas llegó al final, y mucho menos superaron las pruebas.

—¿Las pruebas? —Lo miré—. ¿Sabotaje?

—Si supiera más, te lo diría, por ello hemos tomado precauciones extremas para protegerte. —Él vaciló—. En cuanto a las pruebas, habrá siete de ellas, y esas serán la base sobre la cual se decidirá si eres digna de gobernar.

—No estuve de acuerdo con ninguna prueba. —Hice una pausa—. ¿Qué sucederá si las paso?

Él miró fijamente sus manos.

—Te convertirás en uno de nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? ¿En alguien muerto, quieres decir?

—No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Piensa… sabes el mito, ¿no? ¿Quién era Perséfone?

¿Qué era?

El miedo me apuñaló, cortándome desde el interior. Si lo que decía era verdad, entonces él había secuestrado a Perséfone y la había obligado a casarse con él y, sin importar lo que dijera, no pude evitar preguntarme si iba a tratar de hacerme lo mismo. Pero mi parte racional no podía ver más allá de lo obvio.

—¿De verdad crees que eres un Dios? Sabes que suena loco, ¿verdad?

—Soy consciente de cómo debe sonarte —dijo Edward—. He hecho esto antes, después de todo. Pero sí, soy un Dios… un ser inmortal, si deseas. Una representación física de un aspecto de este mundo y, mientras esto exista, yo también lo haré. Si pasas, también te convertirás en esto.

Sintiéndome mareada, me levanté tan rápido como pude mientras todavía estaba en aquellos condenados tacones.

—Escucha, Edward, todo esto suena genial, pero lo que me estás diciendo es de un mito creado por personas hace miles de años. Perséfone nunca existió, e incluso si lo hizo, no era un Dios, porque no hay tal cosa…

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? —Se levantó conmigo.

—No lo sé —dije, vacilante—. ¿Haciendo algo divino?

—Pensé que ya lo había hecho. —El fuego en sus ojos no se desvaneció—. Puede haber cosas que no —no puedo— te diré, pero no soy un mentiroso, y no te engañaría.

Retrocedí por la intensidad de su voz. Realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Es imposible —dije en voz baja—. ¿Verdad?

—Pero está sucediendo, de modo que tal vez es hora de reconsiderar lo que es posible y lo que no lo es.

Pensé en sacarme a patadas los tacones, y dirigirme por el camino a la puerta principal y salir, pero la idea del sueño con mi madre me detuvo. Mientras la parte de mí que quería quedarse por ella anulaba mi escepticismo, la temperatura bajó veinte grados, y temblé.

—¿Isabella?

Me congelé, con mis pies pegados al suelo. Conocía esa voz y, después de ayer, nunca había esperado volver a escucharla.

—Todo es posible si le das una oportunidad —dijo Edward, centrándose en algo sobre mi hombro. Di la vuelta.

A menos de diez metros de nosotros estaba Rosalie.

* * *

**Y regreso Rosalie**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**las quiero**


	10. Capitulo 8 El regreso de Rosalie

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Mis niñas esta historia cada vez se pone mejor. **

******Disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**El regreso de Rosalie**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí de pie, abrazando a Rosalie con tal fuerza que no podría haber sido capaz de respirar. El tiempo pasó lentamente, y todo en lo que podía pensar era la forma en que sus brazos se sentían alrededor de mis hombros mientras luchaba por no llorar.

—Rosalie —dije con voz sofocada—. Pensé… James dijo… todos pensaron que estabas muerta.

—Lo estoy —dijo, con voz suave, pero aún escuché—. O al menos es lo que ellos me dicen.

No pregunté cómo. Edward lo había hecho una vez, y aunque él había dicho que no podía hacerlo de nuevo, tal vez lo había intentado. Quizás había descubierto que no era tan imposible después de todo.

Pero si ella estuviera muerta —realmente muerta—, ¿eso significaba que él había estado diciendo la verdad después de todo? ¿Esto era lo que estaba tratando de probar? La tierra se sintió desigual a mis pies. A pesar de que cada parte racional de mi mente gritaba que no podía estar sucediendo, Rosalie se sentía cálida y real en mis brazos, y no había manera de que alguien llegara a tales extremos para lograr una broma. Toda la escuela pensaba que estaba muerta. James pensaba que estaba muerta, y yo confiaba en que él no me mentiría de esta manera.

—Isabella —dijo ella, quitándome de encima—. Cálmate. No me iré a ninguna parte.

Me alejé, las lágrimas picaban mis ojos y enturbiaban mi visión.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas. ¿Te quedarás?

—Tanto como quieras.

Sobre su hombro vi a Edward de pie a un lado, su mirada ausente.

—¿Edward? ¿Puede quedarse?

Él asintió.

—Puede permanecer en el terreno, pero no puede marcharse.

Nuevamente miré hacia Rosalie, limpiando mis ojos con la palma de mi mano.

—No es justo.

—¿Qué no es justo? —dijo ella.

—Que yo pueda salir y tú no.

Rosalie rió, con el alegre sonido de una sacudida.

—Isabella, no seas ridícula. Tengo aproximadamente cuarenta años antes de mis padres lleguen y me digan qué puedo hacer y qué no puedo hacer, y apuesto a que hay un montón de chicos lindos aquí. Tendré muchas cosas por hacer.

—No demasiadas, espero —dijo Edward—. Rosalie, ¿te importaría darnos unos pocos minutos a solas?

A mi lado, Rosalie sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí… ¿puedo conseguir algo para ponerme? —Fue entonces cuando noté que ella no llevaba nada más que una larga túnica blanca.

—Tengo todo un armario arriba —le dije—. Pregunta por Ella. Te mostrará dónde está todo.

—Gracias. —Rosalie me dio un último abrazo, susurrando—: Él es lindo. —En mi oído, y luego se alejó a saltos hacia la mansión. La vi marcharse.

—No pensé que alguna vez la volvería a ver.

—Comprensible —dijo Edward. Él estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo—. A veces juzgamos mal qué es posible y qué no lo es.

Alcé la vista hacia él, una tensión extraña y desagradable se difundía a través de mí. Una docena de preguntas pasaron por mi mente, pero sólo había una que estaba rodeada por una burbuja delicada de esperanza. Si esperaba mucho más tiempo antes de preguntarle sobre ello, la burbuja podría estallar.

—Entonces, ¿fue real? ¿Mi sueño con mi madre?

Edward lucía decididamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sí. —Vacilé—. Fue… ¿fue sólo una vez?

—No. —Él me miró de cerca, como si tuviera miedo de que yo perdiera el conocimiento.

No estaba tan segura de que no lo haría—. Por la duración de tu estancia, llegarás a verla todas las noches.

Estudié el modelo de la fuente de mármol, mis ojos trazaron las irregulares líneas y remolinos.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme. —Sonaba confundido—. Te dije que cumpliría nuestro acuerdo, y lo haré.

—Lo sé. —Pero nunca había pensado que eso significaba conseguir pasar más tiempo con ella. No en la cabecera de su cama sosteniendo su mano y esperando a que despertara, sino hablar con ella como si no estuviera enferma, como los últimos cuatro años que nunca habían ocurrido. Esto estaba más allá de todo lo que había esperado.

Pero honrar su parte de nuestro acuerdo significaba que tenía que cumplir mi parte también, y esto comenzó a rastras sobre mí, el terror penetraba lentamente en mi mente y en mi cuerpo mientras me daba cuenta que estaba tratando de hacer algo que nadie había podido hacer antes. En cierto modo, sentí como si hubiera firmado mi sentencia de muerte.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Sé tú misma. —Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, como había hecho con Rosalie. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Rosalie, parecía temeroso de tocarme, y el contacto duró sólo unos segundos—. Lo más probable es que las pruebas lleguen cuando menos las esperes. No estoy a cargo de su administración, ni soy el juez final.

—No soy muy buena con los exámenes sorpresa —le dije.

Rió entre dientes, y esto me inundó, ayudándome a disolver un poco de mi ansiedad.

—Éstas no son el tipo de pruebas con las cuales un maestro te calificaría. Ponen a prueba lo que eres, no lo que tienes almacenado en tu cerebro. Es posible que las reconozcas mientras transcurren, y es posible que no. Pero sé tú misma. Es todo lo que alguien puede pedir de ti.

Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla, demorándose. Esta vez no se apartó.

—¿Por qué haces pruebas? —dije—. ¿Por qué son necesarias?

—Porque —dijo—, el premio no es algo que damos a la ligera, y tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea algo que puedes manejar.

—¿Qué es?

—Inmortalidad.

Sentí un bloque frío con forma de hielo en el hoyo de mi estómago. Entonces mis opciones ahora eran vivir para siempre o morir en el intento… u olvidar las últimas conversaciones que alguna vez tendría con mi madre. De alguna manera, no parecía justo.

—Lo harás bien —dijo—. Puedo sentirlo. Y luego, me ayudarás a hacer algo que nadie más es capaz de hacer. Tendrás poderes más allá de la imaginación, y nunca le temerás nuevamente a la muerte. Nunca envejecerás, y siempre serás hermosa. Tendrás la vida eterna para pasarla como quieras.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y no sé si fue por la forma en que me habló, lo que dijo o por la forma en que me miró. La vida eterna sin mi madre no era algo que quería contemplar. Pero si él podía traer a Rosalie de regreso…

—Tal vez —susurró—, incluso puedes aprender a nadar.

Eso rompió el hechizo. Resoplé con fuerza, incapaz de socorrerme.

—Buena suerte con eso.

Sonrió.

—O quizás algunas cosas son imposibles después de todo.

Una vez que Edward me regresó a la habitación para desayunar, comí tan rápido que apenas pude probar la comida, a pesar de lo apetitosa que lucía. Pilas de tostadas con mantequilla, pilas de tocino, incluso a un lado había panqueques con jarabe de arce, pero Rosalie estaba en algún lugar de la mansión, y quería volver a verla. Necesitaba confirmar que ella estaba realmente aquí. No fue sino hasta después de que acabé mis huevos, cocinados exactamente como mi madre solía hacerlos, que noté por primera vez en semanas, que no había tenido una pesadilla. Hice una nota mental para preguntarle a Edward sobre ello, preguntándome si fue debido a los sueños con mi madre. Tenía que ser. En todo caso, esperaba que la Mansión Eden hiciera peor mis pesadillas en vez de ahuyentarlas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ver a Rosalie, Alice me informó que tenía que conocer a mi tutor. Una vez que terminé mi comida, ella era la única allí para mostrarme el camino, con Ella brillando por su ausencia. Esperé que esto significara que estaba ocupada ayudando a Rosalie, pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ya parecía odiarme, esperé que estuviera por allí lo menos posible.

En el camino, pasamos un tazón de frutas, y recordé la pregunta que no había sido capaz de hacerle a Edward.

—¿Por qué pruebas mi comida?

Alice sostuvo una puerta abierta para mí.

—Para asegurarme de que nadie está tratando de matarte.

—¿Por qué tratarían de hacer eso?

Ella me dio una mirada que me hizo sentir como un idiota por no saber de antemano la respuesta.

—Porque si Edward renuncia a su control sobre el Inframundo, otro tomará su lugar. No todos están arraigados por ti, sabes.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Estaba tan preocupada por lo que me pasaría si pasaba la prueba que no me había detenido a pensar en lo que podría sucederle a Edward si fallaba—. ¿Quién?

—No puedo decirte eso. ¡Cuidado!

Me detuve abruptamente, por poco atinando un jarrón sobre un pedestal. Parecía caro. Y antiguo. Y hecho a mano. Aspiré y me moví con cautela a su alrededor.

—Aquí —dijo Alice, haciendo un gesto hacia otra puerta. La abrió, y entré, enfocándome en la única cosa que valía la pena mirar: una pequeña mesa de madera con una silla a juego en cada extremo. Todo lo demás era de un blanco mate, y olía como si hubiera sido recién pintado.

—Te veré después —dijo Alice mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y fui cojeando hacia ella, logrando tropezar con la gruesa alfombra.

—¡Espera! —dije, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta ya estaba cerrada, y para mi horror, noté que no había manija. Sería imposible de abrir sin alguien del otro lado.

Me quedé como una idiota durante un minuto, tratando de averiguar cómo salir. Había una gran ventana en la pared del fondo, pero estábamos a tres pisos de altura. Saltar probablemente no sería un suicidio, pero dolería. Aparte de la puerta, no había otra salidas, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Quitándome los zapatos de mis adoloridos pies, tomé un asiento en la mesa y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. La silla era incómoda, y la habitación estaba caliente, pero al menos ya no tenía que caminar en aquellos tacones.

El denso olor a incienso llenó el aire, haciéndome estornudar. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, alcancé a ver una cara familiar, y amplié mis ojos. Detrás de mí estaba Esme, la recepcionista de la oficina del instituto, vestida con una túnica blanca similar a la de Rosalie.

Fluía detrás de ella y era impresionante, pero no era nada en comparación con su cabello.

A pesar de que antes había sido rojo, ahora era de un rubio intenso, tan brillante en la luz del sol que casi brillaba. No podía ser natural.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo con una sonrisa amistosa—. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Vacilé.

—¿Qué bueno verte de nuevo, también?

Ella se sentó frente a mí con el tipo de gracia por la cual una bailarina habría dado su brazo derecho, y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de amargura. ¿Qué se suponía que me iba a enseñar, cómo ser hermosa?

—¿Hay alguien más de Eden aquí del cual deba saber? —dije. Primero Carmen, y ahora Esme… ¿estaba por aparecer misteriosamente Emmett, también?

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa divertida.

—Supongo que tendrás que esperar y ver, ¿no? Perdón por el subterfugio, querida. Te prometo que fue sólo para lo mejor.

—Sí, me doy cuenta —gruñí. No me gusta saber que he sido engañada—. ¿Entonces tú me enseñarás? ¿Cálculo, ciencia y esas cosas?

Ella rió, sonando como carillones de viento.

—Algo más fresco. Algo mucho, mucho más fresco. Edward quiere que estés preparada en caso de que pases, y eso significa aprender sobre las personas. Cómo trabajan, cómo se ven a sí mismos y cómo se ven unos a otros, por qué toman ciertas decisiones… psicología, en su mayoría. Algo de astronomía y astrología. Aparte de eso, lo más importante, necesitas aprender sobre este mundo. No sólo del Inframundo, sino todo esto.

—¿Mitología? —La palabra se sintió pesada en mi lengua.

—No hay mitología aquí —dijo con un guiño—. Mientras siempre lo recuerdes, estarás bien. —Aparentemente de la nada sacó un grueso libro y lo puso sobre la mesa, el cual gimió.

—¿Tengo que leer esto? —dije.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Tiene imágenes.

De alguna manera eso no era muy tranquilizador.

—¿Por qué tengo que aprender todo esto?

Ella no tuvo oportunidad de responderme. En cambio, la puerta sin manija se abrió, y gritos ininteligibles llenaron la habitación. Me levanté tan rápido que casi derribo la silla.

Esme pareció molesta, pero permaneció sentada y no habló.

Ella, Alice y Rosalie tropezaron en la habitación, cada una aparentemente decidida a ser la primera en entrar. Rosalie lucía un vestido rosa que habría quemado antes de usar, y Ella irrumpió detrás de ella, furiosa.

—¡No puedes tomar cosas que no te pertenecen! —gritó Ella, con el rostro encendido con furia.

—Isabella, dile —declaró Rosalie.

—Lo siento —dijo Alice, abriéndose camino hacia el frente—. Traté de detenerlas, pero ellas no quisieron escuchar…

—Ella es la que no quiso escuchar —dijo Ella, apuntando a Rosalie.

—¿Discúlpame? Tú eres la única que no me estaba escuchando.

Parecía que estaban dispuestas a arrancarse las gargantas. Abrumada, finalmente encontré mi voz, y di un paso adelante.

—Basta, ustedes dos. ¿Eso es por el vestido?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, y pude sentir las olas de resentimiento saliendo de ambas.

Alice fue la que contestó.

—Tu amiga entró a tu habitación en busca de algo de ropa, y Ella dijo que no podía. Pero tu amiga dijo que le diste permiso, y no tenía nada que ponerse, pero Ella dijo que había otras cosas, y que si esperaba un rato, podría…

—¡Yo estaba desnuda, y esta pequeña puta quería que me fuera! —dijo Rosalie, trasladándose para ponerse de pie a mi lado. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, la vi mirando a Ella, cuya expresión era perfectamente lisa ahora que se había calmado.

—Ella estaba en tu habitación —dijo Ella con frialdad—. No se permite estar allí sin mi permiso.

—Es mi habitación —dije—. Parece lógico que si yo digo que puede estar allí, puede estarlo, ¿verdad?

Ella se quedó en silencio. Suspiré.

—Está bien, escuchen… Rosalie puede entrar a mi habitación cada vez que quiera, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesita su propia habitación, si hay alguna disponible.

Rosalie resopló.

—Todo el lugar está lleno de habitaciones.

La ignoré.

—Y necesitará cosas para usar. Sólo sean amables, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por favor?

La mirada en el rostro de Ella me heló la sangre.

—Como desees, Su Alteza —dijo secamente antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse. Si no estaba segura de si me odiaba antes, ahora lo sabía. Estaba condenada a estar atrapada en corsés y faldas de aro por los próximos seis meses.

—Aquí —dijo Alice en voz baja—. Me llevaré a Rosalie y encontraremos una habitación para ella.

Rosalie se erizó.

—No soy una niña. No tienes que tomar mi mano.

—Está bien, Alice —dije—. Puedo hacerlo una vez que haya terminado aquí. Necesito explorar este lugar de todos modos. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Está bien —dijo Esme, sonando irritada—. Sólo lee las páginas que te he marcado para mañana. Haré que alguien lleve el libro a tu habitación.

Asentí, sin saber qué decir. Mirando a Rosalie, sentí una punzada de culpabilidad; era mi culpa que estuviera aquí desde el principio y tuviera que aguantar todo esto. Tal vez Ella no se llevaba bien con nadie, pero tenía que asegurarme de que Rosalie no fuera completamente miserable. El hecho de que estuviera atrapada aquí no significaba que ella tuviera que pagar el precio, también.

El resto de la mañana no fue mucho mejor, y por la tarde fue cien veces peor. Después del almuerzo, Ella se unió a nosotras, como una sombra silenciosa deambulando por la casa, y la tensión que causaba me daba ganas de arrancarme los cabellos. Afortunadamente después de unas pocas y dirigidas miradas, se encargó de evitar a Rosalie por completo, y Rosalie se encargó de ignorar a Ella.

Fue reconfortante tener Rosalie allí. Ella era una pieza conocida de la realidad que solía usar de ancla, la prueba que necesitaba para que todo esto no fuera una alucinación elaborada.

Hizo más fácil creer que no me estaba volviendo loca. Tal vez eso era con lo que Edward contaba.

Mientras vagábamos por los pasillos, explorando las innumerables habitaciones, me quedé cerca de Rosalie. No parecía importarle, e incluso me tomó del brazo y me condujo de un lugar a otro, describiendo cada habitación que pasábamos como si estuviera tratando de venderme una casa. Alice se nos unió, pero Ella siguió manteniendo su distancia. A pesar de la tensión, la tarde estuvo realmente divertida. No fue hasta que estuvimos de regreso en mi habitación que se hizo insoportable, todo por las noticias entregadas por Carmen en medio de la tarde.

—¿Un cotillón? —dije, mi corazón hundiendo—. ¿Te refieres a un baile?

A nadie más parecía importarle. Alice chilló, e incluso Ella parecía emocionada.

—¿Un baile? —dijo Rosalie, aplaudiendo las manos con entusiasmo—. No tengo nada que ponerme… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

—¿Invadir otro armario? —dijo Ella. Ambas la ignoramos.

—Un baile formal mañana por la noche —dijo Carmen—, organizado por el consejo en tu honor. La mayoría de las veces es planificado para el solsticio de invierno, pero ya que eres la última y todos tan ansiosos de conocerte, se ha anticipado.

—¿Quieres decir que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la mitad de las chicas fueron asesinadas en su baile y Edward quería asegurarse de que ella sobreviviera a él antes de invertir más tiempo? —dijo Ella inocentemente.

Carmen la miró y se volvió hacia mí.

—Considéralo tu introducción en la sociedad.

Suspiré y traté de ignorar lo que Ella había dicho. Edward no dejaría que eso me sucediera.

No si yo era su última oportunidad.

—No necesito ser introducida en la sociedad. La sociedad y yo nos hemos encontrado por años sin conocernos, muchas gracias.

—¿Todo el consejo vendrá esta vez? —dijo Alice nerviosa.

—Esto es por Edward —dijo Ella con una mueca—. ¿Realmente cuestionas que alguna vez querrán conocerla?

—¿Quienes están en el consejo? —dije—. ¿Por qué son tan terribles?

—No lo son —dijo Ella mientras se sentaba en un sillón, manteniendo su distancia—. Son familia de Edward. Sus hermanos y hermanas y sobrinos, aunque él y sus hermanos y hermanas realmente no están relacionados por sangre. Más bien se adoptaron entre sí ya que comparten el mismo creador y son los seis dioses originales, pero es como se llaman a sí mismos. Es como una descripción tan buena como cualquier otra.

—¿Como Zeus y esas cosas? —dijo Rosalie desde su lugar en mi cama—. ¿El tipo rayo?

Casi podía ver el humo comenzar a salir de los oídos de Ella.

—¿Estás loca o sólo eres increíblemente estúpida?

Rosalie inhaló.

—Ninguno, gracias. ¿Alice? ¿Es el tipo rayo?

—Sí, ese es él —dijo Alice desde una butaca, donde se había colapsado por la noticia—. Es hermano de Edward.

Mordí mi labio, sin saber qué decir. Me costó mucho creer todo esto para empezar. Añade al Rey de los dioses, y a cualquier posibilidad concebible que tenía de tomar esto en serio… salió volando por la ventana. Además, no tenía ninguna duda de que si realmente empezaba a creer lo que estaban diciendo, me habría desmayado sobre el terreno, y eso era lo último que quería. Por ahora, eran familia de Edward. Una familia que daba miedo, muy intimidante y muy grande, pero aun así su familia. Podría ignorar la parte de los relámpagos mientras tanto.

—Nueva regla —dije, tragando el nudo en la garganta—. Nadie habla de ellos a menos que pregunte. Me están volviendo loca, y no puedo hacerlo si me estoy volviendo loca así que… mejor no lo hagan. No hasta que el baile haya terminado. ¿De acuerdo?

Ninguna de ellas parecía muy desdichada con esto, y todas asintieron, incluyendo a Rosalie.

—No estamos autorizadas a decirte mucho de todos modos —admitió Alice. Fruncí el ceño, pero no luché contra ello. Si Edward no me lo decía, entonces tendría que averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

—Una cosa —dijo Ella—. Lo último que diré sobre ello, pero que realmente debes saber.

El consejo será el que decida si realmente pasas las pruebas. Y si no pasas, serán los que decidan qué hacer contigo después.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y dije en voz baja:

—¿Lo que harán conmigo después? Pensé que Edward había dicho que no sería capaz de recordarlo.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —dijo Alice, mirando fulminante hacia Ella—. No lo harás. No te lastimarán ni nada, o al menos no creo que lo hagan. —Vaciló—. Nadie realmente llegó hasta ese punto antes.

La forma en Ella la miró me hizo pensar que no estaba recibiendo toda la verdad. Mi estómago se revolvió con violencia y, por un momento, pensé que iba a enfermarme. Si no les gustaba, estaba jodida, y no quedaría nadie para preocuparse por lo que me hicieran.

* * *

**¿Quieren el baile?**

**Besitos**


	11. Capitulo 9 El Baile

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Mis niñas esta historia cada vez se pone mejor. **

******Disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**El baile**

—¿Un baile? —La risa tintineante de mi madre se alzó sobre la gente que pasábamos en la concurrida calle de Nueva York, quienes se apresuraban a nuestro alrededor en su camino a casa o al trabajo u otros lugares importantes—. Ellos realmente no te conocen en absoluto, ¿verdad?

—No es gracioso. —Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, mirando al otro lado de la calle en Central Park—. ¿Qué pasa si la familia de Edward me odia?

—Siempre es una posibilidad, supongo. —Metió su brazo por mi codo y me atrajo más cerca—. Sin embargo, lo dudo mucho. ¿Quién podría odiarte?

Rodé mis ojos, negándome a hablar de la parte en la que al parecer alguien dentro de la casa quería verme muerta.

—Tú eres mi madre. Se supone que debes decir eso.

—Es verdad. —Ella sonrió—. Aunque eso no significa que no lo quiera decir.

Cerca de allí un coche tocó la bocina con impaciencia en el tráfico lento, y mi madre y yo éramos constantemente empujadas a medida que nos dirigíamos por la acera a nuestro propio ritmo, no el rápido caminar que los otros peatones utilizaban. Cerré mis ojos e incliné la cabeza hacia arriba, inhalando profundamente. El olor era excepcionalmente a Nueva York, y me recordó lo mucho que extrañaba la ciudad. Cuánto echaba de menos estar aquí con mi madre.

—Él cree que es un Dios.

—¿Lo hace? —Mi madre levantó una ceja—. Trajo de vuelta a Rosalie, ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella vio a un vendedor de perros calientes. Traté de decirle que no tenía hambre, pero ella no lo estaba escuchando. Dos minutos después, volvimos a entrar en el parque, ambas sosteniendo perros calientes. El suyo estaba cargado con todos los ingredientes que el vendedor tenía; yo me quedé con la salsa de tomate.

—Dijo que estuvo casado con Perséfone —dije de mala gana. Incluso a mí, me parecía una locura.

—Entonces eso lo convertiría en Hades —dijo ella de forma tan realista que le di una mirada perpleja. Lamentablemente se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Realmente le crees? —dije.

—¿Y tú no? ¿Qué más necesita hacer para demostrártelo, querida? —Ella se inclinó y me dio un beso baboso en la frente—. Tú siempre has sido demasiado práctica para tu propio bien.

—Pero. —Tomé una respiración profunda, tratando de enfocar mis pensamientos—. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué le crees?

Ella hizo un gesto de ancho, barriendo al parque que nos rodeaba.

—¿De qué otra forma puedes explicar esto?

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Aunque yo era escéptica acerca de Rosalie o lo que Edward había hecho o lo que él me había dicho, esto —estar con mi madre, hablándole, consiguiendo otra oportunidad— era demasiado vívido para ser un sueño. Era demasiado real para ser mi imaginación.

—Me dio más tiempo contigo —dijo mi madre, tirando de mí en un abrazo—. ¿Cómo podría no creerle después de eso?

Caminamos en silencio, terminando nuestros perros calientes y tirando las envolturas en la basura mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el centro del parque. Ella mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y yo envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, sin querer dejarla ir.

—¿Mamá? —dije—. Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De las pruebas. —Miré fijamente al suelo—. Él dijo que tengo que pasarlas todas… ¿qué pasa si no puedo? ¿Qué ocurre entonces?

—¿Y que pasa si puedes? —Frotó mi espalda con dulzura—. ¿Qué pasa si eres exactamente lo que Edward ha estado esperando todo este tiempo?

Parecía absurdo, pero la forma en que había sonado hablando acerca de perder a su esposa… Rosalie había estado en lo cierto. Tal vez era un Dios todopoderoso con el poder de resucitar a los muertos, pero también era un hombre muy solitario. Yo sabía como se sentía ese tipo de pérdida y soledad, y si había algo que pudiera hacer para que alguien más dejara de sentirse de esa manera, lo haría.

Tal vez elegirme, no había sido un accidente después de todo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mi vestido para el baile no era sólo feo… era doloroso. Para mi horror, Ella se salió con la suya y me metió en un corsé, y pasó casi media hora amarrándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Yo no era nada colaboradora, exhalando cuando debería haber estado inhalando, pero le llevó muy poco tiempo averiguar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Puedo esperar hasta que tomes un respiro —dijo—. Tienes que hacerlo eventualmente.

—¿Por qué necesito un corsé? —dije—. ¿Moriste en el siglo XVIII o algo así?

Ella se burló.

—Difícilmente. Creo que se ven bien, y me gusta torturarte. Ahora aguántalo.

La única persona que Ella no forzó en un corsé fue Rosalie, quien lucía impactante con un vestido azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, y mientras ella me ayudaba a atravesar los pasillos, traté de inhalar tan lenta y tan profundamente como mi corsé me lo permitía.

Podría pasar por esto. Sólo eran un par de horas, y luego se habría terminado.

—¿Lista? —dijo Rosalie mientras rebotaba en la punta de sus pies. Nos quedamos fuera del salón de baile, a la espera de ser anunciadas. Ella y Alice, quienes ya estaban dentro, se habían tropezado por todas partes entre ellas mismas esa tarde, dándome instrucción tras instrucción sobre cómo comportarme. Mantenerme derecha, saludar a todos con una sonrisa, ser cortés, no decir nada que pueda meterme en problemas, no mencionar el mundo exterior, no le decirle a nadie cómo me siento acerca de todo esto, y bajo ninguna condición ser yo misma. Bastante fácil.

—No creo que tenga opción —murmuré. Se suponía que debía entrar en la sala inmediatamente después de que fuera anunciada. Pequeños pasos, había dicho Alice, asegurándome de ponerme de puntas mientras camine. Cuando había mencionado el hecho de que nadie sería capaz de ver mis pies debajo del satén y el encaje, ella me había ignorado—. ¿Qué pasa si el que mató a las otras chicas trata de matarme?

—Voy a estar ahí todo el tiempo —dijo Rosalie—. Así como Edward y el consejo. Si cualquiera trata de matarte, tendrán que pasar por todos nosotros. Ahora no te olvides de respirar.

Un desmayo sería el camino perfecto para salir de esto, pero conociendo mi suerte, simplemente celebrarían otro baile una vez que me recuperara.

Dos hombres a cada lado de las puertas las abrieron para nosotras, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que probablemente lo oyeron al otro lado de la habitación. Por un momento no pude distinguir nada en la luz tenue del salón de baile, pero pronto pude ver el interior. La sala era enorme, más grande que la cafetería de la Preparatoria Eden y el gimnasio combinados,

y las únicas fuentes de luz provenían de los candelabros. Todos estaban vestidos tan sofisticadamente como yo lo estaba, y tuve la clara impresión de que éste era el evento social del siglo.

Y cientos de pares de ojos estaban enfocados directamente en mí.

—¿Isabella? —dijo Rosalie. Debo de haberme tambaleado, porque ella me tomó por el codo, su agarre más fuerte de lo que esperaba—. Isabella, respira.

Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera… ¿por qué era esto más difícil de lo que se suponía que era?

—¡Isabella, haz algo! —siseó Rosalie—. Todo el mundo está mirando.

Ése era el problema.

Ser el centro de atención nunca había sido lo mío. Una vez, en la escuela primaria, mucho antes de que mi madre se hubiera enfermado, mis supuestos amigos me habían convencido de realizar una rutina de baile para el concurso de talentos de la escuela. Ni siquiera podía dar un paso hacia el escenario, había estado muy nerviosa, y cuando ellos me empujaron en frente de toda esa gente, había vomitado de inmediato justo en el medio del teatro. No fue mi momento de mayor orgullo.

Esta vez, mi única salvación era el hecho de que no había nada en mi estómago para subir.

Puedo hacer esto, pensé. Un pie delante del otro… es todo lo que te va a tomar.

—De acuerdo —dije dando un paso hacia adelante. El silencio que había caído sobre la multitud se convirtió en susurros nerviosos, y con cada movimiento que hice, pude sentir lo abrasador de sus miradas.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo el heraldo—. Les presento a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Aplausos descontrolados llenaron el aire, y si no me había sentido lo suficientemente humillada antes, ahora me quería morir. Por lo menos Rosalie todavía estaba a mi lado y agarrando mi codo. Cada mal pensamiento que alguna vez había tenido sobre ella se evaporó.

—Mira, Isabella… ¡los guardias! Míralos —susurró con emoción—. ¿No son bellísimos?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a los dos hombres que había notado en el desayuno la mañana anterior. Ella había dicho que ellos irían conmigo a todas partes, pero esta era la primera vez que los había visto desde entonces. El hombre de cabello oscuro me estaba dando —no, a Rosalie— una sonrisa tímida. El rubio estaba tan quieto como antes, viendo la multitud diligentemente.

Para mi alivio, vi a Edward en la parte superior de una plataforma en el otro lado de la habitación. Bajo la luz baja, se veía tan atractivo como siempre, pero mientras él llamó mi atención, no fue lo que la mantuvo. Detrás de él había catorce tronos… verdaderos, tronos de la vida real. Ninguno de ellos estaba ocupado, pero no tenían que estarlo. Comprendí de inmediato.

El consejo estaba aquí.

Si Edward tenía razón y lo imposible era posible, entonces esas catorce personas era de lo que estaban hechos los mitos, y se suponía que yo… ¿qué? ¿Me acercara a ellos, les diera la mano y me presentara?

De alguna manera me mantuve en movimiento. Antes de que pudiera procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, habíamos llegado a la plataforma, y Alice me estaba ayudando a subir los escalones con el pretexto de tratar con el largo borde de mi vestido.

Una vez estuve de pie por mi cuenta en la parte superior, Edward se acercó a mí, inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Isabella. —Su suave voz no hizo nada más que calmarme—. Te ves hermosa.

—Gr-gracias —tartamudeé, tratando de hacer una reverencia. No funcionó demasiado bien—. Veo que no te hicieron usar un vestido.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, yo no me hubiera visto tan encantador como tú.

Me tendió la mano, y la tomé, sin tener otra opción si no quería caer de bruces. Edward me llevó al centro de la plataforma, nuestras espaldas frente a la audiencia.

—Mi familia —dijo con un gesto vago hacia los tronos.

—¿Son invisibles? —susurré.

Él me dio una sonrisa irónica.

—No, están entre nosotros. Desean permanecer en el anonimato.

Asentí con la cabeza y forcé una mueca, esperando que pasara por una sonrisa. Así que no los conocería cara a cara después de todo. Eso era infinitamente más aterrador; lo que significaba que cada persona que conociera esta noche sería un evaluador potencial. Tal vez desmayarse no era tan mala idea.

Pasé la noche sentada junto a él en otra plataforma más pequeña, viendo a todos los demás divirtiéndose. Me preocupaba que alguien pudiera saltar y tratar de ahorcarme, y no me atrevía a tomar cualquiera de los alimentos o bebidas que pasaban alrededor, pero mientras Edward estuviera allí, me sentía segura. O al menos tan segura como podría estarlo. Me quedé quieta, negándome a echar un vistazo a los tronos vacíos. Yo podría hacer esto, les gustara o no. Tenía que hacerlo.

Vi a Rosalie bailar con el guardia de cabello oscuro, que parecía divertirse más de lo que alguien de guardia debería. Él era lindo, pero yo tenía la furtiva sospecha de que el único hombre con el que me estaría permitido salir estaba sentado a mi lado, sin hacer ruido. Alejé el pensamiento. Nuestro acuerdo fue que me quedaría aquí, no que haría algo tan ridículo como casarme con él, reina o no. Aunque cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me preguntaba si ser su llamada reina significaba casarme con él, también.

—¿Quién es todo el mundo? —dije finalmente. Nadie se acercó a Edward y a mí, pero de vez en cuando alguien se detenía delante de la plataforma y se inclinaba en una reverencia.

Fui instruida para asentir con mi cabeza a cambio, una vez y tan regiamente como fuera posible. Estaba demasiado asustada para hacer algo más.

—Mis súbditos —dijo Edward—. Algunos pidieron venir para poderte conocer, y otros han sido buenos conmigo en el pasado.

—Oh, ¿están muertos?

—Sí, aunque obviamente no en la forma en que tú lo defines.

Yo los observaba, fascinada, tratando de adquirir cualquier indicio de que no eran exactamente iguales a los vivos. Algunos bailaban arcaicamente, pero aparte de eso, no pude encontrar una sola diferencia. Mirando alrededor, mis ojos se posaron en Rosalie. Por lo menos se veía feliz de estar allí.

—Y uno de ellos me quiere muerta —dije. Edward se puso rígido junto a mí, y esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Estás a salvo conmigo.

—¿Sabes quién es? —dije y él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa con la persona que se supone que se hará cargo por ti si yo fallo? ¿Podría ser él? ¿O ella?

Él hizo una mueca.

—De alguna manera creo que no. —Y eso fue todo lo que diría sobre el tema.

Era casi medianoche cuando Edward se levantó y todos se callaron. Mi espalda me estaba matando, y aunque no había dado un paso en horas, me dolían los pies por los tacones que Alice me había obligado a usar. Estaba preparada para que todo esto terminara, pero en lugar de llevarme hacia la puerta, Edward nos guió de regreso hacia el escenario. Mis piernas temblaban debajo de mí, y era un milagro que lograra mantenerme en posición vertical.

—Esto será fácil —dijo en voz baja—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir sí y aceptar las semillas.

Desconcertada, lo seguí hacia arriba de las escaleras, casi cayendo de bruces cuando llegamos a la cima. Por suerte me agarró y me estabilicé, esperando que él hablara.

—Isabella Swan —dijo Edward con una voz atronadora que me hizo estremecer—. ¿Estás de acuerdo en permanecer en la Mansión Eden por el otoño y el invierno, para tomar las pruebas como te sean dadas por los miembros del consejo, y que debes pasar, para aceptar el papel como Reina del Inframundo?

Todo el mundo dentro del salón de baile estaba en silencio. Ninguna presión ni nada.

—Sí.

Un pequeño plato apareció en su mano, con seis semillas dispuestas cuidadosamente en el centro. Tomé la primera entre mis dedos, mirando a Edward por aprobación. Él asintió con la cabeza alentadoramente, y puse la semilla en mi boca, tratando de no hacer una mueca.

Odiaba las semillas… ni siquiera comía sandía a causa de ellas. Desafortunadamente las semillas míticas no sabían nada mejor.

Me las tragué rápidamente, tratando de ignorar la sensación viscosa mientras se deslizaban por mi garganta. Tenía nauseas, pero me las arreglé para mantener la boca cerrada. Después de que la sexta semilla fue tragada, la multitud estalló en aplausos, pero eso no era nada en comparación con la manera en que Edward me miraba, su expresión extrañamente suave. Lo que sea que esto fuese, significaba más para él de lo que comprendía.

Fue entonces cuando ellos finalmente me sacaron de mi miseria. Ella y Alice estaban a mi lado y me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La multitud se apartó para dejarnos pasar, y manos que no llegué a ubicar en cuerpos llegaban a través de las paredes de hombros y torsos para tocar mi pelo, mi vestido… incluso unos pocos lograron tocar mi cara. Eventualmente mis guardias se unieron a nosotras, escudándome de ellos. Fue humillante.

—¡Oh, Isabella, es tan lindo! —dijo Rosalie frenéticamente mientras ella, Ella, Alice y yo asíamos nuestro camino de vuelta hacia mi dormitorio—. Dijo que su nombre es Jasper, y es bellísimo e inteligente y divertido y lindo...

—Ya has dicho eso —dije, pero ella continúo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—¡Y dijo que me mostraría algunos trucos de magia alguna vez! Quiero decir, sé que la magia es una actividad que le gusta a los geek9, pero aun así es en cierto modo divertido, ¿sabes? De alguna manera tonta.

Ella habló sin parar durante tanto tiempo que cuando llegamos a mi habitación, incluso Alice parecía menos que entusiasta. Por suerte Ella, quien me estaba empezando a gustar más y más, vino a mi rescate.

—Isabella necesita dormir —dijo ella, bloqueando el camino de Rosalie dentro de mi habitación—. La puedes ver mañana.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, y sentí una pelea avecinándose.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo —dijo Ella, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, era unos buenos quince centímetros más alta que Rosalie—. Ella tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que escucharte parlotear acerca de Jasper. Y Jasper tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar.

Ella dijo la última parte un poco más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario, haciendo a su voz resonar hacia abajo por el pasillo. Oí una tos avergonzada en la distancia, y me las arreglé para reprimir una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Rosalie —dije, destrozada entre querer ser una buena amiga y querer que mi cabeza dejara de martillear—. Podemos hablar de eso mañana, ¿está bien? Realmente estoy cansada.

Ella miró a Ella.

—Lo que sea.

Después de que Rosalie dejó el lugar furiosamente en una rabieta, Ella y Alice giraron hacia mí a la expectativa. Suspiré.

—Ustedes, también, chicas. Puedo desvestirme, lo prometo. Aprendí a hacerlo hace años.

Ella resopló.

—Buena suerte con ese corsé —dijo ella alejándose sin decir otra palabra. Alice se ofreció a quedarse y ayudar, pero la ahuyenté también. En el peor de los casos, usaría unas tijeras contra la maldita cosa. Tal vez eso detendría a Ella de tratar de forzarme dentro de otro por un tiempo.

Aliviada por finalmente estar sola, cerré la puerta y le eché llave. Pateando mis zapatos en una esquina, desate mi vestido, más que lista para poder respirar correctamente de nuevo.

Sintiéndome como si estuviera a punto de colapsar, moví hacia atrás la cortina sobre mi cama y me tragué un grito.

Otra persona ya estaba en ella.

* * *

**Ya se que me dirán Rose con Jasper? pues chicas esta todo fríamente calculado asi que confíen en mi y créanme que después entenderan**

**La siguiente se llama**

**La primera prueba**

**ADELANTO**

—¿Lista? —dijo Esme una vez me senté.

—No —dije rotundamente. Nunca estuve lista para esto. En lugar de mostrarme un poco de simpatía, ella se rió y puso el examen frente a mí, un nudo de horror se apoderó de mí cuando llegué a la pregunta final. Veinte páginas.

—Doscientas preguntas —dijo ella como si leyera mi mente—. Sólo puedes equivocarte en veinte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —Me atraganté.

—Cuanto como necesites.

Su amable sonrisa no era para nada tranquilizante. Convoqué hasta la última gota de determinación que tenía, levanté mi lápiz y comencé.


	12. Capitulo 10 La Primera Prueba

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Muchas gracias a todas por sus favoritos y alertas, gracias por sus palabras de aliento.**

******Disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**La primera prueba**

Jadeé. Recostado a un lado de mi inmensa cama estaba Edward, vestido con un traje de seda y una camisa de pijama de botones, con un libro grueso en su mano. En vez de saludar o disculparse, me miró como si hubiera interrumpido una parte buena.

—¿Qué…? ¡Ésta es mi cama! —Ya que todavía estaba usando el corsé, respirar todavía era un problema—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Leyendo —dijo, sentándose—. ¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente agarrando mi vestido en un intento por liberar mis pulmones de su prisión. No me dio tiempo para contestarle. Estuvo a mi lado en un instante, sus hábiles manos deshicieron el encaje más rápido de lo que yo jamás habría podido.

—Ya —dijo él una vez que había terminado y que finalmente podía respirar profundamente otra vez—. Todo listo.

—Necesito, necesito cambiarme —dije atontada, agarrando mi vestido en el frente.

—No miraré.

Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y abrió su libro de nuevo, dejando claro que no iba a irse en ningún momento cercano. Tropecé hasta la parte opuesta de la habitación, dónde estaba la pantalla de cambios donde me vestía. Asegurándome de agarrar los pijamas más oscuros que pudiera encontrar, me cambié con rapidez, ignorando el ruido del vestido mientras lo deslizaba sobre mis caderas.

Emergí menos de un minuto después, enrollada en un traje grueso. Esto era una locura, ¿pensaba que iba a dormir aquí? Esto no era parte del trato. Y si iba a tomar esa cama, entonces yo iba a tener que encontrar otra. Dormiría en el suelo si tenía que hacerlo. De cualquier manera, no me iba a quedar aquí con él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? De verdad, quiero decir —dije, acercándome a la cama con precaución—. No sólo leer. Sé que estás leyendo. Quiero decir, puedo ver eso, y… —Me detuve—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Edward marcó la página y volvió toda su atención hacia mí. Todavía era tan desconcertante como lo había sido ayer en el jardín, pero estaba vez estaba demasiado molesta y cansada como para que me importara.

—Estoy aquí porque el consejo decidió que tengo que pasar tiempo contigo cada noche, tanto como lo permitas. Si deseas que me vaya, entonces lo haré. De otra forma, si no lo pides, me quedaré.

Lo miré, con mi estómago retorciéndose con nudos.

—¿Quedarte la noche? ¿Toda la noche?

Levantó una ceja.

—Estoy seguro de que esta noche me pedirás que me vaya mucho antes de que eso se vuelva una posibilidad.

—¿Qué tal de otras noches? —chillé—. ¿Tú… se supone que tengo que…tengo que hacer eso?

Nunca antes había hecho eso con nadie. No había tenido tiempo para tener citas mientras mi madre estaba enferma, y mucho menos de enseriarme, y no tenía intención de empezar ahora. Si pensaba que hacerme comer un par de tontas semillas significaba que me controlaba ahora, él estaba esperando otra cosa.

Sonrió y yo me sonrojé. Lo menos que podía hacer era no tratarme con una idiota.

—No, eso no es un requerimiento, y tampoco lo será nunca.

Tuve que detenerme de suspirar aliviada. Él era más allá de atractivo, pero ninguna cantidad de belleza me iba hacer comprometerme en eso.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Estoy aquí porque deseo conocerte mejor. —Me miró—. Me intrigas, y si tienes éxito pasando los exámenes que el consejo coloque ante ti, un día serás mi esposa.

Abrí y cerré mi boca, tratando de conseguir algo que decir.

—Pero…tú dijiste que no tendría que casarme contigo.

—No —dijo con paciencia—. Dije que no te estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Todavía no lo hago. No hay necesidad a menos de que pases. Si lo haces, entonces sí, serás mi esposa durante seis meses del año.

Me removí.

—¿Y si no quiero ser tu esposa?

Se mantuvo quieto, con su sonrisa desapareciendo.

—Entonces sería una cosa bastante simple para ti fallar a propósito.

La sequedad en su voz me hizo sentir culpable inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, no quise decir…

—No te disculpes. —Su tono de voz todavía estaba falto de emoción, y sólo me hizo sentir peor—. Ésta es tu elección. Si en algún momento pido demasiado de ti, entonces podrás irte.

Y mi madre moriría.

Cerré mis puños con tanta fuerza que mis uñas se clRosalieron en mis palmas, y fue mucho después que se me ocurrió algo que decir… un ofrecimiento de paz, por lo menos. Quizás si pretendía que casarme con él era una posibilidad, él no se vería tan vacío.

—¿Qué pasa entonces? —dije—. ¿Si nosotros nos —casamos— tendré que, ya sabes?

—No. —Edward se descongeló ligeramente mientras se concentraba en mí de nuevo.

Estaba segura de que podía ver directamente a través de mí—. Serás mi esposa sólo en nombre y en título, y no te lo pediré si no es necesario para que el Inframundo te reconozca como su gobernante como reconoció a Perséfone. No espero que me ames, Isabella.

No me atrevo a esperar a que tú me veas de otra forma que no sea tu amigo, y sé que me debo ganar incluso eso. Entiendo que ésta no sea tu vida ideal, y no deseo hacerlo más difícil para ti de lo que ya lo es. Mi único deseo es ayudarte a pasar estas pruebas.

Y detener a cualquiera que tratara de matarme. Con precaución me encaramé en el borde de la cama. Todavía había suficiente distancia entre nosotros para sentirme segura, pero incluso el aire que nos separaba se sentía como si chisporroteara.

—¿Qué hay del amor? ¿No quieres, ya sabes, a nadie? ¿Una familia y esas cosas?

—Yo tengo una familia —dijo él, pero antes de que pudiera corregirme, continuó—. Si quieres decir niños, entonces no, nunca creí que tendría eso en mi futuro.

—¿Pero es lo que quieres?

Sonrió débilmente.

—He estado solo por un largo tiempo. Esperar algo más en los años venideros sería una estupidez.

A pesar del hecho de que sólo se veía un par de años más viejo que yo, no podía imaginarme qué tan viejo era en realidad… no estaba segura de si quería saberlo, realmente. Pero, ¿cómo alguien podría vivir por tanto tiempo y estar solo? Apenas pude manejar el par de noches que había pasado en casa sin mi mamá. Multiplica eso por la eternidad… no podía entender eso.

—¿Edward?

—¿Si?

—¿Qué te sucederá si no paso?

Estuvo en silencio por un largo rato, sus dedos corriendo ociosamente a través de las líneas de seda de su traje.

—Desapareceré —dijo silenciosamente—. Alguien más se hará cargo de mi reino y, por lo tanto, ya no tendré razón para existir.

—Así que morirás. —La gravedad de la situación me golpeó con fuerza, y miré a un lado, incapaz de mirarlo. No era solamente la vida de mi madre la que dependía de mi habilidad para pasar esos exámenes.

—Desapareceré —corrigió—. Los vivos mueren, y sus almas permanecen en el

Inframundo por la eternidad. Sin embargo, mi tipo no tiene alma. Dejamos de existir por completo, sin que un pedazo de nosotros permanezca. Uno no puede morir si nunca vivió en primer lugar.

Apreté mi puño alrededor de la manta. Era entonces incluso peor que morir.

—¿Quién?

Me dio una mirada desconcertada.

—¿Quién qué?

—¿Quién se queda con tu trabajo si te das por vencido?

—Ah. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Mi sobrino.

—¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Está en el consejo?

—Sí, está en el consejo —dijo Edward—, pero me temo que no puedo decirte su nombre.

—¿Por qué no? —Parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a confiarme la verdad en este lugar, y mientras podía entender que Alice no me diera toda la historia, Edward sabía. Edward debería decirme.

Aclaró su garganta y al menos tuvo la decencia de mirarme a los ojos.

—Porque me temo va a molestarte y ya eres lo suficientemente infeliz como estás. No deseo hacerlo peor.

Me quedé en silencio mientras intentaba pensar en quién podría ser que me molestara.

Nadie me vino a la mente.

—No lo entiendo.

No había nada que pudiera decir contra eso, y debió saberlo, porque en lugar de observarme expectante, regresó a su libro. Lo miré, buscando alguna señal de que no fuera humano. Los ángulos de su cara eran demasiado simétricos para ser normales, su lisa piel desprovista de incluso una pista de barba, su cabello negro espeso como el carbón que colgaba un centímetro sobre sus hombros, y el desconcertante color de sus ojos… eran lo que sus ojos hacían, estanques con remolinos de plata que parecían moverse constantemente. En la débil luz, casi brillaban.

No fue hasta que aclaró su garganta que me di cuenta de que estaba mirándolo. Aunque todavía estaba molesta por el hecho de que no me confiara la verdad, quería romper la tensión, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—¿Qué haces durante el día? Quiero decir, cuando no estás aquí. ¿O siempre estás aquí?

—No estoy siempre aquí. —Deslizó un marcalibros entre las páginas de nuevo y colocó su novela a un lado—. Mis hermanos y hermanas y yo, todos, tenemos deberes que atender.

Yo gobierno a los muertos, así que la mayor parte del tiempo lo paso en el Inframundo, tomando decisiones y asegurándome de que todo vaya bien. Es mucho más complicado que eso, por supuesto, pero si pasas, aprenderás los pros y los contras de lo que hago.

—Oh. —Mordí mi labio—. ¿Cómo es el Inframundo?

—Todo a su debido tiempo —dijo, estirándose para colocar su mano brevemente sobre la mía. Su palma estaba cálida, y luché contra la necesidad de temblar ante su toque—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué disfrutas hacer con tu tiempo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me gusta leer. Y dibujar, aunque no soy muy buena en eso. Mamá y yo solíamos cultivar juntas, y me enseñó cómo jugar con cartas. —Lo miré—. ¿Sabes cómo jugar?

—Soy adecuado en un par de juegos, aunque no sé si todavía son populares.

—Quizás podamos jugar algo alguna vez —dije—. Si vas a estar aquí todas las noches, quiero decir.

Asintió.

—Eso sería agradable.

Caímos en silencio otra vez. Se veía cómodo, recostado en la cama como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces antes. Por todo lo que sabía, lo había hecho, pero no quería pensar en eso. No era la primera, pero sería la última.

Rechazarlo no nos haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos —mi corazón latió fuertemente en protesta con el pensamiento— y, desde que estaba atrapada aquí por seis meses, no tenía ninguna intención de caer en su lado malo. Estaba, sin embargo, exhausta.

Luché contra mí misma por varios segundos, yendo y viniendo entre lo que estaba bien y lo que quería. Debía hablar con él, hacerle más preguntas, llegar a conocerlo, pero todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, lo que no llegaría a hacer si se quedaba, incluso si no hacía ningún ruido. Sin importar lo que dijera acerca de deberes y expectativas, esa clase de ansiedad no iba a desaparecer durante la noche.

—Edward —dije suavemente. Había regresado a leer su libro, pero en un instante sus ojos estaban sobre los míos—. Por favor no te lo tomes a mal, pero estoy muy cansada.

Se levantó, llevando su libro con él. Sin embargo, en vez de verse molesto o herido, su expresión era tan neutral como siempre.

—Ha sido un largo día para ambos.

—Gracias. —Le brindé una sonrisa agradecida esperando que aliviara cualquier aspereza que no estuviera sintiendo.

—Por supuesto. —Caminó hasta la puerta—. Buenas noches, Isabella.

Era una cosa tan pequeña, pero el rastro de afecto en su voz hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

—Buenas noches —dije, esperando que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo a través de la habitación.

***0*0*0***

—Así que te gusta. —No era una pregunta, y miré a mi sonriente madre mientras nos sentábamos en un banco, viendo pasar a personas trotando y a gente paseando a sus perros.

—No dije eso —dije, andando sin ganas. A mi lado mi madre se sentó serena, como si estuviera cenando con la realeza en vez de pasando la tarde en Central Park—. Sólo no quiero que muera, eso es todo. Nadie más debería morir por mi culpa.

—Nadie ha muerto por tu culpa —dijo ella, corriendo sus dedos a través de mis cabellos y cepillándolos lejos de mis ojos—. Incluso si no pasas, no será tu culpa. Mientras lo intentes lo mejor que puedas, todo estará bien.

—Pero ¿cómo puedo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo cuando ni siquiera sé cuáles son las pruebas? —Coloqué mis manos entre mis rodillas—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer esto?

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Todo el mundo cree en ti excepto tú misma, Isabella —dijo gentilmente—. Quizás eso deba decirte algo.

Incluso si todos creían en mí, eso no significaba que estuvieran en lo correcto, y no significaba que fuera a tener éxito. Todo lo que significaba era que por encima de todo lo demás, tenía que preocuparme por decepcionarlos, también. O en el caso de Edward, forzarlo a un retiro temprano de su existencia entera.

—Pero te gusta, ¿cierto? —dijo mi madre luego de que varios minutos pasaran. Estiré mi cuello para verla, sorprendida de ver una preocupación real en su rostro.

—Es simpático —dije con precaución, preguntándome a dónde iba con esto—. Creo que podríamos ser amigos.

—¿Piensas que es lindo?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Es un Dios, madre. Por supuesto que es lindo.

Una sonrisa mezclada con una mueca se esparció a través de sus ojos.

—Ya era tiempo de que admitieras que es un Dios.

Me encogí de hombros y miré lejos.

—Es medio difícil pretender que no lo es ahora. Pero es amable, así que supongo que mientras no intente volverme una pila de cenizas, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—Bien. —Ella me abrazó y me dio un beso en la sien—. Me alegro de que te guste. Él podría ser bueno para ti, y no deberías estar sola.

Suspiré sin cuidado, sin molestarme en corregirla. Si la hacía feliz pensar que me gustaba Edward de esa forma, entonces así sería. Ella se merecía un poco de felicidad antes de que me convirtiera en una gran decepción.

***0*0*0*0**

Yo esperaba que los días en la Mansión Eden pasaran muy despacio, pero su reiteración los hacía pasar muy rápido. Alice y Ella me ayudaron a estar lista en la mañana; Rosalie siempre se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama, hablando animadamente sobre su última conquista. Después de unas pocas semanas de salir con el guardia, Jasper, ella lo había dejado.

—Su nombre es Mike —dijo ella, tan entusiasmada que difícilmente podía sentarse quieta—. Él es maravilloso, alto e inteligente y dice que tengo los ojos más bonitos que alguna vez ha visto.

En el espejo vi la expresión de Ella volverse dura.

—Aléjate de él —espetó ella. Traté de volverme para poder verlas a las dos, pero Alice me sostuvo de los hombros, no había terminado con mi cabello.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Rosalie con arrogancia—. ¿Es él tu novio?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Él es mi gemelo.

Suspiré, si tenía que pasar por esto los próximos cinco meses, iba hacer algo drástico.

—¿Y? —dijo Rosalie cruzando sus brazos—. Le gusto a él, y a mí me gusta. No veo el problema.

Cómo Rosalie podía ver a la cara a Ella y no acobardarse. No tenía ni idea. Pero Rosalie iba a ser Rosalie no importa cuánto tiempo Ella la mirara.

—Si lo lastimas, te cazaré y te mataré otra vez, y esta vez me aseguraré de que no tengas una pequeña y bonita vida a la cual volver —gruñó Ella.

Yo iba a abrir mi boca para preguntarle a Ella que pasaba si ella lo intentaba, pero Rosalie interrumpió antes de tener oportunidad.

—¿Y que si él me lastima?

—¿Entonces estoy segura que algo habrás hecho para merecértelo?

De ahí en adelante, Rosalie y Ella apenas podían soportar estar en la misma habitación, no las podía culpar.

Lentamente me acostumbré a mi nueva realidad, y Edward tenía razón. Una vez que aceptaba que tal vez esto no era una gran broma, las cosas se pusieron más fáciles y yo no me agotaba constantemente tratando de racionalizar lo incomprensible.

Mientras aún no me gustaba la idea de los guardias y de Alice probando mi comida — un trabajo que Ella animaba a Rosalie a tomar— pretendiendo que estaba atrapada en el siglo XVIII me ayudó a llegar a un acuerdo con lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, con excepción de mi extraña relación con Edward. Mientras las semanas pasaban, las noches rápidamente se convirtieron en mi parte favorita del día, ayudada por el hecho de no tener que escuchar a Ella y Rosalie discutiendo todo el tiempo. Hablábamos de lo que había hecho en el día, aunque él intentara distraerme, nunca se escapaba de mi atención que nunca hablábamos de cómo su día había ido. Le enseñé a jugar mi juego favorito de cartas, y él parecía disfrutar aprendiendo, preguntándome cortésmente y no interrumpiendo mis incoherentes respuestas. Algunas veces despertaba con el suficiente coraje para también preguntarle, las cuales respondía vagamente, en todo caso, aún se rehusaba a decirme cuales eran las pruebas, pero para darle crédito, parecía ansioso por mantenerme lo más cómodamente posible.

Todo sobre mi día era programado. Media hora para el desayuno, el cual siempre estaba lleno de mis comidas favoritas. No ganaba peso lo cual sólo me daba una excusa para comer tanto como quisiera. Después del desayuno tenía cinco horas de lecciones, donde estudiaba Mitología, Arte, Teología, Astronomía… cualquier cosa que Esme creyera que necesitaba aprender. Soñar despierta no era una opción, era su única estudiante, y ella parecía desarrollar una falta de compasión sobre lo que yo estaba y no estaba interesada en aprender. Aun así había algo bueno: al menos Cálculo no estaba en el Plan de estudios.

Pasamos una cantidad excesiva de tiempo en las Olimpiadas, los dioses griegos que dominaban el universo y que regían mi destino.

—Mucha gente comúnmente piensa que eran sólo doce —dijo Esme—. Pero si miras con cuidado a través de toda la historia, hay catorce.

La importancia de ese número no se perdió, catorce olimpiadas y catorce tronos. Ellos serían los que decidirían mi destino y, por eso, presté extra atención a la lección sobre ellos, como si sabiendo todo lo que podía de alguna manera me daría una ventaja.

Aprendí sobre Zeus y Hera y sus hijos; los hijos que Zeus tuvo con otras mujeres, así como Atenea que surgió de su exuberante cabeza; sobre **Deméter y su hija, Perséfone**; y sobre el papel que Hades juega. Éste era Edward, como mi madre lo había mencionado y era extraño balancear la mitología con el conocimiento de que para estas personas, esto era historia.

Que aparentemente Edward había hecho todas estas cosas. Pero entre más aprendía más fácil se volvía aceptarlo, y una vez Esme estaba segura de que sabía todo lo que se podía sobre los miembros del consejo, nos movimos a otros mitos. Sin embargo las olimpiadas siempre estaban presentes en las historias y no ayudaban a calmar mis nervios.

En las tardes, me permitían hacer lo que quisiera. Algunas veces me quedaba adentro y leía o pasaba tiempo con Rosalie, y otras veces salía y exploraba los jardines. Más allá del elaborado jardín había un bosque salvaje y se extendía a través de la otra propiedad, escondiendo el río que sabía que estaba allí. Me quedé a la vista de la mansión, no queriendo llegar a ninguna parte cerca del agua. Ya había tenido suficientes emociones allí para retenerme por mucho tiempo.

Al final de octubre, me encontré con Philip el jefe de los establos, él era un hombre brusco que no hablaba muy seguido, y su cabello era salvaje, haciendo que se viera intimidante, pero se veía apasionado por sus caballos.

—Los caballos tienen tanta personalidad en ellos como las personas —dijo con brusquedad mientras me presentaba a los quince caballos en el establo—. Si no conectas con ninguno de ellos no trates de forzarlo, es como forzar una amistad, incómodo e inútil, y los harás a los dos miserables. Mientras recuerdes eso deberás estar bien.

Sus caballos eran poderosos y rápidos, y con mi suerte me caería y me rompería algo, así que aunque me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, acicalándolos, nunca pregunté si podía montarlos. Al principio Philip se rehusaba a dejarme cerca de cualquiera de ellos con un cepillo, pero no lo tomé personal. Él no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ellos; incluso permitirme verlos dentro de los establos era mucho más de lo que Rosalie conseguía. En mi tercer intento, sin embargo, de mala gana accedió a dejarme cepillarlos, siempre y cuando él estuviese supervisando. Yo tenía la sospecha de que Edward tenía algo que ver con el cambio de corazón, pero no pregunté. Por el resto del otoño, fue como pasé mis tardes, y aunque el clima se volvía frío, permanecía caliente en los establos.

Mientras pasaban las semanas, me sentí más y más cómoda en mi nuevo hogar. El resto del personal no se me quedaba viendo mientras caminaba, y lentamente todos nos acostumbramos los unos a los otros. Era casi pacífico, con mis mañanas con Esme, mis medios días con Philip y Rosalie, y mis tardes con Edward. Y mis noches… yo vivía por mis noches, cuando le contaba todo lo que pasaba a mi mamá, y ella estaba allí para escucharme. Más allá de los setos, ella estaba muriendo, pero dentro de mis sueños ella estaba muy viva, y quería mantenerlo de esa forma tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Sabía que no sería capaz de escapar de la oscura realidad que me esperaba una vez esto terminara, pero por ahora, podría fingir que vivir en Eden significaba permanecer intocable del mundo real.

Era mitad de noviembre cuando Esme anunció que mi **primera prueba** me sería dada el siguiente lunes. Para el momento en que dejé la habitación, estaba casi enferma de ansiedad, y debí haberlo demostrarlo.

—¿Isabella? —dijo Alice en una voz preocupada mientras yo cerraba la puerta de tras de mí.

—Hay una prueba —dije temblando—. El lunes.

Ella parecía menos que preocupada.

—¿Nunca has tomado una prueba antes?

Negué con la cabeza. Ella no entendía.

—Prueba —repetí—. La clase de prueba en la que todo mi futuro cuelga de un hilo, si fallo…

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron.

—Oh, esa clase de prueba.

—Sí. —Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi habitación, no interesada en el almuerzo. Mi apetito había desaparecido.

—Uh… ¿Isabella? El comedor está en esa dirección. Hicieron pollo frito para ti.

Podía escucharla trotar para mantener mi paso, pero no me hizo ir más despacio.

—Necesito estudiar.

Si fallaba todo lo que había hecho habría sido inútil, mi madre moriría, Edward perdería su lugar de reinar lo que sea que el reinaba, y la muerte de Rosalie hubiese sido para nada. No iba dejar que eso pasara.

Pasé los siguientes dos días con mi nariz metida profundamente en un libro de mitología —o "historia" como todos parecían llamarlo, e Esme se aseguraba que supiera cuando la historia era real o un mito—, incluso Edward me dejaba sola en las noches. En lugar de ir al comedor, las comidas me eran traídas, pero comía tan rápido que no tenía sabor. Dormía exactamente ocho horas ni un minuto más, pero incluso cuando dormía mi madre me interrogaba sobre el material que estudiaba. Memoricé las doce labores de Hércules, los nombres de nueve Musas, y la plaga soltada cuando Pandora abrió su caja, pero aún había cientos de historias. El rey Midas cuyo toque convertía todo, incluso su hija, en oro.

Prometeo quien robó fuego de los dioses, se lo dio a los humanos y fue castigado por ello.

Ícaro que voló para escapar de su prisión, sólo que voló tan alto que la cera que sostenía sus alas se derritió. Los celos de Hera, la belleza de Afrodita, la ira de Ares… nunca terminaban, y me sumergí tanto en eso que todo comenzó a mezclase, pero tenía que pasar.

—Te estás lastimando.

Salté cuando escuché la voz de Edward detrás de mí. Era domingo en la noche, menos de doce horas antes de tomar el examen, y aún tenía unos cuantos capítulos difíciles por revisar. Si no usaba cada minuto que tuviera —y me saltaba el desayuno la siguiente mañana— no podría lograrlo.

—Estoy bien —murmuré, dándole sólo un vistazo antes de volver al enorme libro que Esme me había dado. Estaba a punto de leer sobre el Minotauro, pero las palabras nadaban frente a mí y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para concentrarme. Mi cabeza me latía y mi estómago se sentía enfermo, pero tenía que hacer esto.

—Si no lo supiera mejor, te confundiría con uno de los muertos —dijo Edward, con su voz en mi oído. Cerré mis ojos, sin atreverme a moverme, no cuando él estaba tan cerca. Podía sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo, mucho más caliente que el frío de mi habitación, y el deseo de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros me abrumaba. Me estremecí, usualmente cuando no estaba tan cansada, era mejor ignorándolo. Estaba aquí por mi madre no por Edward.

En lugar de Edward tocándome, escuché el susurro de las hojas, y cuando miré el libro estaba cerrado y empujado a un lado y Edward se sentó frente a mí.

—Si no lo sabes ahora, no lo aprenderás a tiempo para tu prueba. —Su voz era gentil—. Necesitas dormir.

—No puedo —dije miserablemente—. Tengo que pasar.

—Pasarás, lo prometo.

Dejé mi asiento.

—¿Qué, ahora puedes predecir el futuro también? No puedes prometerme eso. Voy a fallar tan espectacularmente que van a venir en medio de la prueba y me van a llevar. Tal vez nunca me volverás a ver.

Él se rió entre dientes y resoplé indignada.

—Nunca he visto a nadie estudiar tan duro para una prueba como tú los has hecho durante este fin de semana. Si no pasas, pues no hay esperanza para ninguno de nosotros.

Antes de poder señalar exactamente cuán mala era mi suerte, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Rosalie saltó al interior seguida de cerca por Alice y un hombre que no reconocía.

—¡Isabella! —dijo ella, salto hacia a mí. Le di a Edward una mirada de disculpa, pero a él parecía no importarle. En su lugar, estaba observando al hombre que acababa de llegar, el cual estaba vestido en un uniforme negro y miraba hacia el piso, como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí.

—Rosalie, se supone que estoy estudiando —dije, pero esto no la detuvo de todos modos.

—Vamos, has estado estudiando toda la semana, tienes que divertirte en algún momento.

—Sacó el labio inferior en un puchero—. Todos en los jardines se están divirtiendo, hay música y nado y toda clase de cosas. Aún necesito enseñarte como, ya sabes.

La posibilidad de forzarme a nadar fue suficiente para alejarme de la idea, y no estaba segura de que sería capaz de llegar allí de todos modos, y mucho menos hablar de disfrutarlo. El hecho de que fuera una fiesta más o menos garantiza que no lo haría.

—Estoy realmente cansada —dije mirando de Rosalie a Alice, quien se mantuvo en la puerta y mirando a Edward.

—¿Y qué? Puedes dormir después —dijo Rosalie—. Eres inteligente, pasarás, además tienes que conocer a Mike…

—¿Ustedes dos no se han conocido? —Edward sonaba sorprendido. Se puso de pie. Hizo señas al hombre que estaba en el fondo para que se acercara. Mike se movió secamente, y tenía una mirada sobre él, que dejaba claro que se tomaba a sí mismo muy en serio—. Isabella, éste es Mike, mi maestro de guardia. Es su trabajo vigilar todo lo que pasa en el lugar. Mike, ésta es Isabella Swan.

—Un placer —dijo Mike inclinando su cabeza en una reverencia. Le di una sonrisa cansada y le ofrecí mi mano. Él la apretó ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.

Su palma era más suave que la mía.

—Encantada de conocerte también —dije—. Rosalie habla demasiado sobre ti.

—No lo hago —protestó Rosalie. Miró a Mike y frunció el ceño—. No.

—Lo hace —dije y Mike sonrió. No había parecido entre él y Ella. Hasta donde podía ver.

—Vamos, vayamos —dijo Rosalie en un arrebato, tirando de su brazo.

Sintiendo que había herido su orgullo, cuando ella me miró al salir, le di un encogimiento de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Iré a la próxima, lo prometo.

—Como sea —dijo ella, jalando a Mike. Él logró hacer una leve reverencia hacia la dirección de Edward antes de salir, dejándome sola con Edward y Alice, la cual permanecía en la puerta.

—Supongo que te veré mañana. —Sus mejillas brillando de un color rojo.

—Hasta mañana —dije forzando una sonrisa. No estaba engañando a nadie. Incluso yo podía escuchar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

Una vez que Alice se había ido y cerrado la puerta, Edward se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación hacia el gran ventanal. Mientras él miraba hacia la noche que parecía tinta, hizo una seña para que me le uniera.

—Edward, no puedo —dije con un suspiro—. Tengo que estudiar.

—Le pediré a Esme que no te haga un examen de las últimas cien páginas —dijo Edward—. Ahora ven y siéntate conmigo, por favor.

—No creo que ella acceda a eso —murmuré, pero hice lo que me pidió. Mis pies se arrastraban contra la alfombra y mi cabeza se sentía tan pesada para mi cuerpo, pero de alguna forma llegué al otro lado de la habitación sin colapsar.

Una vez que estaba allí, él envolvió sus brazo a mi alrededor, y otro estremecimiento de placer bajó por mi espalda. Era el mayor contacto que había tenido con él desde que llegamos, y era lo suficientemente fácil recostarme contra él y dejar que soportara mi peso.

—Mira hacia arriba —dijo él, sus brazos ajustados alrededor de mis hombros mientras descasaba contra él. Volví mi cabeza hacia el candelabro, pero la luz de éste era muy débil para que yo pudiese ver. Él rió entre dientes—. No, el cielo. Mira las estrellas.

Mi rostro enrojeció con vergüenza, y me concentré en el cielo negro a través de la ventana, sólo siendo capaz de distinguir puntos con luz.

—Son muy bonitas.

—Lo son —dijo él—. ¿Sabías que ellas se mueven?

—¿Las estrellas? Claro. —¿Era esto parte de una lección también?—. Ves diferentes estrellas durante distintos momentos del año.

Nos acomodó a los dos en el banco, tan cerca que estaba prácticamente sentada encima de él, pero estar cerca de él era mucho más agradable de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. No estaba dispuesta a rendirme aún.

—No, a través de las estaciones —dijo él—. A través de los milenios. ¿Ves esa estrella de allí?.

Él apuntó hacia arriba. Apenas podía ver la dirección que señalaba, mucho menos saber de cual estaba hablando.

—Sí.

Si sabía que estaba mintiendo, me lo perdonó de cualquier forma.

—Cuando conocí a Perséfone, esa estrella no era parte del firmamento.

—¿En serio? —Mi cabeza se sobresaturó apenas procesando la información, dejando a un lado lo que implicaba—. No pensé que hicieran eso.

—Todo cambia con el tiempo —dijo Edward su respiración caliente contra mi oído—. Uno debe ser paciente.

Sí, pensé, todo cambia con el tiempo. Ése era el problema, ¿cierto?

Pero lo que sea que Edward estaba intentando para alejar mi mente de la prueba había funcionado. Esa noche en lugar de preocuparme sobre ninfas y héroes, mi madre y yo fuimos al zoológico y nos montamos en el carrusel una y otra vez, hasta que las dos estábamos mareadas de la risa. Dormí mejor de lo que lo había hecho en días y cuando desperté estaba sonriendo.

La siguiente mañana estaba muy nerviosa para comer, pero Alice de alguna forma me hizo comer una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa. Incluso eso amenazaba con subir mientras caminaba al salón de clases, y fue a través de la fuerza de voluntad que logré mantenerlo dentro.

Podía hacer esto. Edward dependía de mí y él nunca dejaría que ellos me hicieran fallar a propósito sin darme una oportunidad. Yo estudié, y esto no era ciencia de cohetes. Era mitología, ¿cuán difícil podía ser?

—¿Lista? —dijo Esme una vez me senté.

—No —dije rotundamente. Nunca estuve lista para esto. En lugar de mostrarme un poco de simpatía, ella se rió y puso el examen frente a mí, un nudo de horror se apoderó de mí cuando llegué a la pregunta final. Veinte páginas.

—Doscientas preguntas —dijo ella como si leyera mi mente—. Sólo puedes equivocarte en veinte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —Me atraganté.

—Cuanto como necesites.

Su amable sonrisa no era para nada tranquilizante. Convoqué hasta la última gota de

determinación que tenía, levanté mi lápiz y comencé.

Tres horas después, me senté ansiosa en la esquina mientras Esme revisaba mi examen. Yo repasaba todas las preguntas en mi cabeza una y otra vez, constantemente adivinando segundas respuestas. ¿Qué tal si confundí a Atenea y a Artemisa? ¿Hera y Hestia? ¿Qué si estudié demasiado y accidentalmente mezclé los lugares, las historias y las intricadas líneas de tiempo?

¿Qué si fallé?

Esme dejó su lapicero, su cara pasiva mientras cruzaba la habitación y, en silencio, me entregaba el examen. Mis manos temblaban tanto que tenía miedo de dejarlo caer, y nada en su expresión revelaba mi puntuación. Me forcé a mí misma a mirar. Por un largo momento, mis ojos no se concentraron en el número escrito en la parte superior.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, pero yo no la escuché. En su lugar me encontré en la puerta y salí de la habitación, mi visión estaba muy borrosa para ver hacia donde me dirigía. Pasando más allá de Alice y Ella, prácticamente no las noté, en su lugar seguí corriendo por la primera puerta que vi y que llevaba al jardín. Ignorando las voces que me llamaban, me quité mis zapatos y corrí hacia el bosque, el viento cortante adormecía mi piel.

**Había fallado.**

* * *

**¿Que pasara?**

**Nos vemos en la tarde chicas**


	13. Capitulo 11 Fracaso

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Muchas gracias a todas por sus favoritos y alertas, gracias por sus palabras de aliento.**

******Disfruten**

******Este capitulo va para andrixcedemar** **amiga tranquila no se vuelve malo pero en el segundo libro quieres ahorcarlo por cabezota**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Fracaso**

No podía respirar.

Mis pulmones quemaban y mi cuerpo me dolía por el esfuerzo de correr. Estaba en el medio del bosque ahora, aunque todavía dentro de los límites de la propiedad de Edward. Las paredes de contención estaban a la vista, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Quería encontrar el río.

Siete puntos por debajo de lo que necesitaba… siete preguntas que eran la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso, quedarse e irse, la vida y la muerte de mi madre. Vida y muerte para Edward. No importa cuan cómoda estaba o no, o si no me gustaba estar alrededor de él. Si él sólo hubiese querido a alguien para pasar el tiempo podría haber elegido a cualquiera, pero me había elegido —dependía de mí—, y ahora le había fallado. La única razón por la que estaba aquí era para pasar las pruebas, y ni siquiera podía manejar eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo me llevó, corriendo a través del bosque. Mis pies estaban sangrando y golpeados, y más de una vez me tropecé, lastimando mis tobillos, codos y rodillas, pero aun así seguí adelante.

Yo había fallado. Todo había terminado, y no tendría otra oportunidad.

Necesitaba ver a mi madre antes de que muriera. Necesitaba decirle adiós, incluso si ella no me podía oír en este cuerpo más. Lo tenía que hacer aunque… había roto mi parte del trato y, por lo tanto, Edward no tenía ninguna razón para mantener el suyo. No había garantía de que la volviera a ver si me dormía, y tenía que decirle adiós antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Finalmente lo encontré, el río donde todo este lío había comenzado. Cojeando por una torcedura de tobillo, seguí río arriba hasta que apareció la abertura en el seto. Parecía más pequeño de lo que recordaba, y no tenía idea de cómo iba a llegar al otro lado, pero tenía que hacer esto. Me gustaría pedirle disculpas a Edward después.

Limpié mis mejillas sucias y llenas de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, puse mis pies descalzos en el agua y jadeé. Hacía mucho frío. La corriente era fuerte, y sabía que si me resbalaba, no sería capaz de nadar hasta ponerme a salvo. No esta vez. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo. Un pie delante del otro, eso es todo lo que tomaría.

—Isabella.

Casi me lancé hacia delante con el sonido de la voz de Edward. Yo estaba a pocos metros de la orilla, equilibrándome precariamente en las mismas rocas resbaladizas que habían matado a Rosalie, y apenas logré mantenerme.

—Déjame sola. —No sonó ni de cerca como la voz feroz que había previsto.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

—Fracasé. —No me atrevía a correr el riesgo de voltear a mirarlo.

—Sí, Esme me lo dijo. Eso todavía no explica por qué estás arriesgando la vida y las extremidades para pasar a través de un agujero en el seto. Si quieres salir, la puerta de entrada es mucho más conveniente.

Mis pies estaban entumecidos, haciéndome incluso más torpe que antes.

—Necesito ver a mi madre.

Sin previo aviso, el brazo de Edward estaba envuelto alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome en su contra. Antes de que pudiera protestar, mis pies tocaron tierra.

—¡Déjame ir!

Me sostuvo el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el equilibrio. Me aparté de él, temblando, aunque si era a causa del frío o de lo furiosa que estaba, no lo sabía.

—Si te vas —dijo pacientemente—. Tu madre morirá. No pensé que quisieras eso.

Abrí y cerré la boca.

—Pero… pero fracasé.

Me miró con curiosidad.

—No soy tan estricto como para castigar el fracaso con la muerte.

—Pero nuestro trato… dijiste que mantendrías a mi madre viva mientras estuviera aquí.

No puedo estar más aquí, no cuando fallé en la prueba.

Edward estaba inmóvil, y entonces su expresión se suavizó, como si finalmente entendiera.

—Isabella… ¿es de eso de lo que todo esto se trata?

—Dijiste que no podía fallar ninguna de las pruebas —le dije con incertidumbre.

—No puedes fallar en ninguna de las siete pruebas que el consejo te ponga. El examen que Esme te dio no era una de ésas. —Sonrió huecamente—. Hasta ahora, lo estás haciendo bastante bien.

—¿Hasta ahora?

—Sí. —Él parecía divertido, y no estaba segura de si sentirme aliviada o limpiar la mirada de suficiencia de su cara—. Hasta ahora, te has enfrentado a tres. Sólo una está completa, pero eres impecable.

¿Cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran poniéndome a prueba sin mi conocimiento?

Cuando abrí la boca para preguntar, cuidadosamente me interrumpió.

—Te debes estar congelando… aquí. —Pasó su abrigo sobre mis hombros, y me aferré a él, sumergiéndome en su calor—. Vamos a volver, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza, mi histeria llegando a su fin. Edward me envolvió con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de que me rompiera.

—Cierra los ojos —murmuró, y lo hice.

Esta vez, cuando los abrí, estaba sólo un poco sorprendida de encontrarme en mi dormitorio. Edward estaba a mi lado.

—Veo que te estás adaptando a la forma en que viajo.

—Uh-huh. —Tragué. Todavía era desconcertante—. Yo debería… um… —Hice un gesto hacia mi vestido. Estaba roto y cubierto de barro.

—Parece que está en ruinas. Tal vez deberíamos encontrarle un reemplazo.

—Tengo toneladas, de verdad. —Miré hacia mi armario, palideciendo—. Ella probablemente no se dará cuenta.

—No discutas —dijo Edward—. Cámbiate y pon hielo sobre tu tobillo por unos minutos.

Volveré pronto a buscarte.

Suspirando interiormente, decidí que era inútil. Al igual que Ella, él parecía estar determinado a mantenerme tapada hasta las orejas con esos vestidos que daban picazón.

No podía esperar para que llegara el verano, no por otra razón que ser finalmente capaz de usar los jeans de nuevo.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Edward se volvió.

—¿Isabella?

Fruncí el ceño hacia abajo, al laberinto de botones que se alineaban en el vestido en ruinas, mis dedos aún temblaban mientras trataba de deshacerlos.

—¿Si?

—Yo sólo obtuve 164.

Al final, necesité ayuda de Ella para desabrochar la monstruosidad en que me había obligado a entrar en la mañana. Aunque parecía triste al verlo irse, yo no podía estar más feliz, hasta que vi lo que tenía la intención de reemplazarlo.

Cojeando por el pasillo de un ala desconocida, me apoyé en Edward por apoyo e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no arañar la áspera tela. Era totalmente injusto. Edward podía llevar pantalones —incluso Rosalie tenía la opción, si quería—, pero con Ella a cargo de mi armario, me quedé atrapada en el vestuario de la Edad Media. Ella podía haber pensado que eran hermosos, pero yo hubiera preferido una toga a los instrumentos de tortura. Por más que los usara no me iba a hacer como ellos. Nunca. Y Ella lo sabía. Y por eso lo hacia, estaba segura de eso.

Mientras me preguntaba si sería o no una marca en mi contra que estuviera por ahí en ropa interior, Edward abrió la puerta de una habitación en la que yo nunca había estado antes. Al principio no podía ver mucho desde detrás de él, pero cuando se hizo a un lado, quedé boquiabierta, y la nube de la miseria que me había perseguido desde haber visto mi puntaje disipó.

La suite estaba repleta de ropa colgando de los bastidores, organizadas por el tamaño y el color, y sólo sabe Dios qué más. Abarcaban tantas épocas que parecía una tienda de disfraces, y había vestidos, zapatos, mantas y…

Mis rodillas se debilitaron.

Suéteres y jeans.

—Ella mencionó que no te sentías cómoda con la ropa que eligió para ti —dijo Edward—. Como premio por fallar en una prueba con una puntuación más alta que la mía, creo que un nuevo guardarropa está a la orden.

Lo miré fijamente y después a Ella, que me dio una extraña sonrisa. ¿Eran de verdad?

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

No fui la única en decirlo. A su vez un chillido agudo salió por detrás de mí, y cuando me di la vuelta, Rosalie estaba con la boca abierta. Alice se quedó cerca, mirando tan excitada como yo me sentía.

—¿Son todos estos para ti? —exclamó Rosalie, pasando a Ella para estar junto a mí.

—Creo que sí —dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres algunos?

Me miró como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Que si quiero?

Reí y miré a Edward.

—¿Ella puede?

—Por supuesto.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. En un instante había desaparecido, seleccionando a través de los vestidos arcaicos que yo no tenía intención de tocar. En lugar de unirme a ella, me dirigí a Alice y Ella.

—Ustedes dos pueden tener lo que quieran, también —dije, mirando a Edward—. Si está bien contigo, quiero decir.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Al igual que Rosalie, Ella y Alice se precipitaron en la habitación, dejándome detrás a mí con Edward. Él hizo un gesto hacia mi tobillo.

—¿Eres capaz de atravesar la habitación sin ayuda?

—Estaré bien —le dije, mirando los montones de suéteres. Incluso desde la distancia, hicieron señas. Por mucho que me gustara estar cerca de Edward, me daba vergüenza todavía mi ruptura, y no quería que pensara que era incapaz de pasar el día sin él, a pesar de que parecía saber exactamente cómo hacer mejor las cosas.

Fui cojeando hasta la mitad de la habitación antes de darme cuenta que él estaba detrás, a unos pocos metros. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, fruncí el ceño.

—Edward, de verdad, estoy bien. Ni siquiera estoy herida.

—No tengo ninguna intención de ayudarte a caminar —dijo en una voz inocente que no me creía—. Sólo iba a ofrecerme a llevar tus cosas.

—Si tú lo dices. —Arqueé una ceja, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que supiera que estaba agradecida de que estuviera allí.

Esa noche, mucho después de que Edward me dejara, yo estaba al borde del sueño, cuando un suave golpe en mi puerta me alejó. Gimiendo, me froté los ojos y me levanté de la cama, cojeando hasta la puerta. Había pasado toda la noche esperando para decirle a mi madre que había pasado una prueba y no había decepcionado a Edward todavía, así que quien sea que estuviera en el otro lado de la puerta tendría que tener una muy buena razón para interrumpir.

—¿Qué? —dije mientras abría la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos contra la luz del pasillo.

Era Rosalie.

—¿Todavía estás despierta? —susurró, y me miró.

—No, soy sonámbula.

—Oh. —Ella me miró como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si estaba diciendo la verdad o no—. Mientras te despiertas, vamos… quiero mostrarte algo.

Alargó el brazo para tomar mi mano, y me mantuve firme.

—El único lugar adonde quiero ir es a la cama.

—Es una lástima. —Rosalie se apoderó de mi mano con tanta fuerza que si trataba de alejarme probablemente terminaría con dedos rotos, y ya estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con mi tobillo—. Te voy a devolver a la cama antes que salga el sol, lo prometo.

No era la garantía más reconfortante, pero ella no me estaba dando mucho para elegir.

Finalmente, resoplando con fuerza para que ella se diera cuenta, la seguí, la alfombra áspera contra mis pies descalzos.

—¿Adónde estamos yendo? —dije, pero Rosalie me hizo callar al doblar la esquina. Había guardias apostados arriba y abajo por los pasillos que conducían a mis habitaciones, y al menos tres de ellos nos habían visto hasta ahora, así que no tenía idea de porqué sintió la necesidad de andar furtivamente alrededor.

El dolor sordo en mi tobillo se convirtió en un dolor agudo, y yo luchaba por mantenerme a la par de ella, pero no redujo la velocidad. Al final, cuando llegamos a un pasillo oscuro, se detuvo y señaló una puerta a tres metros de distancia.

Era diferente a las otras en la casa, de madera oscura con tallas ornamentales que creaban una escena que no podía descifrar. La luz se derramó desde el otro lado, y Rosalie se puso de puntilla, haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Esta vez no hice ninguna pregunta. Me moví con ella torpemente, manteniendo una mano contra la pared para no tropezarme y anunciar nuestra presencia a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más clara se convirtió la escena en la puerta, y pronto me di cuenta de lo que era. En la mitad superior de la puerta había un hermoso prado, con pequeñas flores talladas en la madera y árboles a cada lado. De alguna manera el artista había logrado hacer que se viera soleado, y me recordó con tanta fuerza a Central Park que un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Pero en el fondo, la escena cambió. Una capa de tierra separaba la pradera de un río oscuro que corría por debajo y, junto a él, había un delicado jardín. En lugar de crecer desde la tierra, crecía desde una piedra irregular. Los árboles no eran árboles; estaban hechos de algo sólido, y aunque sólo era una obra de arte, me di cuenta de que no estaban destinados a estar vivos. Y en el centro de la imagen estaban pilares de joyas que formaban un arco por encima de una flor, diminuta y débil en su entorno.

Tan hechizada como lo estaba por los hermosos tallados, escuché voces que se escapaban a través de la rendija de la puerta. Al principio no pude distinguir bien, pero Rosalie me dio un codazo acercándome y, reuniendo valor, me asomé a la habitación.

Edward estaba de espaldas a mí, con los hombros encorvados mientras miraba a algo que yo no podía ver. Se volvió lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su perfil, y algo dentro de mí dolió cuando vi que tenía los ojos rojos.

Pero él no era el único hablando. La segunda voz era más alta que la suya, pero todavía masculina y familiar, y quienquiera que era habló en palabras susurradas mezcladas con urgencia y frustración.

—No la puedes mantener aquí. —No podía ver quién estaba hablando, pero estaba segura de que reconocía su voz—. Eso era parte del trato. No la puedes obligar a que se quede si ella no quiere.

Me acerqué un poco más. Debajo de mí el piso crujió y me congelé. Desde mi punto de vista podía ver todavía a Edward todavía, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él debía haber sido capaz de escucharlo. Pero después de unos tensos segundos, habló y yo exhalé.

—No quería irse —dijo con voz cansada—. Ella pensó que nuestro trato había terminado porque no pasó el examen.

—Todavía la detuviste —dijo la segunda voz. Era dolorosamente familiar, pero hablaba tan bajo que era difícil de ubicar—. Ella te dijo dos veces que la dejaras sola, y la ignoraste.

—Debido a que ella no entendía. —Edward miró por encima del hombro a un lugar detrás de la puerta donde estaba el otro.

—No importa. —Habló con rencor, y miré a Rosalie, pero ella estaba en la esquina ahora—. Le impediste salir.

—Puedo argumentar semánticamente contigo toda la noche, pero el hecho es que ella no ha salido de la propiedad —dijo Edward—. No tienes derecho de pedirles a los otros miembros del consejo que den por terminado el acuerdo.

—Lo hago, y lo haré. —Pasó una sombra sobre mí, y me eché hacia atrás—. No voy a dejarte forzarla para que se quede como lo hiciste con Perséfone. Ella no es tu prisionera, y tú no eres su guardián. No puedes manipularla en esta situación y luego actuar sorprendido cuando ella te odie tanto que quiera irse.

Malicia goteaba de sus palabras y su voz estaba llena de veneno. A través de la sala Edward se puso tenso, pero no dijo nada. La urgencia de hablar por él era abrumadora, y quería tan desesperadamente decirle a quienquiera que fuera que era un idiota y que me quedaba porque quería ayudar a Edward, no porque me estuviera forzando, pero las palabras murieron en mis labios. Había pasado meses sin respuestas. No podía renunciar a cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener finalmente de conseguirlas.

—Déjala ir —dijo la voz, más tranquila esta vez—. Perséfone no te amó, y no puedes reemplazarla por mucho que trates. Incluso si se pudiera, Isabella no es esa persona.

—Ella podría serlo. —Las palabras de Edward salieron ahogadas—. Mi hermana piensa que lo es.

—Mi tía está demasiado cegada por la culpa y la determinación de ver la situación con claridad. Por favor, Edward. —El piso crujió de nuevo mientras él dio un paso hacia Edward.

Podía distinguir su brazo ahora, y llevaba una chaqueta negra que se veía demasiado delgada para noviembre—. Deja que se vaya antes de que muera, también. Los dos sabemos que es sólo cuestión de tiempo, y si te preocupas por ella de verdad, la dejarás ir antes de que se convierta en otra víctima. —Hizo una pausa, y contuve la respiración—. Once chicas ya han muerto por tu culpa. No conviertas a Isabella en la duodécima debido a tu egoísmo.

El sonido de cristales rotos explotó a centímetros de mí. Di un grito ahogado y me tambaleé hacia atrás, y mi tobillo se torció debajo de mí otra vez. Grité, cayendo al suelo.

La puerta se abrió, y la sangre huyó de mi cara cuando vi quien estaba en el otro lado.

**James.**

* * *

**chan chan chan chan leche con pan **


	14. Capitulo 12 James

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Muchas gracias a todas por sus favoritos y alertas, gracias por sus palabras de aliento.**

******Disfruten**

******Este capitulo va para mi gran amiga marieisahale te quiero nena**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**James**

—¿También estás en esto? —Mi voz estaba ronca, y miré fijamente a James con incredulidad. Se veía exactamente como lo recordaba de la escuela: orejas prominentes, su despeinado y rubio cabello, y sus gruesos auriculares alrededor de su cuello.

—Isabella... —comenzó, pero Edward apareció en la puerta, y empujó a un lado a James.

Cuando Edward me ofreció su mano, la tomé; mirando a James.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Las palabras salieron ahogadas, y casi no podía ver bien, pero no iba a concederles a ellos una salida—. Dime. Primero Carmen, luego Esme, ahora tú...

—Tal vez será mejor si continuamos esta conversación dentro —dijo Edward con una mueca. Apreté mis dientes y asentí, apoyándome en él cuando me ayudó a entrar en la habitación.

En el interior, me di cuenta de que era un dormitorio. Aunque no estaba lleno de polvo, tenía la sensación de no haberse usado, y cuando Ed me ayudó a moverme alrededor de los cristales rotos en el suelo de madera, vi un cuadro destrozado tirado en el suelo, su imagen rota y doblada. Sonriéndome estaba la fotografía de una chica que no podía ser mucho mayor que yo, con sus mejillas pecosas y su cabello rubio. Junto a ella estaba Edward, y se veía mucho más feliz de lo que nunca lo había visto, toda la tensión de su cuerpo había desaparecido.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, pero sentía dentro de mí, que ya lo sabía.

Edward miró la fotografía y el dolor cruzó su cara. Esperó hasta que me hubiera ayudado a estar en la cama antes de responderme, e incluso cuando lo hizo no me miró a los ojos.

—Perséfone —dijo con una frágil voz que amenazaba con romperse—. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—No demasiado tiempo —dije, mirando la imagen—. No sí tenían cámaras entonces.

—No es una fotografía —dijo, inclinándose para recogerla—. Es un reflejo. Mira.

Sus manos temblaban cuando me entregó el cuadro, y cuando lo examiné, me di cuenta de que tenía un espesor que las fotografías no tienen. Parecía brillar como si fuera un charco de agua, y Perséfone y Edward estaban moviéndose. Se parecía un poco a una película casera, pero ella parpadeó y yo pude ver los brazos de Edward alrededor de ella.

—Ella es hermosa —dije en voz baja. Parte de mí estaba celosa, sabiendo que nunca podría estar a la altura de su recuerdo, pero estaba tan consumida por la tristeza de lo que Edward debió haber pasado, que la reprimí—. Lo siento.

Él hizo un gesto con desdén, como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero cuando le di la imagen la tomó suavemente y pasó su mano por la superficie. La alisó, como si nunca hubiera sufrido daño.

—Como te dije, fue hace mucho tiempo.

Una leve tos rompió mi atención lejos de él, y miré hacia arriba para ver a James estando cerca de la puerta. Mis ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaste por qué estaba aquí. —Cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta, cerrándola con firmeza. Detrás escuché un chillido. Rosalie estaba todavía ahí, pero no era algo que ella quisiera oír.

—Y aún no me lo has dicho. —Hice una mueca cuando Edward tocó suavemente mi tobillo.

—Él es mi sucesor —dijo, y lo miré fijamente—. Él asumirá mis deberes si yo desaparezco.

Una ola de terror se apoderó de mí, y miré a James, disgustada.

—¿Es por eso que trataste de impedirme venir aquí? Sabías que yo era su última oportunidad, y pensaste que si me detenías tendrías una clara oportunidad entre los ganadores.

—No hay ganadores —dijo James—. No es ninguna competencia, ¿de acuerdo? Es duro para todos. Hemos estado tratando de encontrar a alguien que ocupe el lugar de Perséfone por un siglo, y si no...

—Si no lo lograbas, entonces tendrías el lugar de Edward —estallé—. Sin embargo, aquí estás, tratando de arruinar esto.

—Porque yo creí que querías salir —dijo, con su mandíbula apretada, tan fuertemente que podía ver una contracción muscular—. Tú dijiste...

—Edward tenía razón. No entendía. Y no voy a marcharme y matarlo si puedo ayudar.

James movió torpemente sus pies.

—Nunca pensé que lo harías. Pero los términos para el pacto son definitivos, y si quieres irte no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerte. Si Edward te mantiene aquí contra tu voluntad, entonces nosotros tenemos todo el derecho de intervenir.

—Espera —dije, a medida que entendía lentamente lo que él decía—. ¿Qué quieres decir con nosotros?

Junto a mí, Edward frunció el ceño, lo hacía tan profundamente que por un momento no sé parecía a él mismo.

—James —dijo, advirtiendo.

James se enderezó, con los brazos a los lados.

—No me importa si ella sabe.

—A los otros sí —dijo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo.

James dio un paso vacilante, como si quisiera llegar a mí, pero le dirigí una fría mirada y se detuvo.

—Soy un miembro del consejo.

Mi corazón casi se detuvo.

—¿Estás en el consejo? —escupí—. No puedes. Tú eres... tú.

—Astuta observación —dijo, más para sí mismo que para mí—. Escucha, Isabella... no me importa sí me crees o no. Bueno, no, me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero no espero que lo hagas. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, por tratar de mantenerte lejos de Edward, pero sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti.

—¿Y tú piensas que lo mejor para mí es vivir el resto de mi vida pensando que soy la razón de que Edward muera? —Lágrimas calientes amenazaran con derramarse de mis ojos, pero parpadeé para contenerlas, obligando a mi voz a mantenerse estable—. Por no mencionar lo que le pasaría a mi madre.

—No recordarías nada de esto si decides irte —dijo James—. Eso también es parte del trato.

—Suficiente de ese estúpido trato. —Mi voz se quebró y mis mejillas se ruborizaron—. Ésta es mi decisión, no tuya. No puedes ir detrás de mí y terminar esto sólo porque crees que es lo mejor para mí. Yo decido cuando termina esto, no tú.

Miré hacia atrás y adelante, entre Edward y James para asegurarme de que me prestaban atención, pero Edward estaba concentrado en mi tobillo, con la cabeza inclinada y sus ojos cerrados. Un espeso calor se extendió desde mi rodilla a los dedos de mis pies, y Edward rodeó con sus manos la articulación, moviéndolo suavemente en círculos.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, y negué con la cabeza. Edward bajó mi pierna, y cautelosamente la jale hacia mí, moviendo mis dedos del pie. Ya no dolía.

—Cómo... —comencé, había olvidado momentáneamente mi rabia, y Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No se supone que la sanes —dijo James desde el otro lado de la habitación. Edward se enderezó e, incluso desde el costado, podía ver la mirada apagada de sus ojos.

—Parece que estamos rompiendo todo tipo de reglas esta noche. —Se detuvo—. Si me disculpas.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, se fue. Dejándonos a James y a mí solos en la habitación.

Me levanté, poniendo a prueba mi tobillo. Estaba fuerte.

—No fue mi elección, sabes —dijo James calmadamente—. Asumirlo por él, si fallas. Soy el único miembro del consejo que conoce el Inframundo tanto como él.

—Pero aún quieres esto —dije.

Apartó la vista, hacia una oscura ventana. La luna estaba casi llena, y podía ver las copas de los árboles sin hojas susurrando con el viento de noviembre.

—Duramos tanto como lo que representamos lo haga. Los dioses menores desaparecen cuando son olvidados, pero el consejo no es pequeño. Mientras la humanidad exista, siempre estarán el amor y la guerra. Siempre estará la música y el arte, la literatura y la paz, y el matrimonio y los niños, y los viajeros. Pero la humanidad no durará para siempre, y después que desaparezca, nosotros lo haremos también. Sólo la muerte permanecerá.

—Y si controlas en Inframundo, ¿podrás sobrevivir aún después de que todo lo demás se haya ido? —lo dije como una pregunta, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Y se formó un nudo en mi garganta—. ¿Eso es de lo que esto se trata?

—No. Está justo aquí, se trata de asegurar tu supervivencia. No quiero que mueras, Isabella... por favor. Ninguno de nosotros lo quiere, y Edward se rindió hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez lo esté intentando por ti, pero no porque quiere seguir... solamente no quiere que mueras, esto es todo.

Me detuve.

—¿Hay buena probabilidad de que pase?

James me miró, y yo podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

—Nadie ha sobrevivido más allá de Navidad. Por favor. Edward no quiere esto. Él siempre estará enamorado de Perséfone, no de ti. Mira a tu alrededor... mira dónde estás. Ésta era su habitación.

No había nada inusual en la habitación, sólo la imagen que Edward había lanzado a James.

Pero mientras más estudiaba el entorno, realmente lo vi. Era como la habitación de un niño que un padre no se atrevía a tocar después de la tragedia. Horquillas pasadas de moda en un rincón inutilizado, y las cortinas estaban corridas para dejar entrar la luz del sol.

Incluso había un vestido que yacía en la esquina, a la espera de ser usado. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, descansando intacto por siglos hasta que Perséfone regresara.

—Ese reflejo... —James hizo un gesto a la imagen de Perséfone y Edward juntos, mirándose muy felices—. No es real. Es un deseo, un sueño, una esperanza; no un recuerdo. Él la amaba tanto que hubiera dividido el mundo si ella se lo hubiera pedido, pero apenas podía soportar mirarlo. Desde que murió, él ha estado rogándole a consejo que lo dejen en libertad y dejen que se desvanezca. ¿En serio crees que puedes competir con eso?

—No es una competencia —dije, más o menos haciendo eco de sus palabras anteriores.

Pero incluso mientras las decía, sabía que lo era. Si no podía hacer que Edward se preocupara por mí, no tendría ninguna razón para continuar. Y en su mente siempre estaría debajo de Perséfone. Pero no era un motivo para dejar de luchar por él. Se merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz, al igual que yo, y no estaba lista para decir adiós a otra persona en mi vida.

La expresión de James se suavizó.

—Nunca te amará, Isabella, no de la forma que tú mereces ser amada. Se rindió hace mucho tiempo, y todo lo que haces es prolongar su dolor. Sería más amable dejarlo en paz.

Me acerqué a James, dividida entre la ira y la urgente necesidad de todo, para asegurarme de que mi James todavía estaba debajo del astuto Dios en el que de repente sehabía convertido, diciendo todas las palabras que creía que debía saber para convencerme de irme. Para robar la eternidad a Edward y quedársela él.

—¿Y crees que debería? —dije. Estaba apenas a un pie de distancia de él—. ¿Crees que debería renunciar y dejarlo, así como Perséfone lo dejó?

—Perséfone tenía sus razones —dijo James—. La alejó de todo lo que amaba, y la obligó a quedarse con él cuando ella no quería. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Guardé silencio. La diferencia entre Perséfone y yo era que ella había tenido algo que perder. James se adelantó tímidamente, y lo dejé envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí, hundiendo su cara en mi cabello. Lo escuché inhalar profundamente, y me pregunté si podía oler la fragancia de mi champú, o si era mi miedo y la culpa y la determinación lo que sentía en su lugar. Después de un momento de tensión, le devolví el abrazo.

—Por favor no te hagas esto, Isabella —murmuró en mi oído. Cerré mis ojos, y por un momento, fingí que era como el viejo James otra vez. No el rival de Edward, no el Dios a punto de ganar todo debido a mi fracaso, sino mi James.

—¿Harías algo por mí? —dije en su pecho.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Lo que sea.

Lo solté.

—Aléjate de mí y no vuelvas hasta la primavera.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Isabella…

—Lo digo en serio. —Mi voz tembló, pero me mantuve firme—. Vete de aquí.

Aturdido, dio un paso hacia atrás y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Por un momento parecía que iba a decir algo, pero después se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándome sola en la habitación de Perséfone.

Había pasado cuatro años rechazando dejar a mi madre rendirse, y no iba a dejar que Edward hiciera lo mismo. Si no quería seguir adelante por sí mismo, entonces tendría que encontrar la manera que siguiera por mí, en su lugar.

Horas más tarde, mucho después de que la luna se hubiera elevado tan alto en el cielo que ya no podía verla desde mi ventana, estaba en la cama y miraba el techo. Quería dormir y contarle a mi madre todo lo que había aprendido, preguntarle qué podía hacer para que Edward lo intentara, pero sabía que ella no podía decirme nada que no supiera ya. No era justo que ella arreglara esto; era yo la que había hecho el trato, y no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.

En las primeras horas de la mañana, escuché un suave golpe en mi puerta, y enterré mi cara en la almohada. Rosalie se había ido cuando salí de la habitación de Perséfone, y no estaba de humor para decirle lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba uno o dos días para resolver las cosas por mí misma antes de que la casa entera lo supiera, si no lo sabían ya.

A pesar de que permanecí en silencio, escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y pasos suaves contra la alfombra. Permanecí lo más quieta posible, con la espera de quién fuera, saliera.

—¿Isabella?

No tuve que darme vuelta para reconocer la voz de Edward. Algo vibraba en mi interior, una nota familiar que envió una ola de confort a través de mi tenso cuerpo, pero no lo enfrenté.

Se movió tan silenciosamente que no sabía que estaba tan cerca hasta que sentí el colchón ceder. Fue un largo momento antes de que dijera algo.

—Lo siento. —Su voz estaba hueca—. No deberías haber visto eso.

—Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Me negué a contestar. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría que no quería que se rindiera? Qué estaba arriesgando todo por él... y que lo hacía con mucho gusto, pero no dejarí esto por nada. No podía hacerlo luchar, pero encontraría una razón para que no desapareciera.

Oí a Edward suspirar. Forzar el silencio sólo estaba complicando más las cosas, así que finalmente dije desde mi almohada:

—¿Por qué no me contaste lo de James antes?

—Porque pensé que podrías reaccionar de esta manera, y quería evitarte sufrir durante el mayor tiempo posible.

—Saber no es lo que me hace daño —dije—. Lo que me duele es que nadie confía en mí.

Sentí su mano en mi brazo, pero sólo duró un momento.

—Entonces haré el esfuerzo de confiar más en ti. Me disculpo.

Sus disculpas eran falsas para mis oídos, tanto si lo decía en verdad o no.

—Si paso, las cosas van a cambiar, ¿cierto? ¿La vida no será un juego de mantener lejos a Isabella? Porque si la respuesta a eso es cualquiera excepto un rotundo sí, no creo que pueda hacer esto.

Acarició el dorso de su mano contra mi mejilla, pero también duró sólo un segundo.

—Sí —dijo—. Un rotundo sí. No es que no confíe en ti ahora. Es sólo que algunas cosas simplemente no se pueden saber aún. Tan frustrante como puede parecer, te prometo que es por tu propio bien.

Por mi propio bien. Al parecer, esa es la excusa que tenían cuando hacían algo que no me gustaba.

—Y Perséfone —añadí, contenta de que él me diera la espalda, y no pudiera ver el dolor que sabía que habría en sus ojos cuando pronuncié su nombre—. Yo no soy ella, Edward. No puedo ser ella. Y no puedo pasar la eternidad tratando de estar a la altura de tus recuerdos sobre ella. No soy nadie para ti ahora mismo. Entiendo que...

—¿Tú no eres nadie? —dijo, con una fuerza sorprendente—. No creo eso.

—Déjame terminar. —Abracé mi almohada más fuerte—. Entiendo que no soy ella y nunca lo seré. No quiero ser ella de todos modos, no con lo mucho que te ha herido. Pero si esto funciona... si paso, necesito saber que cuando me mires, vas a verme a mí, no sólo como su sustituta. Que hay más en ese futuro para mí que permanecer en la sombra mientras tú te autocompadeces de tu existencia. Porque si James tiene razón, y puedo irme lejos si quiero, y estás haciendo esto sabiendo perfectamente que pasarás la mitad del resto de la eternidad conmigo te hará sentirte miserable no importa lo que haga, entonces dímelo ahora, y nos lo evitaré a ambos.

Los segundos pasaban, y Edward guardaba silencio. Era injusto que estuviera deseando tirar la toalla para siempre cuando había otros allí afuera —incluida mi madre— que querían vivir, pero no podían. Mientras miraba firmemente la ventana, mi ira aumentaba, pero gritarle antes de que él respondiera, no me aliviaría.

—Te he traído un regalo.

Mi cabeza se volvió hacia él, una fracción de centímetro antes de que pudiera detenerme.

—Ésa no es una respuesta.

—Sí lo es —dijo, y podía oír una pequeña sonrisa en su voz—. No hubiera traído algo para ti si no quisiera que te quedaras.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de regalo es?

—Si te das la vuelta, lo verás.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, algo me empujó en el hombro. Algo frío, húmedo y muy vivo.

Me giré alrededor, me senté y me quedé mirando la bola de piel blanca y negra sentada junto a mí en mi cama. Lo miré con los ojos húmedos, su pequeña cola se movía. Mi corazón se derritió, toda mi ira y frustración olvidadas temporalmente.

—Si no sintiera que realmente puedes cambiar las cosas, no habría arriesgado tu vida, para empezar —dijo Edward—. Lamento que sientas que no eres nadie para mí, Isabella, porque la verdad es justamente lo contrario. Y nunca esperaría que fueras Perséfone —agregó con la misma indicación de dolor en su voz—. Tú eres tú, y tan pronto como pueda, te contaré todo. Te lo prometo.

Me quedé mirando al cachorro, demasiado asustada para decir o hacer algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. ¿Estaba igual que James, diciendo lo que yo quería oír? ¿O realmente quería decirlo?

—Has perdido un amigo hoy por mí, y no quiero que te sientas sola —dijo, mientras acariciaba al cachorro, y su cola golpeaba el colchón—. Es de mi conocimiento que uno no le da una mascota a alguien si no espera... —vaciló—. Si no tiene la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo con esa persona en el futuro.

Esperar. Esperanza. ¿Qué quería decir realmente?

Quería decirle exactamente donde podía James meter nuestra supuesta amistad, pero me tomó un momento recordar cómo hablar. Me había pasado toda la infancia molestando a mi madre con un cachorro, pero siempre se había mantenido firme. Después de que enfermó, me había dado por vencida, incapaz de cuidar de ella y de un perro al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo sabía Edward eso? ¿O es que simplemente lo había imaginado?

—Es... ¿hembra o macho?

—Macho. —Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa—. No quiero que Cerberus capte cualquier idea.

Dudé.

—¿Es mío?

—Todo tuyo. Puedes llevarlo contigo en primavera, si quieres.

Levanté al perrito, sosteniéndolo contra mi pecho. De pie sobre mi brazo, me lamió la barbilla, apenas llegando a alcanzarla.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja—. Esto es realmente amable de tu parte.

—Es un placer —dijo Edward de pie—. Los dejaré para permitirles la oportunidad de que se conozcan el uno al otro. Es muy amistoso, te lo aseguro, y muy consciente. Está aprendiendo aún el modo correcto de comportarse, pero es un alumno ansioso.

El cachorro saltó más alto, llegando a alcanzar mi mejilla. Sonreí, y cuando Edward puso una mano en la puerta, dije:

—¿Edward?

—¿Si?

Apreté los labios, tratando de llegar a la combinación correcta de palabras para conseguir que quisiera quedarse. Para hacer que quisiera intentarlo por algo más que por mi bien. No se me ocurrió nada, así que en su lugar, después de un momento que parecía extenderse mucho más del punto de cortesía, dije en voz baja:

—Por favor no te des por vencido.

Cuando finalmente contestó, su voz era tan baja que apenas pude oírlo.

—Lo intentaré.

—Por favor —dije de nuevo, esta vez con urgencia—. Después de todo lo que pasó... no puedes. Sé que la perdiste... pero…

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros.

—¿Pero qué?

—Por favor, sólo... dame una oportunidad.

Él miró a lo lejos, y a través de la oscura luz vi sus hombros encorvados, como si estuviera intentando encogerse a sí mismo tanto como pudiera.

—Por supuesto —dijo, abriendo la puerta—. Que duermas bien.

Acaricié la cabeza de mi cachorro. No quería que se fuera. Quería jugar a las cartas, hablar o leer... cualquier cosa que no le hiciera recordar a Perséfone. Después de la noche que había tenido, merecía mucho más. Ambos lo merecíamos.

—Quédate —solté—. Por favor.

Pero cuando alcé la mirada, él ya se había ido.

* * *

**Chicas díganme ¿Quién creen que sea el saboteador? **

**Quien adivine le dedico el capitulo final**

**Pista: Ya salio en la trama**

**Besos**


	15. Capitulo 13 Navidad

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Este capitulo de verdad esta largo **

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Navidad**

Por las siguientes semanas, pasar tiempo con Edward fue casi insoportable. Mientras aún pasábamos nuestras tardes juntos, no fue mucho más fácil, y cada conversación y toque accidental se sentía tenso. Nunca me miraba a los ojos, y mientras estábamos acercándonos a Navidad, más parecía que se alejara. Cuanto más se alejaba, más quería arrancarme el cabello y decirle con palabras directas que, o adoptaba otra actitud, o me alejaría.

El problema era que esta sería una vana amenaza, y él lo sabría. Peor, estaba temerosa que se interesara por ello.

—No entiendo —dije, caminando de arriba abajo en la acera—. Él actúa como si no quisiera nada más conmigo.

Mi madre y yo estábamos cerca de un parque infantil en Central Park, y a pesar de la profunda nieve que rodeaba la Mansión Eden mientras el solsticio de invierno se acercaba y la primera parte de mi estadía estaba terminando, era pleno verano aquí. En la distancia pude escuchar a un niño llorar, pero estaba tan concentrada en el comportamiento de Edward como para preocuparme.

—¿Por qué crees que sea? —dijo mi madre. Se sentó en un banco y me observó, viéndose completamente tranquila.

—No lo sé —dije frustrada—. ¿Qué tal sí ha perdido las esperanzas? ¿Qué se supone que haga después?

—Mantente intentándolo hasta que no te queden más oportunidades —dijo mi madre.

Había un atisbo de acero en su voz que me hizo preguntarme si era tan paciente sobre esto como aparentaba—. Y, aún luego, sigues haciéndolo.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos. No era así de fácil y ella lo sabía.

—James dijo que ninguna de las otras chicas había sobrevivido después de Navidad.

¿Piensas que quizá por eso está evadiéndome? ¿Piensa que voy a caer muerta en cualquier momento?

—Quizás —dijo—. O quizás se dio cuenta de que realmente se preocupa por ti, y teme perderte.

Bufé.

—Ésa es una gran posibilidad. Él ni siquiera me mira.

Suspiró.

—Eres quién está pasando tiempo con él, Isabella, no yo. Sólo puedo suponer en base a lo que me dices, y si Edward es realmente tan miserable como suena, dudo que alguien más vaya a ser capaz de saber de esto.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga? —dije, tratando que mi voz no se quebrara, pero lo hizo de cualquier forma. E inmediatamente me sentí culpable, y caminé hacia ella. Se hizo a un lado, haciendo un lugar el banco, y me senté a su lado.

—De cualquier forma que puedas —dijo, sacando un puñado de cabello de mis ojos—. Si quieres hacer esto por él, entonces no será fácil. No va a ser fácil pasar el resto de las pruebas, y tampoco será fácil darle una razón para continuar.

Fruncí el ceño, atormentando a mi mente por enésima vez en las últimas semanas, tratando de que surgiera algo, pero nada llegó. Mi último destello de ingenio se había ido con su regalo de Navidad, pero incluso eso era un riesgo.

—Aún estás siendo cautelosa, ¿no? —dijo mi madre, la preocupación se grabó en sus fracciones—. No quiero que nada te pase, y si lo que dice es cierto, y hay peligro afuera...

—Estoy bien —dije—. En serio. Nadie ha tratado de quitarme la vida aún, lo prometo. Y si no puedo convencer a Edward de que vale la pena quedarse, ellos también me matarán, de cualquier forma.

—No hables así. No me importa lo que pasé en los próximos tres meses, pero no te vas a rendir, ¿me entiendes? —Habló con tanta ferocidad que me asustó, y me enderecé en el banco.

—No me voy a rendir —dije—. Pero si Edward ni siquiera lo intenta, él morirá. Y tú...

Y mi madre moriría también. Sabía que era inevitable, pero aún no estaba lista para decirle adiós. Todavía tenía tres meses antes del equinoccio de primavera, y me propuse empaparme de cada momento que pasábamos juntas. No iba a dejar que Edward se metiera en el camino.

—No importa lo que me pase a mí o a Edward, seguirás intentándolo —dijo mi madre, con voz gentil—. Ninguno de nosotros está rindiéndose y, si lo haces, no serás mejor que Edward. Pero sé que lo eres, ¿correcto?

Asentí calladamente. Si tenía la fuerza y certeza de mi madre, sería positiva de que convencer a Edward de lo mismo no sería demasiado difícil.

—Quizás deberías hablarle. Apuesto a que te escucharía.

—Probablemente lo hará. —Algo destelló en sus ojos, algo que no pude entender.

—Pero ese es tu trabajo, cariño. Y sé que puedes hacerlo.

Era eso o dejar que alguien a mi alrededor muriera.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Me dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

—Siempre tengo razón.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotras pudiera decir algo más, el cielo se oscureció, y miré hacia arriba, confundida. Cuando me di vuelta hacia mi madre para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, se había ido; y en su lugar estaba la persona que menos quería ver. James.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Salté para pararme—. ¿Qué hiciste con mi madre?

—Está todo bien —dijo, parándose también. Me moví deprisa camino abajo, buscando a mi madre, pero él fácilmente mantuvo mi ritmo—. Isabella... escucha. Tu madre está a salvo.

Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Así que robaste el único momento que tengo para estar con ella? —Me di la vuelta, y él se detuvo en su camino, unos centímetros lejos de mí—. Sólo porque eres algún tipo de Dios, no te da el derecho de hacer esto. Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mí.

—Lo sé. —Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y la mirada en su rostro era tan lamentable que por un momento olvidé que era el chico malo—. Sólo necesito unos minutos. Y prometo que todo volverá a ser normal. Por favor.

Suspiré irritada.

—Bien. Tienes cinco minutos.

—Más que suficiente. —Sonrió abiertamente, pero cuando todo lo que hice fue mirarlo fijamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco—. No soy quien intenta matarte.

Parpadeé, sorprendida. Ésa era la última cosa que esperaba que dijera.

—Eres la opción más lógica —dije suavemente—. Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero sería estúpida si creyera tu palabra sin alguna prueba.

Inclinó su cabeza en una extraña, casi anticuada, forma de asentimiento. Era un molesto recordatorio de quién y qué era él.

—No te lo pediría. Pero, si quieres, podrías preguntarle a Edward. Nunca he estado involucrado en el proceso de pruebas por obvias razones. Eres mi amiga, y nunca te lastimaría.

—¿Es por eso que he sobrevivido tanto? —dije sarcásticamente—. ¿Por qué somos amigos?

Su expresión se oscureció.

—Te lo dije, no soy el asesino. Deberías conocerme mejor.

—Últimamente no parece que te conociera del todo —repliqué, y al menos tuvo decencia de verse avergonzado.

—Has sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque todos hemos tomado medidas extraordinarias para mantenerte a salvo —dijo—. Los guardianes, los escoltas, los degustadores de comida... no tienes ni idea desde qué tan cerca has sido vigilada.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

—Después de un siglo, ¿realmente no tienen idea de quién está haciendo esto? Pensé que se suponía que los dioses eran omniscientes.

Se rió, pero fue hueco.

—¿No sería agradable? Solucionaría un montón de problemas. Pero no, no lo somos.

Hemos seguido indicios, cambiado al personal, interrogado a todos los involucrados, pero nada aparece. Incluso Edward ha ido al Inframundo para interrogar a las chicas que fueron asesinadas, pero nunca lo vieron llegar.

Fruncí el ceño. Tan difícil como era el hecho de que estaba en peligro por Edward, podría imaginar lo mucho que debía lastimarle hablar con la chicas que han muerto por eso. Las chicas que él creía que habían muerto por su culpa.

—¿Entonces qué? —dije desesperadamente para enmascarar mi miedo—. Si ustedes no pueden descubrir esto, no hay esperanza de que yo pueda hacerlo, así que, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque quiero que estés a salvo —dijo—. No tienes que confiar en mí, pero al menos escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, y haz lo que tengas que hacer para protegerte. Edward ha interrumpido todos los métodos que el asesino ha usado antes para atacar. Significa que intentarán algo más. Edward lo sabe, todos lo sabemos, y tú también deberías.

—Genial —dije, rodando mis ojos—. Así que, en lugar de comida envenenada, ¿debería estar alerta por un enjambre de abejas asesinas? ¿Por un yunque que está a punto de caer en mi cabeza? ¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo—. Nada fuera de lo normal. Y si alguna vez sospechas de algo, aléjate de allí, ¿bien? No me importa cuánto parece que les gustas a ellos. Alguien en ese lugar te quiere muerta, y si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, no puedes olvidar eso.

No respondí. Me había ajustado a vivir en la Mansión Eden, y aunque no era perfecto, al menos ya no era miserable. Pero el pensamiento de que la persona que estaba intentando matarme quizás era alguien que conocía —y conocía bien—, debilitaba mi confianza más de lo que quería admitir.

Por primera vez, realmente entendí que no sólo estaban en juego la vida de mi madre y la de Edward. La mía también.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? —dije en voz baja, mientras un trueno agitó el aire—. Si muero, Edward decaerá, y tendrás todo lo que quieres.

Miró fijamente al suelo.

—No todo.

Antes de que pudiera considerar si se refería a perder a Edward o a perderme a mí; el cielo se abrió y, por primera vez en mis sueños, empezó a llover torrencialmente.

—Prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo —dijo bajo la lluvia—. Prométeme que no harás nada imprudente.

Asentí. No importaba cuán desesperaba estaba por encontrar algunas pequeñas piezas de felicidad en los sobrantes pedazos de mi vida, no estaba dispuesta a morir por ello. Por mi madre, sí; pero no por mí.

—Gracias —dijo, sus hombros aflojándose con alivio—. Te veré en primavera. E, ¿Isabella?

Lo miré, silencio mientras en el parque comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Lo siento —dijo, y fue la última cosa que escuché antes de que la oscuridad se cerrara a mi alrededor.

A pesar de que estaba furiosa con James, cuando desperté jadeando sola en mi cama, no pude evitar pensar que mientras estaba peleando tan duro para salvar la vida de mi madre y la de Edward, quizá todo lo que James estaba haciendo era pelear para salvar la mía.

***0*0*0***

Navidad era la única fiesta que mi madre y yo celebramos, y fue siempre festiva. De vuelta en Nueva York, nuestro pequeño departamento podía apenas albergar un árbol, pero de cualquier manera habíamos colocado uno en la esquina de la sala de estar y pasábamoshoras decorándolo. Una pequeña pieza de naturaleza en una jungla de metal, diría ella mientras retrocedía para admirar nuestros esfuerzos una vez terminados.

Los altísimos árboles de Navidad extendidos todo a lo largo de la Mansión Eden hacían a nuestros árboles de apartamento verse como simples ramitas. Casi todas las noches parecían que cosecharan por toda la mansión, y por semanas el olor de las galletitas de azúcar quedaría en los pasillos. El personal estaba aturdido por la excitación, y había una sentido del disfrute en el aire que no podía quitarme, incluso en mis malos días.

Había esperado que celebraran el solsticio de invierno en su lugar, pero Ella dejó claro que celebrarían Navidad por mí. No se me escapó el hecho de que ninguna de las otras chicas sobrevivió pasada la Navidad, y a pesar de cuan enojada estaba con James, hice un esfuerzo por nunca estar sola. Pero mientras más cerca estaba Navidad, más desaparecía Edward, y eso lo hacía difícil.

Durante el otoño, él ocasionalmente se reunía conmigo alrededor de la mansión, pero ahora la única vez que lo veía era durante las tardes. Incluso ahí, las cosas eran tan malas como siempre, y a pesar del consejo de mi madre, por mi vida que no pude averiguar cómo darle lo que necesitaba. Sobrevivir pasada la Navidad, esperaba, pero no había garantía de que funcionara. No me dejé considerar la posibilidad de que quizá no lo hiciera.

Pero sabía que quería que él pasara una feliz Navidad. Se suponía que la casa entera cenaría junta, y mientras que ese era un lindo comienzo, quería mostrarle la clase de Navidad que mi madre y yo teníamos junto. Quizás si lo invitaba a una parte privada de mi vida, me regresaría el favor… o al menos no me miraría con mala cara otra vez. Y, egoístamente, no quería pasar Navidad sola.

En la víspera de Navidad, un árbol gigante apareció en mi habitación mientras estaba comiendo el desayuno, sólo con dos largas cajas de decoración. Mis lecciones fueron canceladas debido a la fiesta, así que arrastré a Rosalie dentro de mi habitación para ayudarme antes de que ambas nos alistáramos para cenar.

Cuando Edward no estaba alrededor, ella era la única en la que confiaba lo suficiente para estar a solas durante cualquier lapso de tiempo. Después de todo, ella no había estado allí para las otras chicas, y estaba razonablemente segura de que no iba a tratar matarme por no aceptar la oferta de Edward en el equinoccio de otoño.

Temprano en la tarde, sin embargo, estaba empezando a arrepentirme de haberla invitado.

—Si llego tarde para mi cita con Jasper esta noche, personalmente te voy a culpar —dijo Rosalie malhumoradamente mientras tiraba de una enredada cadena de luces. Cerca, mi cachorro, ahora llamado Pogo, nos observaba a ambas con interés.

—No jales tan fuerte —dije, brincando sobre unas guirnaldas, salvando las luces de la brutalidad de Rosalie—. Son delicadas. Y no llegarás tarde… ¿pensé que estabas saliendo con Mike?

—Ya no —dijo ella con voz cantarina—. Volví a reunirme con Jasper y me invitó a su habitación para nuestra fiesta privada en vez del banquete.

No pregunté.

—Aquí, ayúdame con esto. —Le ofrecí un extremo de las luces y hábilmente deshizo el nudo—. Ahora ve hacia atrás. ¡No pises los adornos! Sí, justo así.

Los sostuvo hasta que tomé las luces, aunque tuve que usar un gancho para decorar las ramas más altas.

—¿Qué van a hacer Edward y tú esta noche?

—Mi secreto —dije, mientras caminaba alrededor para ver la expresión de su cara. Rodé los ojos—. No eso. ¿Qué van a hacer Jasper y tú?

—Eso. —Me dirigió una picara mirada, y fruncí el ceño—. ¿Qué? Estoy muerta. No es como que importe ya.

—No molestes con eso, Rosalie. —Me incliné para recoger algunos de los delicados adornos de cristal, e ignoré la imagen de Edward y Perséfone que rozaba el borde de mi mente.

Necesitaba creer que Rosalie no haría eso a alguien a quien amaba—. Lo digo en serio. Esto no es un juego. Edward no reacciona bien a las personas que actúan así, y la última cosa que quiero hacer es molestarlo. Por favor. Por mí. —Ya estaba al borde del fracaso—. Aquí, toma algunas de ellas.

Rosalie tomó los adornos y comenzó a colgarlos sin orden ni concierto, agrupándolos juntos o colocándolos en ramas que se inclinaban peligrosamente con el peso añadido. Hice una mueca y empezó a cambiar su posición. Continuamos así durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Rosalie se dio la vuelta hacia mí. Sorprendida, se me cayó el adorno que llevaba, y aterrizó en el trozo de alfombra que dejé exactamente por esa razón.

—Crees que soy una puta, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —dije, reparando en sus mejillas encendidas y los ojos rojos. Estaba a punto de llorar—. ¿Por qué crees que pienso eso?

—Porque. —Se dio la vuelta para colgar adornos, sacudiendo el árbol mientras lo hacía. Después de que otro adorno cayó, se sentó en el suelo—. Creo que a Jasper sólo le gusto porque voy a dormir con él.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —le dije cuidadosamente mientras me arrodillaba a su lado. Las posibilidades de que tuviera razón eran buenas, pero no significaba que fuera la única razón. A excepción de Edward, todos los chicos le lanzaban miradas por donde fuera, así que no estaba segura de qué más estaba esperando.

—No sé —dijo—. Él nunca me habla. Va a hablar de mí o mostrarme cosas, o darme un beso, pero si no duermo con él, de repente encuentra otras cosas que hacer. O trata de darme celos con otras chicas.

—Entonces es un idiota —le dije rotundamente—. Y estás mejor sin él.

Suspiró.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, eso creo. —Hice una pausa—. ¿Qué pasa con Mike? Es agradable, ¿no?

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Era tan protector, que era como que nunca me dejaba respirar. Pero sí —agregó en voz baja—. Él estaba bien. Sensible, pero agradable.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no rompes con Jasper? —dije—. Especialmente si serás más feliz sin él.

—Pero no lo sería. —Me miró con lágrimas—. Es solitario aquí, Isabella, tú lo sabes. Estás tan ocupada todo el tiempo, y Ella no me quiere, y no me gusta Alice. Y si no tengo a Jasper, ¿a quién más tengo?

Traté de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para decir, pero nada llegó. Rosalie estaba tan sola como yo aquí, y mientras nos teníamos la una a la otra, había sufrido al igual una gran pérdida, cuando murió. Había perdido a sus padres, y aunque lo ocultara muy bien, momentos como estos me hacían recordarlo.

—Lo siento —le dije, abrazándola—. Aunque estoy ocupada a veces, siempre estoy aquí para ti, y siempre lo estaré. Te lo prometo. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

No reaccionó durante varios segundos, pero cuando lo hizo, hundió la cara en el hueco de mi cuello y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Sus hombros temblaban y su respiración se hizo entrecortada, mientras se puso a llorar verdaderamente y le froté la espalda con tanta dulzura como pude, deseando ser mejor con este tipo de cosas. Nadie que conociera en Nueva York se había quebrado así delante de mí. Pero parecía que ayudaba, así que me quedé quieta, esperando a que el llanto terminara.

Finalmente, aflojó el agarre y se echo hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirarme. Cuando vi la mueca en su cara, sabía que lo peor había pasado.

—¿Cómo podemos ser amigas cuando ni siquiera me dejas enseñarte a nadar? —dijo, limpiándose los ojos con delicadeza.

—Eso no funciona en mí, Rosalie —le advertí—. No me importa cuanta práctica hayas tenido con tus novios.

Sus hombros se hundieron de nuevo, y suspiré.

—No quiero aprender a nadar, no porque no me gusta o no deseo pasar tiempo contigo, sino porque me da miedo el agua. No es algo fácil para mí saltar dentro y aprender, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Tienes miedo del agua? ¿Lo juras por Dios que tienes miedo?

Estaba decidida a hacer esto tan vergonzoso como fuera posible.

—Aterrorizada —le dije—. Cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años, pensé que sería divertido nadar en el lago del Central Park, y salté y me hundí como una piedra. Mi madre tuvo que meterse y salvarme. Desde entonces, no me atrevo a probar.

Hablar de mi madre tan casualmente formó un nudo en mi garganta, pero por suerte Rosalie no pareció darse cuenta. En lugar de eso me miró calculadamente, y sabía que estaba en problemas.

—Te diré algo —dijo, enderezándose—. Cuando el clima se caliente, te voy a enseñar a nadar, y puede que... no sé. Te debo un gran favor, ¿qué hay con eso?

—No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que me haga estar dispuesta a meterme en el agua.

—Me paré de nuevo y tomé los adornos. Quedaban sólo unos cuantos, y por debajo de ellos, una pequeña caja en forma de corazón, envuelta en delicado papel de color rosa. En una tarjeta con letra florida decía mi nombre. Fruncí el ceño, lo agarré.

—¿Es esto tuyo?

Rosalie lo miró.

—No. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Con los adornos. —Desaté la cinta, pero Rosalie me lo arrebató de la mano.

—Oye, no lo toques —dijo, poniéndolo en la cama como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar—. No sabes de donde vino.

Irritada, me di la vuelta hacia los adornos.

—Es un regalo de Navidad, Rosalie. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos? —La advertencia de James sonó en mi cabeza, pero todo lo que había tratado de hacer era abrirlo. No era tan estúpida como para comer algo o ponérmelo sin saber de dónde venía. Además, a lo mejor había una carta firmada por el interior—. Los tuyos están debajo de la cama, si los deseas.

Se agachó debajo de la cama y sacó una caja de joyería envuelta en azul con su nombre. La vi abrirla y revelar los aros de oro en el interior, pero mientras hacia un esfuerzo para mirar emocionada, sus ojos se lanzaron hacia mi regalo inesperado.

—Gracias —dijo ella, poniéndoselos—. Son muy hermosos.

—No hay de qué. —Caminé hacia la cama—. En realidad, Rosalie, es sólo un regalo. Estoy segura de que no va a tratar de morderme o…

—Para.

La voz de Edward corto a través de la habitación, y mi mano se congeló a centímetros de la envoltura de papel de color rosa. Se quedó parado en el umbral, una media docena de guardias detrás de él, cada uno con las manos sobre sus armas. Su potencia irradiaba en olas, y la temperatura cayó tan bajo que pensé que podría ver mi aliento. Por primera vez entendí porqué todo el mundo parecía mantener una respetuosa distancia de él, especialmente cuando se enojaba.

Me tragué mi malestar.

—Es un regalo.

—Isabella —dijo Edward con frialdad—. Hazte a un lado.

Hice lo que me dijo, pero no estaba feliz. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, vi que levantó el regalo. Una burbuja brillante se formó, rodeándolo por completo, y mi boca se abrió.

—¿Cómo hiciste?

—Tengo que abrirlo —dijo—. Ésta es la forma más segura.

Sin nada que lo guiara, levantó la tapa de la caja. Ubicada dentro había una colección de chocolates, cada una de diferente color y forma. Uno con una flor rosa púrpura por encima de los demás, y lo partió por la mitad.

En vez de turrón o relleno de fresa, dentro había un líquido verde, que al gotear sobre el tejido de color rosa, hizo un silbido que se podía oír desde varios metros de distancia.

—Cancelen la cena —dijo Edward a los guardias—. Asegúrense de que todos estén en su habitación. Quiero una búsqueda completa en la casa.

Me tomó un momento recuperar la capacidad de hablar y, cuando lo hice, mi voz salió como un graznido.

—No puedes cancelar la cena de Navidad.

—Puedo y lo haré —dijo—. Y te quedarás en tu habitación esta noche, ¿me entiendes?

¿Lo entendía? ¿Estaba loco?

—Me quedaré en mi habitación con dos condiciones —le dije bruscamente—. Primero, después de terminar de revisar la casa, dejas que todo el mundo tenga la cena de Navidad.

Debe haber un montón de tiempo para ambos.

Su boca se torció molesta, pero asintió.

—Está bien. ¿Tú segunda condición?

Dudé. Había más en la línea que un día de fiesta feliz, y si rechazaba eso, tenía que intentarlo al menos.

—Segundo, pasaras la noche conmigo. Y disfrutarás de ella tanto como puedas. Y — agregué—, deja de actuar de tan condenadamente malhumorado todo el tiempo. Me estás poniendo histérica.

No respondió durante unos momentos y, cuando lo hizo, simplemente asintió con la cabeza otra vez. Pero por un instante, me pareció ver la más ligera insinuación de una sonrisa.

—Voy a estar aquí después de que la casa esté asegurada. Mientras tanto, no abras ningún paquete extraño.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, hizo un gesto de Rosalie para que lo siguiera.

Encogiéndose de hombros como disculpándose, ella tocó sus nuevos pendientes y me guiñó un ojo antes de salir, dejándome sola en mi habitación. Suspiré y me desplomé sobre la cama, tratando de no pensar cuánto tiempo les llevaría revisar la casa o cómo Rosalie había sabido capaz de sospechar del regalo envenenado en primer lugar.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde decorando mi habitación a fin de mantener mi mente fuera de lo que había sucedido. Con las luces bajas, el árbol tenía un aspecto magnífico, e incluso había conseguido poner una estrella en la parte superior. Pero la mejor parte era la hilera de luces parpadeantes a lo largo de mi dormitorio, y mientras caminaba alrededor, podía ver los colores reflejarse en mi piel. Incluso olía a galletas de azúcar, y todo lo que faltaba era música.

Para cuando terminé, estaba convencida de que Edward no aparecería. Estaba oscuro fuera y era tan tarde que mi estómago hacia ruidos, y no importaba cuántas veces le preguntara a mi guardia, nadie parecía estar dispuesto a decirme si iba a venir.

Esperando pasar la Navidad sola, me cambié a mi pijama y construí un nido de almohadas y mantas en el centro del piso. Sin embargo, mientras me sentaba, oí la puerta abrirse.

Edward entró con una bandeja de plata cargada con alimentos salados, y Cerberus y Pogo pisándole los talones. En silencio, me ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente.

Agarré la taza y bebí de ella, mirando lo que parecía ser bacalao en la bandeja. Olía exactamente como la que mi madre solía hacer, y mi boca se hizo agua.

—Como te perdiste la cena, pensé que tendrías hambre. —Su tono era dolorosamente neutral, como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por ser amable, y miró indeciso en mi pila de mantas improvisadas—. ¿Hay lugar para uno más?

—Un montón —le dije, tratando de que sonara como una invitación—. Si sentarse en el suelo no es lo tuyo, puedes traer una silla. Funciona casi tan bien.

Después de dudar, se sentó junto a mí, e hice espacio a toda prisa. Movió todo, buscando comodidad, pero finalmente se quedó quieto.

—¿Tu madre y tú hacen esto cada año? —dijo Edward—. ¿Reunir las almohadas y ver las luces?

—Por lo general. —Tomé un sorbo de mi chocolate—. Ha estado en el hospital durante la Navidad por los últimos tres años, pero siempre se las arreglaba. ¿Encontraste algo mientras buscaba la casa?

—No —dijo—. Sin embargo, el personal tuvo sus festividades, como te había prometido.

Asentí con la cabeza, y Edward se quedó en silencio, tenso a mi lado. Pero al menos estaba allí. Me quedé mirando el árbol hasta que las luces quemaron mis ojos, y cuando miré hacia otro lado, todavía podía ver el patrón de colores.

—¿Qué se siente estar muerto?

Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de lo que pregunté, y la forma en que no respondió de inmediato sólo empeoró las cosas.

—No sé —dijo finalmente—. No sé lo que es estar vivo, tampoco.

Apreté los labios. Cierto. Había olvidado eso.

—Pero si quieres —dijo—. Podría decirte acerca de la muerte.

Lo miré.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—La muerte es el proceso de morir. Estar muerto es lo que sucede después de que la muerte se ha producido.

—Oh. —Yo había ignorado deliberadamente los pensamientos de mi madre muriendo, porque sería doloroso, ya sea que hubiera una luz brillante, o incluso si ella era consciente de ello. Pero Edward no especularía—. ¿Por favor?

Tentativamente extendió su brazo y, para mi sorpresa, lo asentó alrededor de mis hombros. Todavía estaba tieso, pero era el mayor contacto que habíamos tenido en las últimas semanas.

—No es tan malo como los mortales tienden a pensar. Es lo mismo que ir a dormir, o al menos eso han dicho. Incluso cuando una herida causa dolor, es muy breve.

—¿Qué….? —Tragué—. ¿Qué pasa después de la parte de ir a dormir? ¿Hay alguna… alguna luz brillante?

Edward, al menos tuvo la decencia de no reírse.

—No, no hay luz blanca. Hay puertas, sin embargo —añadió, dándome una mirada significativa. Lo que sea que estaba tratando de hacerme entender no lo entendí, sin embargo, se dio por vencido y me dijo—. Las puertas de la parte delantera de la propiedad.

Parpadeé.

—Oh. —Y entonces pensé en ello—. Oh. Quiere decir…

—A veces, cuando pueden ser útiles —dijo—. La gran mayoría de las veces, son enviados al más allá.

—¿Qué es el más allá?

—El Inframundo, donde las almas permanecen para la eternidad.

—¿Hay un cielo, entonces?

Sus dedos lentamente envolvieron mi brazo desnudo y, automáticamente, me apoyé en él.

Tal vez mi madre había tenido razón, tal vez había él había sido tan distante porque tenía miedo de que yo no pudiese lograrlo más allá de Navidad. O tal vez sólo estaba tratando de confortarme. De cualquier manera, el contacto era cálido y yo lo deseaba.

—Al principio había muchas creencias diferentes, por lo que el reino estaba poco definido —dijo, su voz adquirió un tono clínico—. Luego vinieron las religiones más importantes, y con ello se formaron el Tártaro y los Campos Elíseos, entre otros. A partir de entonces, mientras las religiones crecían... —Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado—. La vida después de la vida es cualquier cosa que el alma crea o desee ser.

Las infinitas posibilidades nadaron a través de mi mente, haciéndome marear.

—¿Eso no lo hace complicado?

—Sí, lo hace. —Esta vez me devolvió la sonrisa—. Es por eso que no puedo gobernar solo.

James me ha estado ayudando temporalmente.

Mi estado de ánimo de inmediato se volvió agrio.

—Si no puede gobernar solo, entonces, ¿cómo se supone que él lo haga si tú desapareces?

Edward paró y, por un momento, temí que se retiraría. Yo puse mi mano sobre la suya, y él me contestó:

—No lo sé. Si es así, ya no será mi preocupación. Teniendo en cuenta cómo ha actuado contigo, especulo que intentara pedirte, pero en cuanto a las reglas del consejo, la decisión será inapelable. Si no pasas por mí, no pasarás por él.

La posibilidad de que James me gustara lo suficiente para tenerlo conmigo por la eternidad tal como Edward me había ofrecido, nunca se me habían ocurrido. Tomé un respiro, tratando de evitar sentir inquietud. Edward no era necesariamente correcto… James y yo éramos sólo amigos, si acaso. Él lo sabía. Los dos lo hacían.

—¿Qué haría yo? Quiero decir, si yo paso… ¿cómo funciona esto?

—Es un trabajo, al menos la mayoría lo es —dijo Edward, y pude ver las luces del árbol reflejadas en sus ojos—. Gran parte de esto es hacer solucionar los conflictos, o cuando un alma está indecisa, les ayudamos a llegar a un mayor entendimiento. Nosotros no interferimos a menos que el alma crea que será juzgada.

—¿Y qué pasa con ellos? —dije, tratando de recordar lo que era mi madre. ¿Metodista? ¿Luterana? ¿Presbiteriana? ¿Importaba?

—Depende únicamente de su estructura de creencias —dijo Edward—. Si creen que van a estar caminando en una forma humana, entonces eso es lo que ocurre. Si creen que van a ser nada más que una bola de luz y calor, entonces así será.

—¿Qué pasa si lo que creen y lo que quieren son dos cosas diferentes?

—Allí también entramos nosotros.

Estaba en silencio. La perspectiva de pasar el resto de la eternidad por encima de los muertos parecía imposibles, como una cosa lejana que nunca llegaría, y yo no estaba tan segura de quererlo. Yo no estaba haciendo esto por el trabajo o incluso la inmortalidad.

Después de ver a Edward, no me podía imaginar cómo podría ser estar solo por siempre, y no estaba mirando hacia adelante para experimentar.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo manejarlo? —dije—. ¿Qué pasa si fallo miserablemente y tienes que buscar a alguien más?

Le tomó un largo momento responder.

—Para eso son las pruebas. Ya yo hice mi parte escogiéndote y creo que eres capaz de manejarlo. Mis hermanos y hermanas te prueban porque con esta tarea viene un gran responsabilidad, y no hay margen para el error. Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces no lo haces.

Es simple.

No había nada sencillo al respecto, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que pasaría después, mientras todavía tenía que llegar a la primavera. Incluso si pasaba todas las pruebas, si no les gustaba al consejo, toda esta especulación no tenía sentido. Yo ya tenía un voto en contra con James. Si se necesitaba una decisión unánime, ya estaba perdida.

—¿Edward? —dije en voz baja. Se quedó mirando hacia delante, al árbol—. Sabes que yo quiero pasar, ¿verdad?

—Llegué a esa conclusión, dado que todavía estás aquí. —No hice caso de su sarcasmo. Su mano estaba caliente por debajo de la mía y me la apretó.

—No es sólo por mi madre. Es por ti, también. Sé que has estado intentándolo durante un tiempo muy largo, y sé que sólo soy otra niña tonta tratando de ayudar, y sé que piensas que voy a fallar, pero… me gustas, Edward, y estoy haciendo esto por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no quiero que te desvanezcas.

A pesar de que él no me miraba, yo podía ver sus labios torciéndose en una sonrisa sin alegría.

—Nunca podrías ser sólo otra niña tonta —dijo—. No quiero influenciarte o hacértelo más difícil de lo que ya debe ser, pero no pienses que no me importa lo que te suceda, Isabella.

Tal vez sea imposible que alguien ocupe el lugar de Perséfone, pero si fuera el caso, nadie está libre de faltas. Si alguien es capaz de hacerlo, estoy seguro de que eres tú.

—Entonces, por favor no te rindas —le dije—. Nunca voy a ser Perséfone, eso lo sé, pero… podríamos ser amigos. Y no tendrías que estar solo nunca más.

Edward miró hacia otro lado, ocultando su rostro completamente de mi vista. Pero cuando habló, su voz era apretada, como si estuviera luchando para que fuera firme.

—Me gustaría mucho eso —dijo, y solté el aliento dándome cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo y me había soltado de su agarre. No me miró, pero retiró su mano hacia su regazo.

—¿Te puedo dar mi regalo ahora? —dije—. Te prometo que no está envenenado.

Él premió mi broma de mal gusto con una media sonrisa irónica. Me desenredé de las mantas, me metí debajo de la cama para recuperar un paquete grande envuelto en oro y se lo di. Para mi sorpresa, había un presente donde había estado sentada momentos antes.

—Tu regalo —dijo—. Tampoco está envenenado.

—Gracias —le dije. Me senté y le entregué el suyo, pero lo puso a un lado para verme abrir el mío. Arranqué el papel de regalo de plata, revelando una caja normal.

Entrecerrando los ojos en la poca luz, quité la tapa y aparté el papel de regalo, encontrando una foto a blanco y negro enmarcada.

Me quedé helada. Era mi foto favorita de mi madre y yo, de cuando tenía siete años.

Estábamos en medio de Central Park el día de mi cumpleaños, el lugar exacto donde nos reunimos todas las noches en mis sueños, y teníamos un completo y perfecto día de campo, que había sido arruinado por un gran perro que se escapó de su dueño. Lo único que había sobrevivido fueron los pastelitos que le ayudé a hacer.

En la foto, nos habíamos sentado en el medio del lío de lo que había sido nuestro almuerzo, cada una con un pastelito. De chocolate con merengue púrpura, recordé, una sonrisa tirando de mis labios. Ella tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor y mientras los dos estábamos sonriendo, no mirábamos a la cámara. El dueño del perro había tomado una serie de fotos de nosotras para compensarnos por arruinar nuestro día de campo y, al final, esta foto había sido la que había pasado los últimos once años en mi mesita de noche.

Pero mientras la miraba, me di cuenta que no era la misma. Tenía profundidad, como la imagen en la habitación de Perséfone. Una reflejo, Edward había dicho, pero a diferencia de la de Perséfone y él, esta no era una esperanza o un deseo. Era real.

Me limpié los ojos con el dorso de mi mano.

—Edward, yo no…

Él levantó una mano, y me quedé en silencio.

—No hasta que yo haya abierto el mío.

Esperé, con mi visión borrosa, mientras él desenvolvía la gran caja. Me había tomado cuatro intentos obtener la envoltura adecuada. Levantando la tapa, se detuvo.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo perplejo, mientras examinaba la manta que había decorado meticulosamente. Me había negado a permitir que nadie más me ayudara, a pesar de que sabía que habría tardado días en lugar de semanas si lo hacía.

—Es el cielo nocturno —dije, abrazando la foto a mi pecho—. ¿Ves los puntos? Son estrellas. Me acordé de lo que dijiste acerca de las estrellas en movimiento. Dijiste que eran diferentes cuando conociste a Perséfone, y así es como están ahora. Cuando me conociste a mí.

Edward estudió las constelaciones que yo había arreglado con esmero en la manta, y pasó los dedos suavemente sobre la que reconocí como la Doncella. Virgo. Kore.

—Gracias. —Él me miró con sus ojos de luz de luna y algo había cambiado. La barrera que había estado allí todo este tiempo se había ido y, por un momento, casi parecía una persona diferente—. Por todo. Nunca había recibido un regalo tan maravilloso.

Levanté una ceja.

—No estoy segura de creerte.

—Deberías. —Continuó dirigiendo su mano a través de la tela—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibí un regalo tan extraordinario como tú.

Incapaz de mirar a otro lado, le miré fijamente, absorbiendo cada detalle de su rostro. Con la barrera destruida, era casi como si pudiera ver quién era él realmente, alguien solo y asustado, que no quería nada más que ser amado.

—¿Puedo probar algo? —dije—. Si no te gusta, me detengo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y respiré hondo, tratando de hacer que mi estómago dejara de dar saltos mortales. Recopilando todo el valor que pude encontrar, me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios contra los suyos castamente. Yo sólo había besado unos cuantos chicos en mi vida y me sentía extraña, pero no incómoda. Agradable, pensé. Se sentía bien.

Parecía sorprendido, pero no se resistió. Fue doloroso por unos segundos, pero finalmente se relajó y me devolvió el beso, su mano sujetando mi cuello. El calor de su piel contra la mía era casi insoportablemente caliente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me obligué a alejarme. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, vi a Edward cautelosamente, con miedo de que estuviese arrepentido. Él se quedó quieto, con expresión neutral y, finalmente, yo no podía permanecer en silencio por más tiempo.

—Eso —dudé y le ofrecí una sonrisa—. Eso me gustó. Mucho.

Después de lo que sentí como una era, me devolvió la sonrisa con un pequeño:

—A mí también.

Nerviosa entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, mirando a nuestras manos en lugar de verlo directamente a él. La mía era tan pequeña que parecía perderse en la suya.

—¿Edward? No malinterpretes esto…

Yo lo sentí tenso y de inmediato me sentí culpable, aunque hice un esfuerzo para taparlo con una mirada provocadora.

—Déjame terminar —le dije—. No lo tomes a mal, pero como es Navidad y todo... ¿te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción de centímetro y rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza, mis mejillas ruborizadas de vergüenza.

—No así. Tienes que ganártelo, y cuesta mucho más que una foto, ya sabes. —Mi débil intento de broma tratando de romper la tensión lo suficiente para que hacerlo romper en una sonrisa de disculpa—. Pero, ¿podrías sólo… quedarte esta noche?

Pasaron unos segundos y yo me pateé mentalmente por pedírselo… como si yo fuera un adolescente hormonal que sólo quería eso. Pero yo no quería eso. Yo quería s compañía. Él me hacía feliz y ésta, de todas las noches, yo no quería estar sola. Por encima de todo, yo no quería que él lo estuviera.

—Sí —dijo—. Me quedaré.

**No pasó nada.**

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando y viendo las luces en el árbol. Cuando llegó el momento de ir a dormir, yo me acurruqué a su lado y, sin sentir vergüenza, utilicé su pecho como una almohada, pero eso fue todo.

Yo no lo besé de nuevo, demasiado contenida como para arriesgarme a arruinar las cosas.

Él no merecía ser presionado de esa manera, y mientras el tomar el siguiente paso abría un nuevo grupo de oportunidades, por ahora quería apreciar su compañía. Los dos merecíamos disfrutar de la Navidad, en lugar de rebotar entre un montón de momentos difíciles.

Mi madre y yo caminamos por Central Park, la bruma de la ciudad en el verano pesando bajo nosotros. Parecía complacida mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido entre Edward y yo, y me abrazó cuando le dije que lo había besado.

—Esa es mi nena —dijo, sonando más feliz de lo que había sido en años.

Pasamos nuestra última navidad juntas comiendo helado, paseando por los jardines bajo el sol caliente del verano, y señalando las flores que crecían silvestres. Ella nunca retiró su brazo de mis hombros, y cuando sentí que empezaba a despertar, le deseé Feliz Navidad por última vez.

Sin embargo, mi alegría no duró por mucho tiempo. Lo primero que oí cuando me desperté fue que estaban tocando a mi puerta. Confundida, me senté, mi pelo saliendo en todas direcciones, y corrí mis dedos a través de él mientras Edward se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, yo lo odié. Lucía impecable, ni un pelo fuera de lugar y se movía con tanta gracia como siempre. Mientras tanto, yo estaría pagando por dormir en el piso durante el resto del día.

—¿Si? —dijo él, abriendo la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, Ella se deslizó dentro, seguida de cerca por Alice. Ella estaba llorando, su cara roja como remolacha, y Alice parecía aplastada con los hombros caídos y su rostro desdibujado.

—¡Quiero que se vaya! —gritó Ella con furia, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre Edward y yo.

—¿Es esa una petición? —dijo Edward, moviéndose hacia el nido de almohadas y mantas en el suelo—. ¿O una exigencia?

—¡Lo lastimó! —dijo Ella, ahora centrándose en Edward—. Lo lastimó y el trató de encontrarla y ahora…

—Espera, ¿quién? —dije mientras luchaba por mis pies—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella se disolvió en lágrimas. Ahora, de pie junto a mí, Edward miró expectante a Alice.

Se quedó mirando el suelo, evitando la mirada.

—Rosalie —dijo—. Ella pasó la noche con Jasper, y esta mañana Mike los encontró. Ellos lucharon, y…

Edward se puso tenso, y mi sangre se congeló.

—¿Y? —dijo.

—Jasper pasó al más allá.

* * *

**Chicas oh, oh **

**Niñas esta primer libro tiene 20 capítulos, después viene un Outtake **

**Niñas como ven no es James ni Jasper.**

**Recuerden quien adivine quien es el saboteador/ asesino se le dedicara el ultimo capitulo**

**En el capitulo 16 sabremos quien fue**

**asi que pista chicas**

**ES MUJER**

**Besos**


	16. Capitulo 14 Juicio

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Niñaas ya hay ganadora mas bien hay 3 ganadoras solo 3 me contestaron quien es la saboteadora.**

******Faltan 2 capítulos para saber quien es el culpable.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Juicio**

Rosalie estaba acurrucada en un rincón de su habitación, sin ni siquiera un rasguño, pero en la cama, la sangre permanecía como todo lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Jasper. Un olor pútrido llenaba la habitación, y yo apreté la mano sobre mi nariz, pero no parecía molestarle a Edward mientras examinaba el cadáver.

Ella y Alice no vinieron con nosotras, optando por permanecer en un ala separada de la casa con Mike. Estaba herido, pero no era fatal, por lo que Alice había descrito. Así que podía esperar.

Al parecer, para las personas que viven en la Mansión Eden, pasar hacia el más allá era lo mismo que la muerte en el mundo exterior. Era tanto un final para ellos como lo era para los vivos, nunca llegarías a ver a tus seres queridos hasta que pasaran al más allá también. Jasper se había ido, estaba perdido para el mundo terrenal, y la única persona que podía encontrarlo ahora era Edward. Luché con el conocimiento de que éste no era el fin real de las cosas, y que podría perder a Rosalie de nuevo, junto con todos los amigos que había hecho desde septiembre, y esta vez no volverían a aparecer. Esta muerte era el paso final para la gente de la Mansión Eden, esta vez no habría intermedio para Jasper. A pesar de la dolorosa pérdida y vacío que dejaba Jasper en la casa, tomé un poco de consuelo al saber que este lugar era parte de un mundo al que todavía comprendía. Un cuchillo con sangre era algo significativo, y mucha sangre significaba la muerte.

—¿Rosalie? —le dije mientras me acercaba a ella. Parecía como un animal asustado, lista para saltar ante el mínimo movimiento.

—Yo no quise que pasara —susurró ella, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Había manchas de sangre debajo de sus ojos, donde debía haber borrado las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Yo… yo pensaba que no quería volver a verme, y Jasper estaba allí, y yo…

—Está bien —le dije, aunque era todo lo contrario. Yo estaba mareada y casi sin poder evitar estar enferma ante la vista de toda la matanza, pero me aparté de ello, centrándome en Rosalie—. Tenemos que limpiarte.

La ayudé a entrar al cuarto de baño, mientras que Edward continuaba su inspección. Una vez que estuve segura de que ella no iba a perder el conocimiento, le encontré un vestido para usar y me ocupé de remover la sangre de su piel y de su pelo en el lRosaliebo. Las dos estábamos calladas. No quería saber los detalles, y ella estaba demasiado alterada para decir algo. En el momento en que estuvo seca, asomé la cabeza hacia la habitación, evitando pasar los ojos por la horrible escena en la cama.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? —le dije.

Edward no se había movido desde que lo había dejado.

—Los guardias la escoltarán a otra habitación, donde permanecerá hasta que hayamos decidido si merece un castigo.

Palidecí.

—¿Es esto… es esta otra prueba?

Él estuvo a mi lado en un instante, más rápido de lo que nadie podría moverse.

—No —dijo—. Jasper ha pasado. Ahora ven, Rosalie será cuidada.

Edward me tapó para que no tuviera que mirar el cuerpo de Jasper y me llevó hacia la puerta. Al salir, estaba una mujer vestida con uniforme, pero apenas me fijé en ella.

—¿Adónde vamos? —dije, respirando una bocanada de aire limpio, una vez que llegamos al pasillo.

—A ver a Mike. —Él me guió de vuelta en la esquina, y yo seguí sin protestar. Mi estómago se sacudió con la idea de en qué condiciones Mike podría haber estado, pero me negué a pensar en ello. Por lo que sabía, él estaba bien.

Pero en el momento en que entramos en su habitación, era obvio que no lo estaba. Ella estaba junto a la cama de su hermano, con su rostro demacrado y manos temblorosas.

Cuando Edward y yo entramos, ella me miró, y me detuve al pie de la puerta.

—¿Cómo está? —dijo Edward, de pie al extremo de la cama de Mike. Él estaba inconsciente.

—Hay una herida profunda en el pecho que me preocupa, pero todo lo demás es superficial.

Sin embargo, ha perdido mucha sangre —dijo Ella, con su voz áspera.

—¿Se despertará pronto? —No hubo compasión o preocupación en la voz de Edward. En su lugar, estaba hueco y vacío, lo que me asustó más que nada de lo que había visto esa mañana.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No sé.

—¿Será capaz de manejar el dolor si lo despierto?

Ambas nos le quedamos mirando. Yo buscaba algún rastro del Edward al que había besado la noche anterior, pero él ya no estaba allí. Una gran parte de mí se sintió aliviada; esta capa fría no era alguien de quien quisiera enamorarme. Pero otra parte se preguntaba cuál parte era realmente él.

—S-sí —dijo Ella, apartando la mirada tras unos segundos—. Él lo va a manejar.

Incluso yo podía oír la incertidumbre en su voz, pero al parecer esa era toda la confirmación que Edward necesitaba. Soltó mi mano y dio un paso más cerca de la cama, por encima de ella.

Un momento después, sin ninguna pretensión o señal de que algo había cambiado, Mike se quejó. Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que casi no podía abrirlos, y tosió débilmente. Hubo un sonido de confusión en su pecho que me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Edward con frialdad.

Mike tenía dificultades para responder, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces.

—¿Rosalie?

—Ella se ha ido —dijo Ella con una voz sorprendentemente tierna—. Nunca tendrás que volver a verla.

En vez de ser consolado por esto, los ojos de Mike se ampliaron y luchó por sentarse.

—No —dijo con voz entrecortada, e incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación me di cuenta de cuánto dolor esto le causaba—. Yo no quería… no quería hacerlo.

—Ella aún está aquí —dijo Edward, y Ella lo miró, con pánico—. Jasper se ha ido.

Mike se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

—Él me atacó —murmuró—. Yo fui a desearle una Feliz Navidad a Rosalie y los encontré juntos. Jasper… él debe haber olvidado las reglas. Pensó que quería pelear con él. Sacó su espada y la giró hacia mí, y… tuve que luchar.

Él estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué Edward le estaba haciendo pasar por esto cuando podría fácilmente esperar a preguntarle una vez que se sintiera mejor? Yo no sabía, mejor aún, ¿por qué no lo curaba como me había sanado a mí? De alguna manera dudaba que su capacidad se limitara a los tobillos.

—Cálmate —dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza a Ella, que puso una taza en los labios de Mike. Él bebió, aunque la mayor parte salpicó en su pecho. Ella lo limpió con una toalla de forma metódica, como si se tratara de algo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer, aunque su ceño estaba fruncido profundamente. A pesar de lo poco que había tragado, lo que sea que fuera, trabajó con rapidez. Unos segundos más tarde, Mike volvió a relajarse.

—¿Ésa es tu historia, entonces? ¿De que no tenía malas intenciones hacia Jasper, y que él era el agresor? ¿Que no estabas más que protegiéndote?

—Y a Rosalie —dijo Mike, con sus ojos revoloteando cerrados—. Pensé que iría tras Rosalie.

Edward esperó mientras Mike volvía a dormirse. Una vez que su respiración se estabilizó, Edward se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi espalda, guiándome fuera de la habitación.

—¿Está diciendo la verdad? —le dije.

Edward me miró con una expresión aún carente de cualquier rastro de la humanidad que había visto la noche anterior.

—¿Qué piensas tú?

Tragué saliva, sintiendo como si de repente me hubiera zambullido de cabeza en el centro de un lago profundo, sin una superficie a la vista.

—Creo que necesito hablar con Rosalie.

Edward me dejó ir a la habitación sola, aunque él y dos guardias se quedaron junto a la puerta, sin duda capaces de oír todo lo que dijera. No me importaba: sacarle la verdad a Rosalie era mi prioridad, no su privacidad. Si Mike estaba siendo honesto, entonces ella no había hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, Jasper se había ido, y eso era algo que no podía ser ignorado.

Yacía en medio de una gran cama, con las rodillas contra el pecho. Cautelosamente, me senté en el borde del colchón, llegando a tocar su mano.

—¿Estás bien? —La respuesta era obvia, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

—No —dijo con voz ahogada—. Jasper está muerto.

—Él ya estaba muerto —le dije tan suavemente como pude—. Él acaba de pasar al siguiente nivel de las cosas, eso es todo. Rosalie estaba en silencio. Yo pasé los dedos por su pelo color trigo, todavía húmedo por el lavado de la sangre.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Es necesario consultar a un médico?

—No —murmuró—. Estoy bien.

Estaba claro que ella no tenía nada, pero el dolor de perder a Jasper no negaba la posibilidad de que hubiera algo más que hacer por ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella vaciló y, por un segundo, yo no esperaba que dijera nada. Cuando lo hizo, habló en voz tan baja que tuve que esforzarme para oírla, a pesar de que la sala estaba en silencio.

—No sé. Yo sólo me desperté, y Mike estaba allí, mirándome fijamente y luego a Jasper… no sé.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Fue Mike quien atacó a Jasper, o Jasper atacó a Mike?

—No lo sé. Me desperté, vi una espada, grité, y corrí hacia la esquina. Yo no estaba mirando. Sólo… —Rodó sobre su espalda y me miró, con los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas—. Había sangre y yo estaba gritando, y ellos se estaban insultando y no sé lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Mis puños cerrados, y mis uñas clavandolas dolorosamente en mis manos.

—¿Hay algo más que me puedas decir? ¿Cualquier cosa que vieras o escucharas?

—No. —Rodó lejos de mí—. No importa de todos modos, ¿no?

No estaba segura de lo que pasó, pero algo dentro de mí debe de haberse roto. Yo había pasado meses, años, tratando de impedir que la gente que me importaba muriera, y Rosalie no podía reunir la suficiente compasión por alguien que decía amar para descubrir lo que había sucedido.

Me levanté rápidamente y, de repente, la habitación parecía mucho más pequeña que antes.

—¿No lo entiendes, Rosalie? Jasper está muerto. Real y verdaderamente, nunca va a volver aquí, está muerto. Y ahora, todo apunta a que Mike le asesinó porque te metiste en la cama con él.

Esto la hizo prestar atención. Girándose alrededor, ella me miró con la boca abierta.

—Así es como va —dije con vehemencia—. Cualquiera de los dos, o Mike es inocente y Jasper fue quien lo atacó, o Mike es culpable y Jasper se defendía. ¿Siquiera te importa, o simplemente estás molesta porque perdiste un juguete?

Hirviendo, comencé a pasearme de arriba a abajo en la habitación. No podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de enojada en mi vida.

—Lo entiendo, estás muerta, tu vida terminó y te diviertes mientras puedes. Pero esto ya no es divertido, no para nadie más que tú, estás jugando con estos chicos como si estuvieran aquí sólo para entretenerte. Actúas como si nadie más importara en la relación excepto tú consiguiendo lo que quieres, y ahora Jasper está muerto por ti.

—¿Me estás culpando? —dijo—. Pero yo no lo maté.

—Tú no lo cortaste en pequeños trozos, pero eres la razón de que ocurriera. —Me detuve frente a la cama, corriendo mis dedos por mi pelo—. Ella quiere que te vayas. Francamente, si todo lo que vas a hacer es perder el tiempo durmiendo con todos los chicos en la casa y a actuar como que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, entonces yo también lo quiero. Eres inútil aquí. Lo único que has hecho es discutir con Ella y matar a Jasper.

En el momento en que lo dije, me arrepentí, pero no podía retirarlo. Era la verdad, o por lo menos una exageración de la misma. Pero cuando miré a Rosalie, vi a una chica asustada que era mi amiga, no a la odiosa prostituta, egoísta que había pintado. Mi estómago se retorció, y la culpa me inundó tan rápido que sentí que me estaba ahogando.

—Edward te permitió permanecer aquí porque somos amigas —logré decir, y cuando estuve más tranquila, mi voz tomó lo frío de la acusación—. Y lo somos, Rosalie, o a menos eso creí. Pero él corrió ese riesgo por mí, y todo lo que has hecho es conseguir que uno de sus hombres muriera y volver a otro un asesino. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo terrible que me hace sentir?

Rosalie me miró fijamente, su labio inferior temblaba.

—Estás celosa —susurró—, porque estás atascada con Edward para toda la vida, mientras que yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera. Reconoce que la única razón por la que estás actuando de esta manera es porque yo tengo una opción y tú no.

La fulminé con la mirada, tratando de ignorar la forma en que sus palabras resonaron en mi mente. ¿No había estado pensando en lo mismo unos meses antes? Pero yo no iba a dar a Rosalie la satisfacción de pensar que tenía razón. No la tenía, ya no.

—No trates de voltear esto hacia a mí —le dije—. Yo tenía una opción, y ya decidí. Más importante, estoy feliz con mi decisión, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para vivir conforme a ella. No estoy celosa de ti, Rosalie. Me das vergüenza.

El dolor en sus ojos era horrible de ver, pero me obligué a seguir. Ella tenía que comprender que había límites, y hasta que dejara de hacer daño a otros, yo no podía mantenerme al margen y sólo observar como lo hacía.

—Quédate en Eden el tiempo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a acercarte a mí, o Ella, o a Mike, o a cualquier otro hombre en este lugar de nuevo, ¿me entiendes? Déjalos en paz. Déjame a mí en paz. Tengo suficiente a lo que hacer frente en este momento sin tener que asegurarme de que no mates a nadie.

Me hubiera arrepentido si la hubiese mirado, así que salí de la habitación y pasé a Edward, que me siguió sin palabras hasta mi habitación. Quería cerrar la puerta, pero él estaba detrás de mí. Pogo y Cerberus se acurrucaban aún juntos en el suelo, y la almohada que pateé no los golpeó por unos centímetros.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dije, dirigiéndome a Edward—. ¿Nos sentamos aquí y hablamos sobre lo que pasó? ¿Somos los jueces? ¿El jurado? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Nada —dijo, rascando a Cerberus detrás de las orejas—. Ya has tomado tu decisión.

Hice una pausa.

—¿Qué?

—Rosalie no tendrá ningún contacto romántico con los hombres, ni tendrá ningún contacto contigo o con Ella —dijo Edward, y se sentó en la cama—. En cuanto a Mike, no puedo pedirte que hagas un juicio. Todavía no.

—¿Por qué no? —dije, mi garganta seca con la idea de que no volvería a ver a Rosalie otra vez. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado desde septiembre, me sentí como si le hubiera fallado. Pero en cierto modo, ella misma se había fallado, ¿no? En realidad sabía que no era su culpa, no podía haber previsto que esto pasaría. Sin embargo, había sido descuidada, y yo estaba allí, y la dejé serlo. Esto estaba sobre mis hombros, también. Pero no importa de quién era la culpa, Jasper todavía estaba muerto.

—Debido a que aún no tienes la capacidad de ver a través de una mentira. —Caminó hacia mi armario, y empezó a recoger la ropa como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo o algo mundano.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Tú si?

Él no me hizo caso.

—Tampoco tienes el poder para ir al Inframundo y preguntarle a Jasper.

Afortunadamente, eso no será necesario. Ya sé lo que pasó.

Abracé a Pogo contra mi pecho, encontrando consuelo en su cuerpo caliente. No quería preguntar, temiendo la posibilidad de que Mike fuera culpable. Edward podría buscar a través de mi armario para siempre, y me diría tarde o temprano, así quisiera oírlo o no.

Pasó un minuto y, finalmente, puso un par limpio de jeans y un suéter blanco en la cama.

—Mike está diciendo la verdad y, por lo tanto, no va a ser procesado legalmente. Tu castigo para Rosalie es apropiado, y no hay necesidad de que yo intervenga. Voy a instruir a los demás para asegurarme de que sigan tus restricciones, y eso será el final de todo.

Asentí con la cabeza, aturdida. Dejando a Pogo en el suelo, me quité la ropa detrás del biombo en la esquina. No había nada más que hablar, y el peso de mi juicio caía pesadamente sobre mis hombros. ¿Había hecho lo correcto, o había reaccionado con ira?

¿Y cómo Rosalie que ya estaba tan sola en esta casa sobreviviría al ser separada de Mike y de mí así?

—Te veré en el desayuno entonces —dijo Edward, aunque el pensamiento de la comida fue suficiente para hacerme tener náuseas.

Oí la puerta abrirse, pero no cerrarse. Todavía distraída por la idea de lo que había hecho a mi única amiga en la Mansión Eden, me abroché los vaqueros y salí de detrás del biombo, sólo para ver que Edward seguía allí. Tenía los hombros agobiados por alguna carga invisible, y él se metió las manos en los bolsillos, luciendo tan similar a cómo había estado en la habitación de Perséfone, que una sacudida de miedo me recorrió el cuerpo. Pero sus ojos no estaban amortiguados como lo habían estado tantas semanas atrás, estaba cansado, pero no se había dado por vencido.

—Lo que hiciste hoy nunca es fácil —dijo—, pero era necesario. No me puedo imaginar lo difícil que es para ti, especialmente si consideras a Rosalie tu amiga.

—Era mi amiga —le susurré, pero no estaba segura de si él me escuchó.

—No te sientas culpable por ello. Sus acciones no son suyas. No me arrepiento de haberla invitado aquí, sabiendo que ella, hasta ahora, había sido buena compañía. Tu seguridad y felicidad son lo que más me importa.

Asentí con la cabeza y él se fue. Echando un vistazo a la reflexión que me había dado, ahora sentada sobre mi mesa de noche, me sentía aún más culpable que antes. No importaba cuán culpable fuera ella, si ni siquiera podía proteger a Rosalie, ¿cómo iba a poder hacer lo mismo por Edward?

Incluso si esto no había sido una prueba, todavía había varias por venir. La palabra incorrecta, la idea errónea, la acción equivocada, y todo habría terminado. La vida de Edward no era menos frágil que la de Jasper, o incluso la de mi madre, y sentí que comenzaba a agrietarme bajo el peso de luchar por él. Edward se mantenía al margen porque yo le había obligado, yo le obligaba a prestar atención, pero no podía hacer que le importara. Yo era la única luchando por él, y ya no estaba tan segura de estar preparada para el reto.

* * *

**Que alguien me detenga pooor favor estoy buscando mas historias cuando aun no termino las mias jeje una se llama Acosador y otra se llama Alguien te mira (si como una novela, que no vi por cierto pero anunciaron mucho)**

**Mia te extraño tu me ponías en mi lugar jeje**

**El próximo se llama Veneno**


	17. Capitulo 15 Veneno

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Niñaas ya hay ganadora Besos**

******Ya casi sabremos quien es el culpable**

******Este capitulo tan lindo es especial para mi amiga Mary de Cullen, gracias por tus platicas nena**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Veneno**

Un desafortunado efecto colateral de la expulsión de Rosalie y el riesgo de que ella pudiera tratar de tomar venganza, era el guardia de torre que estaba conmigo donde quiera que fuera. Con una altura de un metro noventa y ocho, era grande lo había visto en la parte posterior del baile en septiembre. Caminaba con una cojera que no parece afectar su velocidad, y tenía mucho miedo de preguntarle cómo la había conseguido. Aunque no dijo mucho, Alice lo llamaba Sam, y era lo suficientemente amable para un tipo que podría matarme con su dedo meñique.

Nunca estaba sola. Cuando Sam no estaba conmigo, Edward lo estaba, y había más guardias posicionados fuera de mi habitación mientras dormía. Ellos eran sólo para el mostrar; después de la víspera de Navidad, Edward pasó todas las noches conmigo, un giro completo a la forma en que había actuado antes de Navidad. Era como si se hubiese roto una barrera invisible, y ahora en vez de evitarme y esperar que me mantuviera viva, parecía decidido a hacer el trabajo por mí.

Nada sucedía en las noches, excepto un beso ocasional o el cepillado de su mano en mi pelo, y nunca presionó por nada más. Simplemente estaba agradecida por la compañía, y mientras más veía su lado más humano, más esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacer que quisiera quedarme.

No era una farsa. No le devolvía sus besos para engañarlo haciéndole creer que me importaba o porque le compadecía. Me enamoraba de él, un poco más cada día, a pesar de que una gran parte de mí sabía que esta era una mala idea. No había ninguna garantía de lo que pasaría, y nada me daba motivos para pensar que cualquier tipo de relación iba a durar más que el resto del invierno. Pero si lo hiciera, y de alguna manera milagrosa tuviera éxito, Edward necesitaría una razón para quedarse, y quería ser esa razón. Así que, por primera vez en mi vida, hice a un lado las preocupaciones y las dudas, y bajé mis barreras. Las tardes eran una carga, una que tenía que soportar para llegar a las noches que pasábamos juntos, y cada vez que lo veía, no importaba el poco tiempo que hubiese estado fuera, mi corazón se aceleraba. Ahora que había sobrevivido a la Navidad, me atrevía a esperar, y con esa esperanza llegaron las posibilidades.

Cuando me despertaba antes que él, lo veía dormir mientras los rayos de la mañana se filtraban por las cortinas, y trataba de imaginar despertar con él de esta manera por el resto de la eternidad. Era extraño pensar que si lo imposible sucedía y me las arreglaba para pasar las pruebas sin que me mataran, él sería mi futuro. Todo mi futuro, sin la amenaza de muerte al acecho alrededor de la esquina por más tiempo. Mi esposo.

La palabra era ajena a mis pensamientos, y más aún a mi lengua, y estaba segura de que nunca me acostumbraría a la idea. Pero por más que me resistiera a ella —era demasiado joven, demasiado solitaria, no demasiado ni remotamente preparada para ese tipo de vida— empecé a ver que no sería tan malo. Edward estaba deshecho, pero yo también lo estaba, y pasar mi vida con él no era el infierno que había pensado que sería en la semana después de haber salvado la vida de Rosalie. Y con el tiempo, tal vez seríamos capaces de fijarnos entre nosotros. Yo podría darle lo que necesitaba —una amiga, una esposa, una reina— y en cambio, él podría ser mi familia.

A medida que los días antes de la primavera disminuían, los sueños con mi madre se hacían más solemnes. Cada momento era precioso, pero la mayoría de las veces no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Andábamos caminando de la mano por el parque casi todos los días, y ella conducía la conversación como hablando de todo y nada. Todas las noches me decía que estaba muy orgullosa de mí, lo mucho que me amaba, y lo mucho que ella quería que fuera feliz sin ella, no me necesitaba para seguir como Edward me necesitaba, pero los más que podía darle a cambio era un gesto firme y un apretón de manos. Las cosas que yo no podía decir se reunieron en la garganta, formando un nudo que no podía desatar.

Conforme pasaban los días y disminuían mis posibilidades para hablarle, sabía que tendría que forzar la salida tarde o temprano, pero todavía no. Siempre y cuando hubiera un mañana en la casa, podría pretender que aún había esperanza de que nunca tuviera que morir.

Cuanto más me acercaba a Edward, más alejada estaba del mundo real. A pesar de que estaba empezando a sentir que no volvería nunca más, como si aquellos seis meses de alguna manera encontrarían una forma de extenderse hasta la eternidad, sabía que no lo harían. Había un final, y nos aproximábamos rápidamente a el.

A pesar de la compañía de Edward y las constantes sombras, me sentía sola. Ella pasaba todo su tiempo con Mike, y Alice se quedaba conmigo mientras Edward no estaba, aunque parecía suave tras el incidente de Navidad. Y aunque ahora James era el enemigo, pensaba en él a menudo. No podía haber sido todo falso, nuestra amistad, y me perdía en la posibilidad de echarlo de menos sin sentirme enojada. Él no era el que trataba de matarme, ahora estaba segura, y saber que estaba de mi lado, aunque yo no estaba del suyo, era confortador.

Extrañaba a Rosalie sobre todo. Cada vez que me encontraba con algo que quería mostrarle, o pensaba en algo que quería decirle, me tomaba unos segundos recordar que nunca la volvería a ver, al menos no como amigas. De vez en cuando tenía vistazos de ella saliendo de una habitación mientras yo entraba, o en el otro extremo de un pasillo, pero ella nunca estaba allí durante más de un momento.

Edward nunca me hizo hablar sobre el dolor y la culpa que sentía por la separación, aunque a veces me mantenía despierta durante la noche. Él me dejaba trabajar a mi manera, y no estaba segura si estaba agradecida o resentida. Saber que Rosalie debió haberse sentido tan mal como yo, sólo me hacía sentir peor. Tal vez no era la mejor amiga del mundo, y tal vez era un poco egoísta a veces, pero yo no era perfecta tampoco. Con cada día que pasaba me arrepentía más y más de mi decisión. Rosalie se permitió cometer un error, todos lo hacíamos.

¿Y qué me daba el derecho a castigarla por ello, cuando todo lo que había estado tratando de hacer era tratar de llevar un poco mejor la soledad?

Para tratar de llenar las horas vacías, pasé cada vez más tiempo en los establos con Phil.

Era tranquilo y no presionaba la conversación. Parecía entender lo que estaba pasando, y se ofreció a dejarme pasar tanto tiempo con los caballos como quisiera. Fue una oferta generosa, teniendo en cuenta lo protector que era con ellos, pero no fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Fue casi al final de enero, durante una tarde, cuando Edward me encontró en el jardín, envuelta en una capa y de rodillas al lado de un durmiente rosal cubiertos de nieve. El recuerdo de cómo había llegado allí era confuso, pero no me importaba mucho. Una vez que Esme me había dicho la fecha en el medio de nuestra sesión de tutoría, todo se había vuelto borroso, y fue la voz de Edward que me hizo chocar de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Isabella? —Vestido con un abrigo negro y grueso, se paró a unos metros de distancia, sobresaliendo como un pulgar dolorido contra la nieve. No levanté la vista.

—Es el último cumpleaños de mi madre.

Se quedó quieto. Una parte de mí quería que mantuviera su distancia, pero una parte mucho más insistente deseaba que me conociera lo suficiente bien como para saber cuándo necesitaba desesperadamente un abrazo.

—Ella siempre odió haber nacido en enero —continué, encendiendo la voz mientras miraba a la planta sin vida en frente de mí—. Dijo que nunca había sentido ganas de celebrar cuando no había flores y todos los árboles estaban muertos.

—Duermen —dijo Edward—. Los árboles tan sólo duermen. Van a regresar cuando sea el momento adecuado.

—Mi madre no lo hará. —Me senté pesadamente en la nieve, sin importarme si mis pantalones se mojaban—. Hemos estado celebrando sus cumpleaños desde que fue diagnosticada. Esta vez es real.

—Lo siento. —Se sentó a mi lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, y la calidez de su cuerpo dejó de ser insensible—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No sé lo que voy a hacer sin ella.

Edward se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato y, cuando habló, su voz sonaba lejana.

—¿Puedo mostrarte algo?

—¿Qué clase de algo?

—Cierra los ojos.

Bastante segura de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, me obligué, esperando el cambio en el clima. Sin embargo, en vez de cambiar desde el frío del exterior a la calidez del interior, sentí el sol en mi cara y una brisa cálida. Todavía estábamos fuera.

Cuando abrí los ojos, medio esperando de que siguiéramos en el jardín, tuve que apoyarme de Edward, mientras miraba alrededor. Estábamos de pie en medio de Central Park en un día de verano, de la misma forma en que mi madre y yo en mis sueños, pero ahora el parque estaba vacío. Mi madre no estaba a la vista.

—¿Edward? —dije con incertidumbre, mirando a su alrededor. El lago estaba cerca, y escuchaba los acordes de una canción conocida que se estaba reproduciendo en algún lugar a la distancia, pero nos quedamos solos—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo en Nueva York?

—No estamos en Nueva York. —Sonaba melancólico. Me acerqué más a él, con miedo, y fascinación por este lugar—. Ésta es tu vida después de la muerte.

Lo miré, me tomé varios segundos para resolver correctamente sus palabras en mi mente.

—¿Quieres decir que este es, estamos…?

—Éste es tu rincón en el mundo terrenal. —Levantó una ceja al ver mi expresión—. No te preocupes, es sólo temporal. Quería que lo vieras.

Salvajemente miré a mi alrededor, esperando que mi madre apareciera, pero sólo éramos nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería que lo vieras y así sabrías… —Se detuvo, pero no hacía falta que terminara de hablar para que yo entendiera lo que él no estaba diciendo. Él quería mostrarme a donde iba a ir cuando muriera. Mi estómago se retorció en nudos, y miré un pedazo inofensivo de hierba. Así que él no estaba luchando después de todo.

Pero, continuó, los ojos bajos en el suelo.

—Te lo muestro porque así tendrás una experiencia de primera mano si pasas las pruebas.

—Una mentira, pero traté de creer—. Una vez que seas inmortal, cuando estés aquí, el Inframundo tomará la forma que quieras. —Pasaron varios segundos, y añadió en voz más baja—: También quería saber si estarías contenta si al final el consejo no está a tu favor.

Mi favor, no el suyo. No el nuestro.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—¿Por qué dejas que todos ellos caminen sobre ti? El consejo, tu familia… lo que sea que ellos sean, si piensas que soy lo suficientemente buena, entonces, ¿por qué no les dices que se pongan un calcetín10 y respeten tu decisión?

La expresión de Edward era indescifrable.

—No soy omnipotente —dijo, dando un paso cauteloso hacia mí. No me aparté—. Le corresponde al poder del consejo tomar ese tipo de decisiones, no a mí.

—Pero por lo menos podrías intentarlo, y no veo que hagas eso mucho últimamente —le espeté. Se estremeció, pero seguí adelante—. ¿No eres un miembro del consejo?

—Sí y no. —Hizo un gesto para que me sentara sobre el pasto, pero me negué, de pie con los brazos cruzados—. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo separado de ellos. Cuando ellos desean de mi contribución, o cuando se trata de una decisión que afecta directamente a mis obligaciones, me uno a ellos. Pero sus decisiones tratan con el mundo de los vivos. Ése no es mi reino.

—¿Por qué no alejas lo que dicen y terminas con esto de una vez? Si la regla es sobre los vivos y no estás vivo, ¿por qué tienen que decir si estás o no estás haciendo un buen trabajo?

Edward miró en la distancia hacia el brillante lago.

—Ellos son los que son capaces de otorgar la inmortalidad, no yo. Quizás en un principio hubieran confiado en mí esta decisión, pero los errores que cometí con Perséfone han cambiado la opinión que tiene el consejo de mi juicio.

Apreté los dientes ante la mención de Perséfone, y el odio roía mis entrañas. Incluso si fueran sus acciones que le causaron no quererlo, ella fue la que le hirió.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Hizo un sonido sin palabras en la parte posterior de su garganta, y lo tomé como un sí. Me instalé en el césped junto a él.

—¿Por qué secuestraste a Perséfone?

Se alejó lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos, y el dolor en su rostro hizo que me arrepintiera de haber preguntado.

—Lo siento —le dije rápidamente—. No tienes que decirme si no quieres.

—No, no. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No estoy enojado. Sólo estoy tratando de entender cómo es posible que la verdad del asunto pueda perderse en el tiempo.

Esperé a que continuara, haciendo caso omiso de la humedad de la hierba que estaba empezando a filtrarse a través de mis jeans. Miró pensativo, como si estuviera buscando la manera exacta de decirme algo que no decía usualmente.

—No la secuestré —dijo finalmente—. Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia que ella aceptó, ya que sus padres lo establecieron.

Dudé, intentando recordar los detalles de la mitología que había aprendido.

—¿Zeus y Deméter?

—Muy bien. —Su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos—. Debes haber descubierto que mi familia es extraña. Nosotros nos llamamos hermanos y hermanas, pero la verdad es que no lo somos. Simplemente hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo que no hay palabras para describir el vínculo que tenemos. La familia es la única comparación que podemos sacar, a pesar de que es débil.

—Ella me dijo que en realidad no eran hermanos.

—¿Lo hizo? —Parecía oscuramente divertido con esto—. Todos tenemos el mismo creador, pero no estamos estrictamente relacionados. De hecho, mi hermano que no es, por supuesto, en realidad mi hermano, está casado con mi hermana. Y su hijo está casado con nuestra otra hermana también.

Haciendo una cara, traté de ajustar en mi mente todo eso.

—No están relacionado, ¿verdad?

—Ni de lejos. —Presionó sus labios en mi frente, una disculpa silenciosa. O tal vez estaba tratando de aliviar mi enojo—. La madre de Perséfone es mi hermana favorita, y ella fue la que sugirió el arreglo. Perséfone y yo nos llevamos bien cuando nos vimos, y su madre insistió en que quería que ambos fuéramos felices. Mientras yo estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, me gustó la idea de pasar tanto tiempo con Perséfone. Cuando ella no se opuso, las cosas finalizaron y se convirtió en mi esposa.

Esposa. Lo que sería para él si lo lograba. Tan a menudo pensaba lo que un futuro con Edward podría traer, la idea de ser su esposa —la esposa de alguien— todavía no se habían asentado bien conmigo. Tal vez era porque yo tenía dieciocho años, o tal vez era porque mi madre nunca se había casado, pero no me lo podía imaginar. Por otra parte, tal vez eso era algo bueno. Sin expectativas. Y mi deseo de casarme no fue más fuerte que mi deseo de estar con Edward, como sospechaba que el de Perséfone debió haber sido.

—Ella me ayudó a gobernar —continuó—. Hacer lo que te espera por hacer muy pronto.

Pero ella era joven cuando nos casamos, y... —Desvió la mirada—. Con el tiempo me vio como su captor en lugar de su marido. Me molestaba mucho, y aunque al principio le gustaba, no creo que ella me haya amado, no como yo la amo.

Amo, no amé. Exhalé.

—La historia toma su lado, por supuesto, y tengo mis sospechas al respecto, pero en verdad nunca la forcé a entrar en un matrimonio. La quiero mucho, y era una agonía para mí verla tan miserable. Después de varios milenios, ella se enamoró de un mortal y decidió renunciar a su inmortalidad por él, y la dejé ir. Me dolió mucho, pero sabía que dolería más si la hiciera quedarse.

Me quedé en silencio durante de varios latidos del corazón mientras digería lo que él me estaba diciendo. El amor no correspondido es una cosa, pero el gasto de una incomprensible cantidad de tiempo en ese tipo de dolor no me lo podía imaginar. Ni siquiera quería intentarlo.

—Lo siento —le dije, mi ira disipándose, queriendo que hubiera algo más que decir.

—No lo sientas. —Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa que contenía tanto odio hacia sí mismo que quise alcanzar la parte superior de su cabeza y golpearlo por ello—. Ella tomó su decisión. Tú tomaste la tuya. Es lo máximo que puedes hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez, aún pérdida por las palabras. James tenía razón. Él siempre seguiría enamorado de Perséfone, no importaba lo que hiciera, tenía que aceptar eso. Pero parte de mí quería que él me amara también. Incluso si sólo fuera suficiente como para tenerlo durante a la primavera, lo haría.

—¿Edward? —le dije, con un nudo en la garganta mientras recogía el coraje que necesitaba—. ¿Crees que podrías amarme? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

Parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta, con el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Pero necesitaba saberlo… no podía esperar un final de cuento de hadas, nunca lo había hecho de todos modos. Mi cuento de hadas era uno donde mi madre y Edward todavía estaban vivos, y ya era demasiado tarde para mi madre, toda mi esperanza descansaba en los hombros de Edward.

Finalmente, presionó sus labios en la comisura de mi boca en un beso casto, y luego dijo suavemente:

—Tanto como soy capaz de amar a alguien, sí.

Mi corazón se hundió, si bien no era la respuesta que esperaba, esto era algo. Él tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me miró, como desafiándome a mirar hacia otro lado. No lo hice.

—Has luchado por mí, y no creas que no he visto eso. Crees en mí cuando muy pocos lo harían, y no puedo decirte lo mucho que significa para mí. Siempre voy a atesorar tu amistad y afecto.

Amistad y afecto. Las palabras me golpearon como una roca, pero me esforzaba por recordar que eso era mejor que la alternativa… mucho mejor. Pero algo dentro de mí se sentía vacío, como si hubiera robado algo valioso de mí. Quizás no todo entre nosotros había sido romance y arcoíris hasta ahora, pero esperaba más, y no sabía de qué otra manera mostrarle lo que quería. No sin ofrecerme a él por completo, y no podía, no todavía. No cuando no sabía si él sentía lo mismo.

Cuando continuó, quise apartar la mirada, pero no pude.

—Si no te consideran digna entonces voy a renunciar, y tengo esperanzas de que si lo deseas, podemos pasar tiempo juntos antes de que desaparezca por completo.

Una oleada de sorpresa me llenó, y parpadeé para contener las lágrimas obstinadas que se había formado en mis ojos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo sería?

—No sé —dijo—. Pero sospecho que va a durar hasta tu muerte, si se trata de eso. Si todavía me quieres para cuando esto haya terminado.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—Eso estaría bien —le dije—. Para ser tu amiga.

—Eres mi amiga —dijo, y no dije nada. Amigos. Sólo amigos y nada más. Traté de sentir alivio, recordándome a mí misma que no quería nada de esto para empezar, pero todo lo que podía sentir era mi mente nublada y herida.

Él dijo que me amaba, y yo le creí. Pero nunca sería en la forma que quería. No sabía cuándo había decidido que quería más, tal vez en el momento en que lo había besado en Navidad, o cuando había perdido Rosalie de nuevo y no podía soportar perder a nadie más, pero era todo lo que sabía. Era algo que nunca me podía dar, me perjudicaba más de lo que podía soportar.

La mayoría de febrero pasó en el mismo patrón monótono que antes. Tomaba mis comidas a solas. Y tenía clases con Esme casi todos los días. Después de ese primer examen, nunca me dio otro nuevamente, aunque si fue porque había querido o debido a que Edward le había pedio que no, no lo sabía.

Lo único que no era monótono en mi vida era mi tiempo con Edward. Nuestra conversación en el Inframundo había sido un punto de inflexión sin retorno, y mientras que pasar las noches con él era la mejor parte del día, había un dolor subyacente ahora que no podía justificar. Había establecido lo que quiso, y supe que no tenía nada que hacer respecto a eso.

No podía tenerlo, pero con cada noche que pasaba, sentía que me enamoraba más y más profundamente de él, cayendo en espiral hacia un lugar donde la palabra amor era sinónimo de dolor.

Cada mirada, cada contacto, cada roce de sus labios, tan inocentes como podrían haber sido… ¿cómo podía decir que sólo quería amistad cuando me estaba tratando como su compañera? No podía entenderlo y, mientras el tiempo pasaba, más me confundía. No sabía cómo se sentía esta clase de amor, pero cuando el invierno empezó a terminar, con la excepción de mi madre, me sentí más cerca de él que a nadie que haya tenido en mi vida.

Dolía estar lejos de él, pero a veces, cuando me contaba historias de su vida antes de mí — su vida con Perséfone— era una agonía estar con él. Aun así, nuestra amistad era tan fuerte que se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo. No había nadie con quien preferiría pasar mi tiempo, sin importar cuánto doliera.

Al final, a pesar de haber tantas pruebas restantes, era marzo, el último mes que estaba obligada a permanecer en la Mansión Eden. Por un lado, estaba reluctantemente emocionada ante el pensamiento de salir y ver el mundo nuevamente; por otra parte, supe lo que estaba esperando por mí cuando me fuera. Si tenía suerte, tendría un último día para sentarme junto a mi madre y hablar con ella, ya sea si podía o no escucharme realmente.

Después, una vez que dijera adiós, ella moriría. ¿Cómo se suponía que le dijera adiós?

Unos cuantos días al mes, Edward se encontraba con el consejo. Yo no tenía permitido asistir —no quería ir y enfrentarme a James— y me ocupaba de entretenerme con Pogo en la sala pintada de verde y dorado cuando él se iba. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con mis pruebas y cómo habían parecido detenerse en los meses que siguieron a Navidad, pero no se lo había preguntado antes de que se fuera. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que ninguna chica había llegado tan lejos como yo, y con cada día que pasaba, el peligro se hacía más grande. A menos que realmente hubiera sido James quien había asesinado a todas esas chicas… y tan enojada como estaba de él, me negaba a creer que fuera capaz de asesinar… quien sea que lo hubiese hecho todavía estaba allí afuera, esperando el momento indicado.

—¿Crees que crecerá mucho? —dijo Alice mientras esperábamos que Edward regresara, y rascaba el vientre rosado de Pogo. Su lengua colgaba hacia un costado y parecía estar disfrutando.

—Lo dudo —dije—. No ha crecido mucho últimamente.

—¿Vas a llevártelo contigo cuando te vayas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Quizás. No lo he decidido. Probablemente le guste más este lugar, ¿no?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, las puertas se abrieron y un frío cayó sobre el cuarto.

Alice se puso de pie, todavía sosteniendo torpemente a Pogo, y me giré para ver quién estaba ahí. Edward estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, la ira rodaba fuera de él como en ondas.

—Me… me tengo que ir —dijo Alice, empujando a Pogo a mis brazos y apresurándose fuera del cuarto. Cuando pasó a Edward, le dio una mirada extraña y persistente, aunque ella no le dijo nada.

Varios tensos segundos pasaron antes de que Edward finalmente hablara.

—Necesito que dejes de comer.

Acunando a Pogo en mi pecho, me senté en uno de los sofás.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta comer. Comer es algo importante para permanecer vivo, sabes, y a diferencia del resto de ustedes, resulta que soy así.

—No necesitas comer aquí. —Edward cerró la puerta y se movió hacia mí, pero no se sentó—. Es innecesario y debes adaptarte.

Lentamente bajé a Pogo, y él tuvo el suficiente sentido común para correr detrás del sofá.

Yo, por otra parte, estúpidamente me quedé donde estaba.

—Me gusta comer. No tengo sobrepeso, y no ve que eso sea un gran problema.

Los ojos de Edward eran una sombra tormentosa de gris que me hizo estremecer.

—¿Qué hay de Alice?

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Cada vez que te sientas a comer, la pones en peligro.

Lo miré fijamente.

—Eso es algo horrible para usar en mi contra. ¿Qué se supone que conteste a eso?

—Es verdad —dijo con dureza—. Y preferiría que dijeras que es bastante incentivo para hacer que dejes de comer.

Apreté los dientes.

—¿Por qué estás trayendo esto a colación justo ahora?

Cerró sus ojos, un frunce formándose en el medio de su frente. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto, ni siquiera cuando Jasper había sido asesinado. Pero era comida. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—Es una prueba —dijo con suavidad, como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara—. Si no dejas de comer antes de que el consejo tenga su veredicto, fallarás. ¿Comer era una prueba?

—¿Cómo es posible que sea una prueba? —solté—. ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Ver si puedo morirme de hambre hasta que esté tan delgada que muera en vez de irme?

—Gula —dijo con rudeza, y cerré la boca—. Y ver cuán bien te adaptas. Eso es lo que se prueba. No me grites, Isabella. No soy quien decide cuáles serán las pruebas.

Gula. Tuve que pensar por un momento, pero una vez que escuché la palabra anterior, me congelé.

—¿Los siete pecados capitales? ¿Eso es en lo que estoy siendo probada?

Edward se retorció las manos.

—No puedo responder a eso. Si el consejo descubre que te he dicho esto, hay una buena probabilidad de que fallemos automáticamente.

Nosotros. La manera en que lo dijo con una voz gruesa tiró de algo dentro de mí, y en un principio me di cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo finalmente. Junté mis manos y las apreté, apenas atreviéndome a la esperanza.

—¿Te importa? —dije—. Pensé…

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, negándose a mirarme.

—Has sido infeliz conmigo. ¿Por qué?

Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero nada salió. Tenía razón.

—Porque —dije con una voz miserable y odiándome a mí misma—, no quiero ser tu amiga.

Edward se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí, aunque no parecía sorprendido. En cambio, parecía como si estuviera tratando de juntar las piezas.

—Pensé que no deseabas actuar como mi esposa.

Hice una mueca.

—Existen pasos entre amiga y esposa, sabes. Quiero decir, sé que eres antiguo y todo eso, pero al menos debes haber escuchado de las citas.

No sonrió, pero su expresión se suavizó.

—Si pasas, serás mi esposa. ¿Es algo que estás dispuesta a aceptar ahora?

Asentí, tratando de no parecer nerviosa. O pensar en todo eso demasiado.

—¿Debido a que te preocupas por mí?

—Si —murmuré, avergonzada—. Y si sostienes eso en mi contra…

No tuve tiempo de terminar. En un segundo estaba del otro lado del cuarto, y al siguiente estaba agachado junto a mí, besándome tan profundamente que en el momento en que finalmente se retiró, casi jadeé por aire.

—¿Qué…? —empecé a decir, pero presionó su dedo contra mis labios.

—Me importa —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Me importa tanto que no sé cómo decirlo sin que parezca intrascendente comparado a lo que siento. Incluso si a veces soy distante, y pareciese que no quiero estar contigo, es sólo debido a que me importas mucho, también.

Lo miré fijamente. Se inclinó y besó mis labios hinchados nuevamente, y esta vez le devolví el beso. El tiempo pareció menguar alrededor nuestro y, todo lo que pude ver, escuchar, saborear, oler, sentir, fue él. Una deliciosa especie de calidez se extendió a través de mí, pero esta vez no era mi tobillo lo que él estaba curando.

Cuando se retiró un segundo después, dejé caer mis manos de su cabello a mis costados, y lo miré, insegura de qué hacer ahora. Se enderezó y se puso de pie, aunque no quitó sus ojos de mí.

—Por favor —dijo—. Deja de comer.

Asentí, demasiado desarmada para que surgiera algo que decir en protesta.

—Gracias. —Extendió su mano para acariciar sus dedos contra mi mejilla, y después se fue hacia la puerta. Antes que pudiera formar cualquier tipo de pensamiento en mi cabeza, se había ido.

Lamí mis labios, todavía siendo capaz de saborearlo, y sonreí. Finalmente, después de casi seis meses, él lo estaba intentando.

Esa noche, como siempre lo hacía, Edward se deslizó en el interior de mi cuarto una hora después de que yo terminara de cenar. Había pasado la tarde preguntándome que pasaría, si volvería todo a la normalidad o si habría más de esos excitantes besos, pero para cuando

llegó, había decidido que no importaba. Era suficiente saber que ya no estaba más sola en la batalla por su existencia.

—Lo siento —dijo, permaneciendo cerca de la puerta. Estaba en la cama jugando con Pogo, quien tenía una nueva variedad de juguetes para mantenerlo entretenido. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver a Edward cerrar la puerta—. Mis acciones anteriores fueron injustificadas.

Por un terrible momento, pensé que se estaba disculpando por besarme. No fue hasta que sentí mi cara empalidecer que me di cuenta que se estaba disculpando por enojarse porque había estado comiendo y, entonces, pude manejar una risa nerviosa.

—Sólo estabas tratando de advertirme. Tuve una última comida esta noche, pero ahora he terminado, lo prometo.

La pasta de mariscos griega, que por lo general me hacía delirar de hambre, había sabido a aserrín en mi boca, y sólo había conseguido un par de bocados. Pero ya habría ningún alimento más. Le había hecho una promesa a Edward, y no iba a quebrarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Dio un paso tentativo hacia mí.

—Aun así, no debería haberte gritado como lo hice. No hiciste nada para merecerlo.

—Estabas preocupado. —Me encogí de hombros—. Quiero pasar, y no habría dejado de

comer si no me lo hubieras dicho. Así que gracias.

Cruzó el cuarto y tomó asiento junto a mí en la cama, recogiendo uno de los juguetes de Pogo. Ladrando felizmente, mi perrito abandonó el hueso que yo le había dado y fue tras Edward, tirando y gruñendo sin descanso del trozo de cuerda.

—Es bastante determinado —dijo Edward con una sonrisa tímida.

—Terco como una mula —dije—. Piensa que es del tamaño de uno, también.

Edward sonrió y estuve tan aliviada de verlo feliz otra vez que casi no escuché el suave golpe en la puerta.

—¿Isabella?

Era Alice.

—Entra —dije, y empujó la puerta para abrirla mientras llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate caliente que nos traía cada noche. Miré a Edward, preguntando silenciosamente por su aprobación, y él asintió. Cuando ella asentó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, alzó su mano para detenerla. A pesar de que ella estaba mirando la alfombra, se detuvo.

—¿Estás segura de que está a salvo?

Era la primera vez que la había cuestionado en frente de mí. Desde el incidente en Navidad, nada más había pasado, ni amenazas o paquetes sospechosos, pero Alice todavía probaba todo lo que yo comía.

—Estoy segura. —Alice habló tan suave que apenas pude escucharla, y un rubor tiñó sus mejillas—. ¿Puedo irme, por favor?

Él asintió y ella dejó el cuarto tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de agradecerle. Miré la puerta, preguntándome qué estaba mal, pero el aroma del cacao alcanzó mi nariz y me distrajo. Después de tenderle una taza a Edward, levanté la mía y le di un sorbo. Edward me miró detenidamente, y mi pulso se incrementó, aunque no estuve segura de si era porque pensé que algo podría suceder, o por la manera en que me miraba. Quizás ambos.

Puse los ojos en blanco juguetonamente.

—No voy a morir hoy, Edward, lo prometo. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué Alice está asustada de ti?

Sonrió y bebió, sin dudas una técnica dilatoria.

—Me temo que ella ha estado así por varios años. La facilidad que tienes de pasar el tiempo conmigo es bastante rara. La mayoría me teme.

—Eso es ridículo. —Aunque parte de mí supo que no lo era. Estaba segura que él se contenía cuando estaba cerca de mí.

—Cuando eres el gobernante de la muerte, no es tan difícil ver por qué no le gustas a los otros. —Agitó una mano despectivamente—. Pasa lo mismo con la mayoría del personal.

Aquellos quienes me miran a los ojos cuando les hablo son unos pocos y distantes entre sí.

—No te tengo miedo. —Y para demostrar mi punto, me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé como me había besado en la sala pintada, con cuidado de no derramar mi bebida. Mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho mientras esperaba su respuesta, esperando que no se alejara y declarara que todo lo que había pasado había sido un error. Para mi alivio, finalmente me respondió. Sus labios eran cálidos contra los míos, y sabía a chocolate.

Finalmente rompió el beso y me quitó la taza, poniendo ambas sobre la mesita de noche.

—No creo que Pogo aprecie ser ignorado.

Pogo estaba sobre su vientre y nos miraba atentamente. Cuando vio que lo estaba mirando, movió su cola.

—Pogo, fuera —dije, lanzando unos cuantos de sus nuevos juguetes del colchón sobre la almohada que servía como su cama. Obedeció y corrió hacia abajo, dejándonos a Edward y a mí por nuestra cuenta.

Me di la vuelta de regreso a Edward, sintiéndome más relajada y contenta de lo que me había sentido en todo el día.

—Ahí —dije, inclinándome hacia él nuevamente—. Todo mejor.

La manera en que me besó… podría haberme ahogado en él y nunca ser tan feliz. Cada vez que me tocaba, esperaba chispas, y el calor de su palma contra mi cuello desnudo era casi demasiado para tomar. Arrastrándome a su regazo, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, profundizando el beso. Mientras estaba dirigiendo, pareció tan ansioso como yo, y se sentía como si toda esa emoción contenida estuviera finalmente derramándose fuera de nosotros. Varios minutos después, me aparté.

—¿Edward? —Pasé mis manos a través de su cabello mientras contenía el aliento—. ¿Puedo decirte algo y prometes no reírte de mí?

—Nunca me reiría de ti. —Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que yo sentía, y supe que podía confiarle eso.

Tragando, dije en voz baja,

—No soy muy buena en esto. Todo… enamorarme de alguien, estar con ellos… incluso con los besos, no soy muy buena.

Empezó a protestar, pero seguí hablando. Ahora que sabía que le importaba al igual que él me importaba a mí, tenía que decírselo. Tal vez debería darle más tiempo para ajustarse, pero había una urgencia que parecía extenderse a través de mí, haciendo que mis palabras cayera de mis labios si nada para detenerlas.

—No lo soy, aun si piensas que sí. Pero sin importar que esto empezara como… un accidente, destino, lo que sea, estoy contenta de que me encontraras esa noche. No debido a lo que sucedió, sino debido a ahora. Gracias por confiar en mí con eso. Nunca he… —

Apreté mi labios, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—. Nunca sentí esto por nadie. Y no estoy realmente segura de cómo se siente estar enamorada, pero creo… sé que lo hago. De ti.

No fue el discurso más elocuente, pero a Edward no pareció preocuparle. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, parecía haberse quedado boquiabierto, y me preocupé de haber dicho demasiado.

—¿Sabes —dijo él, su aliento cálido contra mi mejilla—, que es la primera vez que alguien me ha dicho que me ama?

Sorprendida, hice lo único en lo que podía pensar: lo besé de vuelta.

—Sería mejor que te acostumbraras a escucharlo más a menudo, porque tengo la intención de decírtelo mucho.

Me devolvió el beso, y mi cabeza dio vueltas cuando mis manos bajaron a desabrochar su camisa. Esta vez no nos detendríamos.

La mañana siguiente, me desperté en una maraña de extremidades. Mi cabeza palpitaba y mi cuerpo dolía, pero no pude conseguir pensar demasiado. La calidez y la somnolencia que sentía de estar envuelta en los brazos de Edward era bastante para hacerme feliz. Los recuerdos de la noche previa regresaron a mí, y recordé claramente bordear el tema de Edward con mi madre, demasiado avergonzada para decirle que había dormido con él, pero no lo lamentaba. Sólo que no era el tipo de cosas que quería contarle hasta que no tuviera otra opción. Mejor que ella asumiera que esa clase de cosas habían pasado después de la boda, si alguna vez sucedía.

—Mmm, buenos días —dije, forzando mis ojos a abrirse. En vez de sonreír, Edward estaba mirándome como si me hubiera crecido otra extremidad. Confundida, luché por apoyarme sobre mi codo, pero incluso ese pequeño movimiento se sintió como un cuchillo siendo empujado a un costado de mi cabeza. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, me recosté cautelosamente en la almohada. Una mirada al rostro de Edward me dijo que había empeorado las cosas.

Estaba de pie antes de que me diera cuenta que estaba fuera de la cama. Produciendo una bata negra de seda de la nada, rápidamente la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, sin nunca quitar sus ojos de mí. Pero no era la mirada amorosa que me había dado la noche anterior.

—¿Tu cabeza duele?

Parecía una pregunta estúpida, considerando todo, pero asentí… e inmediatamente lo lamenté.

—¿Te sientes dolorida?

—Un poco —admití, apretando los ojos cerrados—. ¿Qué pasa?

No respondió. Forzando a mis ojos a abrirse una vez más, lo vi parado sobre las tazas, oliendo lo que quedaba del chocolate caliente.

—¿Edward? —dije, mi voz elevándose—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Sin advertencia, arrojó las tazas a través del cuarto. Chocando contra el muro, manchando el tapizado.

—¡Maldición! —rugió, y luego procedió a maldecir en otros veinte idiomas que no pude reconocer. Luchando por sentarme nuevamente, esta vez empujé el dolor. Agarré las sábanas contra mi pecho y lo miré fijamente, demasiado sorprendida para decir algo.

—¡Alice! —gritó, su voz bramando, pero no hubo respuesta. En cambio, Sam abrió la puerta, diciendo algo sin mirarme.

—En cama —dijo con brusquedad—. Está enferma.

Edward apretó los puños tan fuerte que tuve miedo de que pudiera golpear algo y destruir toda la mansión en el proceso.

—Cuida de ella —dijo, bramando furiosamente hacia la puerta—. Nadie entra o sale de este cuarto sin mi permiso, ¿entiendes?

Sam asintió, su expresión impasible. Él no estaba ayudando.

—¿Edward? —dije en una voz baja, mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Lo siento —dijo, mirándome de una manera que hizo a mí sangre correr fría—. Lo lamento tanto.

Y sin ninguna otra explicación, se fue.

* * *

**Chicas lamentó si ven algún error pero sinceramente me duele la cabeza y ahorita no puedo revisarlo prometo que cuando se me pase el dolor lo leo y corrijo de verdad discúlpenme pero no quería dejarlas sin capitulo**


	18. Capitulo 16 El río Styx

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Chicas en este capitulo sabremos quien es la mala asi que disfruten **

******Bueno chicas este capitulo va dedicado a zonihviolet FELICIDADES!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**El río Styx**

Pasé el resto de la mañana en la cama llorando. Me dolía la cabeza y mi cuerpo entero estaba tan adolorido que levantarme parecía imposible, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era el modo en que Edward me había mirado antes de haberse ido. Como si nunca fuese a volver a ver.

No era justo, y juro por mi vida que no entendía por qué estaba haciendo esto. ¿Era porque le había dicho que lo amaba? Había sido rápido, y no lo había pensado mucho, pero después de que lo dije, supe que era verdad. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal que me diera otra oportunidad, incluso si significaba renunciar a cualquier elección que tuviera en mi vida y si eso no equivalía al amor, no sabía lo que lo hacía. Pero no era como que esperaba que él me amara a cambio.

Cuanto más pensaba acerca de ello, más juntaba las piezas. La confesión que se desprendió de mi lengua en una lluvia de palabras que no pude detener —la repentina necesidad de estar con él— la advertencia de no comer. Había sido envenenada. Excepto que esta vez, también lo estaban Edward y Alice, y todos habíamos sobrevivido.

No había sido diseñado para matarme. Era un afrodisíaco.

Una vez que lo entendí, todo parecía mucho más claro para mí. La única pregunta era ¿quién? ¿Alguien estaba intentando darnos a mí y a Edward un empuje en la dirección correcta, o había algo más? Y si lo había, ¿quién me odiaba lo suficiente para incluso intentarlo?

La única persona en que podía pensar era Ella. Ella odiaba a Rosalie, y tal vez si pensaba que estaba de su lado… o tal vez pensaba que deshacerse de mí significaría deshacerse de Rosalie, también. Con la manera en que Rosalie se había comportado últimamente, no podía culparla.

Pero, ¿qué gana Ella? ¿James? Descarté el pensamiento tan rápido como apareció. La última cosa que quería era que Edward y yo nos acercáramos más. Era posible que esta fuera su intención, para que Edward saliera furioso y me ignorara por el resto de mi estancia, pero era un riesgo que estaba segura que James no tomaría. Darle a Edward cualquier excusa para enamorarse de mí y luchar por su reino sería peligroso. Además la única manera segura de detenerlo era hacerme fracasar en un examen, y…

Mi sangre se convirtió en hielo en mis venas. Por supuesto. Los exámenes. La Gula, los siete pecados capitales… lujuria.

La desesperación llenó la boca de mi estómago. Había fallado, ¿no? Incluso si no era mi culpa, incluso si había sido un afrodisíaco, no importaba. Ése tenía que ser el¿ porqué de que Edward estuviera tan disgustado. Algo más no tenía sentido, a menos que hubiera estado forzando afecto por mi bien.

No quería pensar sobre eso. No quería pensar sobre la posibilidad de fracasar tampoco, así que en su lugar me arrastré fuera de la cama, agradecida de que Sam estuviera fuera de mi habitación en lugar de adentro. Sin ningún analgésico, tuve que lidiar con las molestias y dolores, aparentemente efectos secundarios de cualquiera que sea la droga que me habían dado, pero incluso esos eran más leves ahora.

Me vestí, y a pesar de mi protestante cuerpo, agarré mis ropas de la noche anterior y rehíce la cama. El consejo tenía que ver lo que ocurrió, que nos habían tendido una trampa.

Si todos ellos eran imparciales y justos, no podían culparme por esto. Me aferré a esa esperanza, a esa última oportunidad, y me forcé a hacer caso omiso de cualquier otra posibilidad. Todo estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Alice llegó poco antes del atardecer, viéndose casi tan enferma como yo me sentía. Ella estaba pálida y temblorosa, y en lugar de decirle que se fuera, como Sam había hecho con cada otro criado que intentaba verme, le ofreció su brazo y la escoltó hacia dentro.

—¿Alice? —dije desde mi sitio cerca de la ventana, hecha un ovillo en uno de los sofás mullidos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo ella con una mirada cansada mientras Sam la ayudaba en una silla—. La pregunta más importante es, ¿cómo estás tú?

Esperé hasta que Sam saliera para contestar, aunque estaba segura de que podría escuchar todo por la puerta.

—Cansada —admití—. Me duele mucho.

Eso tuvo resultados inesperados. La cara de Alice se arrugó, y en menos tiempo del que me tomó a mí arrastrarme fuera de mi silla, ella estaba sollozando.

—¡Oh, Isabella! Lo lamento tanto, no supe hasta después de que lo tiré, e intenté enviar a alguien para advertirte, pero era tan tarde, y no sabía qué hacer…

Me arrodillé al lado de su silla, tomando su mano.

—No te disculpes. No tenías manera de saber, y lamento que ellos llegaran hasta ti, también.

Su labio inferior temblaba, pero parecía estar haciendo un valiente esfuerzo en mantenerse controlada.

—Debería haber esperado unos minutos. Fue estúpido de mi parte, y podría haberte matado.

—Pero no lo hiciste —dije—. Ambos estamos bien. Los tres estamos bien.

Ella me miró, sus ojos casi sobrenaturalmente estrechos.

—Pero tú y Edward…

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

—Está bien, Alice, en verdad. Si esto se resuelve, luego lo más probable es que hubiera ocurrido eventualmente de todos modos. Y si no lo hace, no lo recordaré, de cualquier manera.

La oscura mirada en su cara me decía que no me creía. Yo no creía en mí misma tampoco.

La extrema reacción de él hacia la droga me había distraído de pensar sobre el hecho de que algo importante había ocurrido la noche anterior, y no se sentía como si todo se hubiera hundido. Se suponía que era gran problema; se suponía que debía sentirme isgustada y sucia, o como mínimo confundida sobre lo que había sentido acerca de todo el asunto. Pero en ese punto, estaba mucho más preocupada por Edward que por mí misma.

—¿Por qué piensas que era inevitable que fuera a la cama contigo? —dijo Alice en una cautelosa voz que no pude descifrar—. Hay rumores de que él nunca ha… que él y Perséfone ni siquiera… —Su voz se fue apagando, claramente incómoda.

Abrí mi boca, con toda la intención de decir algo inteligente, pero la única cosa que conseguí soltar fue:

—¿Él era virgen?

—Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta —dijo Alice rápidamente—. Era muy posesivo con Perséfone, pero la amaba. Sólo que ella no lo amaba, eso es todo. Tenían habitaciones separadas y todo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso conmigo.

—¿Con cuál parte?

—La parte donde ella no lo amaba. Quiero decir, si nos hubiéramos conocido en la calle o algo, probablemente no me habría incluso molestado… quiero decir, es hermoso. — Recordé lo que James había dicho hace muchos meses y logré sonreír—. Él es un diez. Un doce, incluso, yo estoy muy lejos de eso. Nunca habría tenido el valor de hablar con él por cuenta propia. Pero llegándolo a conocer… —Era patético y duro para mí admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Y tal vez si Alice entendía, no se sentiría tan culpable por dejar que ocurriera en primer lugar—. Lo amo. No entiendo cómo alguien podría conocerlo y no amarlo.

Alice miró fijamente hacia el sofá, sus mejillas rojas.

—Yo tampoco.

Estuve en silencio, no sabiendo cómo responder. ¿Había siquiera tenido la intención por mí de escucharlo? Pero ella no dijo nada más, así que no la presioné. Eventualmente me puse de pie sobre mis piernas adoloridas y me dejé caer de vuelta en mi silla, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando mi cabeza protestó. No era el fin del mundo, pero era lo suficientemente malo alegrarme de que no tenía que caminar hasta el comedor para la cena.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Alice alegre. Su humor feliz, tan diferente de lo que había sido sólo segundos antes, me sobresaltó.

—¿Si? —dije, no queriendo sonar tan desconfiada como lo hacía.

—Un picnic… mañana, una vez que ambas estemos recuperadas. Podemos irnos hasta el río y llevar una manta y todo. Se supone que será un día cálido.

Después de mirar bien la manera en que ella estaba reluciendo, no había manera de que pudiera haber dicho que no. Se sentía lo suficientemente mal por llevarnos a Edward y a mí a una trampa, y una tarde lejos del drama y la confusión de la mansión sonaba maravillosa.

El pensamiento del río aún enviaba un estremecimiento por mi columna vertebral, pero hice lo mejor de mí para ignorarlo.

—Eso suena genial —dije, y Alice sonrío abiertamente. Como mínimo serviría como una linda distracción de la posibilidad de que ya hubiese fracasado.

Edward no apareció esa noche y, por primera vez desde Navidad, dormí sola. Intenté no pensar sobre ello mucho, pero en la oscuridad con Pogo hecho un ovillo a mi lado, era imposible no hacerlo. ¿Estaba enojado conmigo porque lo había hecho dormir conmigo y posteriormente había fracasado por ello? Pero yo no lo había hecho, ¿o si? Él no había intentado detenerme.

¿Estaba enojado porque dije que lo amaba, y ahora que la droga había dejado de hacer efecto, se dio cuenta de cuán estúpido sonaba? ¿O se sentía culpable por ello? No me interesaba si aún amaba a Perséfone. Aunque ella no me gustaba exactamente, él era dedicado y fiel, y que él pudiera todavía amar a alguien que había sido tan horrible con él… no había nada de lo que sentirse culpable.

A menos que se sintiera culpable porque amaba mucho a su esposa. ¿Sentía como si la hubiese traicionado?

Fue un accidente, no un error, a menos que Edward pensara que lo era. Tal vez no fue exactamente como yo imaginaba que iba a pasar, pero no había sido lo suficientemente malo para hacerlo sentir como que tenía que hacerse a un lado. ¿O si?

O tal vez se sentía culpable por ceder y llevarme al fracaso. Incluso si era la verdad, no explicaba su ausencia. No había sido su culpa, y si en verdad yo había fracasado, no tenía por qué quedarme más en la Mansión Eden. Pero aún estaba aquí, y eso tenía que significar algo.

Apenas dormí, e incluso los sueños con mi madre no me brindaron consuelo. Estaba tranquila y retraída, y mientras ella me preguntaba una y otra vez qué estaba mal, no pudo convencerme de decirle. Me odiaba a mí misma por ello, no queriendo desperdiciar mis últimas semanas con ella, pero incluso si pudiera hablarle de ello, no sabía lo que diría. Ella estaba depositando todas sus esperanzas por mi futuro en Edward, y no podía decirle cómo casi había logrado destruirlo. Le rompería el corazón, y al menos una de nosotras merecía ser feliz.

Estuve pensando en Edward herido, y la mañana no trajo ningún alivio. Intenté dejar mi habitación, pero las órdenes de Edward no habían cambiado: estaba retenida en esa habitación hasta que alguien de confianza de Edward —lo cual parecía estar limitado a sí mismo, Sam y Alice— viniera a buscarme. No había ningún lugar adónde ir, pero odiaba estar enjaulada.

¿Pero no era precisamente así como había estado durante los últimos seis meses? La pequeña voz en el fondo de mi cabeza era sorprendentemente fría. ¿No había estado enjaulada como algún tipo de animal, como si le perteneciera? No. Había entrado en esto voluntariamente, y él había dejado en claro que no estaba siendo retenida en contra de mi voluntad. Era terrible de mi parte incluso pensar en lo contrario. No era Perséfone.

Alice vino a buscarme al mediodía, la canasta de picnic en su mano. Se veía tan feliz que sentí que la conversación que habíamos tenido el día anterior nunca había ocurrido, y no me atreví a hablar del tema. Enlazamos los brazos, y mientras nos movíamos a través de los pasillos, mantuve mis ojos bien abiertos por cualquier signo de Edward. Él siempre había estado allí cuando yo quería que lo estuviera, pero ahora no había signos de él.

Mientras dejábamos la casa, Sam se arrastró unos metros detrás de nosotras. Aunque ser seguidas era aún molesto, era confortable tenerlo allí; cojo o no, nadie podría haber sido lo suficientemente loco para meterse con él. Pogo también parecía tenerle mucho cariño mientras lo seguía a través del jardín, estando cerca de Sam en lugar de estarlo de mí.

—¿Isabella?

Levanté la vista ante el sonido de mi nombre, pero eso fue todo lo que pude obtener. En un instante, Sam estuvo entre Rosalie y yo, quien estaba parada del otro lado de la fuente.

Era lo más cerca que había estado de ella desde Navidad.

No quería ignorarla, pero entre todo lo que había ocurrido con Edward, ella era otra de las cosas con la que no podía encontrar energía para lidiar. Ella me hacía sentir culpable, y sentía suficientes cosas ahora sin sumar eso también.

—Isabella… —Rosalie intentó moverse cerca de Sam, pero era enorme—. Por favor. No me dejaron entrar en tu habitación, y necesito…

—¿No lo entiendes? —dijo Alice con tanta crueldad que la miré sorprendida—. Ella no quiere hablarte.

Pude ver la expresión de Rosalie por debajo del codo izquierdo de Sam, y ella parecía aturdida.

—Isabella —dijo ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Por favor. Sólo un minuto.

Me quede allí con los pies clRosaliedos al suelo. Yo nunca la vi tan asustada en su vida, y en contra de todo mi buen juicio, dije:

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella miró a Sam y Alice nerviosamente.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Sam frunció el ceño.

—Nadie está a solas con ella.

—Por favor, Sam —dijo Rosalie, de una manera familiar que me hizo preguntarme si ella también había llegado a él—. Sólo necesito un momento…

Alice la cortó.

—Nos vamos ahora. —Remolcándome por mi codo, me llevó hacia el bosque. Yo luchaba, aunque había insistido en hablar con Rosalie tan sólo unos días antes. Pero alguien tenía que habernos hecho esto a Edward y a mí, y aunque odiaba la idea, Rosalie tenía la motivación para hacerlo. Todo lo que tendría que haber hecho es deslizarse en la cocina y derramarlo en nuestras bebidas. Tal vez sólo estaba tratando de ayudar para darnos un empujón a mí y a Edward. Sin darse cuenta de lo que seria que serían las consecuencias. O tal vez estaba tratando de arruinar las cosas para mí por completo para que yo me sintiera tan sola como ella. Ninguna de las posibilidades era agradable.

Al llegar a la orilla del bosque, miré por encima del hombro y vi a Sam sosteniendo a Rosalie, impidiendo que nos siguiera. Ella se defendió, girando a su alrededor para enfrentarlo y dándole una charla que me alegraba no poder oír. Pero lo menos ella no nos seguía.

—Qué vergüenza —dijo Alice, pisando con cautela una raíz que sobresalía del suelo—. Se debe sentir horrible estar en su posición, pero esa no es una excusa para actuar de esa manera.

Me atreví a mirar. Sam ahora nos seguía, y Rosalie estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente. Ella me miraba.

Volteé mi cabeza para mirar hacia adelante, y no miré hacia atrás el resto de la caminata.

Estaba en silencio, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, pero mi cabeza todavía estaba un poco confusa por lo que había estado en mi chocolate caliente. ¿Había hecho mal? ¿Era posible que ella también hubiera oído hablar sobre el veneno también? ¿Estaba preocupada?

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta que era la sospechosa más probable.

Después de lo que había pasado en Navidad, no podía culparla por estar enojada conmigo, y yo tenía tantas cosas que ella no. Vida, oportunidad… y por lo menos por un día, yo había tenido a Edward.

¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿Sus celos le dieron suficiente motivación como para matarme? ¿O había escuchado sobre la reacción de Edward y eso fue suficiente para satisfacerla?

—El río está en este camino —dijo Alice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras hacíamos nuestro camino a través del suelo del bosque. Miré hacia abajo al caminar, no queriendo tropezar.

Luché para llegar a algo que decir que no implicara a Rosalie.

—¿Corre a través de todo el lugar? —No recordaba haber visto ningún río en el otro lado del cerco.

—Pasa bajo tierra —dijo Alice, como si fuera completamente normal—. Escuché que Rosalie casi se ahoga en él. ¿Es verdad?

—No fue que casi se ahogó —dije, haciendo una mueca recordando—. Se ahogó. Tuve que ir tras ella. Fue así como murió, se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca. —Me concentré en el suelo del bosque, sin querer pensar en esa noche.

—¿Qué crees que estarías haciendo ahora si no estuvieras aquí? ¿Si Rosalie no hubiera muerto?

Ésa era la pregunta que había estado tratando de evitar durante los últimos 6 meses.

—No lo sé, yo estaría de vuelta en Nueva York, supongo.

—¿Con tu madre?

Suspiré.

—No. Ella habría muerto para este momento. —Eso fue mucho más fácil decir de lo que yo esperaba—. Ella quería que me quedara en Eden y terminara la preparatoria, pero no creo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

Alice me miró compasivamente, pero yo no quería su compasión.

—El claro está justo allí —dijo, y mirando a través de los árboles, lo vi… un prado del tamaño de mi habitación. Oí el gorgoteo del río cercano—. ¿Qué pasa con tu padre?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —le dije—. Él nunca ha estado en la imagen. No sé dónde está, y no me importa. Siempre hemos estado bien sin él.

—Ya no eres tan sutil —dijo Alice en voz baja. Yo no le hice caso. Mi madre rara vez hablaba sobre mi padre y había aprendido desde temprana edad a no mencionarlo. No es que ella pareciera enojada o amargada por él. Simplemente no había mucho que contar. No se habían casado, yo no había preguntado qué paso, y eso fue todo. Cualquier fantasía que había tenido de pequeña sobre él apareciendo por la puerta y abrazándome, comprándome helados y juguetes… había desaparecido hace mucho. Mi madre y yo éramos un equipo.

No necesitábamos a cualquier otra persona.

Alice y yo establecimos nuestro picnic en silencio, ella sacando la manta y yo sacando la comida. Recordar mi promesa a Edward era difícil mientras miraba directamente en una cesta llena de sándwiches y macarrones y pollo frito, y los mismos deliciosos postres que yo me servía cada noche, pero lo logré. A duras penas.

—Lo siento… esto se ve delicioso, pero no puedo comer —le dije—. En realidad no tengo mucha hambre.

—Seguro que tienes —dijo ella, enderezando una esquina de la manta y dejándose caer en el centro. En el borde del claro, Sam se alzaba, luciendo malhumorado—. No tomaste el desayuno. Además, yo estoy comiendo, también. ¿Recuerdas?

—No es… —Yo mordí mi labio. Lo último que quería era insultarla, pero yo no podía decirle que era una prueba—. Después de lo ocurrido… se lo prometí a Edward, eso es todo.

Lo siento. Debería habértelo contado antes de trajera todo esto aquí.

Esperé que dijera algo, pero su expresión era ilegible. Por ultimo sonrió, aunque no llegó a sus ojos.

—No hay ningún problema, en absoluto ¿Te importaría si yo…?

—Para nada —le dije—. Sírvete, en serio. Y no le hagas caso a los gruñidos de mi estómago.

Ella comenzó a desempacar la cesta y yo me senté frente a ella, doblando las rodillas al pecho. No estábamos muy lejos del lugar donde yo había conocido a Edward. Dolía pensar en eso, así que me volteé, concentrándome en Pogo y como saltaba sobre la hierba.

—¿Alice? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Ella no levantó la vista mientras desempacaba.

—Por supuesto.

Miré a Sam, que todavía estaba al alcance del oído.

—Tiene que ver con um… la cosa que había en el chocolate caliente.

—Oh. —Sus mejillas se colorearon—. Tal vez sería mejor si Sam…

—Correcto. —Aclaré mi garganta—. ¿Sam? ¿Te importaría darnos un momento?

Él miro de un lado a otro entre nosotras con cautela.

—Te prometo que nadie va a asaltarme o atacarme en medio del bosque —dije con una sonrisa sombría—. Y si lo hacen, tengo a Alice y a Pogo para protegerme. Sólo unos pocos minutos, te lo prometo.

—Voy a cuidar de ella —dijo Alice y Sam cedió, él se perdió entre los árboles.

—¿Cómo lo manejaste? Lo que me hizo a mí y a Edward… —Ahora era mi turno de ruborizarme. En lugar de hacer lo mismo, los ojos de Alice brillaron claramente.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, y no tenía suficiente dosis como para treparme por las paredes, como tú debías tener, por lo que sólo descansé. —Su tono era plano y poco amigable, y me frunció el ceño. ¿Que había dicho?

—¿Por qué no estás saliendo con nadie? —pregunté, pensando que era una pregunta lo suficientemente segura—. Quiero decir, eres bonita, inteligente y divertida, y sabes mucho acerca de todo el mundo aquí…

—Eres muy amable —dijo con frialdad—. Pero creo que nunca seré suficientemente buena para la persona que quiero.

Mi ceño se profundizó.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Cualquier sujeto tendría que estar loco para no quererte, ya sabes.

—No, Isabella. —Su tono era hielo ahora—. Yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para él y nunca lo seré. Él dejo perfectamente claro que la única persona buena para él eres tú.

Aturdida, me encontré sin palabras.

—Alice lo… lo siento, no era mi intención… sea lo que sea estoy segura de que puedo hablar con él y resolverlo y…

—¿Realmente tan eres estúpida?

Me quedé en silencio. Aparentemente lo era.

—Tu Edward —escupió ella—. Lo he estado observando pasar a través de chicas como tú durante décadas. Él no se preocupa por mí, todo lo que soy para él e alguien que cuida de sus invitados. —Sus ojos estaban brillantes por lágrimas—. Se lo dije una vez, ya sabes, la primera vez que invitó a una muchacha aquí. Le dije que yo sería perfecta para esto, que lo amaría, y lo trataría mil veces mejor de lo que Perséfone alguna vez lo hizo. ¿Y sabes lo que hizo? Se alejó y no me dijo ni una maldita cosa de nuevo a menos que tuviera algo que ver con sus mimadas novias.

Yo no sabía que decir o pensar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Era por esto por lo que estaba enojada conmigo? ¿Por qué yo había dormido con él bajo la influencia de unos estúpidos afrodisíacos?

—Lo siento —dije. Luchando para mantener mi voz bajo control—. Yo no elegí esto. Tal vez Edward nunca te notó… tal vez no estaba destinado a ser.

—¡Por supuesto que estaba destinado a ser! —explotó ella—. ¿Cómo no podría ser? Lo amo. Lo he amado mucho más tiempo de lo que tú has vivido.

Su expresión se aplanó y, por un aterrador momento, sus ojos se vieron tan muertos como lo estaba ella.

—Y lo amaré mucho más tiempo después de que te hayas ido.

De la cesta de picnic ella retiró algo agudo y metálico. No tuve tiempo para correr. Ella se movió tan rápido que el cuchillo fue un borrón, y traté de moverme, de patear sus piernas y escabullirme, pero me agarró del pelo y tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que hubiera roto mi cuello.

—¡Sam! —grité, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En primer lugar sentí la presión, un extraño empuje contra mi costado. El dolor no floreció hasta que arrancó el cuchillo, y fue entonces cuando grité. Instintivamente la golpeé con el codo, sintiendo cómo algo crujía cuando encontró su objetivo, pero eso sólo le dio otra oportunidad. Di un grito ahogado mientras me clavaba el cuchillo en el vientre, la herida de inmediato al rojo vivo. Ya podía saborear la sangre.

—Qué decepcionante —dijo ella, limpiándose el chorro de sangre de su nariz rota—. ¿Realmente eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Con un último estallido de adrenalina, me abalancé hacia ella, mis manos se cerraron alrededor de su garganta. Pero yo estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápidamente, y no tenía fuerza para hacerle el daño que quería hacerle. Impotente, apreté mis ojos cerrados mientras ella daba su golpe final, apuñalándome el centro del pecho. Esta vez no se molestó en retirar el cuchillo.

Apartó mis manos de su cuello y me levantó con facilidad. Oí ladrar a Pogo, el sonido era sordo y lejano, y traté de gritar, pero todo lo que podía manejar era un gorgoteo repugnante. El dolor me quemaba como fuego. Me mareé, como si estuviera cayendo a través de un túnel, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para aguantar.

El chorro de agua helada me despertó lo suficiente para abrir mis ojos. Mi visión era borrosa, pero pude ver a Alice sobre mí. Su cuerpo se aparto del mío, pero se quedó quieta. Mi mente estaba tan lenta, que me tomó varios segundos entender que estaba en el río y flotando lejos.

Eso fue todo. Así era como la muerte se sentía. Fría, húmeda y entumecida y quemándome mientras luchaba por respirar, pero sin llenar de aire mis pulmones. En lugar de sentir miedo, me sentí aliviada. No le tendría que decir adiós a mi madre, después de todo. Si Edward me tenía un poco de misericordia, me dejaría ir en el instante que se diera cuenta de que estaba muerta.

Edward.

Después de dejarlo bajar la guardia y aumentar sus esperanzas, me las había arreglado para que me mataran. Y si yo estaba muerta, él lo estaría, también. Él no había renunciado a mí, así que, ¿qué derecho tenía yo de renunciar a él? Luché débilmente contra la corriente, pero fue inútil. Apenas podía moverme, y mucho menos tratar de nadar hasta la orilla. El río me llevaba, y si tenía suerte, podrían encontrar mi cuerpo flotando en la orilla del río en un lugar cercano.

Por encima de mí el sol entraba a través de las ramas desnudas, y me dejé desplazar hacia la oscuridad, sin más frío. En lugar de eso, me sentía caliente, como si Edward me abrazara, y me lo imaginaba tirándome hacia la orilla. El aire frío me golpeó en la piel mojada, y me estremecí. Él me iba a curar y, al final, todo estaría bien de nuevo.

**Pero ya era demasiado tarde para un final feliz. Yo estaba muerta.**

* * *

**Chan chan chan chaaan y la malvada era ALICE ñaca ñaca solo 4 personas adivinaron jeje**

**El siguiente capitulo se llama Muerte **

**ADELANTO**

—Hay más de un tipo de amor —dijo mi madre—. Quizás esa es la diferencia entre tú y Alice. Quizás por eso tú fuiste elegida y ella no.

Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en eso, pero nada además del vaivén del bote y la caricia de mi madre tenía ya sentido.

—No quiero ir —susurré—. No quiero despedirme.

Enterró el rostro en mi cabello.

—No tendrás que hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que quería decir, el bote se deslizó hacia la costa.

Cuando se detuvo, abrí mis ojos y vi una silueta recortada contra el agua, distorsionada en el reflejo. Lo brazos suaves de mi madre fueron reemplazados por unos musculosos, y sentí que me sacaban fuera del bote. Quería luchar, insistir en quedarme con mi madre, pero mi lengua se sentía pesada y estaba muy cansada.

**Chicas no fui mala y les deje el capitulo de quien es la mala no creen me meresco un review?**

**Por cierto solo faltan 4 capítulos para que termine este primer libro**

**Besos**


	19. Capitulo 17 Muerte

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Mis niñas se que hoy tocaba Una noche pero a pedido de mi gran amiga andrixcedemar decidí hacer un maratón hasta el final, le verdad me hubiera gustado hacerlo ayer pero recuerdan que les comente que me dolía la cabeza pues el dolor creció y creció hasta que se convirtió en migraña, asi que tarde pero aquí esta EL MARATON **

******Ah pero no gratis eh deben de prometer dejar un review aunque sea al final del maratón ¿Trato?**

******Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Muerte**

Cuando abrí los ojos, no estaba segura de qué esperaba, pero no era a mi madre.

Excepto que allí estaba ella, mirándome tan entera y saludable como lo estaba cada noche cuando me dormía. En lugar de recibirme con su sonrisa usual, su expresión era grave, y miraba a algo en la distancia.

—¿Mamá? —dije. Y cuando me miró, sus ojos estaban tan rojos y hundidos que no podían ser suyos. Incluso en el peor día de su enfermedad, no se había visto nunca tan vacía. Aún había habido algo en ella, un atisbo de sonrisa o algo que me recordaba que ella seguía siendo mi madre. Pero no esta vez.

Intenté tomar su mano, pero el piso era inestable, y volví a caer en el banco. Estaba oscuro afuera, nada como los días normalmente brillantes que pasamos juntas, pero la luna llena y los millones de puntitos que eran las estrellas me daban la luz suficiente para ver en donde estaba. Seguíamos en Central Park, pero por primera vez desde que mis sueños comenzaron, no estábamos en Sheep Meadow. Estábamos en un bote flotando en el lago.

Me congelé. Aquí era donde casi me había ahogado cuando era una niña.

—Mamá, yo… —Mi voz se rompió, más débil de lo usual. Estaba cansada y sólo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo esto. Dejarlo ir con toda mi vida—. Lo siento.

Se quedó mirando el agua, su miseria era tan clara en su rostro que podía sentirla.

—No es tu culpa —me dijo, cortando el silencio que nos rodeaba. Incluso las cosas que normalmente hacían sonidos, como los grillos o el viento, estaban silenciosos. Todo lo que oía era su voz y el sonido de las ondas que el bote creaba al deslizarse sobre el agua. Era como si fuéramos los únicos seres vivos en la ciudad.

Estaba demasiado exhausta para moverme, pero realmente quería atravesar el bote y tocarla. Mostrarle que seguía aquí, incluso si no fuera por mucho.

—Pero lo es. Fue Alice todo el tiempo, y yo nunca lo vi. Debería…

—Debe haber habido muchos otros que la han conocido mucho más tiempo que tú —dijo mi madre—. Ellos deberían haberlo visto, a lo sumo, no tú. No puedes culparte por algo que nunca podrías haber sabido.

—Pero debería haberlo hecho —dije, con la voz tan quebrada que temía perderla—. Sabía que alguien quería herirme, y debería haber intentado averiguar quién era, pero estaba tan preocupada por Edward, y yo pensé que nadie se atrevería a hacerlo estando él cerca. Pensé que estaba a salvo.

—Deberías haberlo estado. —Podía ver la luz de la luna en sus mejillas, un signo de que estaba llorando—. Debería haber hecho más.

Dudé.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

En lugar de responderme, se puso de pie y cruzó el bote, haciéndolo moverse. Me sujeté con todas mis fuerzas a los bordes, pero ahogarme era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Si ya no estaba muerta, lo estaría pronto. Se sentó a mi lado y me envolvió en sus brazos, y todo lo que pude hacer fue mantenerme. Una de las dos tenía que ser fuerte.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos sentamos ahí, escuchando el bote mecerse en el agua. Podrían haber sido minutos u horas… el tiempo parecía detenerse aquí, y su abrazo era toda la protección que necesitaba del frío aire nocturno. Repasé los eventos que habían ocurrido junto al río, cómo un momento Alice había sido mi amiga y, al siguiente, mi asesina.

¿Cómo no lo había visto? Pero en retrospectiva, ¿qué había para ver?

—¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? —murmuré, contra el hombro de mi madre—. Dijo que amaba a Edward, pero ¿por qué matar a todas? ¿Por qué arriesgar así su vida, también?

Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. Estaba segura de que quería reconfortarme, pero sólo me recordaba lo que estaba perdiendo. Lo que ambas estábamos perdiendo. Le había fallado tanto como le fallé a Edward, pero al menos ella me perdonaría por eso. Deseaba poder perdonarme a mí misma también.

—¿Por qué crees? —dijo amablemente, y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé… —Mi mente vagó de Alice a Edward a Rosalie, quién había estado tan desesperada por encontrar el amor.

—Quizás ella estaba muy sola. Quizás pensó que podría salvarlo. Pero si ella realmente lo amaba, ¿cómo pudo arriesgar su existencia así? Quiero decir, si yo fuera ella, habría preferido verlo conmigo a no verlo para nada.

—Hay más de un tipo de amor —dijo mi madre—. Quizás esa es la diferencia entre tú y Alice. Quizás por eso tú fuiste elegida y ella no.

Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en eso, pero nada además del vaivén del bote y la caricia de mi madre tenía ya sentido.

—No quiero ir —susurré—. No quiero despedirme.

Enterró el rostro en mi cabello.

—No tendrás que hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que quería decir, el bote se deslizó hacia la costa.

Cuando se detuvo, abrí mis ojos y vi una silueta recortada contra el agua, distorsionada en el reflejo. Lo brazos suaves de mi madre fueron reemplazados por unos musculosos, y sentí que me sacaban fuera del bote. Quería luchar, insistir en quedarme con mi madre, pero mi lengua se sentía pesada y estaba muy cansada.

—La tengo —dijo una voz adolorida. Edward.

—Gracias —dijo mi madre, con la voz llena de algo que no comprendí. Pasó su mano por mi mejilla y se inclinó para besar la de él.

—Cuídala, Edward.

—Lo haré —dijo, pero no había nada detrás de eso. Mi madre se inclinó y me besó la cabeza. Quería desesperadamente tomarle la mano, pero ella lo hizo por mí, y con lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza, me las arreglé para apretársela levemente.

—¿Mamá? —Incluso para mí mi voz sonaba rara y retorcida, como si estuviera aprendiendo a hablar.

—Está bien, cariño. —Se alejó, y podía ver sus lágrimas—. Te amo, y estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Nunca lo olvides.

El pánico me inundó, pero como no podía liberarlo, simplemente sufrí con el dolor desgarrador. Se estaba yendo. Éste era el fin. Se suponía que tendría más semanas con ella, ¿no era ése el trato?

Qué estúpida. ¿Cómo podría pasar tiempo con ella si estoy muerta y ella no?

—También te amo —dije, y aunque creí que había sonado ininteligible, ella sonrió.

Mientras Edward se volvía lejos de ella y me llevaba a la oscuridad nocturna, volví la cabeza lo suficiente para verla hacerse más y más pequeña en la distancia. Finalmente pareció desvanecerse, y ya no estaba. Repetí mentalmente sus últimas palabras, el pegamento que me mantenía unida para resistir la somnolencia. Volvería a verla cuando falleciera, y entonces habría millones de días soleados en Central Park que pasaríamos juntas.

Pero aunque sabía esto, aunque Edward estaba llevándome a mi propia muerte, no podía evitar formar una simple palabra en mis labios, una que me había resistido a decir por tantos años. La que había esperado no decir nunca.

Adiós.

Esperaba que la muerte fuera fría. En su lugar, lo primero que sentí fue calidez, una increíble calidez que llenaba mi cuerpo o al menos lo que quedaba de él, y se esparcía en mí como la miel. ¿Era esto por lo que Rosalie había pasado? ¿Despertarse cálidamente? Parecía demasiado sencillo.

Y luego el dolor comenzó. Abrumador, agonizante, un dolor en mi pecho y en el costado, exactamente donde Alice me había apuñalado. Gimiendo, me pateé mentalmente por pensar que sería tan simple. Rosalie no había mostrado signos de su lesión en la cabeza, después de todo, y mi cuerpo debía curarse antes de que pudiera despertar y andar por ahí.

Susurros llenaron el aire, y no podía acallarlos. ¿Otras almas muertas? ¿Ya estaría mi madre esperándome allí? ¿Abriría los ojos y vería el cielo, el césped y árboles, o habría algo más? Debería haberle preguntado a Edward cuando pude.

Parecieron años cuando finalmente me animé a espiar. Al principio la luz enceguecía, y volví a cerrar los ojos, pero cuando lo hice más lentamente, se ajustaron. Esta vez mi gemido no tuvo que ver con el dolor. Estaba en mi cuarto en la mansión, rodeada de rostros familiares. Rosalie y Ella, Carmen y Sam, incluso Carlisle estaba ahí, y todos se veían preocupados. Y por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi. Edward.

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, pero ya estaba demasiado confundida para preguntarme por qué seguía latiendo en primer lugar. Esto no era Central Park.

—¿Estoy muerta? —O al menos eso es lo que quería decir. Salió como un gruñido, y mi garganta estaba ardiendo… ¿pero qué importaba? Edward estaba aquí.

Él hizo una mueca, y mi estómago se convirtió en un cubito de hielo. Estaba muerta, ¿cierto? Él apenas podía mirarme.

—No —dijo Edward, mirándose las manos. Estaba sosteniendo la mía—. Sigues viva.

Mi corazón se las arregló para detenerse y dar un salto al mismo tiempo. Eso quería decir que no había terminado, que aún podía hacer esto, que quizás pasaría…

Pero luego recordé las últimas palabras de mi madre, y noté lo que quiso decir. No había sido mi tiempo de irme; fue el suyo. El horror me llenó, y no pude evitar las lágrimas, demasiado agotada para retenerlas. Luché por sentarme, pero el dolor en mi pecho estaba matándome.

—Quédate quieta —dijo Carlisle firmemente, poniendo un vaso con algo en mis labios.

Bebí la dulce medicina, con los ojos aún húmedos.

Todos me estaban mirando, pero yo nunca dejé de mirar a Edward, demasiado devastada para sentirme avergonzada.

—¿Edward? —susurré, mientras la medicina surtía efecto—. ¿Por qué…? —No podía hacer la pregunta. Luchando contra las ganas de cerrar los ojos, intenté mover los dedos de los pies para mantenerme despierta, pero incluso eso dolía.

—Duerme —dijo—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Al no tener opción, me dejé ir, pensando en sus palabras y esperando que fueran ciertas.

Esa noche, no soñé con mi madre, y supe que ya nunca lo haría. Las pesadillas llenaron las horas, imágenes de agua y cuchillos y ríos de sangre, y sin importar qué tan fuerte gritara, no podía despertar. Eran diferentes de las que tuve cuando llegué a la Mansión Eden, esas habían significado algo, una advertencia. Éstas eran recuerdos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, desperté. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mi cuerpo seguía doliendo y la tensión en mis músculos no ayudaba. Esperaba luz, pero por varios segundos sólo hubo oscuridad. Mientras mis ojos se ajustaban, vi a Edward.

Había empujado un sillón junto a la cama, y aunque los otros tres lados de las cortinas estaban cerrados, había suficiente espacio abierto para que lo viera. Aún sostenía mi mano.

—Buenos días —dijo. Había algo distante en su voz que no comprendía.

—¿Días? —murmuré, intentando mover la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, pero las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Edward pasó su mano sobre un candelabro que había en la mesita de noche, y la vela se encendió. No era mucha luz, pero me bastaba para ver.

—Muy temprano en la mañana. Aún está oscuro. —Dudó—. ¿Cómo estás?

Buena pregunta. La consideré un momento, sorprendida al notar que el dolor había disminuido considerablemente. Pero no se refería a eso, y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Se ha ido, ¿verdad?

—Pidió tomar tu lugar, y lo permití —dijo, con la vista fija en nuestras manos—. Era la única forma en que podía traerte del Inframundo. **Una vida por otra vida**, ni siquiera yo puedo romper las reglas de la muerte.

Sus palabras me golpearon con fuerza, y me lamí los labios resecos.

—¿Dio su vida por mí?

—Sí —dijo, ofreciéndome un vaso con agua. Lo tomé con manos temblorosas, derramando más de lo que tomé. Edward volvió a llenarlo, y esta vez lo llevó a mis labios.

—Estabas muerta, y no podía curarte. Fue su último regalo para ti.

Sollocé mientras el dolor se apoderaba de mí. Se había ido, y todo por mi error. Porque había dejado a Alice acercarse demasiado. Porque había confiado en la persona equivocada. Sentía como que una parte de mí había desaparecido, como si hubiera perdido algo esencial que nunca recuperaría. Estaba vacía y llena de dolor al mismo tiempo, y todo se sentía mal.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera mirar a Edward, y mucho más antes de hablarle. Cuando lo hice, mi visión estaba empañada y mi voz sonaba forzada.

—¿Qué pasó después de lo del río?

Su agarre en mi mano se hizo más fuerte.

—Rosalie encontró tu cuerpo. Pasó mucho tiempo intentando salvarte, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todo fue inútil.

Mi garganta se cerró. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, Rosalie intentó salvarme.

—¿Y Alice?

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

—Sam la detuvo. Será juzgada y castigada por sus actos, y te prometo que mientras yo esté a cargo del Inframundo, no tendrás que volver a verla.

Temblé, y Edward me cubrió mejor con la sábana. No se me ocurrió decirle que no era por el frío.

—Fue la que envió esas pesadillas —dijo—. Y la que intentó sacarte del camino. Vio el potencial en ti como todos, y supongo que pensó que sólo podría detenerte si llegaba a ti antes de que entraras a Eden.

Casi lo hizo. Si antes tenía mis dudas, ahora era seguro que la única razón por la que el auto no terminó contra un árbol, fue porque Edward estaba ahí para protegernos.

—¿Qué va a ocurrirle?

—Aún no lo sé. Debe haber sabido que no podría salirse con la suya, porque no intentó huir ni negar su participación, pero… —Dudó—. Sospecho que creyó que estaría sobre el castigo. A la luz de todo lo ocurrido, creí que sería apropiado que tuvieras voto en qué va a ocurrirle.

Comencé a preguntar por qué creyó que no sería castigada, pero una parte de mí lo sabía.

—Te ama tanto que no soporta la idea de que estés con alguien más. Creyó ser la única capaz de hacerte feliz.

—Y en su lugar fue la que casi destruyó mi existencia. —Edward se inclinó y me besó los nudillos. Otro escalofrío me atravesó, completamente diferente al primero.

—Soy quien falló, no tú, y haré lo posible durante toda nuestra existencia para intentar compensártelo.

—Tú no me fallaste. —Intenté ponerme de costado para verlo, pero el movimiento únicamente me hizo ver las estrellas—. Fui yo quien te falló.

Debe haber sabido que me refería a la prueba, pero igualmente sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca podrías fallarme. Debería haber visto las señales mucho antes de esto, y no debería haberla tenido cerca de ti y, por eso, me siento muy apenado.

Hubo silencio un momento y finalmente dije en voz baja:

—¿Estás bien? No, no esto, pero por la bebida y…

—Sí —dijo—. Me disculpo por cómo actué esa mañana. No estoy enojado contigo, estaba enojado. —Se detuvo, con la furia contorsionándole el rostro, pero cuando parpadeé, su expresión estaba en blanco—. No fue tu culpa. Fue una bebida contaminada, nada más.

—Incluso si fallé, aún te amo, lo sabes.

Varios segundos pasaron, y cuando quedó claro que no iba a responder, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Mi cuerpo pedía dormir, y con mi mente atontada por la pérdida de mi madre, estaba segura de que no podría resistir. No podía estar segura, pero mientras encontraba el borde de la inconsciencia, su voz me llegó, amable y cálida y todo lo que necesitaba oír tan desesperadamente.

—Yo también te amo.


	20. Capitulo 18 La ofrenda

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Chicas gracias por sus review ya son 106 woow, por sus alertas y favoritos y como regalo especial MARATON **

******Ah pero no gratis eh deben de prometer dejar un review aunque sea al final del maratón ¿Trato?**

******Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**La ofrenda**

Durante la semana siguiente, Edward se quedó a mi lado. Lo que sea que tuviera el dulce tónico de Carlisle se mantuvo deslizándose por mi garganta trabajando, y pasé la mayoría del tiempo dormida. Finalmente, las pesadillas se desvanecieron, aún despertaba jadeando, incapaz de olvidar como el agua helada del río se sentía como si se cerrara en torno a mí.

El dolor de la muerte de mi madre no era opacado, pero lentamente me las arreglé para aceptar que estaría allí por un largo tiempo, y revolcarme en la miseria cuando se suponía que estaba sanando sólo perjudicará a Edward. Sería un insulto al regalo que ella me había dado ignorar lo que quería para mí, y los últimos seis meses me habían preparado para esto. Me habían dado la oportunidad de decir adiós de una manera que nunca habría sido capaz de hacer sin Edward. Incluso a pesar de que dolía tanto, había una especie de paz dentro de mí que de ningún otro modo habría estado allí. Me sostuve en la esperanza de que si el consejo decidía aceptarme a pesar de lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, sería capaz un día de visitarla, hablarle y volver a caminar con ella. La muerte no era el final; Rosalie era la prueba de eso. Todavía la lloraba. Aún la extrañaba.

Tuve un flujo constante de visitantes. Al principio fue Edward y Carlisle, pero después de que insistí, a Rosalie se le permitió entrar mi habitación también. En el momento en que ella me vio, voló hacia el otro lado de mi cama, sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

—¡Isabella! Oh, Dios, estás bien, ellos dijeron que estabas bien, pero tenía miedo de que dijeran eso simplemente porque tú sabes cómo la gente puede ser, pero realmente estás aquí y despierta y oh, Dios mío.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí tan flojos que yo apenas podía decir que estaban ahí, no me importaba si dolía un poco. La abracé tan fuerte como pude y luego pasé los siguientes treinta segundos pagando por ello. El dolor se disparo a través de mí, desplazándose por todo el camino hasta la punta de los dedos de mis manos y pies, pero lo valía.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo ella, enrojecimiento profundamente mientras yo jadeaba. En el otro lado de la cama, Edward parecía preocupado, pero por ahora se estaba acostumbrando a que me pidiera mucho a mí misma. Mientras mis puntos de sutura no comenzaran a sangrar, todo estaba bien.

—No —le dije una vez que pude hablar de nuevo—. Yo quería abrazarte. Lo siento inmensamente tanto por todo. Por gritarte acerca de Mike, por decirte todas esas cosas horribles… no lo merecías, nada de eso.

Ella agitó la mano con desdén.

—No importa. Tenías razón… estaba siendo una idiota. ¡Pero tú estás viva! Vas a lograrlo, y no voy a estar atrapada aquí sin mi mejor amiga. —Me dio una mirada que debe haber intentado que fuera severa, pero me hizo sonreír—. Ya sabes, nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieras dejado enseñarte como nadar.

—Sí, estabas en lo cierto sobre eso —dije, ignorando la parte donde yo había sido apuñalada antes de ser arrojada al río. Yo dudaba que esto le importara mucho a Rosalie—. Te diré que… una vez que Edward diga que estoy bien, podemos encontrar un lugar en los terrenos y me puedes enseñar cómo.

La sonrisa en la cara de Rosalie valía más que lo que me costaría entrar en el agua otra vez.

Esa tarde, después de que ella se fue, Edward y yo jugamos a las cartas. A pesar de que me estaba recuperando, todavía lo estaba destruyendo, no parecía importarle. En lugar de ello, parecía disfrutar que estuviera pateándole el culo, y yo estaba más que feliz de hacerlo.

—Voy a extrañarte durante el verano —le dije después de ganar mi quinto partido seguido—. Y ganarte en Jacks.

Edward me miró mientras barajaba el mazo.

—Te echaré de menos también. —Hubo una nota de finalidad en su voz que me asustó.

Abracé la esperanza de que el consejo entendiera y viera que dormir juntos no había sido nuestra culpa, pero ¿él había pasado la pasada semana preparándose para despedirse de mí?

—¿Edward? —dije en voz baja—. ¿Podemos jugar a simular por un rato?

No miró hacia mí.

—Por supuesto.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—¿Puedo visitarte alguna vez? Quiero decir, sé que se supone que estoy saliendo y explorando el mundo, consiguiendo educación, pasando por la preparatoria, todo eso, pero pensé que tal vez si yo termino permaneciendo en Eden, podría pasar de vez en cuando antes de septiembre.

Edward vaciló.

—Quería esperar hasta después de la reunión con el consejo para discutir esto contigo.

—¿Discutir qué conmigo?

—Tu libertad. —Él me miró y yo me quedé inmóvil—. Después de todo has tenido que pasar debido a mí, no podría pedirte que regresaras en el otoño, sin importar la decisión del consejo.

Traté de esconder mi dolor, pero hubo un destello en sus ojos que dejó en claro que se había dado cuenta.

—¿Tú no quieres que vuelva?

—Si por mí fuera, nunca te dejaría ir. Pero ese no fue nuestro trato y, más que eso, has sufrido grandes dificultades por mí. No deseo hacer tu vida más difícil obligándote a regresar. Así que te estoy ofreciendo tu libertad, sin importar lo que el consejo decida. Tu libertad permanente.

Me tomó varios segundos entender lo que estaba diciendo. Él me quería aquí, pero se sentía culpable, ¿de qué? ¿Por lo que hizo Alice?

—Pero yo quiero volver —solté, la idea de no verlo de nuevo hacia que mi corazón se acelerara. Tal vez él no lo comprendiera, pero la Mansión Eden era todo lo que yo tenía—. ¿Qué se supone que haga si no me dejas volver? Tú y Rosalie y Ella y Carmen y… y… Vacilé, demasiado atragantada para continuar, y sequé mis ojos. Abandonando sus cartas,

Edward rozó el dorso de su mano contra mi mejilla.

—Si quieres regresar, entonces eso me gustaría mucho. Es tu elección, y que elijas permanecer aquí en vez de vivir tu vida... no puedo decirte lo que eso significa para mí.

—Pero yo estoy viviendo mi vida —le dije miserablemente—. Y puedo vivir mi vida contigo, también. Sólo porque es poco convencional no significa que no es tan bueno como todo lo demás que está ahí fuera. Mejor, incluso. Millones de veces mejor.

Él dudó.

—Eres muy amable, y significa todo para mí que pienses así. Si se me permite decir esto y esperar que no lo tomes como alguna forma de desaire... no estabas viviendo, Isabella. No conmigo, y tampoco en el mundo real. Estabas esperando que tu madre muriera, y ahora que ha pasado…

—Ahora que ella se ha ido, la única cosa que me queda es este lugar, y a la única persona que tengo eres tú —dije—. Va a ser necesario más que un asesino armado con un cuchillo para hacerme renunciar.

En lugar de luchar contra mí por esto, su rostro estalló en la primera sonrisa real que le había visto desde que yo había muerto.

—Bueno, entonces el sentimiento es mutuo. —Levantó el mazo de cartas—. ¿De acuerdo?

Escuché que la sexta vez es la vencida.

Rodé los ojos.

—Tal vez ganarás cuando el infierno se congele.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Eso podría ser fácilmente arreglado.

Cuando el consejo convocó para el día antes del equinoccio de primavera, todavía no había sanado lo suficiente para caminar por mí misma. Le tocó a Rosalie y Ella ayudarme a vestirme, y para la hora en que estuvimos listas, estaba tan agotada que lo que quería era gatear de regreso a la cama.

—Tal vez podrían esperar otro día —dijo Rosalie, mordiendo sus labios mientras me miraba.

Me senté en el sillón que Edward, por lo general, ocupaba, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre las manos.

—No —dije con una mueca—. Estoy bien. Sólo dame un minuto, ¿lo harás?

**-0-0-0-0-**

Me habían obligado a usar un vestido blanco, y tenía demasiado miedo de hacer estallar un punto como para moverme. Lo único bueno acerca de estas lesiones era que un corsé estaba fuera de discusión, pero eso significaba que había muy poco relleno entre la tela y mis vendajes. Un movimiento en falso y estaría de pie en frente del consejo con mi pecho cubierto de sangre.

—¿Te gustaría que buscara a Edward? —dijo Ella. Seguía manteniendo su distancia de Rosalie, pero desde el incidente del río, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para tolerarla.

Probablemente no ayudó que Mike y Rosalie estuvieran juntos de nuevo, pero Ella estaba poniendo cara de valiente. Yo tenía que darle crédito por eso.

—No es necesario —dijo una voz profunda. Saqué mi cara de mis manos lo suficiente para ver a Edward de pie en la puerta—. Chicas, pueden retirarse.

Ellas se dispersaron rápidamente, a pesar de que Rosalie hizo una pausa para darme un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—Buena suerte —susurró, y luego se fue.

Edward estaba a mi lado antes de que pudiera sentarme con la espalda recta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Siento que voy a vomitar.

Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron.

—Al igual que yo. —Me ofreció la mano y la tomé, apoyándome en él para mantener el equilibrio mientras me levantaba. No había manera de que fuera a hacer todo el camino hasta el salón de baile, donde la reunión sería hecha.

—¿Tengo que usar zapatos? —dije, mirando los tacones que Rosalie había elegido para mí.

—Tu vestido es lo suficientemente largo así que el dobladillo debería ocultar tus pies descalzos —dijo Edward. Vaciló y luego dijo en voz baja—. Isabella, ¿estás segura?

—¿Segura de que no quiero usar los zapatos? Sí. Apenas puedo caminar.

—No, quiero decir… ¿estás segura de que no deseas aceptar mi oferta?

Nunca volver a ver a Edward o regresar a Eden. Yo no podía pensar en algo que quisiera menos.

—Positivo —dije, apoyándome contra él—. Si no salimos ahora, llegaremos tarde. No estoy exactamente en forma para estar corriendo por el pasillo.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Rozando las cálidas puntas de sus dedos contra mi mejilla—. ¿Entiendes las consecuencias de pasar y de fallar?

—Si fallo, vuelvo al mundo real con mi memoria borrada. —Y Edward se desvanecería en la nada—. Si tengo éxito, me quedo aquí contigo por seis meses del año.

—Por la eternidad, a menos que desees terminar con tu vida —dijo Edward—. Siempre te mantendrás como estás hoy, y te será concedida la inmortalidad por el consejo. No es una cosa fácil, la inmortalidad. Formarás conexiones con los mortales, y vivirás más allá de sus vidas. Nunca habrá un final. Tu vida será continua, y eventualmente perderás el contacto con la humanidad. Te olvidarás de lo que era estar vivo.

El pensamiento de por siempre era de enormes proporciones, de lejos la única certeza en la vida, era la muerte. ¿Pero qué bien traía morir? Todo lo que traía era dolor, y yo había tenido suficiente de eso para que me duraran las próximas mil vidas más o menos.

—Bueno, entonces creo que es algo bueno que mi mejor amiga ya esté muerta, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo él con voz apagada—. Tienes bastante suerte.

—Nadie dijo nunca que esto iba a ser fácil —le dije—. Yo sé eso.

—Es verdad —dijo, su mirada fija en algo que yo no podía ver—. ¿Y entiendes que el éxito también significa que tú y yo estaremos casados?

Yo no sabía si el escalofrío que me recorrió la espina dorsal era por la emoción o los nervios.

—Sí, de cierta forma tuve elección sobre eso. No te importa, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sé que es un poco rápido y todo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, no me importa. ¿Y a ti?

¿A mí? Yo no estaba lista para ser la esposa de alguien o la reina, pero esto significaba que conseguiría retenerlo. Él había dicho que yo sería libre para estar con otros y vivir mi propia vida durante mis seis meses alejada, si yo quería, y aunque no podía imaginarme encontrando a alguien que pudiera compararse con él, esto ayudaría a aliviar la sensación de estar atrapado. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Siempre y cuando no me hagas usar un vestido para la ceremonia.

Edward me dio una mirada.

—¿Por qué crees que estás vestida de blanco?

—Oh. —Hice una cara—. Eso no es muy justo, sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. —Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, el peso de este familiar y reconfortante—. Ahora tenemos que salir, un poco más y verdaderamente llegaremos tarde. Cierra los ojos.

Hice como había dicho, deseando que mi estómago parara de hacer volteretas el tiempo suficiente para que consiguiera atravesar esto sin arruinar mi vestido. Cuando los abrí, estábamos en el salón de baile. Estaba vacío, excepto por catorce magníficos tronos dispuestos en círculo, todos los del baile de septiembre. Cada uno era único: algunos estaban hechos de madera, y otros de piedra, plata u oro. Uno parecía que estaba hecho incluso de ramas y enredaderas, pero no pude acercarme lo suficiente para conseguir una buena mirada.

Esperando por mí en el centro había un taburete acolchado. Aparecimos a unos pocos metros de éste, y Edward me ayudó y no soltó mi mano hasta que estuve acomodada.

—¿Cómoda? —dijo él.

Asentí con la cabeza, y él apretó sus labios en mi frente por un persistente momento.

—No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti, incluso si no recuerdas quién soy.

Mientras sus ojos buscaban los míos, forcé una pequeña sonrisa, demasiado nerviosa para tratar realmente. Debajo de mí el encaje del cojín me estaba irritando, pero no me fiaba de mí misma para moverme.

—No hay manera de que ellos puedan hacerme olvidarte —le dije—. Sin importa lo que me hagan.

Vi un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos antes de que apartara la mirada y dio un paso atrás.

—Nos vemos en breve —dijo—. No te muevas.

Parpadeé, y él se había ido. Examiné los tronos para mantenerme ocupada, tratando de averiguar lo que los propietarios podrían ser. El más grande, parecía como si estuviese formada de vidrio, colocado directamente frente a mí. Ver a todos los catorce en círculo alrededor de mí hizo latir mi corazón y sudar a mis palmas, y luché por mantenerme lo más tranquila que podía. En lugar de eso miré alrededor, tratando de averiguar cuál pertenecía a James. No el hecho de conchas de mar. Plata u oro, tal vez, o quizá el que brillaba como un ascua.

Pensar en James me dio dolor de cabeza, así que, en su lugar, cerré los ojos. Esto era todo.

No había más oportunidades y no podía hacer para cambiar la opinión del consejo. La idea era extrañamente consoladora, saber que lo que fuera que ellos hubieran tenido guardado para mí había terminado. Para bien o para mal, yo había sobrevivido. A duras penas.

Pero mi madre no lo había logrado, y su pérdida oscurecía, ahora, todo lo que hice. Se sentía mal estar aquí sabiendo que ella estaba sola. Era la cosa más importante en mi vida, y pensar en algo más que su falta, se sentía como una traición. No había continuado, no después de sólo una semana, y estaba temerosa que de ella pensara que lo había hecho.

Era una estupidez y yo lo sabía, esto era lo que ella había querido para mí, ¿no? ¿Estaría aún orgullosa de mí si fallaba? ¿Todavía habría dado su vida por la mía si hubiera sabido que esto no traería nada bueno?

Por supuesto que lo habría hecho. Ella me quiso tanto como yo la amaba. La muerte no cambiaba eso, y tampoco lo hacía el fracaso. Pero pasaría si pudiera, si hubiera quedado alguna oportunidad. Por ella y por Edward.

El débil sonido de gritos me apartó de mis pensamientos. Una puerta en el lado izquierdo del salón de baile se abrió de golpe, y Edward irrumpió en el interior.

—No —dijo él, la ira saturando su voz—. Le hice una promesa, y no tengo ninguna intención de romperla.

—No te correspondía hacer esa promesa. —Traté de ver al propietario de la segunda voz, pero estaba oculto por un trono que parecía como si estuviera lleno de agua—. Ella es una de nosotros, y se quedará.

—Ella no es bienvenida en mi casa —dijo Edward con un gruñido hizo que el pelo en la parte de atrás de mi nuca se levantara.

—O se queda o nos vamos todos.

Miré con los ojos muy abiertos como Edward estrellaba su puño en la pared, haciendo que toda la sala se estremeciera. Empecé a deslizarme de mi taburete, pero me detuve cuando hice una mueca de dolor. Moverme no era una buena idea en este momento, y sólo haría que Edward se enojara más.

—Muy bien. Pero ella se va en el momento en que esto termine.

—De acuerdo.

Con la furia irradiando de él, Edward irrumpió a través de la habitación hacia donde yo estaba sentada. Rozando sus labios contra mi mejilla, susurró:

—Isabella, lo siento tanto.

—Sea lo que sea, está bien —dije, tratando de recordar que promesa había hecho que podría verse obligado a romper.

Nada me vino a la mente.

Se enderezó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Podía sentir cómo de tenso estaba, y no hizo nada para ayudar a mis propios nervios.

—Hermanos y hermanas, sobrinas y sobrinos, permítanme presentarles a Isabella Marie Swan.

Comencé a reprocharle por presentarme por mi nombre completo, pera mi aliento se quedó en mi garganta cuando vi la procesión de gente caminando hacia nosotros. Me agarré al borde de mi asiento, demasiado aturdida para moverme.

Carlisle fue el primero, vestido con una sencilla bata blanca. Después de él entró Carmen, sus mejillas ruborizadas cuando captó mi mirada. James fue el siguiente, y se quedó mirando al suelo. Quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero mis ojos lo siguieron hasta el final hacia su trono. El suyo era el que parecía que los brazos estaban hechos de dos serpientes. Me estremecí.

Después de él, entró Esme, y luego Sam y Phil, el hosco caballerizo. Ella, sosteniendo la mano de Mike. Emmett de la Preparatoria Eden, una cara tan lejana en mi memoria que me tomó un momento ubicar

Y para el momento en que Jasper atravesó la puerta, viéndose bien y entero, yo estaba demasiado abrumada para preguntarme exactamente cómo había vuelto del Inframundo. El agarre de Edward sobre mi hombro aumentó cuando la siguiente persona dio un paso dentro del círculo y, de repente, me di cuenta de porqué estaba enojado.

Alice.

Pero no fue la última. Mi estómago se contrajo cuando me percaté de quien llegaba de última.

Rosalie.

Todos se pararon en frente de sus respectivos tronos, dándome unos pocos segundos de gracia para detener mi mente de tambalearse. Vagamente tomé nota de que dos de los tronos estaban vacíos, y Carlisle reclamó el enorme trono hecho de vidrio, pero el salón giró a mi alrededor, haciéndose difícil de enfocar.

—Isabella —dijo Edward—. Te presento al consejo.


	21. Capitulo 19 El consejo

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Chicas gracias por sus review ya son 106 woow, por sus alertas y favoritos y como regalo especial MARATON **

******Ah pero no gratis eh deben de prometer dejar un review aunque sea al final del maratón ¿Trato?**

******Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**El Consejo**

Me tomó cada gramo de voluntad que tenía mantener la respiración, cuando miré los rostros del consejo. Amigos, enemigos, pero no los extraños que yo esperaba.

Docenas de preguntas se lanzaron a través de mi mente, ninguna permaneció el tiempo suficiente para forzarlas a salir. En general, era probablemente algo bueno, pero yo no entendía… ¿este era el consejo?

—Estaré justo aquí —dijo él antes de moverse para sentarse en uno de los dos tronos vacíos. Nunca me había sentido tan sola en mi vida.

—Y-yo no —comencé, finalmente encontrando mi voz—. Cómo… quién.

Fue Rosalie quien respondió.

—Lo siento por mentirte, Isabella todos lo somos. Pero esto es como tenía que ser.

—Necesitábamos saber que tú eras capaz y digna de cumplir este papel —dijo Ella, todo resto de amargura había desaparecido de su voz—. Mientras que puedes sentir como si nosotros te hubiésemos traicionado, es en realidad lo opuesto. Ahora podemos decidir si eres apta o no para convertirte en una de nosotros.

Me enfoqué en Edward, él era el único en el que confiaba que sería honesto conmigo.

—¿Todo esto era una mentira? Rosalie en el río, Jasper, Mike, Alice…

—No. —Su voz era tan firme que al instante me callé.

Yo estaba más que dispuesta a callar y dejar que ellos continuaran. Si antes había estado nerviosa, ahora estaba petrificada. Miré a James, y noté que él se negaba a mirarme a los ojos. Lentamente el resentimiento se filtró hacia las otras emociones agitándose dentro de mí, y yo cerré mis manos en puños. No importaba lo que Edward dijera, era imposible que esto fuera algún tipo de coincidencia. Todo el mundo que conocía en Eden estaba aquí.

—Antes de comenzar —dijo Edward, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el consejo—. Creo que hay un asunto que aún no se ha decidido.

Alice, quien estaba a mi derecha, dio un paso al frente. Ella parecía furiosa.

—Hermana —dijo él con una voz como estruendo que hizo eco atreves del salón—.Tú has admitido haber asesinado a por lo menos a once mortales a sangre fría durante los últimos cien años. ¿Te declaras culpable?

Ella suspiró y entornó los ojos.

—Sí.

Edward miro hacia mí, la gravedad de su mirada golpeó en mi corazón.

—Como la única víctima sobreviviente, Isabella, decidirá tu castigo corresponde.

Desconcertada, miré hacia atrás y a hacia adelante entre ellos, tratando de averiguar si él estaba bromeando. No lo hacía.

—Yo no… —Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera esto? Tomando una respiración profunda, dije en voz baja—. Um, ¿cuáles son mis opciones?

—Lo que tú desees —dijo Edward, sus ojos tan duros como diamantes cuando miró airadamente a Alice.

Abrí mi boca y lo cerré otra vez. ¿Este era el trabajo, verdad? Lo que yo supuestamente estaba firmando. Decidir los destinos de la gente. Si yo no podía decidir esto, cuando había sido a mí a quien ella había tratado de matar, ¿cómo se suponía que decidiría por las personas que jamás había visto antes?

Cuando miré fijamente el rostro pálido de Alice, me di cuenta de que no la conocía y me hizo sentir helada. Era saber porqué lo hizo. Ella amaba a Edward y, como yo, ella odiaba verlo herido. Viéndolo con Perséfone, sabiendo que no lo amaba, teniendo que verlo pasar por su pérdida… y luego enfrentarse a las chicas que debían ocupar el sitio de Perséfone, ¿cuando ella lo amo primero? Nadie podría posiblemente haber sido lo suficientemente buena para él, no cuando ella estaba allí esperando que la notara. No era una escusa para el asesinato, pero entendía que quisiera ser quien hiciera feliz a Edward.

Elegí mis palabras con cuidado, manteniendo la mirada en ella cuando hablé. Se puso de pie frente a mí, mirándome como si quisiera matarme otra vez.

—Sé que no te gusto. Sé que piensas que no soy lo suficientemente buena para Edward, sé que quieres que esté contigo. Entiendo porqué, también. Sé que tú lo amas y que sólo quieres que él sea feliz. Sé que probablemente pensaste que las chicas que vinieron antes de mí eran demasiado estúpidas o pequeñas o egoístas para amarlo como tú lo haces, y sé que el amor puede hacer que la gente haga cosas tontas e hirientes a veces.

Miré a Edward, pero su expresión era imposible de leer.

—No puedo condenarte a la tortura eterna, por haber amado a alguien lo suficiente como para querer protegerlo, aunque recorrieras el camino equivocado, entiendo lo que estabas tratando de hacer. Y eso lo hace muy, muy difícil.

Otra vez miré a Edward, aunque esta vez él estaba mirando hacia el suelo.

—Quiero que pases tiempo con cada chica que mataste —dije, con mi voz rota—, quiero que llegues a conocerlas y a apreciarlas por quienes son. Quiero que permanezcas con ellas, una por una, hasta que entiendas su valor individual. No para que seas como ellas, pero quiero que las respetes y que las aprecies como personas. No puedes ser superficial. Tienes que ser seria. Y quiero que hagas las paces con ellas.

Alice me miró airadamente con tal intensidad que me consideré afortunado de todavía estar en un pedazo. Enojar a una diosa no era la cosa más inteligente que podía hacer si quería permanecer viva por mucho más tiempo, pero confiaba en que Edward se aseguraría de que ella no me convirtiera en un montón de cenizas.

—Cuanto todo esto ocurra… y cuando ellos te perdonen por lo que les hiciste, entonces puedes continuar y vivir tu vida, o lo que sea que tengas. Pero nunca volverás a ver a Edward o a mí a partir de hoy. No porque quiera hacerte daño, o porque te odie. No lo hago. Como te dije, entiendo el porqué lo hiciste, en cierto modo. Pero ninguno de nosotros puede confiar en ti nunca más.

Incluso cuando estaba segura de que estaba siendo justa, mi decisión se sentía cruel. Ella lo amaba. La posibilidad de nunca volver a ver a Edward otra vez me desgarraba, y sólo lo había conocido durante seis meses. ¿Cómo podría ser posible que yo estuviera de acuerdo en separarla de la persona que ella amó por el resto de su eterna existencia?

—Y quiero que sepas que yo también lo amo —dije tranquilamente—. S-si yo paso, nunca voy a herirlo como Perséfone lo hizo. Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que él sea feliz.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Alice reaccionara. Casi esperaba que ella gritara y vociferara y me dijera cuan injusta había sido, pero ella asintió, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dando un paso hacia tras a su trono hecho de cojines y encajes, se sentó mirando como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de su pecho. Me sentí como la persona más horrible del planeta. La única cosa que me impedía volver hacia atrás era el dolor en mi abdomen desde donde había deslizado el cuchillo dentro de mí.

—Y entonces la decisión ha sido tomada —dijo Edward con voz de sombría satisfacción—. Voy a respetar la decisión de Isabella, no importa lo que el consejo decida.

—Al igual que yo —dijo James débilmente. Sentí una punzada de compasión por él, pero no había nada que yo pudiera decir que lo hiciera sentir mejor, no cuando no lo entendía en primer lugar.

Edward volvió a sentarse, y pasaron varios segundos antes de que alguien volviera a hablar.

Miré hacia mi regazo, demasiado asustada de ver las expresiones en sus rostros. ¿Era justa? ¿O ellos pensaban que estaba siendo cruel, también?

—Isabella Marie Swan —dijo Carlisle, cuando se puso de pie y miré hacia arriba—. Se te han encargado siete pruebas, que fueron distribuidas a lo largo de tu estancia en la Mansión Eden. Si fallaste en cualquiera de éstas, volverás a casa y vivirás tu existencia sin ningún recuerdo de estos últimos seis meses. Si tienes éxito en las siete, te casarás con nuestro hermano, y deberás gobernar su reino con él para siempre, durante el resto de tiempo que tú desees. ¿Aceptas?

No había vuelta atrás ahora.

—Sí.

Esme se puso de pie después, su cabello que flameaba en una luz brillante.

—En la prueba de la **Pereza**, Isabella pasó. —Ella me dio una sonrisa traviesa—.Tus hábitos de estudio eran bastante inspiradores, sabes.

¿Esto era lo que Edward quiso decir cuando había dicho que posiblemente no podría fallar después de casi matarme estudiando para esa estúpida prueba? Tenía que ser, pero ellas no podían ser tan simples.

Carmen era la siguiente. Ella lucía tan cálida y maternal como siempre, y era difícil de imaginar que pudiera ser parte de algo tan aterrador y oficial.

—En la prueba de la **Codicia**, Isabella pasó. —Ella debe haber visto mi mirada confusa, porque ella sonrió y añadió—: Tu ropa, querida. Cuando te ofrecieron un nuevo guardarropa, tú no dudaste en permitir que tus amigos se ayudaran a sí mismos también.

Di un suspiro de alivio, al parecer no tener gusto en los vestidos era una virtud.

—La **Gula** —dijo Ella, de pie. Fruncí el ceño… de todos ellos, pensaba que Alice habríasido quien manejaría eso—. Mientras que Isabella se hizo consciente de que ésta era una prueba, y aunque estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo, voluntariamente tomó la decisión de dejar de comer. —Ella levantó una ceja—. Aunque yo te recomendaría por lo menos tres comidas al día fuera de estas paredes.

Rosalie se puso de pie luego, girando de un lado a otro con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

—En cuanto a la **Envidia**, Isabella pasó con gran éxito.

—¿Envidia? —dije, mi voz quebrada mientras trataba de recordar que podría ser.

—El día de la muerte de Jasper. —Ella me lanzó una mirada de disculpa y le guiñó un ojo a él—. No dejaste que los celos interfirieran en tu decisión. Quiero decir, no estabas celosa… ése es el punto. Eras justa, y paciente conmigo, aunque yo no lo merecía.

Entonces Jasper —o quien sea que él fuera— en realidad había sido asesinado. O lo que sea, porque yo estaba bastantemente segura de que los dioses no podían morir. Encontré algún tipo de alivio al saber que no todo sobre estos seis meses había sido un guión.

Alice era la siguiente, esta pálida y conmocionada, aunque su voz sonaba sorprendentemente fuerte.

—La **Ira** —dijo ella, levantando sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. Por un momento, creí haber visto la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se fue tan rápido como había venido—. Con tú decisión de hoy en cuanto al castigo por mis acciones, Isabella has pasado.

Estaba segura de que lo que había hecho Alice no había sido planeado, lo que significa que no todas las pruebas habían sido decididas antes de tiempo. ¿Qué habría sido lo que la motivó a intentar matarme? De cualquier modo, cinco lista, faltan dos.

Carlisle fue quien se puso de pie después.

—La **lujuria** —dijo él, y mi corazón se hundió. Él no me podía reprobar por eso. Ellos tenían que saber lo que Alice había hecho—. Tuviste relaciones lujuriosas con nuestro hermano, un acto que está estrictamente prohibido antes de que el concejo tome una decisión y que el matrimonio ocurra. —Él presionó sus delgados labios, y de repente me faltaba el aire, ¿él no entendía que nosotros habíamos sido engañados? Tenía que existir un truco, una escapatoria, algo que les hiciera perdonar esa noche.

—Pero... —comencé, pero la voz de Carlisle cortó la mía.

—Lo siento, Isabella, pero en la prueba de la lujuria, tú has fallado.

Fallado.

Las palabras se repetían sin parar en mi cabeza. La habitación comenzó a girar a mi alrededor. Y sólo mi taburete de hierro fuerte me impido caer. Mi pecho dolía, Y yo sentí como si el aire en sí mismo presionara sobre mí. Haciéndome imposible respirar.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

—Hermano —dijo Edward con la voz tirante—. Me gustaría impugnar la decisión del consejo sobre esto.

—¿Si? —dijo Carlisle. Miré esperanzadamente entre ellos, luchando por mantener una espiral descendente en la desesperación. Todavía había una oportunidad.

—Como ustedes saben, la prueba en cuestión fue comprometida. Ambos estábamos con grandes dosis de afrodisíaco que afectó tanto nuestra mente como nuestros cuerpos, permitiendo que nuestras inhibiciones fueran reducidas. Si alguien debe ser culpable por aquella noche, ese soy yo.

—No —dijo una pequeña voz. Alice—. Soy yo. Yo soy quien lo hizo. Pensé… yo pensé que si ella fallaba en la prueba...

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—Sí, estoy consciente. Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que nuestras reglas son firmes. No importan las circunstancias, ellas deben ser seguidas.

Edward suspiró, y algo dentro de mí se rompió. Se veía tan destrozado como yo me sentía, agotado por el dolor claramente, pero fue la forma en que me miró, esa agonía. Sus ojos estaban nublados por la angustia, y ya podía verlo alejarse. Se había atrevido a guardar alguna esperanza en mí. Lo había intentado porque yo lo había obligado, y era mi culpa que él se viera así. Era mi culpa que a él le doliera tanto.

—No —solté—. Edward no se merece esto. Alice dijo que esto era su culpa, y ella lo hizo a propósito. Esto no debería contar. No puede contar.

—Me temo que esto no depende de ti. —Carlisle frunció el ceño, y contra mi buen juicio, lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Él es tu hermano, y si tú haces esto, él morirá… o dejara de existir o lo que sea. No me importan cuán estrictas sean sus reglas. Si lo amas la mitad de lo que yo lo hago, no entiendo por qué no consigues ver que esto no es justo.

—Esto no siempre es acerca de la justicia. —La voz de Carlisle era más suave de lo que esperaba, y su expresión era extrañamente compasiva—. A pesar que la evidencia demuestra lo contrario. —Miró a Rosalie, y ella rodó sus ojos—. Nosotros no toleramos la lujuria.

—¡Pero no fue lujuria! —Estúpidamente trate de ponerme de pie, y el dolor explotó en mi pecho, pero yo me negué a dejar que esto fuera el final—. No soy culpable de la lujuria, porque lo amo. Tú no puedes acusarme de algo que no hice, no cuando Edward tiene que morir por ello. Algo más. Está bien… hagan lo que quieran conmigo, no me importa. Pero no le hagan esto a Edward —dije, las lágrimas borraban mi visión—. Por favor. Haré cualquier cosa.

—Isabella —dijo Edward. Su rostro endurecido y sus hombros estaban tensos, como si estuviera luchando para quedarse quieto—. Está bien.

—No, no lo es. No es justo.

—Isabella —dijo Carlisle—. Tú dices que harías cualquier cosa, pero no estás haciendo lo único que te pedimos.

—¿Qué? —Limpié mis mejillas con la manga de mi vestido.

—¿Aceptas tu fracaso y las consecuencias de ello?

No, desde luego que no. Esto era una broma cruel, una burla a la justicia. Edward y yo finalmente teníamos una oportunidad de ser felices, y ahora ambos habíamos perdido. No podía mirar el rostro de Edward o de cualquiera de las otras caras que me rodeaban, no podía soportar ver su decepción.

—Acepto que el consejo ha decidido que fracasé, sí —dije con la voz ahogada—. Y entiendo lo que esto significa… pero no creo que sea justo lo que están haciendo con Edward, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para a hacerles cambiar de opinión, lo haré.

Carlisle me miró, y había algo tan intimidarte sobre él que me pregunte si iba a golpearme o cualquier cosa que los dioses hacían a las personas que no le gustaban.

—Has fallado, Isabella. No hay nada que puedas decir que pueda cambiar ese hecho.

Parpadeé con rapidez, tratando de recuperarme. No quería que el último recuerdo que

Edward tuviera de mí fuera éste, de vuelta en mi asiento con mucho esfuerzo para afrontarme al fin a él, me las arreglé para dejar salir un pequeño:

—Lo siento.

Él no mantuvo mi mirada, y yo no podía culparlo. Había fallado, y ahora él tenía que sufrir por ello.

Atrapada entre la ira y la desesperación en esta sala que parecía presionar alrededor de mí, entregaba golpe tras golpe aplastante, cuando lo único que yo deseaba más que nada era poder volver hacia atrás el reloj a esa noche con el fin de evitar que sucediera. Edward se merecía mucho más que esto, y yo no fui capaz de dárselo, no importa lo mal que lo hice.

El silencio parecía hacer eco en el salón de baile, ya que nadie dijo ni hizo nada. Los segundos sólo pasaban, pero se sentían como horas. Como una amargada decepción que se asentaba en la boca del estómago, cuando un pensamiento racional vino a mi mente: ¿Y ahora qué?

Un ruido detrás de mí me llamó la atención, y traté de darme la vuelta para ver qué era, pero con cualquier movimiento que hiciera sentía como si mi pecho estuviera en llamas. Oí el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, y el suave clic de los tacones contra de mármol haciendo eco a través del salón de baile.

—Hermana —dijo Edward, con su voz de oro que provocó que mi dolor menguará. Cuando miré las caras de los otros miembros del consejo, me di cuenta de que todos parecían estar felices y aliviados. Y petulantemente, me di cuenta, mirando a Rosalie. Que Incluso James parecía contento de verla.

—Hola, Edward.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones cuando su voz llenó mi cabeza, espantando mis pensamientos hasta que no quedaba nada más que su voz. Olvidando el dolor, estiré mi cuello para verla, mirando como saludaba a todos, especialmente a Alice con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo su camino alrededor del círculo y cuando llegó a donde estaba Edward, la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

En el fondo de mi mente me di cuenta que estaba boquiabierta, pero yo no podía demostrarlo. Ella se separó de Edward y se sentó en el trono a su lado, en el de las ramas y las enredaderas que había estado anteriormente vacío, y algo dentro de mí cayó en su lugar.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo, y abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, pero no salió nada. Por último, me obligué a tragar, y cuando me las arreglé para hablar, me salió algo más como un graznido.

—Hola, mamá.


	22. Capitulo 20 Primavera

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen si alguien sabe como quitárselo aviseme, mientras le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ****Aimée Carter**

******Chicas gracias por sus review ya son 106 woow, por sus alertas y favoritos y como regalo especial MARATON **

******Ah pero no gratis eh deben de prometer dejar un review aunque sea al final del maratón ¿Trato?**

******Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Primavera**

Mi madre se veía exactamente como lo había hecho en mis sueños. Saludable y completa, como si nunca hubiera estado enferma ningún día de su vida. Pero había algo sobre ella, alguna cualidad indeterminable que la hacía ver como si estuviera resplandeciendo desde adentro, como luz colándose para ser liberada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Mientras lo pregunté, supe que era obvio. La única cosa que evitaba que me pusiera furiosa era la alegría de verla de nuevo, pero incluso eso fue rápidamente reemplazado por confusión.

—Lo siento —dijo ella con la misma simpática sonrisa que había visto en su rostro miles de veces antes. Cada vez que raspaba mi rodilla, cada vez que arrastraba en casa horas de tarea y apenas tenía tiempo para cenar, cada vez que el doctor nos decía que ella sólo tenía meses de vida.

En tantas formas ella era extraña, pero con esa sonrisa, todavía era mi madre.

—El engaño era la única manera en que podías ser sometida a las pruebas. Nunca quise hacerte daño, cariño. Todo lo que hice fue para protegerte y mantenerte tan feliz como me fue posible.

Sabía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no podía dejar de sentir la humillación de ser engañada. Incluso si hubiera sido por mi propio bien, eso no me hacía sentir como algo menos que una idiota por no darme cuenta de quién era ella. Mi madre era una diosa. No era algo que pudiera simplemente encogerme de hombros y aceptar.

—Diana —dijo Carlisle, y ella dio un paso hacia mí, la blanca bata de seda que ella usaba estaba moviéndose con ella como si estuviera sumergida en el agua. No estaba demasiado cerca como para tocarla, pero estaba lo suficiente cerca para ver que sus ojos estaban brillando. Si eso era de lágrimas u orgullo o poder, como Edward y sus ojos lo hacía a la luz de la luna, no podría decirlo.

—En la séptima y última prueba, **orgullo y humildad**. —Mi madre hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Isabella pasas.

No entendía. La sentencia estaba dictada, ¿no? ¿Ellos no habían tomado su decisión ya?

No podía fallar ninguna de las pruebas. El mismo Carlisle lo había dicho. Esperé por alguna clase de explicación, pero eso no llegó.

—¿Los que están de acuerdo? —dijo Carlisle.

Salvajemente me di la vuelta de cara en cara, pero ninguno de ellos me dio un indicio. Rosalie, Ella, incluso Edward no dieron signo alguno de lo que estaba pasando. Uno después del otro murmuraba sus acuerdos. Para mi sorpresa, Alice, que se veía tan pálida y miserable que no pude evitar sentir un pinchazo de simpatía por ella, también asintió con la cabeza. Ellos estaban diciendo sí, me di cuenta. Estaban votando.

A pesar de que había dormido con Edward, por algún milagro no había fallado completamente. Pero cuando el voto alcanzó a James, mi respiración se quedó en mi garganta, y estaba segura de que él sacudiría la cabeza. Sin encontrar mis ojos, él también asintió. Los otros continuaron votando, pero lo miré a él, y cuando al final levantó la vista, yo vocalicé un simple gracias.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Carlisle cuando el voto llegó a él—. A Isabella Marie Swan le será concedida la inmortalidad, y se unirá a uno de nuestros hermanos, para gobernar el Inframundo con él por cuanto tiempo como desee. —Y cuando sonrió, sus viejos ojos centellearon—. Bienvenida a la familia. Esta sesión del consejo esta terminada.

La resolución en su voz me confundió, y me dejó sin palabras, esperé mientras el consejo se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Algunos —Ella, Sam, Esme, Carmen, incluso Jasper— apretaron mi hombro o me dieron una palabra de estímulo cuando pasaron. Rosalie sonreía ampliamente. Otros, particularmente Alice, no dijeron nada cuando se fueron.

James, también pasó sin una palabra, sus hombros encorvados y su cabeza cabizbaja.

Recordando su asentimiento y pensando en lo que eso debía haberle costado, quería llegar a él, pero estaba congelada en mi taburete, incapaz de moverme, con miedo de que todo eso se destruyera y se revelara por sí mismo para ser nada menos que un sueño.

Pronto sólo quedamos tres de nosotros. Yo, Edward y mi madre. Ella se puso de pie una vez que los otros se habían ido y, sin una palabra, me envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándome suavemente. Apoyé mi mentón en su hombro y enterré mi nariz en su cabello. Manzanas y Fresias. En realidad era ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo me sostuvo, pero para el momento en que nos dejamos ir una a la otra, mi pecho dolió y caí en la mitad del taburete. Ella me ayudó a enderezarme, pero fue Edward a unos cuantos metros de distancia quien captó mi atención.

—Fue... —Hice una pausa y aclaré mi garganta, odiando lo pequeña que sonó mi voz—. ¿Fue una cosa buena o una mala?

Edward dio un paso junto a mí y ambos, él y mi madre, suavemente me ayudaron a ponerme de pie.

—Pasaste —dijo él—. Espero que estés contenta.

Contenta no era exactamente la palabra para eso. Confundida, sí. Tambaleante, seguro. Y no iba a estar contenta hasta que entendiera qué había pasado.

—Él dijo que fallé —dije, tambaleándome sobre mis pies—. ¿Cómo pude pasar después que fallé?

—Era la séptima prueba, cariño —dijo mi madre—. No fallaste con la lujuria. Incluso si no lo hubieras amado, Edward se aseguró de que todos fuésemos conscientes de lo que pasó.

Esto sólo era el consejo probando tu orgullo. Al aceptar tú fracaso a pesar de que querías quedarte, y respetar la decisión del consejo, tú mostraste humildad.

—Y por mostrar humildad, pasaste la prueba final —dijo Edward.

—Así que... —Me detuve, odiando que me sentirme tan lenta y estúpida, pero se sentía tan bien que fuera verdad.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Edward aclaró su garganta.

—Eso significa, que estaremos casados al atardecer.

Casada al atardecer. Lo que se había sentido como una exagerada fantasía hace horas ahora se apretaba contra mí, una realidad inminente que se precipitaba más rápido de lo que podía huir.

No era que estuviera corriendo. Esto era lo que había querido, ¿no? No ser la esposa de nadie, pero si darle a Edward una oportunidad. Darle la misma esperanza qu había querido para mí misma, y ahora con mi madre aquí, incluso si ella no era exactamente la misma, habíamos ganado, ¿no?

No... no todos. Alice no había ganado, y tampoco lo había hecho James. Para que Edward estuviera vivo y feliz, para que yo tuviera a mi madre de vuelta, ellos tenían que perder.

Alice lo había llevado sobre sí misma, pero James… ¿a qué había renunciado él para que yo tuviera esto?

Con un respingo, me di cuenta de que ambos, Edward y mi madre, estaban mirándome.

Nosotros habíamos cruzado de alguna manera el salón de baile, y ahora estábamos parados entre las pesadas puertas dobles que estaban abiertas lo suficiente para que los tres saliéramos.

—Sí, por supuesto —dije, mi cara enrojeciendo—. Lo siento, no estoy dudando, sólo estaba pensando y, por supuesto, que todavía quiero hacer esto.

No fue hasta que Edward se relajó que me di cuenta lo tenso que se había puesto.

—Estoy contento de escuchar eso —dijo él, su alivio claro en su voz—. ¿Podría preguntar en qué estabas pensando?

No quería decirle que estaba preocupada de James, en caso de que fuera todavía una llaga para él, así que en su lugar hice la pregunta que había estado ardiendo en mi mente desde que Rosalie había caminado a través de aquellas puertas.

—¿Fue todo una trampa?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y esta vez vi que Edward y mi madre intercambiaban miradas, como si todo lo que ellos necesitaban comunicar fuera una mirada. No er tan imposible, en realidad, y mordí el interior de mi mejilla, irritada por lo que ellos estaban compartiendo.

—Sí y no —dijo mi madre. Continuamos lentamente por el pasillo, cada paso más doloroso que el anterior, pero mis lesiones eran lo último de mis preocupaciones.

—Después de décadas que Edward pasó buscando una nueva reina, cuando se hizo evidente de que su búsqueda no estaban dando los resultados que necesitábamos...

—Yo iba a renunciar —dijo Edward—. Cada chica fallaba antes de que hubieran empezado, o si se mostraban prometedoras, aparecían muertas. Ahora sabemos que estaba pasando, pero no puedo decirte lo desgarrador que era ver a aquellas jóvenes mujeres morir, sabiendo que era mi culpa. No me atrevía a poner a nadie más en aquel peligro, y estaba determinado a que terminara.

—Y yo estaba determinada a que tratara hasta que no tuviésemos más tiempo —dijo mi madre—. Así que lo arreglamos. Perséfone... —Algo en su expresión cambió, y por el más breve de los momentos vi vergüenza—. Perséfone era mi hija. Tu hermana. Es mi culpa que ella nunca fuera feliz y, por eso, Edward nunca fue feliz tampoco.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Edward con bastante fiereza—. No fue culpa más nadie que de mí. Soy el único que no pudo hacerla feliz...

—Y yo fui la única que los empujé junto para empezar —dijo mi madre—. No discutas conmigo, Edward. Lo digo en serio.

Él se quedó en silencio, aunque creí ver el más elemental indicio de una sonrisa.

—Como estaba diciendo antes de que fuera groseramente interrumpida. —Ella recorrió sus dedos en medio de mi cabello, y supe que la brusquedad en su voz no significaba nada—. Tú siempre pudiste elegir, cariño. Si no querías hacer esto, todos lo habríamos aceptado y procedido sin ti. Siempre has tenido el control de tu vida… todo lo que hicimos fue ofrecerte la oportunidad.

Mi garganta se apretó cuando imaginé que podría haber pasado si no la hubiera tenido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Eso te habría dado una ventaja injusta —dijo mi madre—. Esto necesitaba ser tu decisión, no algo que yo te influenciara a hacer o una que automáticamente desecharas porque sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo. Además —agregó suavemente—. Aunque te lo hubiera dicho, ¿en verdad me hubieras creído?

Claro que no. Y cuando fuera al mundo real, ¿quién me creería si les dijera cómo pasé mi invierno? Nadie cuerdo, estaba segura de eso.

—¿Existe siquiera Eden? Todo el mundo aquí, incluso Rosalie y Emmett… ¿era parte de darme una elección?

—Eden no existe fuera de las pocas semanas que tú estuviste —dijo Edward—. Si decides volver a donde el pueblo se levantó, no verás nada excepto árboles y campos. Lo siento por el engaño.

Yo también. Apreté mis labios, tratando de encontrar algo que decir que no me hiciera sonar como si tuviera doce años.

—Sólo… no lo hagan de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo? —Miré entre él y mi madre—. No más mentiras, y no me oculten más cosas.

Para mi sorpresa, mi madre rió, pero no era la risa que solía hacer. Era una extraña combinación de sonidos… el borboteo de un arroyo, el canto de los grillos y, de alguna manera, el primer día de primavera. Era increíble.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, su voz llena de afecto que se extendió a través de mí e hizo más fácil caminar los próximos pocos metros—. Ahora, antes de que volvamos a su boda, ¿hay algo más que te gustaría saber?

Mi boda. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y fue todo lo que pude hacer para hablar a su alrededor.

—Sí —dije con voz ronca—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Diana para una diosa, de todos modos?

Rió de nuevo, y el nudo en mi garganta se perdió.

—Ella estaba bastante incómoda con que yo usara su nombre Romano, pero ella no lo quería, y siempre he estado muy encariñada con él. Todos elegimos nuevos a lo largo de los años.

—Unos que hacen juego con dónde y cuándo estamos —dijo Edward—. Somos los más famosos dentro de la Mitología Griega, y eso es porque somos conocidos en todo momento por nuestros nombres griegos.

—Pero no tenemos nombre reales —dijo mi madre—. Fuimos creados antes que los nombres.

—Y sobreviviremos mucho tiempo después de que los nombres sigan siendo necesarios — dijo Edward.

Mi madre lo miró.

—Algunos de nosotros, de todos modos.

Sus palabras me trajeron la imagen de James estrellándose en mis pensamientos, y traté de alejarla, pero se mantuvo obstinadamente en el primer plano de mi mente.

—¿Son en realidad los del Olimpo, entonces?

—Todos los trece —dijo mi madre—. Más Edward, en un buen día.

Él gruñó, y mi entrecejo se profundizó mientras luché por poner las piezas juntas.

—Entonces… ¿quién es quién? Digo, sé quienes son ustedes, Hades y Demeter, ¿pero el resto?

—¿Quieres decir que no lo has descubierto todavía? —dijo Edward. Le di una mirada sucia.

—No todos son omniscientes, ya sabes.

—Tampoco lo somos nosotros —dijo él, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras pensaba en eso.

—Tal vez podría adivinar si tuviera que hacerlo. Aunque no creo adivinarlos todos. — Moví mi cabeza—. Olímpicos. Eso es... —Increíble. Inexpresable—. Una advertencia hubiera sido buena.

Debí haber sonado más amarga de lo que había intentado, porque mi madre me abrazó más fuerte y enterró su nariz en mi cabello.

—No importa cómo me llamo o quién soy, todavía soy tu madre, y te amo, mucho, mucho.

Incliné la cabeza, sin confiar en mí misma para hablar. Ella era mi madre, pero mi madre no tenía una risa que se sentía como la luz del sol. Mi madre dio su vida por mí, y lo que quedaba de ella era frío y rígido. No este caliente, burbujeante ser que era mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca sería yo.

—Vamos —dijo Edward, aparentemente sintiendo mi cambio de humor. Nos detuvimos en frente del par de puertas ricamente decoradas que representaban la tierra y el mundo de abajo, y mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta. El dormitorio de Perséfone.

—¿Edward? —dije, pero él movió su cabeza y me ofreció solamente una sonrisa de vuelta.

Tiré tímidamente del blanco encaje de mi vestido, asegurándome de que mis vendajes no se habían salido.

Las puertas se abrieron, y en lugar del santuario que había estado sólo meses antes, estaba vacío excepto por un pequeño arco blanco decorado con un arco iris de margaritas. De pie al otro lado estaban nueve de los otros miembros del consejo, todos menos Alice y James, y Carlisle estaba de pie bajo el arco, esperándonos.

—Espero que esté bien —dijo Edward—. No estaba seguro de si querías algo más elaborado.

—No —dije sin aliento—. Esto es perfecto.

Mi madre tomó mi mano, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo ella, y aunque nunca quise que se fuera de nuevo, sabía que era el momento. Ésta era mi vida ahora, y mientras ella fuera siempre parte de eso ya no estaría en el centro. Era un cambio que no esperaba, pero de alguna manera aquellos seis meses pasados me habían preparado para esto.

Solté su mano, y ella se marchó para unirse a los otros. Edward me llevó al arco, y mientras Carlisle habló, pude sentir todos los ojos sobre mí. Edward y yo repetimos nuestros simples votos, y con una voz de tal inquebrantable autoridad que las piedras de la casa parecieron temblar, Carlisle nos proclamó marido y mujer.

Edward se inclinó para besarme, y cuando lo hizo, el calor comenzó en mis labios y corrió a través de mí, dejando frescura a su paso que sustituyó el dolor. En el momento que se alejó, mi cuerpo se sintió completo de nuevo, curado y fuerte en una manera que nunca había estado antes.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba; lo que importaba era la forma en que él me miraba, como si este momento fuera el más feliz de su larga vida. Y muy dentro de mí, supe que nunca estaría sola de nuevo.

Pasamos nuestra noche de bodas en mi cuarto jugando cartas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar mencionar lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Era mi última noche en la Mansión Eden por seis meses, e incluso aunque sabía que volvería, algo sobre esto se sentía definitivo. La mitad de un año no era nada de tiempo para Edward, pero para mí, se extendía de frente, sin final a la vista.

Casada un día e ida al siguiente. De alguna manera no parecía justo. Podía regresar antes si quería, lo sabía, pero mi madre insistió en que pasara el primer verano sin Edward.

La mañana siguiente desayunamos en la cama, yo con mis piernas cruzadas usando mi pijamas a un lado y él en el otro. Se me permitió comer ahora que era primavera otra vez, e incluso aunque yo no estaba tan hambrienta como era usual, ataqué mis panqueques con inusitado vigor, convirtiéndome un desastre en el proceso. A Edward no pareció importarle; de vez en cuando se inclinaba hacia mí y besaba el sirope de mis labios, sonriendo al ver que me sonrojaba.

Empacar no tomó nada de tiempo, y mucho más pronto de lo que había anticipado, me paré frente a la mayoría de mi nueva familia en el serpenteante camino de entrada que conducía a las puertas delanteras. Una vez más, Alice faltaba pero era el espacio vacío de James que hizo que mi interior diera un vuelco desagradable.

Uno a uno los abracé despidiéndome, incluso al hosco Phil, quien olía a caballos y lucía como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos siendo testigo de esta demostración de sentimentalismo lleno de lágrimas.

Incluso antes de haber llegado a ella, Rosalie estaba llorando, y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mí tan fuertemente que pensé que nunca me dejaría ir.

—Oh, Isabella… ¡voy a extrañarte!

—Voy a extrañarte, también. —No importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotras ese invierno, esperaba que esas lágrimas significaran que todo estaba perdonado y que la vería cuando regresara en el otoño.

—Un día tendrás que ponerme al corriente de todo lo que pasó cuando no estaba mirando.

Ella asintió, muy abrumada para hablar y, con un último abrazo, finalmente nos soltamos.

Mi madre era la próxima. Ella se paró serenamente en la luz del sol, luciendo como si estuviera brillando y, por un momento, estuve temerosa de tocarla. Ella arregló eso por mí, estrechándome en un abrazo y dándome un beso húmedo en el cachete.

—Diviértete —dijo ella cálidamente, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que dejaba claro que esperaba que yo mantuviera nuestro trato. Me mantendría alejada durante seis meses, pero éste era el único verano que dejaría que me diera órdenes—. Ve a experimentar la vida mortal antes de que pase de largo.

Yo no estaba segura ni siquiera de ser capaz de disfrutar de la vida mortal de nuevo, sabiendo lo que me esperaba en el otoño, pero asentí.

—Te quiero —dije, repentinamente tan abrumada como Rosalie. Mi madre me observó, y por un largo momento se sintió como si fuésemos las únicas dos personas en el mundo. Pero tan rápido como había venido, el sentimiento se desvaneció, y luego era el turno de Edward.

No sabía qué decir, así que en su lugar envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, y me abrazó. Yo estaba llorando en serio ahora, haciendo un lío el poco maquillaje que Rosalie me impuso en la mañana, pero no me importaba.

—Cuida de Pogo, ¿si? —dije sorbiéndome la nariz, alejándome para limpiar mis ojos.

—Cerberus y yo prometemos hacerlo —dijo sin apartar los ojos de los míos—. Isabella… lo que sea que te esté esperando afuera de esa puerta, recuerda que el verano es tuyo para hacer lo que quieras. —Su voz era tensa, pero él parecía hacer un esfuerzo para forzarla más allá de eso—. No es asunto mío lo que decidas hacer con ese tiempo.

—Lo sé —dije—. Y también sé que lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar sólo porque las estaciones lo hagan. Así que si no te importa mucho, voy a apegarme a los votos que hice.

—Le di lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Se las arregló para devolvérmela.

—No puedo decirte cómo me tranquiliza escuchar eso, pero eso todavía no cambia…

—Edward —dije firmemente—. Es suficiente sobre eso. Estás atrapado conmigo te guste o no, así que es mejor que te vas acostumbrado.

Dudó, pero finalmente se rindió.

—Cada vez que me necesites, estaré a tu lado. Te doy mi palabra.

Asentí, y el presionó sus labios en mi frente. Fue un beso tan casto que me preguntaba si me iba a dar un adiós adecuado o no. Probablemente no, me di cuenta. No con mi madre viendo.

—Estaré esperando por ti cuando regreses —dijo él—. Y te amo.

Esta vez no lo había imaginado o soñado, él de verdad lo había dicho, y no por ninguna prueba, apuesta u obligación. Es porque lo decía en serio. Algo dentro de mí se hinchó, y sentí como si fuese a estallar.

—Yo también te amo.

Con eso, él hizo frente al desastre que era mi cara y me besó profundamente. Traté de hacer que persistiera, pero él se alejó, y yo sabía que era hora de irme.

Marchaba por el camino de entrada, mirando por encima del hombro cada pocos segundos mientras me tomaba mi tiempo. Mientras que la presencia de Edward detrás de mí me empujaba hacia atrás, saber que tendría que salir antes de que pudiera verlo de nuevo me empujó hacia adelante. Ésta era mi casa ahora, y nada podría alejarme para siempre.

Cuando llegué a la cima de la leve colina que ocultaba cualquier visión de la mansión al mundo exterior, me di vuelta y me despedí con la mano, sorprendida de ver que Edward era el único que seguía ahí. Levantó la mano en respuesta, y me obligué a seguir adelante.

La puerta quedó a la vista y con ella una visión que me hizo parar en seco. De repente, entendí exactamente porqué Edward había sido tan firme en recordarme que podía hacer lo que quisiera con mis veranos.

James estaba recostado sobre el mismo carro que había usado para llevarme a la mansión, y usaba los mismos enormes audífonos que había tenido en septiembre. Lo único que era diferente era la falta de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Salí de entre las puertas y vacilé, sin saber qué decir. Sin mediar palabra dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta para mí, y yo le di las gracias, pero no dijo nada. No fue hasta que estuvimos conduciendo por la carretera de grava que finalmente encontré el valor para hablar, y aun así mi voz salió como un chillido.

—Lo siento —dije, mis manos entrelazadas con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos—. Por todo.

—No lo sientas. —Él giró en la esquina y el seto desapareció de la vista—. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y lo mismo hizo Edward. Lo mismo hizo el Consejo. Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada de todos modos después de que te conocí.

Yo apreté los labios, sin saber qué decir. Yo estaba segura de que lo había dicho como un cumplido, pero no ayudaba la culpa que me atormentaba sin cesar.

—Vas a vivir por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Es decir, el mundo no se va a acabar mañana.

—No lo sé —dijo James y, por un momento, oí un atisbo del chico que disfrutaba construyendo cosas con papas fritas—. Con Alice a la carga, todo es posible.

Reclinándome contra mi asiento, me permití relajarme. Al menos él seguía en algún lugar ahí dentro.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A un lugar al que creo deberías ir antes de que te vayas por el verano —dijo. Cuando quedó claro que no me daría más detalles, me resigné a mirar por la ventana e intentar pensar en algo que decir que no lo hiriera mucho.

Edward había dicho la verdad. Lo que una vez fue la calle principal del Eden ahora era una calle sucia rodeada de árboles por todas partes, y el lugar donde había estado la Preparatoria Eden ahora no era más que un prado. Aunque yo sólo había estado ahí unas semanas, sentí un vacío en el estómago al pasar. Ya no habría regreso, no a la vida que había conocido como mortal, y era una pérdida para la que no estaba preparada.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, habíamos vuelto a encontrar la civilización. No era la Ciudad de Nueva York, pero tampoco era sólo tierra y árboles. Varios edificios pequeños se agrupaban para formar un pequeño pueblo cerca del hospital adonde había estado mi madre. Miré alrededor, intentando encontrar algo familiar, pero sólo había pequeñas fábricas e iglesias y tiendas.

James condujo pasando unas puertas de hierro y abrí los ojos de par en par al notar dónde estábamos. Podía oír la grRosalie crujir bajo las ruedas del auto, y él lo llevó por el camino lentamente, deteniéndose unos cuatrocientos metros después.

—Vamos —dijo abriendo la puerta—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Salí y miré el cementerio que nos rodeaba, las lápidas y estatuas que salían del césped amarillento. Algunas eran más nuevas, los nombres claros y legibles, mientras otras estaban tan antiguas y tan desgastadas que apenas podía entender lo que estaba escrito.

James mantuvo la distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos como si temiera tocarme, y caminé detrás de él, manteniéndome ocupada intentando esquivar el barro y la nieve derretida.

Se detuvo frente a una tumba reciente, una que era tan nueva que no tenía lápida. Sólo un cartel temporal con un nombre escrito en marcador negro. James se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera verla, pero no había necesidad. Sabía exactamente dónde estábamos.

—Diana Swan —dije suavemente, pasando mis dedos temblorosos por las letras que formaban su nombre—. Pero pensé que ella estaba…

—¿Viva? —dijo James, y asentí—. Como una deidad, sí. Pero tomó una forma mortal para concebirte, y esa forma mortal murió hace diez días.

Estaba en silencio, preguntándome qué esperaba que le dijera.

—Sigue siendo tu madre —dijo—. Pero debes comprender que las cosas no serán iguales entre ustedes ahora, y las cosas no serán iguales entre tú y Edward, o tú y el resto del consejo tampoco.

Se me erizaron los vellos al oír eso.

—¿Y nada será igual entre nosotros tampoco? —dije, pero en lugar de mostrarse enojado o frustrado, James se encogió de hombros.

—De alguna manera diferente, dado que eres más cercana a ellos dos, pero sí. Algo así.

Me acerqué al cartel, pasando mis dedos sobre él mientras miraba el montículo de tierra que cuidaba el cuerpo humano de mi madre. No estaba segura de qué sentir… la tristeza era inevitable, pero había una mezcla de otras cosas que no entendía. Alivio, quizás, de que su batalla hubiese terminado. Temor por esta nueva realidad a la que me enfrentaba y las verdades que aprendí mientras ella estaba muriéndose en una cama de hospital.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas sentía un dolor punzante en mí, y me tomó varios segundos notar que extrañaba la vida que habíamos tenido antes de venir a Eden. No los años de enfermedades y dolor, sino los viajes al Central Park. Los árboles de Navidad. Los días que sabía que mi mejor amiga estaba a unos pasos de distancia cruzando el pasillo. Eso se había acabado ahora, y una nueva existencia se abría ante mí, vacía salvo por los rostros de Edward, mi madre y el resto del consejo.

—Sé que es el fin —dije, poniendo una mano en la tierra—. Lo he sabido por bastante tiempo.

—No, no lo es —dijo James, de pie detrás de mí—. Es el comienzo.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que el frío se metió bajo mi ropa y el viento me alborotó el cabello, dejándome congelada y húmeda. Acepté su mano mientras me levantaba, y toqué el cartel una última vez, una prueba de la humanidad y de mi corta existencia en un mundo donde

todo moría. Finalmente, con el corazón pesado, me alejé. —¿Y qué vas a hacer en el verano? —preguntó James mientras caminábamos al auto.

Aunque era un obvio intento por subirme el ánimo, me tomó un tiempo responder, con mi mente demasiado saturada con pensamientos sobre mi madre. Me sentía anclada a su tumba, pero con cada paso, el peso parecía disminuir. Nunca se iría del todo, lo sabía, pero al menos estaba segura de que un día sería capaz de aceptarlo.

—No lo sé —dije, y miré el piso mugriento mientras consideraba mis posibilidades. Podía volver a Nueva York, pero no había nada para mí ahí. Podía quedarme en Eden con los árboles, pero me imaginé que me aburriría después de un mes—. Quizás probar la verdadera comida griega. Nunca he ido a Grecia, sabes.

—Grecia —dijo James, y había un vacío en su voz que me inundó—. Es linda en el verano.

Tentativamente me estiré para enganchar nuestros brazos, y él no se alejó.

—¿Quieres venir?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. —Sonreí con esfuerzo, pero eso no la hizo menos real—. No quiero ir a Grecia sola, y no me imagino un mejor guía turístico que uno de mis mejores amigos.

Lentamente una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, pero había algo distante en sus ojos que no podía ignorar del todo.

—Eso realmente me gustaría.

La garva crujía bajo nuestros pies mientras llegábamos al auto, y él me abrió la puerta, con el silencio entre nosotros ahora siendo cómodo, en lugar de feo y tenso. Me senté y me relajé contra el asiento mientras él se sentaba detrás del volante. Había una pequeña duda en mi mente mientras le sonreía y volvía a ver esa mirada en él, pero la alejé. Las cosas no eran perfectas ni de lejos, pero sin importar qué pasara, tenía otra vez a mi amigo.

Mientras nos alejábamos, me di vuelta para ver la tumba de mi madre, oscura contra las pilas de nieve que quedaban. James tenía razón; éste no era un fin. Era el comienzo que mi madre quiso para mí, y el comienzo que yo siempre quise para mí misma. Quizás no había planeado vivir para siempre, pero ahora que era así, iba a aprovechar cada momento al máximo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Próximo libro…**

Isabella Swan se ha ganado la inmortalidad.

Pero si desea una vida en el inframundo con Edward, tendrá que luchar por ella.

No se suponía que ser inmortal fuera una parte fácil. Aunque Isabella está a punto de ser coronada como Reina del Inframundo, está tan aislada como nunca antes. Y a pesar de su creciente amor por Edward, Rey del Inframundo, él cada vez más se encuentra distante y reservado. Entonces, en medio de la coronación de Isabella, Edward es secuestrado por el único ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para matarlo: el Rey de los Titanes.

Mientras los otros Dioses se preparan para una guerra que podría ponerle fin a todos, le corresponde a Isabella salvar a Edward desde las profundidades del Tártaro. Pero para navegar en las interminables cavernas del Inframundo, Isabella deberá contar con la ayuda de la única persona que es la mayor amenaza de su futuro.

La primera esposa de Edward, Perséfone.

**Hay un libro pequeño donde relata el viaje de Isabella con James ¿lo quieren?**

**si hay respuesta positiva lo subo en la noche**

**Besos**


	23. Nota

Chicas solo para avisarles que ya subí el viaje de Isabella y James y se llama **"Aprendiz de una Diosa el viaje de Isabella y James"**

Adentro viene un adelanto del nuevo libro solo les digo que ODIARANA a Edward por Cabezota asi que las invito a leer

besos


End file.
